The Paladin's Game (Rewriting)
by Journeymen5796
Summary: You know, you think getting launched into grimm infested forest would be the craziest thing that would happen to someone. But this blue screen telling me life was a game said otherwise. I don't know what to believe anymore, but I'll tell you one thing. I always did like playing a Paladin.
1. New Game (Rewritten)

**Hello there Internet! Back here for another chapter of… Wait, this isn't The Power Within An Arc. That's right! This is something completely different. So say hello to The Paladin's Game! This will be a gamer fic, and yes, Jaune is the star once again. What can I say? I like the dork. But hey! Don't let that stop you from reading!**

 ** _Hey Guys, I'm rewriting these chapters. I'm finally done moving, and this is really helping me clear my mind and my writer's block. Plus I get a chance to fix all my grammar mistakes and contradictions I put in here. So I hope you all enjoy!_**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else made by RoosterTeeth**

* * *

You know, this is not how I expected this day to go. Looking around all I could see was the void. Let's see; maybe if I recount the events of the past few days, I'll find where I screwed up.

Okay, so I woke up yesterday, that's nothing new. I got on the airship to Beacon, accidentally puke on a hot blonde shoe. I met this adorable girl with a _big_ scythe. Met the Snow Angel, totally won her over. I showed my stuff in the ballroom. They were to stunned by my looks to even speak. Uncovered the conspiracy about the disappearing locker. Saw Snow Angel again, and that girl who is on the cereal. That was pretty cool. After that, I was launched off the cliff. Without a parachute, saw some javelin coming at me. Dodged it like a badass!

Then I… Oh, I'm dead. That sucks… Holy shit I'm dead! What am I supposed to do?! Am I supposed to wander around this shit for eternity?! My mom is going to kill me! Oh, wait, she can't. As the minutes past, I spun around.

Ughh! I'm so bored! Shouldn't I be going somewhere by now? Is there a waiting list for the afterlife? I need something to happen! Suddenly a blue screen popped up, making me scream like a man. Yep, a man. I looked at the blue screen.

 **Would you like to Respawn?**

 **Yes or No**

Wait, respawn? As in, come back to life respawn? Hell yeah! Why would I want to stay in this place? Life here I come! Slamming the yes button, I closed my eyes waiting in anticipation. Only when I opened them did I find that I was still in the void.

Oh, come on! I call bull… Before I could finish, I was suddenly engulfed in white light. "Yahooo!" I cheered as the white light took everything, and I found myself back in the emerald forest. Alright! Back in the land of the living! Or was that just some weird dream? Questions for later. Standing up, I lightly dusted off my clothes. Alright, so if I remember correctly. I have to make eye contact with someone, and we will be partners. I wonder who I'll be partnered with?

Suddenly there was the sound of a twig snapping, looking in the direction I did not find my partner. Instead, I found a Beowolf. Oh, I don't think that counts right? As the beast came closer, I drew my weapons. Alright, it's just one Beowolf, you can handle that. Suddenly more figures walked out of the forest. They were also Beowolfs. Okay, I don't think I could handle that. Suddenly a blue screen popped up.

 **For being able to see the obvious. You have unlocked the skill Observe!**

I was distracted by the sudden appearance of the screen. I had failed to notice the Beowolf lunge at me until it was almost a foot away. Didn't stop me from trying to raise my shield though. But instead of feeling the Beowolf claw at my flesh. I instead heard the sound of metal and the sound of bones breaking. Bonus! They weren't my bones either. No instead it was the bones of the Beowolf that was about to slice me into mini Jaunes. With a weapon crashing into the creature.

With the weapon being a… Shield? Suddenly the shield started to rebound from one Grimm to the next until all lay dead. All with either a broken neck and or spine. I wonder if I could do that? The shield then returned to its owner. Oh hey, it's cereal girl! What did Snow Angel say her name was again? "Pyrrha?"

She smirked, "Hello, Jaune! Is there still room for team Jaune?"

I felt a slight heat rise to my cheeks. "O-Oh, would you look at that! It looks like I can squeeze you in."

She smiled as she turned back towards where she came. "C' mon partner."

I was about to follow her when I noticed something "Wait, where is your weapon?" She stopped in her tracks, and I could have sworn there was a slight heat to her cheeks as her weapon appeared from behind me and went into her hand.

Woah! Where did that come from? "I've got it. Now c' mon we don't be too late to the relics." Before I could make a move, the world stopped as a blue screen popped up once again.

 **Would you like to view the Tutorial?**

 **Yes or No**

Looking at the screen, and then the surrounding area, and then back at the screen. I kept at this a few more times before I answered: "Umm, yes?" Suddenly the screen disappeared, and the world came back into motion. As my body began to move on its own. Wait? Why don't I have control of my body? Suddenly a blue screen popped up.

 **Don't worry. Everything is fine. This is just a part of the tutorial. Now shall we began?**

Before I could answer another Blue screen popped up.

 **Great! Now let's start with your stats, shall we? Think stats info.**

"Okay then, um _stats_?" I said in my head. Then another blue screen appeared.

 **Alright then!**

 **Stats:**

 **Str determines your physical strength as well as Stamina or SP and is associated with damage and heavy armor.**

 **Dex, determines your speed and SP regen along with light medium armor and damage.**

 **Wisdom which is Aura regen and is associated with Aura manipulation along with general Wisdom.**

 **Int determines your Aura Pool or AP** **and is associated with your general intelligence and creating new skills.**

 **V** **igor is health and resistances.**

 **Luck helps you find better loot and gives you more crits.**

 **Charisma which helps in bartering, persuading, intimidating, leading, and the most important part. Seducing.**

 **Next is inventory, If you could kindly think inventory.**

"Okay then, _Inventory_." I thought. Suddenly there was a 3D image of me in my armor. There were two slots for weapons and a shield, as well as a third for what was called secondary. Along with a slot for my clothes that's called under armor. As well as a slot for a chest piece, boots, gauntlets, and a helmet. There was also a slot for as necklace as well as ten ring slots. With ten slots below all of that.

 **As you can see here, you have a slot for almost anything. If you ever want to unequip an item. Either do it in your inventory and do it manually. Or you could think about unequipping the item, and it will go into your inventory — the same works for equipping an item. Now about your slots here, you start with ten slots. You only get ten of these slots. With special perks granting more. But you do get to hold an infinite amount of one item. Now with things like lien won't go into a slot, but instead will be held separately along with any ammunition you may pick up. Everything else takes up a slot.**

 **You should know what skills are so we can skip that.**

"No! You can't do that! I need explanations damn it!" I said mentally putting my foot down in irritation.

 **...Do I have to?**

"Yes!" I screamed in my mind. Was it really a question?

 **Fine… I don't know why I have to though. All you did was play video games.**

 **Skills: There are Active Skills and then there are Passive Skills. Active skills are skills that take either HP, AP, or SP to activate or maintain. Passive Skills are skills that give buffs and don't cost anything. You know a skill is passive when it has {P} next to its name and an Active skill has {A}. You can gain skills by either making them yourself. Discovering them yourself, or by buying them from a skill tree. You can also get them from a trainer.**

 **Skill Trees: Skill Trees are skills that are interconnected and work well together and give massive buffs and boosts. You currently have no skill trees.**

 **Trainers: Trainers are various mentors you can have that can teach you various skills. The skills vary on the Trainer and you can only have 5 trainers in total.**

 **Are you happy now, princess?**

"Yes actually, that was very helpful. Thank you." I said sincerely.

 **O-oh okay. Anyway, I'm going to need to pick up the pace, so stay with me here.**

 **Main Titles: They are who you are… They also give you huge increases and can change your appearance.**

 **Sub-Titles: Nothing that much different from your main title, smaller boosts, and smaller changes to your looks but more variety.**

 **Classes: Once you reach level ten. You can choose who you want to be. Classes can open up-skills and skill trees for you to use. As well as gives you buffs to certain things. But be warned, once you pick one. You're stuck with that class. Choose wisely!**

 **Legacy: You can choose how you want to be remembered. However, they are determined by your actions.**

 **Legacy of the Hero- Be remembered fondly and have the love and adoration of everyone.**

 **Legacy of the Villain- Why be a good guy when killing is so much fun? Potential to rule and or destroy the world. Be feared by everyone.**

 **Armor Class: Do you want to be a tank? A ninja? Or maybe somewhere in the middle? Well, your armor class can help with that!**

 **Heavy: For the big muscular guy with gains for days. Or… you. (Defense based with Str)**

 **Medium: The happy medium nobody chooses! Will you be different? (Defense based with Dex)**

 **Light: I am as swift as the wind as thrice as deadly! (Defense based with Dex)**

 **Now you may be asking what determines armor class? Well, it's quite simple! The weight determines it, as well as quality and its protection value! You are currently wearing Light Armor, and with your current Dex gives you a 0 defense bonus.**

 **Now you may ask how good is your gear well here!**

 **Different Quality of Gear**

 **Broken-Why do you even have this?**

 **Low Quality-Either you just got ripped off, or your unlucky. Probably both.**

 **Common- Something everyone can have**

 **Uncommon- Oh? Climbing the later now aren't we? Well, don't get too excited. You're only slightly better than most people**

 **Rare-Most Huntsman's weapons could are considered rare**

 **Superb-Now were getting somewhere**

 **Excellent-This is some of the good shit**

 **Legendary- Something in every weapons geek's wet dreams**

 **God-Only in your wildest dreams**

 **Now here is the fun part! The enemies!**

 **Enemy types: Hey, the more, the merrier, right?**

 **Common- Simple easy, but could be a threat when low level. Nah I'm joking. These guys suck.**

 **Tank- Bigger, meaner, uglier, and slower. Watch out swings from these guys, while they might be slow they can knock you into next week**

 **Special- For those times when the world wants to make your life a little harder**

 **Mini-Boss- It can be anything. See that, twig? It's a Mini-Boss. See that, snail? Mini-Boss. See that… You get the point.**

 **Boss- These are the big tough guys that will reck your shit. Might get some cool shit though.**

 **Legend- Hey! You want to die, go right ahead! I'm not going to stop you.**

 **God- Don't even think about trying it**

 **Did you get all that?**

Everything is spinning.

 **Good! Because now that we got all that out of the way we can look at your stats itself. Now think stats**

 _"Stats_ ," I commanded

 **Alright, here you go!**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Weight: 168**

 **Race: Human**

 **Body Type: Ectomorph**

 **Class:none**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub Title: None**

 **Lv. 1**

 **XP: 0/ 100**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **AP: Locked**

 **SP: 100/100**

 **Str: 10**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Vig: 15**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Charisma:5**

 **SAP: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind (MAX)-You my friend are immune to getting mind fucked.**

 **Gamer's Body (MAX)-Oops there goes my arm! Well, good thing I still have Hp, and it's back!**

 **Observe (Level 1) {A}: I'll keep it simple. You can see some shit. Like how much stronger someone is! (You can see up to a range of ten levels above your own when casting on a person. When cast on an object you can determine it's Quality up to a certain extent and some of its Perks. How much you can see and what you are increased with every level. Along with level cap. The Higher the level the less you see)**

Wait! Why am I level one? Also, why are my luck and Charisma so low! Am I just really unlucky? Also, what is SAP?

 **For discovering a part of oneself, Wis increased by 1. It stands for Stat Allocation Points.**

"I guess that's your way to confirm that right?" I asked

 **For discovering a part of the game, Int increased by 1**

"Alrighty then, is there anything else that I need to go over?" I asked once again.

 **At the moment no, right now we need to talk about Aura.**

What's Aura? Suddenly a branch smacked across the face knocking me to the ground, "Jaune I'm sorry!" Getting up from the tree, I rubbed my cheek and noticed the scratch on my cheek. Why didn't _gamer's body_ heal this already? Taking a look at my character sheet, I saw that it hadn't even registered that I had taken damage.

"That's cool, I guess," I thought to myself as I looked at Pyrrha. "It's okay; I should have looked where I was going."

Moving my hand away from scratch, she looked at me perplexed. "Jaune, why didn't you have your Aura protect you?"

There is that word again, "What's an Aura?"

This time Pyrrha looked at me mildly shocked. "Jaune, you do know what Aura is right?"

I shook my head, "No clue." Pyrrha's eyes widened for a second before she coughed into her hand.

 **Time for a cutscene!**

What? Suddenly I found myself no longer looking at the face of Pyrrha Nikos, but instead, I found myself in front of a monk of some kind standing in a clearing. "Well Jaune, Aura is the manifestation of one's soul."

The man walked into the center of the field, "It bears our burdens and shields are hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched when no one was around?"

I nodded my head not that I could see it "Uh… Yeah." The man's magenta eyes seemed to scan around his surroundings.

Suddenly a giant black snake coiled around the man as he pulled out a pair of jade green bladed pistols. "With practice, our Aura can be our shield; everything has a soul, even animals."

The monk jumped out of the coil and shot at the beast only to get a headbutt in return. "What about monsters?"

The man rolled with the hit and was now standing ready for the next strike "No, the monsters we fight, lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of hatred. They are the darkness, and we are the light." The man jumped into the air as the snake opened it's maw to swallow the man. Only for him to kick it in the face.

Knocking the beast down and giving it a slash on its neck. "Right, and that's why we fight them!"

The snake then swerved around and went for a plunge, only for it to eat the dirt and get a pair of blades in its skull. "It's not about why It's about knowing. Understanding both light and dark help manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both." Suddenly a white snake appeared behind the monk and made to lunge at him.

Monk man jumped away, as he landed, in front of him now was now both of the Grimm's heads, "By bearing your soul outward as a force. You can deflect harm… All our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura." The snakes then lunged at him as he jumped out of the white snake's way before he started to ride the Black snake's spine shooting at pair.

Before Getting knocked off, "It's like a forcefield!"

Suddenly the black snake lunged at the man, as he put his arms up to defend himself. "If you want to put it that way yes." What the snake wanted was a tasty snake. What it got was the monk holding it off with his bare hands, A magenta aura pulsing out of his hands. He then started to push back before grabbing its fangs and breaking it off. It recoiled back in pain before making one last desperate attack. The monk sidestepped the attack before plunging one of its teeth into its eye. As the snake tried to back away, the man used his Aura to enhance his strike exploding its head. Woah, Aura is so cool!

Suddenly I found myself back in my body with Pyrrha in front of me, "Jaune close your eyes." I was confused but decided to play along, closing my eyes as I felt her on my cheek. Suddenly her words began to echo in my head.

 _For it is passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in the distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._ I felt a surge of power as she finished her words.

 **Congratulations! You have unlocked your Aura! You have unlocked the skill Aura! You have discovered a Ranked Skill! You have unlocked the skill tree Anima.**

 **Ranked Skills, unlike regular skills, require a perk point and sometimes other requirements to unlock or upgrade the skill. Ranked skills are often found in skill trees but they can also be discovered like other skills. You are given a perk point every other level.**

 **Aura (Rank 1) {P}- Force Fields are great right? (Gain a 25% Boost to all stats.)**

Closing the screens after I was done reading the screen. I turned to a slightly exhausted Pyrrha. "Are you okay?"

She smiled, "Yeah, your Aura was just much bigger than I expected. Don't worry. I'll be fine. How do you feel."

I looked at my hands to see a white light shine off of it. "I feel…Complete."

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Well, I'm glad. Shall we get going?"

Nodding, I began to walk when I noticed the cave next to us. "Hey, Pyrrha."

She turned to me, "Yes, Jaune?"

I pointed to inside the cave. "What do you think is inside the cave?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but I don't think we should risk it." However, my answer came in the form of a blue screen.

 **Are you sure you want to miss this bonus objective? It would be worth your while.**

Welp. That settles it; no one screws Jaune Arc out of good stuff. "I don't know Pyrrha, and the relic might be in here. I say we go in."

Before she could object, I grabbed a stick, some really old and dirty looking cloth that was on the ground. Wrapping the cloth around the stick. I found some flint. And with a little bit of help from my sword. Sparks flew and caught on the cloth. Thus my torch was made.

 **For crafting a torch, you have unlocked the Ranked skill Basic Crafting! For making the torch out of some conveniently placed items. Your intelligence is increased by 1!**

 **Basic Crafting (Rank 1) {P}- You're able to use legos! (Able to craft gear of common or lower quality.)**

Smiling at myself I headed inside. "Wait, Jaune!" Her protest went on deaf ears though as the thought of loot was too strong. I wonder what will be in here? Maybe a cool sword! Or a magic shield!

Or… a giant glowing thingy? "Jaune, I think we should get out of here…"

I looked at Pyrrha. "What are you talking about? This thing is the relic. C'mon helps me grab it." Before she could say anything. I handed her the torch before leaping at the glowing object. Only for it to move out of the way. What the heck? Oh, I see, it's one of those things, huh? Alright, bring it!

Getting up, I made multiple attempts to grab, each on having little success. "C' mon. You. Stupid. Relic. Come. To. Papa."

Leaping one more time, I found success this time as I grabbed hold of it. "Yes! Sweet treasure here I come!" A blue screen then appeared, but instead of it congratulating me, it gave me a new skill.

 **Congratulations! You have unlocked a new skill! Detect Evil.**

"Oh no," I whined Suddenly the glowing object lifted me into the air before pulling me forward until I came face to a giant Grimm. I used _observe_.

 **Elder Deathstalker** **[Tank]**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **SP: 500/500**

Oh great, this is going to fun. "Pyrrha… I don't think this is the relic." The Grimm screamed into the air before it began to fling its tail around as it charged forward. I held on to dear life, as I felt a very manly scream escape my lungs. Pyrrha kept ahead as they both came outside. With the deathstalker a little more forceful with his exit.

It was at this time that I decided to give her some encouraging words. "Pyrrha! It's not the relic! It's not the relic!" Okay, maybe encouraging is not the word.

 **For realizing a truth about yourself. Wis increased by 1**

Before I could have a chance to reply, The Deathstalker suddenly whipped his tale forward, sending me flying away. Well, this isn't good.

As my body continued it's flight forward, I suddenly found myself colliding with a particular rose, and then a particular tree. "Hey, Ruby…" Her reply was some dazed nonsense. Please don't tell me I did something to hurt her. I cast _observe_ just to be sure.

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height:?**

 **Weight?**

 **Race:?**

 **Body Type:?**

 **Class:?**

 **Main Title:?**

 **Sub-Title:?**

 **Lv:?**

"Oh, Damn." Was all I could think as Ruby shook her head before looking in the sky, where a particular snow angel was hanging on a gigantic bird. "How could you leave me here?!"

Ruby looked at me, "I told her to jump." I decided to cast observe.

 **Elder Nevermore**

 **Level: ?**

Okay, that doesn't look good, also why does it look like Weiss is falling? Oh, wait, that's because she is falling. Holy shit she's falling! Thinking fast, I ran off the tree and had my arms out as she fell gracefully into my arms.

Time to put on the Arc charm, "Just dropping in?" She gained a slight red on her cheeks before we both realized a fundamental truth. We were both falling. We soon latched onto each other as thoughts began to rush through my mind. There has got to be something I can do? Alright think, think. Wait! Let's see if this will work! Sticking out my feet, I began to push my Aura out from my feet as it began to slow our descent. It's working! It's working! Landing safely on the ground, I let Weiss go and cast _observe_ on her before a blue screen popped up.

 **For thinking fast! Your intelligence has increased by one! You have unlocked the skill Feather Fall! Closeness with Weiss increased by 1!**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'3**

 **Weight: 110**

 **Race:?**

 **Body Type:?**

 **Class:?**

 **Main Title:?**

 **Sub-Title:?**

 **Lv:?**

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Aw yeah, the Arc charms will never fail to impress!" I thought to myself also slightly amazed that Weiss was too strong for me to see. But that should be expected from Snow Angel. Also, Feather Fall looks handy. Wish I had that earlier.

I'll have to see what that is later. Looking around, an Ursa soon crashed through the canopy, only for it to collapse dead with an orange hair girl and an exhausted-looking man on top of the beast. "Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" The black-haired girl said as I cast _observe_ on her, the orange hair girl, and the blonde that looked bewildered at the sudden escalation of events.

 **Nora Valkyrie**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'1**

 **Race: Human**

 **Weight: 110**

 **Body Type: Athletic**

 **Class:?**

 **Main Title:?**

 **Sub-Title:?**

 **Lv:?**

 **Congratulations! Observe has leveled up!**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Weight: 134**

 **Race: Human**

 **Bodytype:?**

 **Class:?**

 **Main Title:?**

 **Sub-Title:?**

 **Lv:?**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: 123**

 **Race:?**

 **Body Type: Triangle**

 **Class:?**

 **Main Title:?**

 **Sub-Title:?**

 **Lv:?**

"Wow, these guys must be really powerful," I said to myself. Sparing a glance at Blake I wondered why her race didn't show up, but my focus was soon back on the Nora as she started to sing about her being the queen of the castle. "Nora!"

She looked at the raven hair boy, "Coming, Ren!" She replied as I cast _observe_ on Ren as well.

 **Lie Ren**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Weight: 150**

 **Race: Human**

 **Body Type: Ectomorph**

 **Class: Rogue**

 **Main Title:?**

 **Sub-Title:?**

 **Lv:?**

Before I could say anything on the fact I couldn't see his level as well, Yang exploded. "That's it! Can everyone calm down for two seconds?!"

Promptly two seconds passed before Pyrrha burst out of the canopy, with a deathstalker behind her. "Pyrrha!" Whether she heard it or not, I didn't know. Nor did I care as her body was flung towards us. Rolling as she hit the ground, she looked uninjured if only slightly exhausted.

It was at this time that Yang decided to speak, "Great the gang's all here. Now we can die together."

Ruby pulled out her weapon, a look of determination on her face. "Not if I can help it!" She then charged forward. The Nevermore then shot out a barrage of feathers. With one of them pinning Ruby down by her cape.

The Deathstalker then tried to take advantage of this as it went to plunge its stinger into Ruby. "Ruby!" Yang started to dash towards the creature, but it was evident that she wouldn't get there in time. But there was a white blur next to her before vanishing itself. The white blur was then in front of the deathstalker as it plunged it's a blade into the earth, creating a wall of ice. It stoped the stinger in its tracks. I stood there shocked as Weiss and Ruby behind the frozen barricade, they were talking about something, but I was too far away to hear any of it. It didn't matter as the two returned to the group. "We don't have to fight these things, let's just grab one of the relics and make a run for it."

I nodded my head, "Run and live. I can get behind that." With that, the Deathstalker finally broke free of the ice. Thus the mad dash began.

 **Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill Sprint!**

 **Sprint {A}- Run Bitch! RUN! (Able to sprint at double movement speed. Current Sprinting speed. 13 Miles Per Hour.) [10 SP per second]**

Great, so I could only sprint for about 10 seconds before I get eviscerated.

 **For figuring out you're fucked, your Int has increased by 1!**

"How about instead of being an asshole you help me!" I screamed in my mind, but I got no answer as my SP quickly plummeted and I felt my stamina drain. But I did not stop until my SP was completely dry.

 **For draining you SP fully you have gained the status Fatigue.**

 **Statues are a variety of effects that can be placed on you or other people. Some examples are burned, paralysis, fatigue, etc. Each one has there owned unique effects as well.**

It happened instantly, I felt my legs slow down as my lungs started to burn and I felt like I just ran a marathon all in the span of a second. But despite this, I still tried to run. And that's when something amazing happened. My Aura came around my body and I suddenly felt replenished. A blue screen gave me my reply.

 **You have learned the skill Replenishment.**

 **Replenishment {P}- You're Welcome. (Use AP once your SP is drained for one minute)**

Thanking the brothers for this amazing gift, I surged forward once again. And soon the visage of ruins came into view. We all rushed for the potential cover. My _Replenishment_ ending once we reached the location. I took a moment for a breather as I looked to the Grimm closing in on us. "These...Things... Don't... Know...When...To...Quit." My sentiment was shared with the rest. As the fatigue from today was finally catching up. What can we do? We got nowhere else to go. Looking around, I noticed the high towers as well as the narrow bridge that we were currently on.

An idea then clicked in my head. "Ruby, Snow angel, Yang, Raven hair girl!" I said, not using Blakes name lest she finds it weird how I would know it.

I got a blank stare from Blake. "My name's Blake." I also got a glare from Weiss. I decided to ignore it. "Okay then Blake, you four go up into those towers and deal with that Nevermore! We'll take care of the Deathstalker." Weiss wanted to protest but was stopped by the others as they grabbed her and brought her along.

I then looked at the others. "Nora!"

She gave me a salute her hammer by her side, "Sir!"

"I need you to be the heavy hitter here! Can you do that for me?" I asked.

She gave a grin, "Sure thing, fearless leader!"

I looked at Ren ignoring Nora's comment. "You help with the crowd control!"

He nodded as I looked over at Pyrrha casting _observe_ on her as well.

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Age:?**

 **Height:?**

 **Weight:?**

 **Race:?**

 **Class:?**

 **Main Title:?**

 **Sub-title:?**

 **Lv:?**

A moment of shock went through me of how strong Pyrrha must be if all I could get was her name. But that shock quickly dissipated "Pyrrha! We're going to keep the Deathstalkers focus on us!" She nodded before reading myself. I held my shield in front of me as a blue screen took my vision for a second.

 **For taking control of the situation! You have unlocked Leadership! For coming up with a plan! You have unlocked the skill Strategy! Your Charisma has been increased by one!**

Huh, that's cool. Wait for Jaune! Focus on the giant scorpion! Not on some news! Shaking my head, I focused my gaze on the Deathstalker and the horde of Beowolf's that was keeping it company. I felt myself shake for a moment at the Grimm before me. Before I felt a calm filled my mind. As the Grimm came closer, I heard the sound of my heartbeat as the world seemed to slow down as the first Beowolf came closer. I readied my shield as Beowolf had a bullet go through its neck, killing it as Ren began to open fire. The Nevermore flew ahead as it went after Ruby and the others. As the Beowolf's surged forward, I found that the Deathstalker was hanging back. Is it waiting? Deciding not to focus on it, I instead chose to focus on the Beowolf that was in front of me. "Alright big guy, let's see what you got?" I taunted. The Grimm growled before charging at me, But I was ready with my shield. It crashed against the metal, but I held firm as it tried to tear through my protection. "Alright, you're tougher than you look," I said through gritted teeth As it continued to slash, It's ferocious assault as it slowed down. Taking the opportunity, I pushed him off my shield. Casting _observe_ , I found something exciting.

 **Adolescent Beowolf**

 **Level 12**

 **Hp:120/120**

 **Sp:0/50**

 **Status: Tired**

Taking the chance, I went for a thrust. The Beowolf looked liked it wanted to move out of the way. But it found itself stuck in place as my blade plunged itself into its chest. It howled in pain, but that was all it could do as it's Hp plummeted and the beast grew silent. Releasing my blade from its chest, the Grimm fell limp as it slowly started to dissipate. Before I could have a chance to celebrate, another Beowolf pounced forcing me down. Before it could do anything about it though, It found a spear in its gut as Pyrrha stood over the now dead beast. "Jaune, you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks for the save there." Standing on my feet, I saw the horde of Beowolfs was starting to thin.

But Pyrrha didn't look happy about it. "What is that thing doing?" I didn't need to wonder what she meant; she was talking about the Deathstalker, I mean I would be aswell. After all, no Grimm waits around. Unless maybe it's trying to wear us down? No, if that was the case, it should have learned that it didn't have enough Grimm. Looking at Nora, I saw her crush one of the Beowolfs skull before transforming the hammer into a grenade launcher and fire into the crowd.

Wait, I have an idea. "Nora!"

She stopped firing to look at me, "Yes, fearless leader!"

I pointed at the scorpion with my sword. "Do you think it's in your range?"

She grew a grin, and I could have sworn I saw some of the Grimm hesitate to go near her. "Let's find out!" With that, she fired a volley into the air, all landing directly onto the death stalkers shell. The Grimm screeched in pain as the blue screen popped up.

 **You have entered a boss area. Try not to die.**

"Thanks for the encouragement," I muttered to myself. But we were able to do some damage to it! Let's see how much!

 **Elder Deathstalker** **[Tank]**

 **Level 10**

 **Hp: 990/1000**

 **SP: 500/500**

Hax! I call Hax! How did it take so little damage? I mean, all those grenades… hit… it's...armor.

 **For figuring out how armor works. Your Int…**

Screw you! Anyway, now let's focus. That platting is going to be a problem. I don't think any of us can pierce it. Our weapons are not capable of such things. I continued to watch as the Deathstalker grew closer. My eyes eventually came upon its stinger. "That's it!"

Everyone looked at me, wondering what my apparent revelation was. "The stinger! We can use it to pierce its armor. We need to cut it off. Ren!" He nodded as the Deathstalker came upon us. Any remaining Beowolf's being crushed or impaled by the beast. It first went to swipe at Nora with one its claws. But she easily dodged it. So instead of getting a human in its pincers. It instead received a bullet in one of its many eyes with Pyrrha holding the smoking gun.

The creature screamed in pain before focusing it's remaining eyes on us. It sent down its stinger which I was able to block with my shield as Pyrrha gave a slash at the joint of the stinger. The creature reeled back, but unfortunately for it. Ren was able to get to the singer before unleashing a fury of blows upon the joint. That was of course, before Ren was sent flying into a pillar. I gave a quick look to Ren to confirm if he was a still breathing.

But that was all I could afford, "Pyrrha shield!" She then spun around before throwing her shield cutting off the stinger as it logged itself into the bone plating. Unfortunately, it was still alive.

But that could be fixed. "Nora, Nail it!" She smirked as she looked at Pyrrha. The two seemed to understand each other as soon Pyrrha was using her shield to propel Nora upwards. As she began her descent, she began to gain more and more momentum before Nora made contact with the stinger, and boy did she make contact. Hitting the stinger, full force, and then some. I saw it began to cave in as the Grimm's body seemed to become jelly before it started to dissipate.

Nora stuck out her tongue at the creature. "That's for hurting Renny meanie!"

Speaking of Ren, I walked over to the green monk as he decided to rest against a pillar. "Hey, you alright?"

He just nodded, his face remaining stoic. "How do you think the others are facing?"

Looking over to the cliff wall, I currently saw a falling headless Nevermore. "I think they're fine." Deciding to take a seat next to the man. I'm met with a bunch of blue screens.

 **You have leveled up X10! Observe has increased by one! Leadership has leveled up by 3! Strategy has leveled up by 2! You have unlocked the Main Title Grimm Slayer! For accomplishing a great feat! You have unlocked your Legacy! For reaching level 10! You have unlocked Classes! Thorugh Surviving your first combat. You have gained the Sword and Shield Proficiency skill! You have unlocked the Praeliator Defensor Skill Trees! You have completed of your tutorial! You have completed your Initiation! Welcome to the game!** **You have been given a Thousand Lien.**

Wow, that's a lot to read. But more importantly, I can finally get rid off that damn title! Going to my stats, I tried to change the title, only to be met by a blue screen.

 **Can only change Main Titles when you complete the tutorial**

What?! Oh, come on! You telling me you gave me a badass looking title. But I can't use it? That's unfair! Waiting for a response from the game, it was silent. Why is it that you don't talk when I want you to? Again, no response. Fine then, let's see what these classes are about.

 **So you reached level ten. Good for you! Didn't think you would make it this far. But look at you, causing me to lose a bet! That's coming out of your pocket by the way. Anyway, let's get on with it.**

 **Classes:**

 **Warrior- For those with no originality**

 **Barbarian- What brain? There are only gains! (Major boost to Str. Regular increase to Dex and Vig. Debuff on Int and Wis. )**

 **Rogue- I am the shadow, I am the night, I take forever to get somewhere! (Major boost to Dex. Regular increase to Luck and Char. Debuff to Str and Vig.)**

 **Mage- Fireball! Fireball! Lightning bolt! (Major boost to Int and Wis. Regular boost to Dex. Debuff to Str)**

 **Paladin- You get some heals! You get some heals! Everybody gets some heals! (Major boost to Vig and Char. Regular increase to Str, and Int. Debuff on Luck.)**

Okay then, we'll Barbarian is out. I don't need to be a muscle head, thank you. I also don't want to be a glass cannon, so Rouge is out. So that leaves Warrior, Mage, and Paladin. Well, Warrior doesn't have any debuffs. It doesn't have any buffs either. Also, it sounds a bit lame. So that leaves Mage and Paladin. So, on the one hand, I could shoot fireballs out of my hand. But on the other, I could help heal people in dire situations. And I always liked to play Paladins in RPG's. Plus, when am I ever going to need Luck? I selected Paladin.

 **Congratulations! You have chosen Paladin! You have gained a 45% boost to your Vig and Char! You also gain a 15% boost to Str and Int. With a -50% boost on Luck! You have also obtained the Sub-Title Acolyte of Light! You have also gained the skill Cure Wounds! You have unlocked the Sanctus Medela Skill tree!**

My eyes widened as I looked at the screen before me. Holy shit is this true?! I opened my Stats to see if the game was pulling my leg or not. And true to its word it did just that. So with a smile on my face, I looked towards my SAP I had gained. Saving my perk points for later. I went with my normal strat. Two for the major, one for the minor. None for the dump. Once it was all settled I looked at my stats with a smile on my face.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Weight: 170**

 **Race: Human**

 **Body Type: Ectomorph**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-Title: None**

 **Level: 11**

 **XP: 900/** **1168**

 **Hp: 4700/** **4700**

 **Ap: 2700/** **2700**

 **Sp:** **420/420**

 **Str: 23 (32)**

 **Dex: 23 (28)**

 **Vig: 40 (68)**

 **Int: 27 (39)**

 **Wis: 24 (30)**

 **Luck: 1 (.5)**

 **Chr: 31 (53)**

 **SAP:**

 **Skills:**

 **Lien: 1000**

 **Gamers Mind (MAX) {P}- You friend are immune to being mind fucked**

 **Gamers Body (MAX) {P}- Oops, there goes my arm. Good thing I still have Hp, and it's back!**

 **Leadership (Level 5) {P}- You tell people what to do. They listen. Capish (People will listen to you, gives a 5% bonus to Chr.)**

 **Strategy (Level 5) {P}- Skill wins fights. Tactics win battles; Strategies win wars (You can come up with sound plans to defeat your enemies)**

 **Observe (Level 2) {A}- I'll be real with you. You can see some shit. Like how much stronger someone is! (At level 1, you can only see ten levels above you. Range grows more prominent as you level this skill.)**

 **Aura (Rank 1) {P}- Gain a 25% Boost to all stats.)**

 **Detect Evil (Level 1) {P}- Boo! Did I get you? No? Well, of course not, you should have been able to see me coming (Can detect a Vile presence within 10 meters. Range Increases with every level.)**

 **Feather Fall (Level 1) {P}- It pretty simple really *Clears Throat* I'm a bird motherfucker, I'm a bird (You can control your descent from the skies. Control increases with every level.)**

 **Cure Wounds {A}- You got the magic touch (You can heal someone for fifty points of health.) [10 Ap]**

 **Basic Crafting (Rank 1) {P}- Able to craft gear of common or lower quality.**

 **Replenishment {P}- Use AP once your SP is drained for one minute**

 **Sprint {A}- Run Bitch! RUN! (Able to sprint at double movement speed. Current Sprinting speed. 13 Miles Per Hour.) [10 SP per second]**

 **Sword Proficiency (Level 1) {P}- Swish, Swish, Stab! (You are 1% more proficient with swords)**

 **Shield Proficiency (Level 1) {P}- Block, Block, deflect! (You are 1% more proficient with shields)**

"Wow, that was a lot to read and did I just grow an inch? Cool!" I thought to myself as I went to my Sub-Title. I clicked on the only one there.

 **Acolyte of Light: Don't expect much in terms of description. After all, it's an A-colyte ( Gain a 10% bonus to Vig and Chr. 5% bonus to Str and Int. 5% reduction cost on all healing spells.)**

"Alright not bad, especially for a beginning title." I mussed. Equipping the title, I felt my Aura glow for a moment and gaining a curious look from Ren. "What?" I asked.

He pointed to my hair, "Did your hair always have some white in it?"

I raised my eyebrow; I was about to answer when I remembered the description of what titles could do. "Uhh, yeah! It's just always been there. I'm Jaune by the way." I rubbed the back of my head as I gave him my best convincing smile. He looked at me for a couple more seconds before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm Ren, but it seems you already knew that." He said, with a slight glare. I chuckled weekly. "I overheard you and Nora. Sorry, if I came off as rude." I said sheepishly. He accepted my answer with a wave of his hand. "No problem, I don't think introductions matter in the face of Grimm." He said, and I chuckled at that.

 **You have gained the skill Lying!** **You have unlocked the Oratio skill tree!**

 **Lying (Level 1) {P}- Lier, Lier pants on fire! (Able to convince people that falsehoods are the truth. Success depends on Chr and the Lie itself.)**

I sighed, "I guess the skill could be useful. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." I thought to myself. Though I didn't like lying, something in me just told him I shouldn't tell Ren about this. Rising from my position, I found Ren trying to do the same, only for him to grunt in pain and be forced to sit back down. "Ren?"

He just shook his head, "I'm okay. Just a little sore."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Let's see if I can help with that."

He looked confused before I cast 'Cure Wounds.' Now he just looked dumbfounded, "H-how did…"

I just grinned, "Part of my semblance." He nodded his head, finding standing to be much more comfortable. We walked over to the group as they all shared a laugh of some sort. Well, at the very least. It looks like it won't be boring here.

 **You have no idea.**

* * *

 **Boom! The first chapter of The Paladin's Game is done! So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review to let me know! This is Journeymen signing off!**


	2. Learning The Ropes part 1 (Rewritten)

**Hello there people of the internet! Journeymen here for another chapter of The Paladin's game. And I must say, I love how you guys seem to like this story so far. But anyway with that said, let's get on to the story now, shall we?**

 _Ah! Such memories, hope you guys enjoy this rewrite._

 **Beta: Mr. Gaming**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else made by RoosterTeeth…**

* * *

Awaking from my blissful unconsciousness, I raised into a sitting position as I tried to rub the tiredness in my eyes away, Only to realize. "Wait, why am I not tired?" I asked myself.

 **For getting a full night's sleep, your MP, HP, and SP have been fully restored. And all status effects have been removed.**

Well, there goes the chance that it was all just some crazy dream.

 **For realizing what is, in fact, real, you have gained one Wis!**

I gave a flat stare to the blue screen. "I'm just going to ignore that," I said closing the window. Taking a look around the room, I had noticed two things. One, the sun hasn't bothered to even think of rising yet. Second, Nora snores, really loud. "Why am I up this early? I never wake up early." I questioned, secure no one would hear me thanks to Nora's snores. My response was on a blue screen.

 **For getting a good night-!**

I closed the window before it could finish. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Life is a video game now." I said, mildly annoyed at the cheek.

 **Rude**

Ignoring the response. I hopped out of bed. "Now, it's time for Jaune-Jaune to take a shower," I said, happy that I will get hot water for once.

 **Jaune-Jaune?**

"Shut it," I ordered. Entering, the bathroom. I shed off my prize onesie, but before I could rest it on the counter. My onesie seemed to turn into ash before entering in me. But before I could adequately freak out. A notification appeared.

 **The totally not embarrassing Pumpkin Pete Onesie added to inventory!**

"Right, inventory. I need to get used to this whole life is a video game thing." I muttered. Turning on the shower, I stepped in as the hot water cascaded down my body. "Alright, shower thoughts, time to kick it into overdrive. My life is a video game now… Yeah, I don't think that will not sound weird anyway if everything is like a video game now.

Then that means that I need to grind to increase my stats. But how should I grind? Well, I guess lifting weights can increase my Strength. And Is it running for Dex? Or just being flexible, I don't know for that one possibly both. Vigor I have no clue for that, hurt myself maybe?. Intelligence is probably just gonna be studying. And I have figured out Wisdom. Though I feel like that it isn't such a good thing, my Luck stat I, if I had to guess, would be flipping a coin or something like that. But I have that considerable debuff, so I am just going to leave luck alone. It's not like I'm going to need it anyway. I have done just fine with my piss poor luck. And finally Charisma, I'm going to make an educated guess that I have to talk to people for that one.

Now, what should I focus on upgrading? Well, this is a combat school, and I am not exactly up to standard when it comes to physical stats. So I should try and focus on catching up in that department first. I should also spend those perk points I have. I have five of them. So let's see what I can grab." I muttered, probably making me sound like a madman if anyone was listening. Not like I thought there was anyone. Pulling up my _stats_ sheet, I looked for any way to access _skill trees_ from there. But found none. "Hmm, it's probably it's own separate screen. _Skill Trees."_ As per my command, two windows appeared.

 **For figuring out how to access Skill Tress all by yourself, you have gained one Int!**

 **You have accessed the Skill Trees, you currently have Defensor, Medela, Sanctus, Anima, Oratio and Praeliator trees unlocked. Would you like to see available skills?**

 **Y/N**

I clicked the _Yes_ button and watched as the windows appeared everywhere. After a bit of organizing, I managed to get them all sorted.

Sanctus Skills Rank 1: Divine Smite, Divine Power, Minor Radiance

Medela Skills Rank 1: Healing Aura, Regeneration, Aid

Defensor Skills Rank 1: Shield Wall, Juggernaut, Shield Bash

Praeliator Skills Rank 1: Second Wind, Toughness, Clash of Champions

Anima Rank 1: Precognition, Aura Sense, Shockwave

Oratio Rank 1: Haggling, Intimidation, Taunt

I looked at each of the skills carefully before picking my five skills.

 **You have learned Divine Power! You have learned Regeneration! You have learned Shield Bash! You have learned Clash of Champions! You have learned Precognition!**

 **Divine Power (Rank 1) {P}- I have the power! (All attacks now do an extra 10% more holy damage)**

 **Regeneration (Rank 1) {P}- Tis but a scratch. (Increase HP regen by .15%)**

 **Shield Bash (Level 1) {A}- For when you want to pimp slap someone with a shield (When you bash someone with a shield when they try to attack you stun them for 5 seconds)**

 **Clash of Champions (Rank 1) {P}- Live on the WWE Network! (An attack on a opponents armor reduces it by 15% for three seconds)**

 **Precognition {A}- The next thing you're going to say is! Able to slow your perception of time to come up with multiple different strategies. (Able to slow your- NANI?!) [100 AP]**

Satisfied, I finished up in the shower before stepping out. Keeping quiet so I don't wake up my team as I grabbed a pair of work out clothes and headed to the gyms at the school.

And when I stepped out into the fresh night air. A thought struck my mind. You know, I could probably see if Dex is leveled up by running. Grinning ear to ear, I got into a running position. And with a five-second countdown. I set off, using my s _print_ skill I ran for twenty-eight seconds before I was hit with the _fatigue_ but then r _eplenishment_ kicked in and I sprinting like I was back at full. Around the courtyard, I went going at twenty-eight miles an hour thanks to my _sprint_ skill. Though it was nowhere near as fast as the others were going, it was still the fastest I have ever run. And boy was it a rush. Seeing the world go by me so fast at the wind went through my hair. It was great! But sadly, my minute soon came up, and I was forced to slow down as the _fatigue_ once again hit me. But I wasn't done yet, and so I pushed myself and my suddenly tired body for about another ten seconds. Before I knew it, a new wave of exhaustion hit me, and I collapsed onto the pavement. I was already healing, but it still hurt damnit! Luckily there was a lovely blue screen to distract me from the fleeting pain.

 **For running for an extended period, you have gained one Dex! For pushing yourself past your physical limit, you have gained one Vig! For eating a nice concrete salad, you have obtained the skill Pain Tolerance! You have been afflicted with the Status effect Exhaustion!**

 **Pain Tolerance (Level 1) {P}- Masochist (Take 1% less damage)**

"Well, at least I got a new skill out of this," I muttered to myself as I rubbed my nose. The last of my pain was finally gone. I wiggled my nose around to find nothing wrong with it. "Neat." I said, getting up to a peak at my SP I saw that it' had just barely reached back up to ten. "Man, it's going to be a pain to grind this," I muttered before shrugging my shoulders. If it's going to be a pain, then so be it. It's not like it's not worth it. Dusting myself off, I decided to head to the kitchen to make something to eat. "Though what to make? I haven't had pancakes in a while. Yeah, pancakes sound good." I mussed to myself before heading off.

Entering the cafeteria, I saw that almost no one. Except for some early birds, were inside. And even fewer looked more than zombie's waiting for a cup of morning joe. And so heading into the kitchen, I whipped up a batch of pancakes.

 **Congratulations! You have learned the skill Cooking! For knowing how to cook before the game, Cooking has been set as level 42!**

 **Cooking (Level 42)- Your just one step closer to becoming the perfect house husband (Able to make good food)**

Sweet, so that means that my previous skills should still be the same. So that means my dancing, cleaning, laundry. "Were my sisters trying to turn me into a house husband?" I asked myself. However, as I was having my epiphany. A hand grabbed the plate on which my golden brown cakes were on. "Hey!" I shouted.

But when I turned around, a tall orange-haired guy, Cardin if I remember correctly from the assembly last night was taking a bite out of one of them. "Hey, thanks for the free food Arc." He said his mouth full of _my_ breakfast. He then walked off with his team, laughing the entire time.

 **You have Gained plus ten affiliation with Cardin!**

 **Affiliation is your reputation with a person or group of people! How you increase or decrease affiliation varies person from person. But in general, doing things they like will increase it while doing something they don't, does the opposite. Depending on your affiliation with someone, you can go down specific paths with them once you reach max affiliation with someone. You then get exclusive rewards!** **You can check affiliations at the end of your stat block.**

I read the screen before I dismissed it angrily as I sulked about my stolen pancakes. I glared daggers at the tall ginger as he happily dug into my meal. But it was as I sulked that an idea popped into my head. It was a crazy idea that had a fifty percent chance to blow up in my face. But it was a chance I was willing to take for my cakes. But first I got to see if it has an opportunity to work. _Observe_.

 **Cardin Winchester {Special}**

 **Age:17**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Weight: 200**

 **Race: Human**

 **Body Type: Mesomorph**

 **Level 22**

 **Class: Warrior**

 **Main Title: The Golden Cardinal**

 **Sub Title: The Destined Heir**

 **Hp: 5450/5450**

 **Ap: 2150/2150**

 **Sp: 700/700**

 **Str: 34 (60)**

 **Dex: 30 (45)**

 **Vig: 54 (81)**

 **Int: 26 (39)**

 **Wis: 20 (30)**

 **Luck: 8 (16)**

 **Chr: 12 (24)**

 **?**

 **Congratulations! Observe has leveled up by 1!**

Alright, I way outclass him in charisma. If I do everything correctly, and if I am lucky. My mind halted for a second. "This might not have been the right choice."

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the team of four. Trying my best to remain there calm. "Hey, Cardin?"

The tall ginger turned around, looking at me with a smug grin. "Hey Arc, here to deliver another batch of these delicious pancakes?" He said, getting a small laugh from his group.

I laughed nervously along with them. "Yeah about that…. Could I get those back?"

Cardin raised an eyebrow. "Why should I do that?"

 _"_ Alright Jaune, showtime. _"_ I thought to myself, before staring at Cardin, a grin appearing on my face. " You see Cardin; those pancakes weren't for me. They were for my teammate Nora; you know the girl who smashed a deathstalkers to bits. And she likes her pancakes a lot. And I mean _really_ likes them, like I will break you if you steal them like them."

Cardin's team looked at each other nervously, but the man himself remained unaffected. "Yeah right, as if I would-"

"Hey, Jaune-Jaune! You say something about my pancakes?" None other then the women herself said, cutting off Cardin at the source as Nora looked at Cardin with a mischievous glint in her eye. _Wholly shit, way to go luck pull through on me_. Cardin himself just gulped as he quickly handed the pancakes to me. And with it came a bunch of notifications.

 **For coming with a plan to get back your Breakfast! Strategy has leveled up by 3! For talking your way out of a potential beating, increased Chr by four and gained two levels in Smooth Talker! For planning, you gained 3 Int! Lying has leveled up!**

Smiling, I walked over to a random table before I looked at Nora who had followed. "Thanks, Nora, you saved me and my pancakes. How can I thank you?"

The redheaded smiled before she grabbed the pancakes and took her seat at the table. "You can thank me by giving your pancakes." And before I could say anything, she already started to dig in. "Hmmm, these are good. But Rennies are better." She said, her mouth full of soft pancake goodness.

I looked on and sighed. "I'll go make myself another batch." Nora just smiled before digging back into the pancakes.

* * *

 _Later…_

Walking around the halls of the school. I took in everything in front of me as I started to memorize the layout of the school.

 **You know there is a map of the school on your scroll.**

"Yeah but it's better to walk around the school, and who knows maybe I might find some long lost secrets," I said excitement in my thoughts. I got no response from that as I continued to walk around the school, eventually coming across the library.

Pulling out my scroll, it's clock showed that I still had about an hour before I had to go to the first class of the day. So I shrugged my shoulders and walked in, the librarian glanced at me before going back to whatever she was doing — and walking through the many shelves of books. A thought struck me. _Wait, can I use observe on books?_ Walking to a platter, I grabbed a big brown book that held no cover of any kind. _Observe._

 **A Brothers Wager. Congratulations Observe has leveled up!**

Eyes wide, they were quickly were replaced with a grin that could make the Grimm quiver in their boots — "Oh look at that, it's grind o'clock" I said to myself

And thus my mad leveling spree began. Grabbing every book in sight and casting observe, getting twelve levels all the while laughing like a mad-man inside my head. But my spree eventually stopped as I grabbed a slim red book with a golden spine.

 **Would you like to learn the skill Holy Embers?**

 **Y/N**

Wait, there are skill books as well?

 **What part of your life is a video game did you not understand?**

Ignoring it, Instead, I just smiled and with no hesitation, I slammed the Yes button. And with it, the book slowly started to disintegrate into ash before it flew to me and was swallowed by my skin.

 **Congratulations! You have learned the skill Holy Embers!**

 **Holy Embers (Level 1)- It's so cute and tiny! And is almost entirely useless! (Can Deal 5-10 damage to Grimm or unholy beings. Can be boosted with a holy symbol)**

 **Also, you might want to look behind you.**

 _"_ What do you-? _"_ I questioned before I got my answer."Ahem!" Freezing up, I turned to look behind me. And behind me was the librarian with a pretty big ruler in hand. And a visible tick mark on her forehead. "Hehe, uh. I can explain?" I said nervously.

 **You have reached Max negative affiliation with Librarian!**

"I'm starting to hate my luck," I said before I met the end

* * *

 **Here we are! Chapter 2 of The Paladin's Game! A little short, okay a lot shorter than the last chapter, but I promise that these chapters will be longer. Just need to get back into the groove of writing long chapters again. Anyway, with that said. Did you like it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know! It's on my bio. Until next time, this is Journeymen signing off!**

 **Divine Power (Rank 1) {P}-All attacks now do an extra 10% more holy damage**

 **Regeneration (Rank 1) {P}-Increase HP regen by .15%**

 **Shield Bash (Level 1) {A}- When you bash someone with a shield when they try to attack you stun them for 5 seconds**

 **Clash of Champions (Rank 1) {P}-An attack on a opponents armor reduces it by 15% for three seconds**

 **Precognition {A}- Able to slow your perception of time to come up with multiple different strategies. [100 AP]**

 **Pain Tolerance (Level 1) {P}- Masochist (Take 1% less damage)**

 **Cooking (Level 42)- Able to make good food**


	3. Learning The Ropes Part 2 (Rewritten)

**Hello there everyone! I hope you are ready for another chapter of The Paladin's Game! It seems that you guys love this story so far! And so, as a gift. Every week, I will pick a comment of the week. Or every other week. Okay, the title is a work in progress. But I think you get the point. So without further ado. Let's get this going.**

 **Beta: Mr. Gaming**

 **Comment of the something goes to… Luckenhaft! For writing that beautiful little story that had my Beta an I dying in laughter. Seriously, keep up the excellent work.**

 **Honorable mentions:**

 **Dovahkiinsei: I will be taking inspiration from individual franchises and games. But what I take from is for you to find out**

 **Soda-fieldPsycho: I agree; everyone is a Waifu. And Jaune shall catch them all! *Pokemon theme starts playing***

 **Okay, now we can begin.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything owned by RoosterTeeth…**

* * *

 **Hey! Wake up you lazy bum!**

My head snapped up. I shook my head. "Wait, how did I fall asleep?" I wondered

 **Simple, the librarian beat you to near unconsciousness. Port just finished the job.**

I groaned at the memory. And I gave a silent vow to not to return to that place for a long time.

 **I agree, I mean, who could think someone could do that with a ruler.**

"Please stop. I've already been traumatized enough". I said, suppressing a shiver, I took a look around the classroom. Professor Port was a… eccentric man. On the walls of his class were various, stuffed Grimm heads of his supposed great hunts. And it seemed like they all had a story behind him if you asked Port. To bad those stories are so dull! And I know I'm not the only one who thought so. Because both Yang, Nora, and eighty-five percent of the class were asleep. With, the other thirteen were just on their scrolls. The rest of these poor souls were trying and failing to pay attention to the man. One of them being my very own partner, Pyrrha. Who was somehow writing down notes? Though from the looks of it. She was having some trouble with it.

 **At least she is trying.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, sending a mental glare towards the game.

 **It means that you should be trying to learn something. Instead of just letting your eyes wander.**

I scoffed, "Come on; it's not like he is teaching anything. He is just spouting tales of his youth."

 **Yes. Because of a man of his age. In this line of career, couldn't possibly teach you anything based on his past.**

You didn't need a high Chr to tell it was sarcastic. "Okay, okay. You made your point. I'll listen to the man." I said defeated

 **Good, take some notes while you are at it.**

"Okay, mom," I said rolling my eyes for good measure

 **Someone needs to make sure you're not a dumbass. Or, at least mitigate it.**

"Hey!" I shouted in anger. In my mind, of course, don't want to look like a weirdo. Getting no further response from the game. I sighed as I opened up my notebook and grabbed my pen. Ready to try to take whatever notes I can. And from the corner of my eye, I could see Pyrrha smile.

 **You have gained plus five affiliation with Pyrrha!**

I sent her a smile in return as I started to take notes on the 'lesson' being given to us. "And, as the boarbatusk charged at my defenseless band of adventures. And me without my weapon. Time seemed to slow, as in my great wisdom. I grabbed a nearby shield, ready to defend my group to my dying breath. However, death did not call for me today as it seemed that fortune wished for something else. So! When the vile beast meets my steel. Imagine my surprise as it was sent flying. Its momentum was working against it. It rode up my shield like a ramp. Sending it careening into a nearby tree. And with a vigorous cry. I used the shield to destroy the Grimm, piercing its soft underbelly." He finished his story with a boisterous laugh.

"Wow! That was, actually kind of cool." I muttered to myself

 **I told you. Now, the fun part!**

"What do you mean-" I asked, but I was cut off by the appearance of a blue box.

 **Quest Received! A BoarbaTask!**

 **A BoarbaTask! {Side Quest}**

 **Quest Objective: Defeat the Boarbatusk in front of the class**

 **Bonus Objective: Use ? to defeat the Grimm**

 **Bonus Objective: Use what you learned in class to defeat the Grimm**

 **Rewards: 500 Exp, A new Skill, 10 Affiliation with Ruby, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. -10 Affiliation with Cardin, and...?**

 **Failure/Rejecting the quest: No Exp, No skill, -10 Affiliation with Ruby, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. 10 Affiliation with Cardin** **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N**

Looking at the quest, I accepted it with no hesitation. Why wouldn't I accept it after all? It is just a Boarbatusk, after all. And I was able to beat a Deathstalker! Plus this was my first quest after all. It should be a cakewalk. Keeping that in mind, I leaned back in my chair with a smile on my face as the professor finished off what he was saying. "The moral of the students. Is that a Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise."

"Why were there so many dramatic pauses during that?" My question went unanswered, however, as the professor scanned the room before smiling. "Now is there anyone who believes that they emulate what it means to be a Huntsman?"

Raising my hand, I gave a quick scan of the room, noticing that only one other person who did, the rest seemed to be snapping out in the daze he had put them in. Why it was none other than my darling Snow Angel. "Mr. Arc! Glad to see you take the initiative! Go get changed, and we can get started!" Getting up from my seat, I walked down the stairs, mouthing a quick apology to my Snow Angel. Who glared at me in return. Wincing, at her reaction. I none the less moved on. I couldn't let that distract me, as I walked over to Port. "Son, aren't you going to get your gear?"

Port asked, jovial mirth in his eyes. "Oh, yeah that's right," I said, my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. I then opened my inventory and put on my gear. When I remembered where I was. Turning to the now gobsmacked students, I laughed nervously.

 **Nice going there.**

"Quiet!" I snapped at the game.

"My Boy, is that your semblance?" Port asked.

I jumped at the escape. "Uhh… Yeah, or at least a part of it." I said sheepishly. Port stared at me for a couple of seconds.

 **Lie successful! You have increased your Lying by 1!**

My breath of relief was followed by Ports laugh. "Well my boy, I must say that is quite the semblance!"

I nodded with a small smile. He had no idea, "Thank you, professor."

The man slapped me on the back, making me lurch forward a bit, before letting out another laugh. "Why don't you just stand over there and we can get started then huh?" Nodding my head, I walked over to where he pointed.

Taking one last look towards the class, I could see they were now watching with interest. However, Ren was glaring at me pointedly. And I mentally chastised myself as a result. I have to be more careful. Ren already has suspensions now. And the last thing I need is someone being suspicious of me and decides to investigate me. Only to find my less than legit transcripts.

So that means no flashy stuff while at school. "Are you ready boy?"

The professor asked, cutting me out of my thoughts. "Hm? O-oh yeah, I'm ready." I said, readying my sword and shield. "Slow breaths Jaune, slow breaths." I mentally reminded myself as I felt myself loosen up slightly. "That's the spirit boy! Good luck!" He said, as with one swift movement. The latch on the cage next to him shattered and two seconds later. A Boarbatusk came out. _observe_.

 **Boarbatusk**

 **Level: 15**

 **HP: 240**

 **SP: 120**

"Okay, level fifteen. Shouldn't be that hard." I thought to myself, standing straighter as the confidence surged through me.

 **You did not just say that**

"Say wha-!" I wasn't allowed to finish what I was thinking. As the Grimm let out a horrid screech before rolling up into a ball and charged straight at me. Forcing me to roll out of the way less, I get turned into a human pincushion. The beast collided with the wall. It bounced off it and was dazed. "Okay, I did not expect it to be that fast. I'll have to." I thought to myself before I was once again cut off.

 **Move now!**

Eyes widen at the screen. But I followed as ordered as I moved out of the way. The beast narrowly missed me. "Haha! Now that was a close one!" Port said quite cheerfully. I, however, ignored his words.

 **You can't drift off, keep your eyes on the enemy.**

I didn't answer verbally, instead choosing to nod as I held my shield in front of me. I was circling the beast. It was doing the same, both of us studying the other and waiting for a weakness. Keeping my breath as smooth as possible, I felt my Aura flow through my body.

"Alright, Jaune time to test out that new skill of yours. Precognition!" I said, as my AP fell by one-hundred points, and the world stopped. A white dot appeared in the top left corner of my vision. Before a sliver of it disappeared, and then another. And with the white circle, two white silhouettes of me appeared. Looking at the one to my right. The outline then moved and following it. I found my silhouette doing flips and such around the Boarbatusk. Looking like a total badass I might add. Only to end up impaling myself on the Boarbatusk. The outline then vanished, and it returned to its previous position, the white circle halfway gone.

"Yeah, so thats a no on my end," I said to myself. Looking at the next silhouette, this one was much more simple and less flashy. As the silhouette knelt angeling his shield and letting the Boarbatusk fly into the air and land on it's back. Finishing it off with ease. Looking at the circle, and finding that there was only a quarter of it left. A window popped up.

 **Do you want to execute this sequence?** **Y/N**

I nodded my head. Suddenly the world snapped back into reality. With the Boarbatusk squealing, before charging right at me. But, I was ready as I quickly got down on one knee and angled my shield as the plan worked perfectly.

The Boarbatusk making a sound that I guess was it's equivalent of shock before it went zooming off my shield. It crashed against the wall, landing on it's back. The Grimm was squealing in desperation as it tried to roll over, I chuckled at seeing the Grimm act like a turtle. But its struggling was no use as I rushed the defenseless Grimm. And with a quick thrust of my blade.

 **Critical Hit!**

It moved no more; a painted squeal left its throat before looking at me with hate-filled eyes. And then the eyes drained of life. I grinned as a window appeared.

 **Congratulations! You have gained 600 Exp for slaying the Boarbatusk, you have earned 120 Lien!** **Congratulations! Congratulations! Sword & Shield Profecincy has leveled up! You have completed the quest A Boaring Tusk! For completing the bonus objective, you have unlocked the skill Decipher!**

 **A BoarbaTask! [Completed]**

 **Quest Objective: Defeat the Boarbatusk in front of the class**

 **Bonus Objective: Use the skill Precognition to defeat the Grimm**

 **Bonus Objective: Use what you learned in class to defeat the Grimm**

 **Rewards: 500 Exp, A new Skill, 10 Affiliation with Ruby, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. -10 Affiliation with Cardin, and Weiss**

 **Failure/Rejecting the quest: No Exp, No skill, -10 Affiliation with Ruby, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. 10 Affiliation with Cardin**

 **Decipher (Level 1)- Nothing can hide from me! Muhahaha! (Able to read between the lines and translate certain phrases and languages.)**

 **You have increased your affiliation with Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha by 10!** **You have decreased your affiliation with Cardin and Weiss by 10!**

 **You have leveled up!**

Standing tall and proud, I could see my friends all smiling. And I couldn't help but smile as well. However, that smile vanished, as I found both Cardin and Weiss frowning at me. Cardin I could understand, he seems to be that kind of an asshole. But Snow Angel was different. Was she upset that Port had picked me? If so, that seems rather immature. I'll try and have a talk with her about it. "HaHA! Well done, my boy! I'm glad to see someone paid attention to my lesson!" Port said, getting some surprised stares towards me. However, I, in all my mastery of the cultural arts.

I just laughed nervously. "Well, it wasn't that hard."

Port just laughed again. "My, my! A good listener and modest? Why you remind me of a younger me! And a story of when-" He wasn't allowed to finish as the bell suddenly wrung.

 **Heh. Saved by the bell.**

I joined the collective sigh of relief as we all started to grab our own stuff rushing to our next class. "Ah, well it seems we ran out of time! No homework for tonight! We'll continue the story tomorrow." He said, but no one paid attention to him as they all made it their mission to get out of the room.

However, looking back at my friends. Concern took hold of me as I saw Weiss brush off Ruby and ignored her cry of protest before stormed away. Ruby following not too far behind. "Well, that can't be good." I thought to myself.

 **Character Quest Received! Caring for the White Rose!**

 **Caring for the White Rose!**

 **Quest Objective: Help Ruby and Weiss fix their relationship**

 **Objective: Talk to Ruby and make her feel better**

 **Objective: Talk to Weiss about being a better teammate**

 **Rewards: 1945 Exp, 15 affiliation with Ruby and Weiss**

 **Failure/Rejecting the Quest: No Exp, -10 affiliation with Ruby and Weiss**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N**

Clicking the _yes_ button on an inane reflex only built on by years of gaming. I eventually registered what I read. "Wait there is a different kind of quests? How many are there?" I asked, and a large window was my answer.

 **There are five different quest categories. There are Character Quests, Side-Quests, Event Quests, Story Quests, and Questlines.**

 **Side Quests are Quests that can be anything from doing the dishes to killing camps or nests full of Bandits and Grimm. The rewards are often just as random**

 **Event Quests are big quests that can have a significant impact on either you or the world around you. The rewards are often just as big. Though they are rare, and some can only be triggered by certain events having unfolding, and they also can't be declined.**

 **Character Quests are often smaller of scale, but often deal with an individual and can be tied to them in a variety of ways. And the rewards are Affiliation more often than not, but you can sometimes get more than that.**

 **Questlines are quests are a chain of quests that can take anything from two weeks to years to complete. However, in exchange the rewards are bountiful**

 **Story Quests are quests that quests set in stone and help progress the story. And the rewards are the same.**

I nodded my head, "How do I track my quests?" I asked.

 **Same as how you track your skills or stats, just think Quest Book and it will show you all active quests.**

"Hmm, alright. _Quest Book._ " I said, and per my command, a window popped up.

 **You currently only have one quest active {Caring for a White Rose} click on the title for more details.**

Humming in satisfaction, I closed the window before walking out of professors classroom. I had a quest to do after all.

* * *

Touring the halls of surprisingly empty halls of Beacon Academy. I looked for any sign of the two members of team RWBY, but to there credit, they can move remarkably fast when they want to be alone. Or well, when Weiss wants to be alone at least. But sadly there was no sign of either Crater Face or Snow Angel anywhere. I really wish this came with a minimap or something. Would make things a lot easier.

 **Oh Woah is me! I can master any skill I want and am practically invincible. But it matters not for I have no mini-map! Oh, how will I ever survive?**

My cheeks heated up at the response. "Shut it, what kind of Rpg doesn't have a minimap anyway?" I asked flustered.

 **Dark Souls**

"That one doesn't count, it's meant to be hard!" I said.

 **Okay, what about Subnautica, Ark, and Far Cry 5?**

"None of those games are RPG's, besides they are all open-world games," I said with a wave of my hand.

 **You can literally go anywhere in this world, how is that not open world?**

Now despite what some people might say, I did not cross my arms and pout like a child. "Still aren't RPG's," I grumbled.

 **I don't know why you are saying this is an RPG, I'd say it's more an open-world sandbox with RPG elements. Like Minecraft but in real life with monsters that want to eat you.**

"I would say, that it's actually more like Skyrim but just replace the Dragons and monsters with Grimm," I said adding in my two cents.

 **You're just saying that cause Skyrim has a mini-map.**

I didn't respond to that, and before I could be called out on it. I heard the icy voice that belonged to none other than the woman I was looking for. "Ozpin made a mistake making you our team leader." Following her voice, I arrived to see Weiss turning a corner, leaving a dejected Ruby, who promptly slammed her back into the wall and slide down like a sad bag of potatoes before she curled up into a ball.

Walking over to her, I sat next to her and remained quiet, if seven sisters taught me one thing, they have to talk to you first. "Is she right?" The crimsonite asked from within her knees.

"Is who right, Ruby?"

"Weiss. I-is, is she right? Did Ozpin make a mistake making me the leader?" Ruby asked, pulling her head out of her balled up body, giving me a good look at her watery silver eyes.

I remained silent for a second before I shrugged. "I don't know, it's been like what? A day, since you have been doing this? I think it's a little too early to judge."

"Yeah, but you're already doing a better job than me." She said, her voice a whisper.

"I wouldn't say that." I started.

"You're not having issues with your team" She cut me off.

"I wouldn't say that Nora stole my pancakes this morning. Might have to bring it up with Ozpin." The joke, did its job as Ruby giggled despite her depressed state, but she quickly returned to it. I lightly nudged her. "C' mon, you are too hard on yourself. Weiss doesn't hate you. She hasn't had enough time to hate you yet."

"I must say that I concur with on this one," Ozpin said, appearing from around the corner taking both of our attention away. "Do you think that, Professor?"

Ozpin replied with a smile and a small nod. "Come, walk with me Ms. Rose I do believe Mr. Arc has to get to class." The headmaster said, giving a nod towards me as he leads Ruby off. Satisfied, knowing that the headmaster would probably do a better job then I could. I got up and went towards the direction to where Weiss walked off.

* * *

Unlike, before it did not take so long to find Weiss leaning on a railing on a balcony giving her a great view of Vale and the surrounding forest. I took a deep breath. "Alright, Jaune. Confidence." I said, steeling myself I walked up to her and took my own place on the railing, mimicking her own position.

She gave me the side-eye for a second. But otherwise remained silent for a while. "What do you want Arc?" She asked irritated by the fact that I haven't let her be.

"Just came here to enjoy the view, Snow Angel," I said with a small smile.

 **You have lost 5 Affiliation with Weiss.**

She scoffed, "Ah, so this is just another pathetic attempt to flirt with me?"

The glare she sent me made me wince. "Actually, I came to talk to you about what happened."

She went quiet for a couple of seconds. "And, why would I want to talk to someone like you?" Her voice was laced with venom. And good old social ineptitude then decided to kick in. Making me wish to do nothing more than to just curl up into a ball at her glare. But I have seven sisters damn it. I won't let some scolding words and harsh glares from the girl I like to turn me into a quivering mess. But damn if that glare wasn't intimidating. Turning my back to the railing I looked towards the school trying to ignore the look. But not looking directly at it only amplified its effects. Seriously I could feel it pierce my soul! So awkwardly turning back to the city of Vale. I looked towards those icy blue eyes. "Alright, how about this. I don't say anything, you can do all the talking, and I'll just listen. That sound like a deal?" I asked.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you being serious?" she asked, and I responded by nodding my head. A flash of frustration crossed her face. Before she quickly schooled it as her face became an impassive calm. "Whatever." She muttered, looking towards the city. I followed suit and all was quiet for a couple of moments. Until she spoke once again. "What is with you?" She asked me. I took my attention back off the city and put it back on her, I raised an eyebrow in confusion as she continued. "Why are you doing this? This has nothing to do with you." She asked, and I paused as the question rang through my own mind.

Why was I doing this? Truly, besides the quest, there was no reason for me to do this. This was another teams problem, and thus should be solved by there own team. And it wasn't like we were all best friends either. More like acquaintances really, with the only exception being Ruby and me. But in truth, I had no reason to be butting into this. I'm sure Ruby and Weiss would have been able to solve this themselves anyway. So with no answer of my own, I shrugged my shoulders. "Typical." She scoffed, "I bet you just thought you just would just come in here. Come to this school even, and just solve every problem that there ever was and ever will be." She accused.

"That wasn't untrue." I thought to myself.

But, to my soon to be despair. She continued. "Oh, and let me guess, you also thought that while you're at it. Why not try your luck with Weiss Schnee? You're the hero right, you deserve no less." She said glaring at me with a cold fry that I have never felt before. I couldn't afford to look her in the eye, so I just settled for the ground. "Well, Arc let me tell you something. You're not the first to call me Snow Angel." She bit at me, before pushing herself off the railing and walked back towards the school.

"Weiss wait!" I called out, and to my surprise, she did actually stop. "I'm sorry," I said, and she looked at me from over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, about the whole Snow Angel thing. I'll stop." I said, putting my head back down. I could feel her eyes on me for a couple more minutes. Before she looked away and was about to continue walking away. Before I spoke again. "But, I won't apologize for my dream," I said.

She turned around "Your dream?" She asked her voice holding ridicule.

I ignored it as I looked her dead in the eyes. "It's always been my dream to be a hero. And I won't apologize for it." I declared matching glare for glare. There was a tense silence between us.

"Please, only children dream of becoming heroes." Weiss scoffed before her gaze hardened. "And children don't belong in this school." She rebuked while crossing her arms.

My hands clenched at the comment. "You're wrong," I said quietly.

But she still heard me. "Am I?" She asked I tried to look away from her, but she leaned forward to keep herself in my line of sight. "Am I really?" She took a step forward. "I saw you at the initiation." She said taking another step forward. "You were barely able to keep up with us." She walked slowly to me. "I saw how Pyrrha had to rescue you from those Beowolfs. How she had to do it with just her shield. How she- " She had been getting progressively louder as she got closer. Until she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "How she ignored me." Weiss said, quietly sad.

Wait, Pyrrha ignored Weiss in the initiation? But why? "Weiss I..." I said trying to reach my hand out but she slapped it away angrily, and just like that any sorrow she might have felt was replaced by cold anger. "I don't know why she chooses you over me. But I intend to find out Arc." She declared. "In two weeks, I want you to prove to me that you deserve to be here. That you deserve to be her partner. If you don't I want you out of this school. And trust me, I can make that happen." She threatened less than a foot away from me. I would have blushed at her being so close if she didn't just threaten to get me expelled. "And don't try to weasel your way out. Or I will get you out of here so fast you couldn't even say, Huntsmen." She warned, before walking off.

 **You have received the Event Quest On Thin Ice!**

 **On Thin Ice! {Event Quest}**

 **Quest Objective: Prove to Weiss that you belong in Beacon.**

 **Objective 1: Bring Weiss down to 75% Aura in a spar**

 **Side Objective: Bring Weiss down to 50% Aura in a spar**

 **Side Objective: Bring Weiss down to 25% Aura in a spar**

 **Side Objective: Beat Weiss in a spar**

 **OR**

 **Objective 2: Reach level 35 by one week**

 **Side Objective: Complete Quest ?**

 **Side Objective: Slay 1000 Grimm**

 **Side Objective: ?**

 **{Warning, the quest can be completed by doing both Objective 1 & 2 or by doing them separately. Rewards will vary.}**

 **Rewards: ?, +20 Affiliation with Weiss**

 **Failure: Death (Possibility), Expelled from Beacon, Gain quest A Different Kind of Hunter**

 **Quest can not be declined.**

 **Good Luck Buddy!**

* * *

 **Here we are! Another chapter for TPG! And I'm starting to get my groove back. This is great! Did you like it? Hate it? Leave me a review to let me know! Sorry for the late upload. This is Journeymen signing off!**

 _ **Here is the first big deviation from the original. Hope you guys like it.**_

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level 12**

 **XP: 832/1460**

 **Hp: 4700/4700**

 **Ap: 2700/2700**

 **Sp: 420/420**

 **Str: 23 (32)**

 **Dex: 23 (28)**

 **Vig: 40 (68)**

 **Int: 27 (39)**

 **Wis: 24 (30)**

 **Luck: 1 (.5)**

 **Chr: 31 (53)**

 **SAP:10**

 **Skills: 1**

 **Lien: 1120**

 **~~Gamer's Mind (MAX) {P}- Gain immunity to mental attacks and takeovers, gain a calming effect when faced with extreme emotions**

 **~~Gamer's Body (MAX) {P}- Gain the body of the video game character**

 **~~Observe (Level 16){A}- Can see up to 26 levels above your own, and can determine if something is of uncommon or lower quality,**

 **~~Aura (Rank 1){P}- Gain a 25% boost to all stats**

 **~~Detect Evil (Level 1) {P}- Can detect a hostile presence within 10 meters. Range increases every level**

 **~~Feather Fall (Level 1) {P}- Can control your descent, control increases every level**

 **~~Leadership (Level 5) {P}- Gain a 5% bonus to Chr, and increase the chance people will follow you**

 **~~Strategy (Level 8) {P}- Able to make plans**

 **~~ Cure Wounds- Can heal for 50hp [10 AP]**

 **~~Replenishment (Level 1) {P}- Able to put on an act to deceive people**

 **~~Cooking (Level 42) {A}- Able to make good food**

 **~~Sprint {A}- Doubles running speed [10 SP per sec]**

 **~~Lying (Level 3) {P}- Ability to talk your way out of situations**

 **~~Precognition (Level 1)- Able to slow your perception of time to come up with multiple different strategies to defeat your opponent [Cost 100 MP]**

 **~~Decipher (Level 1)- The ability to read between the lines, and translate certain languages and phrases**

 **~~Basic Crafting (Rank 1) {P}- Able to craft gear of common or lower quality**

 **~~Divine Power (Rank 1) {P}- All attacks do an extra 10% holy damage**

 **~~Regeneration (Rank 1) {P}- Increase HP Regen by .15%**

 **~~Shield Bash (Level 1) {A} When you bash someone with a shield when they try to attack you stun them for 5 seconds**

 **~~Clash of Champions (Rank 1) {P}- An attack on a opponents armor reduces it by 15% for three seconds.**

 **~~Precognition {A}- Able to slow your perception of time to come up with multiple different strategies [100 AP]**

 **~~Pain Tolerance (Level 11) {P}- Take 11% less damage**

 **~~Sword Proficiency (Level 2) {P}- You are 2% more proficient with swords**

 **~~Shield Proficiency (Level 2) {P}- You are 2% more proficient with shields**

 **Also, here is the Affiliation chart as well.**

 **-Pyrrha Nikos 15 (Glad to have you as a partner)**

 **-Ruby Rose 31 (Really likes you)**

 **-Nora 15 (Thinks you are cool)**

 **-Ren 14 (Want's to get to know you better)**

 **-Yang 14 (Willing to be friends for Ruby)**

 **-Blake 10 (Hasn't had the chance to form an opinion on you)**

 **-Weiss -15 (She just threatened to get you expelled)**

 **-Cardin -15 (Thinks you are pathetic)**

 **-Sky -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Dove -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Russel -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **? (Have yet to meet the rest)**

 **Alright, bye now!**


	4. Learning The Ropes part 3 (Rewritten)

**Hello Internet! Journeymen here! Back at it again with another chapter of The Paladin's game! I'm sorry for the wait. But I wasn't able to get that much writing this week, or the one before. But even so, I hope you all enjoy and have a great day.**

 **Beta: Mr. Gaming**

 **And the comment of every other week (Still working on the name.) goes to…. Csad21 for sharing his respect about Port. Cause I mean it's true, the man has to know some shit. And yes the game does very much act like that doesn't it?**

 **Honorable mentions**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Yeah, I wanted to try to balance it out as much as I could. Don't need Jaune to become a god so soon. And while I also don't like someone else coming in and solving the problem. I tried to make it more so he is just there to give some further advice.**

 **SentinalSlice: Seeing as how you have two, and they are relatively the same, I'll do both of them here. Don't worry I have a way to keep track of the stats, and a way to make sure the lists don't get too long**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else made by RoosterTeeth…**

* * *

 _"Observe."_ I mentally commanded

 **Aero Mayfree**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 4'10**

 **Weight: 86**

 **Race: Human**

 **Body Type: Straight**

 **Level: 36**

 **Class: Rogue**

 **Title: The Windancer**

 **HP: 3225/3225**

 **AP: 2650/2650**

 **SP: 390/390**

 **Str: 35 (39)**

 **Dex: 65 (120)**

 **Vig: 34 (43)**

 **Int: 42 (65)**

 **Wis: 38 (48)**

 **Luck: 48 (74)**

 **Chr: 36 (50)**

 **?**

 **Congratulations! You observe has increased by 1! Hey, shouldn't you be paying-**

 _"Observe,"_ I ordered moving on to a new target.

 **Sienna Grey**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: 140**

 **Race: Human**

 **Bodytype: Athletic**

 **Level: 28**

 **Class: Barbarian**

 **Title: Beacon Freshmen**

 **HP: 3900/3900**

 **MP: 1350/1350**

 **SP: 790/790**

 **Str: 44 (79)**

 **Dex: 32 (46)**

 **Vig: 36 (52)**

 **Int: 23 (27)**

 **Wis: 18 (21)**

 **Luck: 20 (26)**

 **Chr: 10 (13)**

 **?**

 **I'm serious; you should pay attention or-**

 _"_ Listen, I got to grind as much as possible right now. So shut up and _Observe!"_ I shouted in my head.

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Level-**

"Mr. Arc!" A very much annoyed Goodwich shouted. Snapping me out of my observation on her. And making me look around to notice the fact that I was in combat class. "How, I was just in Ooblecks calls. How did I get in here?" I asked myself.

 **Time flies when you're grinding**

I groaned internally. "Well at least tell me I got something good out of this."

 **You have reached level 36. But that's not important; you might want to start to pay attention or-**

"Mr. Arc!" A now pissed Goodwich shouted. Once again knocking me out of my musings.

 **Or that.**

I winced internally at the tone of her voice. "Yes, ?" I asked while wincing. "Note to future self, pay attention to Ms. Goodwich's classes." I mentally noted as I tried to shrink myself up into the tightest ball so that I could avoid her glare. Unfortunately, I think that even I shrank so much that I became microscopic I still couldn't escape it.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Arc. Did you have fun on your trip?" Not wanting to anger her anymore. I put on my best feeling guilty face. Something I had gotten quite good at with seven sisters.

"Sorry ma'am, won't happen again." I apologized. The woman glared daggers at me. And I could have sworn I could hear Grimm cry in terror.

 **Lie successful! Congratulations! Lying has increased by 1!**

"Dick." I glared at the window before sending it away. As relief flooded me as the women glare softened, to just a scowl. But right now, that was enough cause for celebration! But my party was cut short before I could even have a slice of imaginary cake with my imaginary friends. "Well, seeing as how you don't need to pay attention in my class. How about you show us your skills?" She requested. And by request, I mean she promised a world of pain if I didn't follow her orders — all without saying a word to boot. Gulping, I went down the stairs. Ignoring some of the chuckles from my classmates.

I instead found my focus on Weiss, who was glaring at me something fierce. Though not as bad as Goodwich. But it was close. Hurridly looking away from her, I stepped down into the arena, Glynda typed away on her scroll, and soon the screen above me came to life as my profile picture came up on the left along with a full green bar, with the one on the right going through a variety of faces until it landed on the breakfast thief himself. "Cardin Winchester, please come down," Glynda said. I looked to see the ginger shoot me a vicious grin as he came down the stairs. "Damn it why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be someone else?"

 **How about Nora then?**

"Okay, maybe not her. But why did it have to be Cardin?" My mental whining was cut off, however, as Glynda looked to us both. "You two go change and come back out in your combat gear in ten. Or I will drag you out myself." She promised.

Well, I don't need to be told twice so, we both went into the lockers. Once inside, I got out of Cardins line of sight and went into my inventory. Donning my armor. I cast on _Observe_ on my chest piece.

 **Basic Chest Piece [Common]**

 **Light**

 **AC: 5 + Dex Modifier**

Nodding, I went to leave when I felt a firm hand grab my shoulder and pull me back. And the culprit was Cardin. He looked at me with a wicked grin, and said, "Hey buddy, listen, I'm going to need you to throw our fight for me." Giving me an evil grin, showing that he was not joking at all.

"What?" I said in confusion, not understanding what he was asking of me. And he must have noticed because his grip got a little tighter, causing me to wince slightly.

"Listen, buddy; I need you to throw our fight for me, make me look good in front of your partner. I can make it worth your while." He said, holding a wad of lien in front of me. And before I could say anything, a blue box was waved in front of my face.

 **Side Quest Received! A Calculated Loss!**

 **A Calculated Loss! {Side Quest}**

 **Quest Objective: Throw your fight against Cardin so that he can try and impress your partner.**

 **Rewards: +15 affiliation with Cardin, 330 Lien, +500 Exp, ? (Depends on performance)**

 **Failure: -15 affiliation with Cardin, ? (Depends on Performance)**

 **Do you accept**

 **Y/N**

Blinking at the window in front of me. I took another look at Cardin. Who was eagerly waiting for my answer. If I did accept this quest, I would be back at the starting point with Cardin. Which would be nice since I don't want enemy so soon in Beacon. And the money is excellent along with the Exp. But despite all that, it would go against the Arc's warrior code to throw a fight. And even if I broke it already by cheating my way into Beacon. I refuse to bring anymore dishonor to the family. Plus even though I have known Pyrrha for a day. I doubt Cardin is her type. So it was with great ease that I clicked _No_. "Sorry Cardin, but I'm not bought so easily. If you want to win, then your just gonna have to beat me fair and square." I said with pride in my voice. Cardin scoffed before shoving me into a locker.

"Whatever, I could crush you with one arm behind my back." And with those final words, he walked off to his locker to get ready for the fight.

 **-15 affiliation with Cardin! +1 put into the Hero Legacy! Side Quest received! Show Him Who's Boss!**

 **Show Him Who's Boss! {Side Quest}**

 **Quest Objective: Beat Cardin in the spar**

 **Objective: Beat Cardin with more than 15% of your Aura remaining**

 **Optional Objective: Beat Cardin with more than 30% of your Aura remaining**

 **Optional Objective: Beat Cardin with more than 50% of your Aura remaining**

 **Optional Objective: Beat Cardin with more than 75% of your Aura Remaining**

 **Optional Objective: Beat Cardin without taking any damage**

 **Rewards: +3000 Exp, -15 Affiliation with Cardin, +5 Affiliation with everyone, ? (Depends on performance)**

 **Failure: ? (Depends on performance)**

 **Do you accept**

 **Y/N**

Taking a look at the window, I cast _Observe_ on Cardin one more time.

 **Cardin Winchester [Special]**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Weight: 200**

 **Race: Human**

 **Body Type: Mesomorph**

 **Level: 22**

 **Class: Warrior**

 **Main title: The Golden Cardinal**

 **Sub-Title: The Destined Heir**

 **Hp: 5450/5450**

 **Ap: 2150/2150**

 **Sp: 700/700**

 **Str: 34 (60)**

 **Dex: 30 (45)**

 **Vig: 54 (81)**

 **Int: 26 (39)**

 **Wis: 20 (30)**

 **Luck: 8 (16)**

 **Chr: 12 (24)**

"Well, it's not like I can decline this anyway," I said to myself, accepting the quest. I started to plan while comparing our stats. Unfortunately, he outclassed me in most things. Though I did beat him in _AP,_ we still had the same intelligence stat same with wisdom. Even though I had a higher charisma than him. I'm pretty sure that I lost my chance to talk my way out of this. Not like I was going to do so anyway. My best hope should is to catch him by surprise and press my advantage while I have it. Should probably use _Precognition_ as well as soon as I can. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

 **For coming up with a plan of attack. Your strategy has leveled up!**

I closed the window with a smile. I stepped into the arena, where I found everyone waiting for both of us. A moment I took my place, Cardin came out himself and bumped into my shoulder. He laughed as I was forced to catch myself, and his amusement was only heightened at the glare I was giving him. "Oh yeah, you're going down Cardin," I vowed to myself as I saw him take his place on the opposite end of the stadium about fifty feet away.

"The match will end with either an Aura or Ring out. Are both sides ready?" Glynda called out. Cardin pulled out his mace and held it on his shoulder in a show of arrogance. A vicious and cocky grin on his face. I pulled out my sword and deployed my shield as I unconsciously slipped into a stance. Ms. Goodwitch took that as yes as she raised her arm into the air. "On my mark," she said, I tensed and grabbed my sword a little tighter when she suddenly brought her arm down. "Begin." She said. I quickly activated _Precognition_. The world slowed down to crawl as various shades stood in front of me. I went through as much as I could before my time was almost out. "Well, I guess it's better than nothing." I thought before selecting the shade on the far left.

 **Are you sure you want to commence this sequence**

 **Y/N**

Clicking _Yes_ the world came back to regular speed. I gave a war cry as I charged towards Cardin. He snorted as he got ready to counter whatever I threw at him. But as I drew closer, I turned my shield back into a sheath and threw it straight at him. The action surprised him; he nevertheless deflected the projectile. The shieth flying to his right. But that left him open as I closed in on him and delt a swift swipe to his midsection and a stab towards his armpit.

 **Critical Hit!**

Smiling to myself, I quickly retreated and picked up my shieth and attached it to my forearm before Cardin came swinging at me. Having no time to dodge the swing I instead had to block it. I had to take a step back to brace myself against the force of the swing, but otherwise, I was good. Cardin snarled as he raised his mace for another attack I quickly used _Shield Bash_. My shield hitting him square in the chest. Making him stagger I got off three quick strikes and punch with my shield arm before I hurried back. " _Observe."_

 **Cardin Winchester [Special] {Stunned}**

 **Hp: 4964/5450**

 **Ap: 2150/2150**

 **Sp: 700/700**

This wasn't good, I've gotten six hits on the guy, and I have barely done anything at all. I need to find something to deal more damage. "Good thing I got a new skill point." I thought to myself as I quickly opened my skill trees and selected the only damaging skill that was available.

 **Would you like to buy Divine Smite?**

 **Y/N**

I clicked _Y,_ and I was gifted with the knowledge of the skill.

 **Congratulations! You have unlocked Divine Smite! You have Unlocked Rank 2 in the Sanctus skill tree!**

 **Divine Smite (Rank 1) {A}- Begon Heathen! (Add a 50% bonus damage for a single strike. 100% against Grimm.) [150 AP]**

I smiled, "I can work with this." Cardin finally came out of his stun as I used a _Divine_ _Smite_. I watched as my blade gained a radiant glow as I felt the drain from my _AP_. I looked to Cardin only to see a giant wave of lighting come straight towards me. I, unfortunately, I didn't have any time to dodge so as I raised my shield, I felt the electricity latch onto my shield and then the rest of my body.

 **You have been affected with the status Paralyzed**

I screamed out in pain as I fell to the ground, unable to move at all. Cardin laughed as he came up to me. "Shocking isn't it." He quipped as he raised his mace and brought it crashing down on my chest.

 **A Critical Hit has been scored on you!**

"I kinda noticed," I muttered to myself, unable to do much else as I felt the pain of my chest caving in. But he didn't stop as he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up, my sword and shield clattering uselessly on the ground. "You should have taken my offer Jauney Boy." He snarled before throwing me towards the edge of the arena. Rolling around for a bit, I opened up my stats screen and saw that I have about ten more seconds until I was free to move. Unfortunately, Cardin should be able to get to me in nine. I had no chance to match his strength. But our _Dex_ scores were much closer. So if I put all the points, I got from my last level into it now. I could bridge the speed gap between us. Then I will have to focus on hit and run tactics. I will also have to get my weapons back if I want to stand a chance. I was mentally putting all my points into _Dex as_ Cardin walked towards me with a swagger. As he came upon me, he grew a vicious smirk. "Would have been so much easier for ya."

 **Status effect Paralyzed has been removed!**

I instantly went into action. I surprised him with my sudden burst of speed. I was able to get behind him, and I put all my strength into my kick. Hitting him square in the back. He stumbled, and I ran for my weapon, quickly grabbing it. I stopped when the alarm blared. "Winner Jaune Arc via ring out." I looked at her in shock before I looked back to see that Cardin indeed was now out of bounds. By a single foot.

 **Congratulations you have leveled up x7! You have earned 4720 Lien! You have completed the quest Show Him Whos Boss! Sword Mastery has leveled up x5! Shield Mastery has leveled up x3! You have unlocked skill CQC! You have unlocked the skill tree Conminus! Strategy has level up! You have gained Light Armor Proficiency! You have unlocked the skill tree Arma Lucis!**

 **Show Him Who's Boss! [Completed]**

 **Quest Objective: Beat Cardin in the spar [Completed]**

 **Objective: Beat Cardin with more than 15% of your Aura remaining [Completed]**

 **Optional Objective: Beat Cardin with more than 30% of your Aura remaining** **[Completed]**

 **Optional Objective: Beat Cardin with more than 50% of your Aura remaining** **[Completed]**

 **Optional Objective: Beat Cardin with more than 75% of your Aura remaining [Completed]**

 **Optional Objective: Beat Cardin without taking any damage [Failed]**

 **Rewards: +3000 Exp, -15 Affiliation with Cardin, +5 Affiliation with everyone, +1 Skill Point, +3000 additional Exp, +1200 Lien, +5 Affiliation With Glynda Goodwich, Glynda Goodwich now available as a trainer**

"Holy shit that's a lot for a spar." I thought to myself as I stared slack-jawed at the window.

But I was able to pick it back up by the time Glynda started to speak again. "Mr. Arc, you showed you have a good mind for strategy and adaptability, and you know how to use your strengths. But your actual combat skills need some serious work. If you had not caught off as you did, I believe he would have won. I recommend you find someone to help you in combat. I am available after classes, but you can choose anyone you prefer." I nodded my head at her advice, already planning on going to her anyway. So it wasn't a big deal.

She then looked to Cardin."As I said you could have won this match. But you were too arrogant, and that lead to your defeat. In the future, I recommend to not underestimating your opponent." Cardin didn't give a response. Instead, he stormed off into the lockers.

I could hear Glynda sigh but besides that did nothing to stop him. "You can go get changed; I'll start drawing up the next matchup." She dismissed, starting to type away into her scroll.

I nodded and turned to look at my team as I head into the locker. Ren had a small smile on his face but otherwise was unaffected. Pyrrha gave me a warm smile as she clapped. And Nora, well Nora was selling shirts with my face on it with _Fearless Leader, Fearless Winner! Written_ above it, along with other Jaune themed merch. Don't know how she got it, all I know is she better give me a cut of those profits.

Walking into the lockers. I saw that Cardin was nowhere near to be found. However, there was a fist-sized indent in one of the lockers. "Well, that isn't good," I said to no one in particular. Quickly switching back into my school uniform. I took my seat with my team and Ruby's. Where I got a wave of compliments and such. Except for Weiss, she just glared at me. But they all eventually quieted down as the next match started up and like the blood-thirsty teens we were. Their attention became the carnage solely in front of them. Which was fine by me, as it gave me a chance to go through all the new stuff I got.

After a few minutes of careful reading and point distribution, I looked at my new stat sheet in pride.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Weight: 170**

 **Race: Human**

 **Body Type: Ectomorph**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-Title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level: 19**

 **XP: 4436/ 5568**

 **Hp: 6200/6200**

 **Ap: 3200/3200**

 **Sp: 520/520**

 **Str: 33 (32)**

 **Dex: 33 (41)**

 **Vig: 60 (68)**

 **Int: 37 (39)**

 **Wis: 34 (30)**

 **Luck: 1 (.5)**

 **Chr: 55 (63)**

 **SAP: 0**

 **Skills: 0**

 **Lien: 5840**

 **Gamers Mind (MAX) {P}- You friend are immune to being mind fucked**

 **Gamers Body (MAX) {P}- Oops, there goes my arm. Good thing I still have Hp, and it's back!**

 **Leadership (Level 8) {P}- People will listen to you, gives a 5% bonus to Chr.**

 **Strategy (Level 10) {P}- You can come up with sound plans to defeat your enemies a 5% to Wis**

 **Observe (Level 36) {A}- At level 16, you can only see forty-six levels above you. Range grows more prominent as you level this skill.**

 **Aura (Rank 1) {P}- Gain a 25% Boost to all stats.**

 **Detect Evil (Level 1) {P}- Can detect a Vile presence within 10 meters. Range Increases with every level.**

 **Feather Fall (Level 1) {P}- You can control your descent from the skies. Control increases with every level.**

 **Cure Wounds {A}- You can heal someone for fifty points of health [10 Ap]**

 **Basic Crafting (Rank 1) {P}- Able to craft gear of common or lower quality.**

 **Replenishment {P}- Use AP once your SP is drained for one minute**

 **Sprint {A}-Able to sprint at double movement speed. Current Sprinting speed. 23 Miles Per Hour. [10 SP per second]**

 **Sword Mastery (Level 7) {P}- You are 7% more proficient with Swords**

 **Shield Mastery (Level 3) {P}- You are 5% more proficient with Shields**

 **Lying (Level 3) {P}- Able to convince people that falsehoods are truths. Success based on Chr and lie itself**

 **Divine Power (Rank 1) {P}-All attacks now do an extra 10% more holy damage)**

 **Regeneration (Rank 1) {P}- Increase HP regen by .15%**

 **Shield Bash (Level 1) {A}- When you bash someone with a shield when they try to attack you stun them for 5 seconds**

 **Clash of Champions (Rank 1) {P}- An attack on an opponents armor reduces it by 15% for three seconds**

 **Precognition {A}- Able to slow your perception of time to come up with multiple different strategies. [100 AP]**

 **Pain Tolerance (Level 1) {P}- Take 1% less damage**

 **Cooking (Level 42) {P}- Able to make good food**

 **Holy Embers (Level 1) {A}- Deal 5-10 damage to Grimm or unholy beings. Can be boosted with a holy symbol**

 **Divine Smite (Rank 1) {A}- Deal 50% bonus damage in a single strike. 100% against Grimm**

 **CQC (Level 1) {P}- Pow right in the kisser! (You are 1% more proficient in hand to hand combat)**

 **Light Armor Proficiency (Level 1) {P}- I thought you weren't going with a rouge? (You are 1% more proficient in Light Armor)**

 **Aura Sense (Level 1) {A} #Wallhack (Can sense people and objects of interest within ten-meters)**

 **Bolt of Radiance- Parry this you filthy casual (Send out a seeking bolt that deals damage equal to your Charisma. 50% more effective against Grimm)**

 **Martial Arts {P}- Everybody was Kung-Fu Fighting (Unarmed attacks deal 10% more damage, and the skill Martial Arts can be exchanged for a Martial Arts Style)**

 **Second Wind (Rank 1)- Otherwise known as a Coffee Break (When you get below half HP and/or SP you gain 20% back to each stat) [Can only be used once per day]**

Closing the window, I watched the rest of the matches with my teammates. Where I realized one fact. "I am way over my head."

 **No Kidding.**

* * *

 **Welp, here we are. Another chapter, hope you all enjoyed despite the wait and short length of course. To make up for that, I shall bring you a double upload. Next week! As well as another chapter for TPWAA for all who are interested in that. Anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Leave me a review to let me know! This Journeymen signing off!**

 _ **I had a lot of fun rewriting the fight in this chapter, and to think it all came down a coin flip on my end XD.**_

 **-Pyrrha Nikos 20 (Glad you won)**

 **-Ruby Rose 36 (Thought that last move you did was awesome)**

 **-Nora 20 (She made 35 bucks off your merch. But she'll say it was half that)**

 **-Ren 19 (Likes how you used your head)**

 **-Yang 19 (Wondering if you're really only that strong)**

 **-Blake 15 (You seem adequate)**

 **-Weiss -10 (Is disappointed with your weak display against Cardin)**

 **-Cardin -30 (Thinks you are pathetic)**

 **-Sky 0 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Dove 0 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Russel 0 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Glynda Goodwich 5 (See's Potential)**

 **-Beacon 5 (You seem pretty low tier dude)**

 **? (Have yet to meet the rest)**

 **No Stats Page this time, I will instead be putting it in the next chapter.**


	5. Learning The Ropes part 4 (Rewritten)

**Hello Internet! Journeymen here! Sorry for the late upload, but hey got everything sorted out. And things can go back to normal. Thanks for sticking with me. And I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Beta: Mr. Gaming**

 **Comment of the week goes to** **172: I agree, sassy blue screen is best blue screen. Also glad you think that.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else made by RoosterTeeth…**

* * *

The final match of the day was between Aero and Yang, and it was pretty impressive. And by impressive, I mean it was impressive to see someone be thrashed so goddamn quickly. Seriously, I figured Yang could hit hard. But I didn't think it was that hard. I felt bad for the guy. Sure the guy was fast, but he was a glass cannon if I ever have seen one. All Yang needed was a chance to hit him, and it was over from there, and unfortunately, Yang was faster than him or at least was able to react fast enough where his speed didn't mean anything, and she scored her win within the first minute of the match. Speaking of Yang, I wonder if I can see her stats now? Well, guess there is only one way to find. _Observe_.

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Weight:134**

 **Race: Human**

 **Body type: Lolipop**

 **Class: Barbarian**

 **Main Title: Sunny Dragon**

 **Sub-Title: Goldilocks**

 **Level: 56**

 **Exp:** Exp: 14,854,549/20,617,668

 **HP: 35,850/38,850**

 **AP: 12,000/12,000**

 **SP: 4780/4780**

 **Str: 239 (478)**

 **Dex: 106 (186)**

 **Vig: 180 (315)**

 **Int: 96 (120)**

 **Wis: 76 (95)**

 **Luck: 3 (5)**

 **Chr: 160 (240)**

Man, I was glad no one was paying attention to me, as both my team and team RWBY minus the W and the Y were cheering for Yang's victory. Otherwise, they would have seen me struggle to pick up my jaw. What were those stats? That was completely ridiculous! No wonder she one-shot that guy, hell she would probably just straight up kill me. "Note to self, don't piss-off Yang," I said to myself.

Ren nodded his head in agreement. "That does seem unwise." He said as Yang walked back into the lockers to get changed.

"Yeah, my sister is the best." Ruby proudly boasted to us, and I immediately tried to cast _Observe_ on her as well

 **Observe has Leveled up!**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 5'2**

 **Weight: 83**

 **Race: Human**

 **Body Type: Cornet Body-Shape**

 **Class: Rogue**

 **Main Title: ?**

 **Sub-Title: ?**

 **Lv: ?**

Damn, I still can't see everything, just how strong is she? No wonder she was let in two years earlier than everyone else. She must be a prodigy. And I was supposed to show Weiss that I could reach these levels? "Hmph, it just goes to show how hard she worked to get here," Weiss said, sending a glare to both Ruby and me. I wilted under it, as that even if she didn't realize. It was even harder stab then she probably meant it to be, as I am only able to sit here because of my fake transcripts. I knew that she wanted me to cower under her gaze. To prove her point that I didn't belong. But even then I couldn't help but slightly think that she was right. I mean yeah, I beat Cardin, but literally, everyone in our little group could trounce both of us in a fight. Compared to my team, I was a civilian.

But, in the end, that just meant I had to get stronger. I knew that it wouldn't be a cakewalk when I decided to become a Hunter. I knew that I was going to work ten times as hard to complete my goal. But I didn't care back then, and I certainly don't care now. I had my Aura and my semblance — things I didn't have before, something that will help me make my dream a reality.

So sitting up a little straighter, I stared Weiss directly in the eyes. She was shocked at the backbone. But she covered it up with a huff and turning her gaze away quickly. But we both knew I just won that. So I held my head up high, as class ended, and we were all dismissed.

Everyone grabbed their things quickly and headed out to enjoy the rest of the day. And even some talk of celebrations among teams for completing their first day at Beacon. "Jaune, you coming?" Pyrrha asked as everyone already had their things packed and were ready to head to our respective dorms.

"Sorry, I'll catch up later, I wanted to talk to Ms. Goodwitch first," I said, Pyrrha nodded and gave her goodbyes as did everyone else except Weiss who was already gone. Getting up from my seat, I walked towards Ms. Goodwitch's desk, where she just started to work on her paperwork. "Excuse me," I said.

The professor quickly looked up to see who talked to her before she went back to her paperwork. "Yes, Mr. Arc?" her voice professional but despondent.

I gulped as I felt my nerves go on end, and I felt a little queazy. I immediately wanted to apologize for disturbing and walk away from this whole thing. But I couldn't do that; if I wanted to get stronger, I needed help. Social Awkwardness be damned. "I was wondering If I could take you up on those extra lessons?" I asked.

She looked up at me; her gaze made me straighten up as I felt like a soldier lined up in basic training waiting for the drill sergeant. She rested her hands on the desk. "Very well, to start. I want you to run me through your warmup." She commanded.

A second passed, then another. I saw mild annoyance cross her features as I stood there silent. "You do have a warmup, don't you?" She asked, her question laced with annoyance. I shook my head no, and she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to fight off an upcoming headache. She muttered something about the headmaster and his idiocy. But quickly put a stop to her mutterings. She got up from her chair and walked around her desk and towards me. Her eyes never leaving me as she circled me. I felt her eyes roam over every part of me. Her mind, no doubt, coming up with various exercises and training programs. "Do you only use your sword and shield?" She asked, and I nodded my head. She hums in acknowledgment before going back to her examination of me. "In your fight against Mr. Winchester, you were the aggressor, trying to outpace him and whittle him down bit by bit. But during Initiation, you and your partner formed a shield wall, and altogether was a much more defensive fighter." She said, typing something into her tablet. "Adaptability is good and something I wish more students had. But it seems you lack the basics. In initiation, Ms. Nikos had to unlock your aura, correct?" She asked, and I was surprised for a second.

"Of course, they would have cameras all over the place. But did that mean they saw me die?" I asked myself, though then again. I haven't been shipped off to some underground lab yet. So, they might have missed it. I probably wasn't the most exciting person to watch at the time. Or I could have just taken the camera out in my decent. It sounds like something I would do. I nodded towards the impassive professor.

She nodded her head and typed something into her tablet. "Yet, Professor Port was telling me how you already have a semblance. Some extra-dimensional space?" She asked her head tilting slightly up so her emerald eyes could stare at me inquisitively.

I smiled, nervously at her. "Yeah, it was kinda weird for me too," I say, finishing with a laugh. "I like to call it gamers...I mean inventory. You know, like in Video Games."

 **Wow, real original there. You know I can sue you for trying to pass off my shit as your own.**

I ignored the window with growing ease, as Ms. Goodwitch hummed in acknowledgment and typed some more into her tablet. "I hope you realize how lucky you are, Mr. Arc. Some people go there whole life without discovering their semblance."

I scratched the back of my head. "Yep, guess I just got the Arc Luck in me after all," I say nervously.

Glynda gave me a flat look. "Mr. Arc, your father and I both went to Beacon together. So for both our sakes, I hope you don't." She said, and I saw her suppress a small shudder.

However, I didn't take notice as I looked at her in shock. "Wait, you knew my father?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "Yes, our teams were quite close while we were in Beacon. He never mentioned me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, and what sounded like a slight disappointment.

I looked down towards my shoes. "He, uh. Doesn't really talk about his past." I said in a low voice. I was finding my twiddling thumbs much more enjoyable for as long as I can remember. My father's Huntsman Carrier has always been something of a sore spot for the man. Whenever asked about it, he would always either avoid the question or deny it answering entirely. "I see." I heard Glynda say, and I looked to see that her face was much softer than earlier.

There was a silence between us before she cleared her throat. "Anyway, let's continue. Do you know anything about your semblance since you discovered it, and when did you unlock it?" She asked. Her fingers prepared to type down every word I say.

"Oh. well, um..." I muttered while trying to think of my story for this whole thing. I really should have thought about this earlier.

 **For realizing the importance of a cover story for your abilities. Your wisdom has increased by 1!**

I clench my jaw slightly as I wonder why I don't just tell her about my abilities in full. But a little voice in the back of my head tells me. If I do that, it could lead to them watching my initiation footage. Then it was off to that underground laboratory I go, never to see the sun again. "I discovered it last night, we were in our dorms, and I was thinking of how much I wanted to get out of my armor. And when I looked down, well..." I looked away embarrassed. It wasn't lying either. It did happen. I don't think I had moved that fast in my life. Thankfully I don't think anyone saw anything. Then again, Pyrrha couldn't look at me this morning. Oh, brothers she saw, didn't she!

 **That underground laboratory looks pretty good now.**

My face a whole new shade of red. I cleared my throat as I pushed down the blush that had grown on my face. "Anyway, my semblance lets me store things in a sub-space. So far, I can store up to ten items in there though the amount of said item has yet to be reached. I can also switch what I have in there with just a thought." I finished by unequipping and reequipping Coreca Mors right in front of her. Glynda's hummed in acknowledgment before typing everything I said into her tablet.

She then looked back up at me, readjusting her glasses. The lenses were catching the light and covering her eyes for a moment in white. "Well, Mr. Arc. I do hope you realize how lucky you are. To not only discover your semblance so soon after unlocking your aura. But to have one as powerful as yours." She trailed off.

I tilted my head to the side, "Is it that rare for someone to unlock their semblance so early?" I asked. Despite herself, she gave me a kind of 'are you kidding' look. "Someone could have had there aura unlocked since they were born. Spend their whole life-fighting Grimm, and still, never find there semblance." She explained I couldn't help but be just a little surprised at that. "So, what does that say about someone who unlocked it before there Aura was unlocked?" I wondered to myself.

I looked to my hand as I realized just how lucky I was to have this. I knew that without this power that I would still be. Well, I would be dead. But just because you know of something. Doesn't mean you know, you know? People know that the White Fang is now a terrorist organization. They also know that there are bandits raiding villages. And Grimm that are creatures of evil that want nothing more than to kill us all. But they don't realize it, do they? It's one thing to see something on the news. But another to see it happen in front of your eyes. To experience it first hand. To realize that there are White Fang who just firebombed your workplace, that Bandits just raided your village. And that the Grimm were now at your doorstep. It was one thing to know, but another to experience it all. Without my semblance, I would have just been another person 'in the know.' Dead before I realized anything. But because it, I was able to fight the Grimm. I was able to recognize the darkness that clawed on our walls every day — wanting nothing more than to consume every man, woman, and child. For a reason that we still don't know. Maybe that was what it meant to be a huntsman? To be someone who realized the threat that was at our borders. And still stood up to fight it.

I looked at Ms. Goodwitch with a small smile. "I guess I just didn't put too much thought into it," I admitted to her.

"Well, no one does. Us hunters with semblances tend to take them for granted. We tend to think ourselves invincible because of our powers." She started, her gaze becoming distant and forlorn. "We always forget that we are all still people in the end." She finished, though it felt like she was more talking to herself then with me. We were both silent for a while.

"Uh, Ms. Goodwitch?" I said tentatively, snapping her out of whatever she was remembering.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. I; I let my mind wander." She admitted, before clearing her throat. "As I said, semblances while rare and powerful. Including yours. Don't let yourself grow arrogant. All it takes is one mistake to find yourself in the jaws of a Grimm." She warned.

"I get that, but I don't think my inventory is that powerful. I mean, it's just a glorified backpack." I said, scratching the back of my head.

 **Glorified Backpack? I'll make you a Glorified Coffin; how about that!**

"Like a semblance can do that." I thought to myself before closing the window.

Looking towards the professor who was, strangely enough, was giving me the same 'you kidding' look as before. "Tell me, do you know why Mecha Shift weapons have become so popular among Hunters?" She asked

"Because they look cool?" I hopefully answered.

She shook her, "Not, quite." She answered.

She pressed a button on her tablet, and I watched as a piece of the arena opened up, and from it came weapon and gun racks and stood all holding various weapons. Walking over to it, Glynda grabbed a pistol from one of its stands. "While it's true that Hunters, as the protectors of humanity. We can be as popular or even more so than actual celebrities. Thus, we must show off a bit. Wheater it is your weapon, your look, or brand deals. We do not have Mecha-Shift weapons solely for 'looking cool.'" She said, twirling the pistol in her hand and with a click of a button. She was now holding a huntsmen knife in reverse grip. "Mecha-shift weapons bring a new form of versatility and speed to the battlefield. Gone were the days where you hoped your simple sword and shield could protect you against all threats. Now when you came across a Griffon, you change that sword and shield and turn it into a rifle. So that you can kill it before it had a chance to get close to you. Or maybe you could transform it into a dust launcher to deal with the deathstalker heading your way? Mecha-Shift changed how we fought the Grimm all-together." She said, turning the knife back into its pistol form and setting back on the rack. "With your semblance. You can do something even more. With our current technology, someone can have three weapons in a mecha-shift weapon. And a hunter usually sticks with that. But thanks to your subspace, if you only put three weapons in there. Not including the one you wield. You could have a total of nine weapons that you can have in your arsenal, which you could change faster than any Mecha-shift weapon could dream of. Your opponents would never know when you will change weapons. You can keep them fighting on your terms. Make them adapt to you."

"Wow, I guess it's more than just a Backpack," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. Why didn't I think of that? That sounds awesome!

 **Damn Right It's Awesome! Who do you think we're talking about here?**

"Indeed," stated. Typing something else into the console and most of the weapon racks, and all of the gun racks went back down until there was just one left that held pure melee and ranged weapons. "Now, I want you to pick a weapon from this rack. Once you have decided, we will go through the basics. We will be doing this during the first hour of each of your sessions with me once you are adept enough wielding the weapon. You will select another one, and we will go through the process all over again. Understood?" She instructed her to switch back to her stern gaze and demeanor, making me stand straighter. "Yes, ma'am!" I said, walking over to the weapon rack. Before I could grab one. A window appeared in front of my face.

 **Before we continue, would you like to Take Glynda Goodwitch as your trainer?**

 **Y/N**

 **{Notice, declining will put a temporary suspension to the Training Tutorial.}**

"It's not a choice, then is it?" I asked myself as I pressed the _Y_ button. Only to be then greeted by a large scrawl of text.

 **You have Selected Glynda Goodwitch as your Trainer! You still have Four out of Five Trainer Slots left.**

 **Training Tutorial has now begun!**

 **So, you did it, huh? You finally bit the bullet and admitted your trash. Well that okay sport, that's what trainers are for! What are trainers, you might ask? Well, trainers are people who are better than you. And are willing to depart there knowledge for you to soak right up. Now before we continue, let me run you through the different types of trainers.**

 **Generalist Trainers- Trainers who have a broader spectrum to teach; instead of focusing on specific skills, they take a more general approach. A Generalist Trainer gives a 15% Boost to training all skills. An Example of a Generalist Trainer is Glynda Goodwitch.**

 **Specialist Trainers- Trainers that are more refined in what they teach, they tend to focus on more specific things, wheater that is a particular weapon, ability, or something else. They are more refined in their art. A Specialist trainer gives a 45% bonus to training their specific craft. An example of a Specialist Trainer is Pyrrha Nikos.**

 **Co-Trainer- Now, instead of having someone stronger than you teach you things. Someone within ten levels of your own can train with you. You are increasing both of your skills! In other words, your just rivals. Co-Trainers gives a 10% Bonus to teaching all skills and 20% Exp Boost when training with them. An example of a Co-Trainer is Cardin Winchester.**

 **I bet you're wondering how Pyrrha, your partner can be your trainer, right? Well, my rabbit loving friend, the answer is simple. Because she is a higher level than you. That means that she has some valuable knowledge that can be departed onto you. {Notice, there must be a ten-level gap between before they are changed into a Co-Trainer} Cool, right? Well, guess what there is more! You see, no to trainers are alike. For example, Glynda is a Generalist, and so is Port. But Glynda is more used to training people how to fight, and Port how to recognize Grimm. These were the Trainer Perks come in. Trainer Perks are the little bonuses that each trainer has. For example, Glynda has the Combat instructor perk, which gives her a 5% Boost to teaching Combat-Related Skills. Were Port has the Perk Grimm Extrodenar, which provides you with the ability to see one weakness a Grimm has if they have any. All Trainers except Co-Trainers have a Trainer Perk. Now that we got that out of the way let's move to the next step. Your trainer has Given you a choice of eight weapons. So pick one!**

 **~~Training Bo Staff [Uncommon]**

 **Description: A simple Bo Staff made of Wood, it was made for the express purpose of training people how to use a bo staff**

 **Common Effect [Training Weapon]- Grants a 10% bonus to learning Bo Staff mastery**

 **Base Attack Modifier: 1 Aura Modifier: 2**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **~~Recurve Bow [Uncommon]**

 **Description: A simple Recurve Bow, it was made for the express purpose of training people how to use a bow**

 **Common Effect [Training Weapon]- Grants a 10% bonus to learning Bow mastery**

 **Base Attack Modifier: 1 Aura Modifier: 2**

 **Range: 15 Yards**

 **20 arrows**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **~~Daggers [** **Uncommon** **]**

 **Description: A simple pair of daggers, they were made for the express purpose of training people to use daggers and gain an understanding of dual-wielding**

 **Common Effect [Training Weapon]- Grants a 10% bonus to learning Dagger mastery, and a 5% bonus to dual-wielding**

 **Base Attack Modifier: 1 Aura Modifier: 2**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **~~Mace [** **Uncommon** **]**

 **Description: A simple Mace, it was made with the express purpose of training people on how to use a mace.**

 **Common Effect [Training Weapon]- Grants a 10% bonus to learning Mace mastery**

 **Base Attack Modifier: 1 Aura Modifier: 2**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **~~Glaive [** **Uncommon** **]**

 **Description: A simple Glaive, it was made with the express purpose of training people on how to use a glaive.**

 **Common Effect [Training Weapon]- Grants a 10% bonus to learning Glaive mastery**

 **Base Attack Modifier: 1 Aura Modifier: 2**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **~~Handheld Crossbow [** **Uncommon** **]**

 **Description: A simple Recurve Bow, it was made for the express purpose of training people how to use a Crossbow**

 **Common Effect [Training Weapon]- Grants a 10% bonus to learning Crossbow mastery**

 **Base Attack Modifier: 1 Aura Modifier: 2**

 **Range: 20 Yards**

 **20 Bolts**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **~~Battle Ax [** **Uncommon** **]**

 **Description: A simple ax, it was made with the express purpose of training people on how to use an ax.**

 **Common Effect [Training Weapon]- Grants a 10% bonus to learning Ax mastery**

 **Base Attack Modifier: 1 Aura Modifier: 2**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **~~Twin Sabers [** **Uncommon** **]**

 **Description: A simple set of sabers it was made with the express purpose of training people on how to dual to wield and have an understanding of how to use swords.**

 **Common Effect [Training Weapon]- Grants a 10% bonus to learning Dual-Wielding**

 **Base Attack Modifier: 1 Aura Modifier: 2**

 **Durability: 100/100**

Taking all the information like the aforementioned sponge, I looked at all my weapon choices. They were all the same thing. Just reskins with slight tweaks. Nothing too special, which wasn't that surprising as they were supposed to be starting weapons. So it was kind of a choice based on preference. Which put the daggers at the bottom of my list because I'm not a damn rouge. Next was the mace and battle-ax, the mace because I was never one for those kinds of weapons. Was just never that kind of guy to go ham with a mace. And battle axes always just seemed too brutal for my liking. I blame horror movies for that one. The crossbow was next to go. I just can't see myself wielding something like that just yet. That left me with the glaive, the sabers, the recurve bow, and the bo staff. Again there was no difference except for the fact that the bow did give me a ranged option. Something that I would not mind at all. Though I did find myself leaning towards the sabers or bo staff. Ms. Goodwitch did say that a hunter was expected to be a celebrity in some form. And I got this sort of knight motif going for me. Or at least I think I did. But when was the last time you saw a knight wield a Bo staff? Just didn't look right. Thus leaving it to the final two. Practicality vs. Style. What should I choose? "Guess there is only one way to pick," I said, closing my eyes I then pointed my finger towards the two weapons. "Eenie Meenie Miney mo, catch an Ursa by its toe. If it howels, let it go. Eenie Meenie Miney mo!" I finished my mantra. Opening my eyes, the winner in this game of chance was the Bow. Grabbing the weapon, I was greeted to another window.

 **Are you sure you would like to pick the Recurve Bow?**

 **Y/N**

Clicking the _Y_ , the quiver, and it's stock of arrows transported themselves to my back as I held the bow in my hands. I pulled the string testing it before I remembered that I have never actually used a bow. So I couldn't tell if it was good or not. But I supposed it would have to be good if Beacon had it in their armory. Walking to Glynda, she looked at my choice before nodding her head and typing something into her tablet. The weapon rack went under the ground once again as various dummies came up to replace them, all of them farther away than the last. Understanding what she wanted me to do. I grabbed an arrow and pulled back the bowstring. And after a couple of moments, trying to keep the arrow in place. I got it to hold still long enough for me to fire. There was a loud thump as the bowstring hit my right hand, causing me to drop the bow in shock and pain as the arrow sailed overhead all the targets. "You were holding the bow wrong," Glynda instructed.

While I cradled my hand, I sent her a small glare. "Couldn't you have told me that before?" I asked.

Glynda, for her part, gave an indifferent shrug. "I find it better for the students to learn firsthand, now pick up the bow." She instructed, and I complied, shaking the last remnants of pain from my hand. I grabbed the bow and another arrow, pulling the bowstring back once again, this time I readjusted my grip, but I didn't pull the string back as much as I did before. Arrow nocked, I let it fly through the air. Only for it to go fifteen feet before hitting the ground. "You need to pull the bowstring back." She instructed, and I sighed but nodded my head as I pulled out another arrow. Grip firm, arrow nocked, I pulled the bowstring as back as far as I could. Taking a couple of moments to keep the arrow still, I had to use my thumb as a rest for the arrow. Letting the arrow fly, I hissed as the arrow cut my thumb before leaving for its journey. It whistled through the air before penetrating the straw leg of the closest dummy.

Hissing, I shook my hand as I saw the small red line on my thumb. My aura quickly took care of it, and I noticed that my semblance hadn't considered it enough to damage my HP, which was nice, at least. "Still hurts like a bitch, though." I thought as the last remnants of the cut vanished in mere seconds.

"I know it looks tempting, but don't use your thumb as a rest. Otherwise, you can get cut. There should be a small groove in the bow. Use that to keep the arrow still." She instructed, and I nodded, grabbing another arrow, I nocked it on my bow, finding the groove on the bow. I made sure to keep my thumb away from the metal tip of the arrow. "Keep your back straight; when firing a bow, every part of your body is the trigger." She instructed, and I nodded, keeping my back straight. I took a deep breath and let the arrow fly, aiming for the chest of the closest dummy. The arrow cutting through the air like a knife through butter, there was a satisfying thump as the arrow embedded itself deep into the lower chest of the dummy. "Yeah, I did it!" I cheered, Glynda, looking at my work before nodding. "It is certainly a start. But you will need to train a lot more if you want to catch up with your peers." She said, and I nodded my head — a smile on my face.

 **Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill Bow Mastery! You have unlocked the skill tree, Inclina!**

 **Bow Mastery (Level 1) [P]- Legolas ain't got nothing. (You are 1% more proficient with Bows)**

Closing the window, I looked to Ms. Goodwitch. "I know, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to become a hunter!" I declared my right hand clenched as I looked at Glynda with as much determination that I could muster.

Glynda looked at me, shocked for a second before a smile came across her face. "You are your father's son. Very well, prepare yourself, Mr. Arc, I'm about to make you go through hell." She said. And the next four hours were her making good on that promise. By the end of it, I was on the floor. Sweat pouring off of me in waves, leaving my clothes all clingy. While my lungs took in as much oxygen as they could, I could see that I currently had _severe fatigue_ status next to my name. But despite that, it was worth it as I looked at the window in front of me.

 **Through training with Ms. Goodwitch. Strength has increased by 6! Dex has increased by 6! Con has increased by 2! Sword Mastery has increased by 6! Shield Mastery increased by 9! Bow Mastery has increased by 9! Pain Tolerance has increased by 9! CQC has leveled up by 9!**

Oh yeah, she put me through hell. But I would gladly jump back in for stat increases like these. "Excellent, Mr. Arc, if you wish for any extra lessons, simply come ask me." She said before walking back to her desk and continued the work she had previously started.

All I could manage was a nod, as the floor below me looked oh so comfortable right now. Thankfully by some divine miracle that no mere mortal could comprehend. I mustered the will to not pass out where I stood. Dragging my feet to the doorway with a herculean effort, I opened the door and trudged my way to the dorms. If you asked anyone about that night, they would have sworn that the zombie apocalypse has started, with its first victim being a blonde noodle. Though credit to the soon to be fellow zombies, they didn't look all that frightened. Probably because patient zero was a blonde noddle that would fall over by a light breeze. But none the less they moved out of my way as I came to my dorm room. Grasping the handle, I pushed it open to gain the sweet relief of my bed. Only for the door to not even budge, and my face to collide with the wooden frame. "Good enough," I mumble to myself before leaving the realm of the conscious.

* * *

 _In the JNPR Dorm..._

As Pyrrha finished off the last of her work for the night, she allowed herself to stretch to get rid of any kinks that she might have gotten from sitting in the chair for such a long time. Looking around the room, she was surprised to see that her partner and leader still wasn't here. "What is taking Jaune so long?" She asked, looking to Ren, who was meditating on his bed.

He cracked open one eye in his search for there leader before he stopped and gave a hapless shrug. "Oh, maybe fearless leader is fighting a bunch of robot ninjas that have snuck into the school to steal all of the pancakes!" Nora threw in her two cents.

"Nora, why would robot ninjas steal pancakes? They don't eat." Ren supplied.

"But that's what makes them perfect for the job, Renny! This way, the true mastermind doesn't have to worry about them stealing them for themselves." Nora added to her theory. Ren opened up his mouth to retort.

But a thump at the door stopped him. "Oh, that might be him!" Pyrrha sprang up and opened the door. "Jaune, where were...?" Her question was cut off as the already passed out body of Jaune. Now without the support of the door, fell face forward into Pyrrha bosom. "J-Jaune!" She shrieked, her face going red as a tomato.

"Hmm, soft." He muttered sleepily as he tried to bury himself deeper into his 'pillow.' Pyrrha stood there frozen, face redder than her hair.

A flash caught her attention, looking to the offender it was Nora who gave a smug smirk as she held her scroll out. "Wow, he is fearless." She quipped, before quickly pocketing the scroll as Pyrrha shrieked and pushed Jaune off of her.

"Nora! Delete that right now!" She demanded as she began to chase after her fellow redhead. However, she put more force into her shove then what was necessary.

Throwing him against the door against Team RWBY's door. Catching the teams of girls' attention. "What's going on over there?" Yang asked, looking to see Pyrrha chasing Nora while Jaune was currently at there feet. "My pillow." He whined weekly before slipping away entirely.

Ren looked at it all and sighed. "This will be a long four years."

* * *

 **Here we are! I got everything sorted out, and here is my proof! Not only is it a good size, in my opinion, but it's also mostly just Jaune. Not that much of the gamer text. Something I am proud of I might add. Anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know! Also, here is the updated Character Sheet!**

 _ **I hope you guys liked the changes I put into these. That last little part was enjoyable for me.**_

Jaune Arc

Age: 17

Height: 6'2

Weight: 170

Race: Human

Body Type: Ectomorph

Class: Paladin

Main Title: The Pretender

Sub-Title: Acolyte of Light

Level: 22

XP: 2378/ 13,068

Hp: 7775/7775

Ap: 3650/3650

Sp: 680/680

Str: 43 (62)

Dex: 43 (54)

Vig: 70 (126)

Int: 41 (60)

Wis: 39 (51)

Luck: 2 (.5)

Chr: 61 (113)

SAP: 0

Skills: 0

Lien: 5840

~~Gamers Mind (MAX) {P}- You friend are immune to being mind fucked

~~Gamers Body (MAX) {P}- Oops, there goes my arm. Good thing I still have Hp, and it's back!

~~Leadership (Level 8) {P}- People will listen to you, gives a 5% bonus to Chr.

~~Strategy (Level 16) {P}- You can come up with sound plans to defeat your enemies a 15% to Wis

~~Observe (Level 42) {A}- At level 22, you can see a max level of 64. Range grows more prominent as you level this skill.

~~Aura (Rank 1) {P}- Gain a 25% Boost to all stats.

~~Detect Evil (Level 16) {P}- Can detect a Vile presence within 26 meters. Range Increases with every level.

~~Feather Fall (Level 1) {P}- You can control your descent from the skies. Control increases with every level.

~~Cure Wounds {A}- You can heal someone for fifty points of health [10 Ap]

~~Basic Crafting (Rank 1) {P}- Able to craft gear of common or lower quality.

~~Replenishment {P}- Use AP once your SP is drained for one minute

~~Sprint {A}-Able to sprint at double movement speed. Current Sprinting speed. 23 Miles Per Hour. [10 SP per second]

~~Sword Mastery (Level 19) {P}- You are 19% more proficient with Swords

~~Shield Mastery (Level 18) {P}- You are 18% more proficient with Shields

~~Lying (Level 3) {P}- Able to convince people that falsehoods are truths. Success based on Chr and lie itself

~~Divine Power (Rank 1) {P}-All attacks now do an extra 10% more holy damage)

~~Regeneration (Rank 1) {P}- Increase HP regen by .15%

~~Decipher (Level 1)- Able to find the hidden meaning in anything

~~Shield Bash (Level 1) {A}- When you bash someone with a shield when they try to attack you stun them for 5 seconds

~~Clash of Champions (Rank 1) {P}- An attack on an opponents armor reduces it by 15% for three seconds

~~Precognition {A}- Able to slow your perception of time to come up with multiple different strategies.

~~Pain Tolerance (Level 19) {P}- Take 19% less damage

~~Cooking (Level 42) {P}- Able to make good food

~~Holy Embers (Level 1) {A}- Deal 5-10 damage to Grimm or unholy beings. Can be boosted with a holy symbol

~~Divine Smite (Rank 1) {A}- Deal 50% bonus damage in a single strike. 100% against Grimm

~~CQC (Level 10) {P}- You are 10% more proficient in hand to hand combat

~~Light Armor Proficiency (Level 15) {P}- You are 15% more proficient in Light Armor

~~Aura Sense (Level 16) {P} Can sense people and objects of interest within 20 meters

~~Bolt of Radiance- Send out a seeking bolt that deals damage equal to your Charisma. 50% more effective against Grimm

~~Martial Arts {P}- Unarmed attacks deal 10% more damage, and Martial Arts can be exchanged for a Martial Arts Style

~~Second Wind (Rank 1) {P}-When you get below half HP and/or SP you gain 20% back to each stat [Can only be used once per day]

~~ Bow Mastery (Level 10) {P}- You are 1% more proficient with Bows

~~Aura Enhanced Strikes (Level 10) {A}- Can use your Aura to bolster your attack power, granting a 50% bonus to all attacks [90 AP to use and maintain]

-Pyrrha Nikos 30 (I'm just as surprised as you are)

-Ruby Rose 36 (Thinks it's going to be great with you in Beacon)

-Nora 35 (Truly the most fearless leader)

-Ren 19 (Wish you didn't use your head like that)

-Yang 19 (Wondering what just happened)

-Blake 15 (Realizing Beacon isn't going as quiet as she hoped)

-Weiss -15 (You're a dunce)

-Cardin -30 (Thinks you are pathetic)

-Sky 0 (Following Cardin)

-Dove 0 (Following Cardin)

-Russel 0 (Following Cardin)

-Glynda Goodwich 5 (See's Potential)

-Beacon 5 (You seem pretty low tier dude)

? (Have yet to meet the rest)


	6. Learning the Ropes part 5

**Hello there Internet! I'm here once again for another chapter of The Paladin's Game. And can I just say, I am amazed at how fast this thing is growing. I mean only five now six chapters and already it's close to surpassing The Power Within An Arc (Which you should totally check out by the way). Now I don't know if it's because gamers fics are the clickbait of , or if you guys like my story that much. But either way I really appreciate it and I thank you all for reading. Now with that out of the way let's get going shall we!**

 **Beta:**

 **Comment of the Week goes to… Anony Mouse: You don't know how happy it makes me to say I have the potential to rival a fic like that. (It's also a great ego boost)**

 **Runner Ups:**

 **Avidreaded: Noted, thank you**

 **172: Yeah not gonna lie, after I posted the chapter I was exhausted and kinda passed out**

 **Jose566: Eeeehhh, I got that reference**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else made by RoosterTeeth…**

* * *

 **Congratulations! For trying to block everything, you have earned the skill Guard! And for getting hit by so many of those attacks anyway, you have earned the skill Pain Tolerance! Sword Mastery has increased by 8! Shield Mastery has increased by 12! Precognition has increased by 2! Shield Charge increased by 5! Shield Bash increased by 4! SP, MP, and HP Regen have all increased by 5! For taking a beating your Vig has increased by 3!**

 **Look at all those numbers! How you feeling big guy?**

 _Everything is pain_ …

 **Atta boy, champ will get them next time! Here is a level for all that hard work you did!**

And just like that, the pain was gone as everything was restored to full. And I quickly got back up and looked around at all the carnage that had happened from the 'basic' spare Glynda had put me through. There were about thirteen droids on the ground, broken with gashes on their chest, and some having limbs missing. But there was about two still standing. Those two being able to finally bring me down below the threshold.

Now, about three days ago. I would have said taking down thirteen out of fifteen combatants would have been impressive, and would have given myself a pat on the back and gorged myself on junk food.

And while I still might do the latter part later; I wasn't exactly going to give myself a pat on the back for _almost_ completing the basic level training for a Beacon student. Cardin, could probably do better than that. Cardin for peat sake! And I was not going to accept that. "Mr. Arc, I must say. You have some amazing recovery time." Glynda said slightly astonished that I was on the floor one second and on my feet looking fresher than a daisy.

"I guess it's just my second wind." I shrugged. With Glynda just nodding.

"Very well then, would you like to continue?" She asked, and I nodded while scratching my head.

"Yeah, but I think I want to work on something else besides just full combat." I could have sworn I saw Glynda smiled for a nano-second.

Before she of course stabbed it in the stomach for coming in her neck of the woods.

"Very wise of you Mr. Arc, while your adaptability in combat is very impressive. It is good to train in other departments so you can remain adaptable in the battle field. Just give me a minute and I can take you to the obstacle course." She said as she got to work clearing away the drones with her semblance. "You might want to change into your gym clothes." She suggested as she sent the last two droids away.

But I shook my head. "Hey, it's okay. It's better training for me to have it on anyway." I said, and this time I saw her smile before it was once again reminded who it was trying to make smile and was this time shot twelve times.

"If that is what you want Mr. Arc. Please follow me." She said as I followed her out of the combat arena and she stopped at the end of the cliff.

"Uh, Ms. Goodwitch? Where is the course?" I asked, and I suddenly knew I was fucked. 'Cause Glynda smiled, (And since she did it so openly. She must think I'm not coming back). And, well, since I quite like living, I decided to walk away.

But as I took a step back. I heard a familiar click, and looking down I saw that I had stepped on one of the launch pads. "Do try and get back within thirty minutes. I will be watching you from my tablet, so no cheating. And good luck." She said. And this pad had some great dramatic timing because before I could say anything I was launched through into the air. Giving the manliest scream you could ever have the privilege to hear.

But before panic could take control of me any further. I felt Gamer's Mind doing it's magic, and replacing the panic with a sense of calm. _Alright Jaune, you can do this. This isn't your first time being launched into the air - (yeah, but last time you died) - shut up brain I'm trying to think!_ Looking around, I could see nothing but clouds as I was about to reach the apex of my flight. So I was forced to wait until the clouds let go of me. And after letting myself take in the quite the view of the forest that almost seemed like it expanded forever. With the mountains in the distance.

But I couldn't let myself get caught up in the view, as I took out my sword from my inventory and thanking whoever is out there for feather fall as I started to slow myself down by using my body to create as much wind resistance as possible.

But as I got closer, I grabbed my sword and stabbed it into one of the nearest tree. My blade going through it like butter as I spiraled down twice before I was about to meet a face-full of branch. And I quickly willed my sword back into my inventory. Causing me to drop enough to not hit the branch face first. However I was still going too fast, so I prayed to Oum that the branch was sturdy enough as I grabbed onto it and swung around it two times bleeding my momentum significantly.

But that was all the branch could do as it snapped as I was currently going forward for my third swing and thus launched me forward. However, I was significantly slower now. So the next branch I saw I stepped off of before I rolled into the ground and jogged for a little bit to bleed off the rest of my momentum.

 **Congratulations! For making a proper landing strategy you have earned the skill Free running! And for pressing your acrobatic abilities to it's limit. Your Dex has Increased by 1!**

 **Free Running (Level 1): Hardcore Parkour! (You are able to run across different terrains much easier.)**

Smiling at the stat increase and the new skill. I looked around, _danger sense_ telling me that there was no immediate danger around me, which was always a good thing. And as I finally relaxed, I felt my scroll buzz. But without even opening to check it. A text appeared at the bottom of the screen. With an animated Ms. Goodwitch in the corner.

 _~Good, you landed safely, I was half expecting I would have to scrape you off the floor after initiation. But it looks like that was unnecessary. Anyway, your goal is to make it back to me within 30 minutes. Remember, everything in this forest is an obstacle for you to overcome. As well as some things we put in there for good measure. Are you ready?~_

The animated Ms. Goodwitch said, and ignoring the weirdness that this Goodwitch sounded a lot like like the real one. There was a blue screen soon after.

 **Event Quest Received! A Stroll Through The Woods.**

 **A Stroll Through The Woods**

 **Quest Objective: Beat all the obstacles and make it back to Goodwitch within 30 minutes!**

 **Rewards: 500 Exp! + 5 Affiliation with Glynda, Unlock Quest Chain "A Huntsman Out of You" , Able to do obstacle course again**

 **Failure: -1 Affiliation with Glynda, able to do obstacle course again, ?**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N**

 _Well I am already out here, might as well get something out of it._ I thought as I clicked _yes_. And immediately I was greeted by the animated Goodwitch.

 _~Good. On the count of three I'll start the timer. And remember, I'm watching.~_

The animated Goodwitch then disappeared and was replaced by a countdown. But before that started a quick blue screen appeared telling me that during the obstacle course. Any potential loot will be turned directly into exp. And I quickly closed it as the countdown went to two, and I got into a runner's stance as it turned to one. And when a giant go appeared.

I went immediately into action as I activated _Sprint_. And thanks to my now level eight in _SP Regen_. My stamina barely went down as I was going my top speed and I could keep going like this for a solid three minutes before I would be struck with fatigue. But those three minutes would give me a huge boost seeing as how at the moment my top speed was a good 30 miles an hour, or 44 feet per second which meant that I could get about 7,920 feet in before I had to stop. And if that doesn't get me at least half way. Well then I'm just screwed. And after getting a point into _Int_ with my sick mental math skills. I was forced to dodge as _Sense Danger_ activated and told me of a incoming threat.

The threat of course being a log tied to some rope as it came swinging down at me. And before I could process that first log. _Sense Danger_ kicked in again and on instinct alone I backpeedled as another log came swinging down at me. And once I was sure there was no more surprise logs for me. I looked as four logs on each side swung down and up in perfect sink. The logs not leaving any gaps for you. And as I looked at them the animated Glynda soon appeared.

 _~I must say that I am impressed that you were able to make it here so fast. But either way welcome to the first obstacle, Your goal is to get passed these logs without being hit by them. If you touch one of them it will mean an automatic failure. Same if you destroy them, which will give you the bill for the damages. But feel free to take your time. You do still have 29 minutes after all.~_

The animated Glynda then disappeared and I immediately activated _Precognition_ , the world slowing down to a near halt as the white circle once again appeared in the corner of my screen. But this time it was different as the other times.

Now above the two options I had. There was text, the one on the right showing what looked like me climbing from the trees. And the text above it said that this was faster, but also had a good chance of me failing the obstacle. However the in front of me told me it was safer, but it would take five minutes to get through.

So that left me with two choices A) Have a good chance at failing the quest but not have my movement slowed down, and B) Get through safely, but lose five minutes and who knows how many obstacles there would be. What to choose, what to choose. _Gah! Screw it I'll take the safer route, slow and steady wins the race and all that._ So it was with that I looked at the option and initiated that path.

 **For making a wise decision. Your Wis has increased by 1!**

Ignoring the screen and the slight clarity I felt. I followed the path as my body hugged the ground and I started to army crawl past the logs. Making sure to get even lower when the logs came by. And luck was on my side as it had not rained at all this week. Meaning the ground was nice and dry. And after five minutes I was able to squeeze my way out.

And I immediately sprang to my feet and dusted myself off. And once I got that done. I immediately went back into my sprint and bolted across the forest path. Having to use my free running skill on the occasional fallen tree on the path. However about thirty seconds into my sprint I could see a dark blob in my way. And when getting closer I was able to make out the form of a beowolf and used _insight_.

 **Beowolf Lv: 24**

 **Title: The Big Bad Wolf**

 **HP: 3,600/3,600**

 **SP: 360/360**

Shit this is not good. This thing has ten levels above me. And I only beat it in MP because of the fact that it doesn't even have that. But it is in the path and like Glynda said everything in the forest is my obstacle. And only an idiot wouldn't expect to see grimm in a forest. So I guess I should be happy that I am at least able to see the things level. But that didn't mean if I get into combat with the thing I would be screwed.

Which, I guess, means that I just have to make sure I can kill it in one blow. Or at least severely wound it.

So as I continued my sprint as I equipped my sword it materializing into my hand and I activated _Divine Smite_ which will give me a much needed boost against this Grimm. And I even activated _Holy Embers_ my left hand quickly giving off a very small heat as small flames came from palm. And feeling a little experimental I ran the flames along the blade. And I was pleasantly surprised when my blade caught fire but seemed to take no damage itself. And with the activating of _Power Strike_ and _Sundering Strike_.

The Beowolf had no time to act as I swung for its neck. My flaming blade slicing thru it's flesh while also catolorising the wound. Not like that would help as the grimm caught on fire as the same explosion that blew a hole in my and two others peoples floors stuck at the Beowolfs feet. And to top it all I got a neat little blue screen.

 **You have scored a Critical Hit giving a 200% damage boost!**

Suffice to say the Beowolf was done for as the flames burnt the grimm to a crisp. Not even leaving ashes left.

 **For killing the Beowolf, you have gained 380 exp! And because you are running the obstacle course, the loot has been converted into 40 exp! For actively seeking a killing blow. You have earned the skill Crit Seeker. And for combining skills Holy Ember and Divine Smite. You have gained the skill Blazing Smite! And for creating a new skill your Wis and Int have both increased by 1! Holy Ember has increased by 1! You have leveled up! For combing your first skill you have completed 2/10 of the tutorial!**

 **Crit Seeker- You know this meant for the Rouge right? (Hitting Vital spots with the intent to do kill will automatically let you crit)**

 **Blazing Smite- Because who doesn't want to set their enemies to fire? (Your next strike does ten times your aura modifier damage while also doing another 50% fire damage. And if you kill a Grimm with this skill. It completely disintegrates them, not letting them respawn.) [100 AP]**

I was actually surprised at that last tidbit of information about how Grimm apparently respawn when they die. And it also made me wonder if maybe they saw the same thing when I died. Just that almost unending void. Just waiting to see for something. And the thought that now I just trapped a grimm to that fate brought a smile to my face. It did feel right to actually strike a blow against the enemy of humanity.

A small blow, probably not even noticed. But still, it was a blow. And if I go unnoticed, then that's all the better. After all, they say it's the knife that lay in the shadows is the sharpest. And going back into my sprint, I sprinted for about another minute. Coming across another Beowolf and a Boarbatusk. Using taking them out once again with ease and using blazing smite to make sure that they could never come back.

And after about a minute of running. The trees cleared and I could see the cliffs in the distance. But I was forced to stop, as there was no ground in front of me instead there was only a ravine that I could not see the bottom of. And as I looked at it, five stone pillars came up, with the gaps being about fifteen feet apart and the ravine itself being about 100 feet apart. And soon the animated Glynda appeared.

 _~Looks like you made it to the second obstacle. You must get across the gap to get across, whether you try your luck with the tight ropes or you do something else is up to you. There is a net down there so you don't have to worry about falling to your death. Though if you do fall you will fail. Choose wisely, because you only have 22 minutes left.~_

With that the animated Glynda left me to my thoughts and immediately I activated _Precognition_. And I was greeted with two silhouettes, the one on the left telling me to use the rope but from the look of it, that would take about fifteen minutes. And that would take to long, so I went to the second one. And that one had me just leaping off the edge and failing the obstacle course. Which was really dejecting by the way.

But before I could choose which two. My time limit was up and I was back in real time. But as I looked down gap, a sudden thought stuck me. Turning around, I went about thirty feet back and started to pump into Aura into my legs. Acting like I was using my jump skill. But instead of focusing on my air time, I was focusing on my distance, kinda like you would if you did long jump.

So with that I ran, waiting till I was about three feet away from the edge. And once I was there I unleashed all the Aura that was in my legs, and like with my Jump skill, I sailed through the air. The other side coming closer by the second.

However I underestimated my arch, so I slammed into an outstretched edge. Knocking the wind out of me, and definitely breaking something. Of course gamer's body went to work and any injuries I would have suffered were gone in a instant. And I quickly grabbed the closest thing and tried to use that to pull myself up.

But that seemed like a bad idea as when I pulled. The thing I grabbed snapped but not before revealing itself as a root as it tore the ground making the overhang start to crumble as I tried to pull myself up. And before I could get all the way up it broke leaving me to fall. Or it was if it wasn't for another rope appearing, and without thought I grabbed it and feel a couple more feet before the rope went taunt.

Which meant I slammed face first into the rocks. And they did not taste good. _Bleigh! These rocks taste like slime and bird shit!_ I thought as I started to climb the rope. Hoping my luck would give me a break and let me climb this safely. And it seemed the world decided not to screw me as I was able to climb the rope without difficulty. Laying on my back as I reached solid, not falling ground. _I'm really going to have to do something about my luck_. I thought. Taking a couple more breathes before getting up, being a greeted with a blue screen.

 **For being impatient and leaping across a fucking ravine. You have earned the skill Leap!**

 **Leap (Level 1): Wanna go somewhere? It's just a hop, skip, and a LEAP OVER A FUCKING CLIFF! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! (You can leap at least 10 feet and increase the distance by using MP)**

Okay then, game does not like the whole leap of faith. Oh I like that name, can we change the skill to that?

 **No.**

 _Spoil sport_. I thought while giving a huff. But when the game didn't respond I took that as a victory for Jaune and once again started my sprint. And once again my horrid luck decided to not screw me over as I was able to make it over to the cliffs in about two minutes and thirty seconds. But of course that left me with one last problem. The goddamn cliffs themselves. And to only prove my point an animated Goodwitch appeared once again.

 _~Welcome to the third and final obstacle, the cliffs. You must climb up these cliffs and reach me with the 19 minutes you have left. Good luck.~_

With that she left. _Well, looks like I better start climbing._ I thought, confident that I could do as I grabbed the first rock making sure that it was solid before I started to climb. Using my past experience climbing small cliffs back at home to my advantage. But as I was maybe ten feet off the ground a sudden wave of fatigue hit me. And I found myself losing my grip and falling said ten feet straight to the ground. _Stats SP_.

 **-10/180 SP (Fatigue)**

 _Just what I thought. I should have known that rock climbing would consume more than just sprinting. Not to mention that I should have wait till my SP regenerated._ I thought with a sigh, closing a window that said I had increased my Wis with the power of hindsight. And almost after that my fatigue was gone thanks to six SP that was in there. But I knew that even if it was full. I probably wouldn't be able to climb the entire thing. But just because I couldn't climb doesn't mean I couldn't do other things.

 **Nooo….**

 _Oh c'mon! You don't even know what I'm thinking about._

 **I do know, and it's stupid!**

 _It's not that bad…_

 **You cannot seriously be considering jumping up the cliff!**

 _I mean it's not that high._

 **It's 300 ft tall!**

 _Well I mean it doesn't look that high._

 **That doesn't change the fact that you could die!**

 _Nah, I'll be fine. Just watch!_ And before the game could respond I activated Jump pumping about 31 aura points so that I could reach the top and still have a little left over so that I can make it that I _don't_ fall to my death.

And I proceed to soar into the sky, the rocky wall becoming a blur before slowing down as I reached the peak revealing a shocked Glynda. "Please catch me!" I yelled as I started to fall. Until I felt myself stop midair and I looked to see Glynda pointing her riding crop at me.

And I slowly floated towards her before I was dropped right next to her. "I must say , I was not expecting that. I thought you learned from the ravine." Glynda said.

And I laughed my face still in the dirt. "Well, I was always told I was a slow learner." I said slightly muffled.

"Well, while unorthodox. You managed to pass the obstacle course with 18 minutes left. _Congratulations_." She said, with a surprising amounts of sarcasm.

And I turned to my back so I could give a thumbs up. "Yay…." I cheered weakly, and I actually caught some slight amusement in her eyes.

"Yes, well I think I have put you through enough for today Mr. Arc. If you want to continue this training, we can continue with this tomorrow. Also, I hope you don't mind but I will be using the footage of your run for future lessons. " She said, as she walked off. And a couple minutes later the blue screen.

 **You have completed the quest A Stroll Through The Woods! You have gained + 5 Affiliation with Glynda Goodwitch! You have unlocked the Quest Chain Make a Huntsman Out of You! You can take the obstacle course again tomorrow.**

 **Make a Huntsman Out of You**

 **Quest Objective: Train with Glynda until you are huntsman material**

 **Meet Glynda to train tomorrow**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Optional Objectives**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards: ?**

 **Failure: Have to find someone else to train with some else**

 **Do you accept**

 **Y/N**

Tapping the _yes_ button. I smiled as I now had someone to help me get stronger. _And someone who isn't constantly in my head_.

 **You're just lucky I can't decrease your Int stat because of that stunt. Guess I'll just settle on nearfing your jump ability.**

 _Oh c'mon!_

 **Oh don't "c'mon" me! If Glynda wasn't there you would have died! Plus I can't have you jumping over mountains yet. So deal with it.**

 _This is bullshit_. I thought, but when I got no response. I realized that I wasn't going to get anywhere with this. So instead I might as well look at what I gained out of it. I hadn't gained any levels in my skills. Though I was really close with my _Sword Mastery_. Also my _Precognition_ was doing good, I have gotten around fifteen levels for it from all the times I have used it today. And thanks to the obstacle course I gained two levels giving me 150 points in SAP…. HOLY SHIT I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THOSE!

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 _Sh...Shut up! You forgot about an entire skill tree!_

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 _Just…. Just open my stats._ I thought while a blush rose on my face.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level 16**

 **[Updated] Exp: 700/1600**

 **HP: 1175/1175**

 **AP: 1950/1950**

 **SP:180/180**

 **Str: 10 (12)**

 **Dex: 14 (18)**

 **Vig: 28 (49)**

 **Int: 19 (27)**

 **Wis: 16 (20)**

 **Luck: 1 (.75)**

 **Chr: 14 (26)**

 **Sap: 150**

 **Skill Point: 1**

 _God, and to think. I could have beaten Cardin if I just allocated my stats._ I sighed, oh well what are you going to do. They do say hindsight is twenty/twentyafter all. And there is no use looking at the past, so it's better that I just start now. But how should I do it? Should I upgrade my luck while I'm at it? Don't need the universe screwing me over more then usual after all. Plus I can just bring it up to ten and then find out how I want to go about it. Yeah that sounds like a good start. So it was with that, I went to go increase my _luck_ , only to find a blue screen in my way.

 **You cannot increase your Luck by allocating Stat Points.**

 _Well there goes that plan_. I lemented. So with that plan out the window I had to come up with something else. Maybe it would be better if I use my class as a template. Yeah that sounded good, so as a Paladin, my two highest stats should be my _Vig,_ and _Chr_. with _Str,_ and _Int_ being a close second. Leaving Dex and Wis the least important of the two. But I don't want there to be this huge gap in my stats. So maybe I should treat my _Str_ and _Int_ as the same as _Dex_ and _Wis_ , That should help keep things balanced. So, I should increase _Str, Dex, Int, and Wis_ by one. And increase _Vig,_ and _Chr_ should be increased by two. And I can just leave the extras for future levels. Nodding to myself, I followed my plan and when I was done I took one final look at my _stats._

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level 16**

 **[Updated] Exp: 700/1600**

 **HP: 5900/5900**

 **AP: 3200/3200**

 **SP:905/905**

 **Str: 28 (39)**

 **Dex: 32 (40)**

 **Vig: 64 (112)**

 **Int: 37 (52)**

 **Wis: 34 (43)**

 **Luck: 1 (.75)**

 **Chr: 50 (88)**

 **Sap: 6**

 **Skill Point: 1**

 **Do You Accept These Choices?**

 **Y/N**

Pressing _yes,_ I felt the changes almost immediately as a light glow came across my body along with a tingling sensation spreading across my body. Not only that, but my mind felt clearer, like a thick fog finally fading away. And my senses just seemed sharper, not only that but my body felt great. I felt like I could do anything. And getting up, I actually had to catch myself as I got a sudden head rush. _Wow, haven't had one of those in a while_. I thought, but it quickly went away before I could dwell on it that much. And I was quickly greeted by a blue screen.

 **For having your Vigor go above 50 you have unlocked the skill Absorption Shield! And for getting your Chr to level 50 you have unlocked the skill Taunt. For getting a skill over 50, you have completed 3/10 of the tutorial!**

 **Absorption Shield- Ha jokes on you! I gain power from pain! Like a super masochist! (For every point of damage you take when this is active. You can instead transform it to HP for either you or your allies.) [1 point of damage=1 AP]**

 **Taunt (Level 1)- Yo mamma so fat! When she does a cannon ball there's a tsunami warning! (Able to distract enemies from your allies and instead have them focus on you. The better the taunt the better the chance)**

 _Wow, Absorption shield looks really good. And being able to get attention off of friends is always good._ But it wasn't just those two skills that brought a smile to my face. If I get new skills every time I pass fifty. Then it was time to go on that grind. And right now the highest one is my _Int_. And I can grind that by reading/studying. Only problem is the librarian, but hey she should be over what happened by now right?

Well there is only way to find out. I then enter my sprinter stance and active _Sprint_. And I immediately fall face first and travel about five feet through solid dirt. _Okay, I can go faster. Good to know_. I thought picking my face out of the dirt and spitting even more out of my mouth. I was going to have to test how fast I could go now.

But for now I am going to have to settle with a run. And even with that I felt as fast I did when I sprinted through the obstacle course if maybe slightly faster. But still this was much easier to control as I made it to Beacon rather quickly even passing Glynda on the way back. And when I got back, I saw that it was about four in the afternoon. Which meant I could study for about seven hours before I have to get back to go back to Vale to make it up to Richard for messing up his deal.

* * *

And as I made my way through the school. I noticed that most of the students were giving me a weird look. With some of them even giving looks that really made me feel uncomfortable. So I tried to ignore them as best as I could. But of course that lead to another problem, as now that I was focused on people watching me and trying to not focus on it.

I was not watching where I was going so when I hurriedly turned the next corner. Only to bump into a certain partner of mine. "Gah! Pyrrha, I'm sorry about that, totally was not paying attention." I said, giving my hand to the now on the floor Pyrrha.

Who giggled as she graciously took my hand. "It's okay Jaune, I wasn't either….Were you always so tall?" She asked, completely forgetting what she was going to say.

"What?" I asked.

Pyrrha shook her head. "Sorry, it's just that you didn't look so tall yesterday." She said, and to confirm her thoughts, she raised her feet up a couple inches, inadvertently getting her face just a little bit closer to mine. Causing some heat to come to my cheeks, at the slight smell of cherries. "Yeah you're definitely are taller." She said, thankfully going back to a more comfortable distance. However the heat was still on me cheeks. Which meant only one thing.

 **Ask her on a date?**

 _What? No! To play it off._ I mentally screamed, however on the outside I just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. "Heheh, guess I hit a last minute growth spurt?" I said trying my best to play it off.

 **Acting has increased by 1!**

And worked it did if that was any confirmation. And Pyrrha nod came shortly after the screen, a small smile on her face. "So, what where you doing today. Besides blowing holes into floors." She joked, and this time there was no way I could play off the red in my cheeks.

"Oh haha, at least I didn't sleep through it." I joked back and Pyrrha giggled while rolling her eyes.

"But seriously where have you been. We saw that you already fixed our floors. But we couldn't find you anywhere else." She questioned.

And I shrugged seeing no need to hide. "I had gone to the training area after I was done and Glynda was there so she helped by giving me some pointers and robots. Lots of robots. I also ran the obstacle course." I said, and Pyrrha looked shocked for a second.

"Really? What was your time." She asked.

I straightened my back as I puffed out my chest. "Nineteen minutes." I boasted.

And Pyrrha smiled. "That's good, now I know what time I need to beat." She said with a grin.

We just stared at each other for a second before we both broke into a fit of chuckles. "Anyway, I'm heading over to the library to study. Want to come?" I asked the red headed amazon and she thought about for a second before nodding and we both headed over to the library.

Once we reached the library doors. I held the door for her. Both as a common courtesy, and in case there was a certain librarian waiting to strike me down. And once it looked like Pyrrha was in the clear, I stepped in carefully still watching every corner.

But of course as that lady demonstrated, you could behind 30 solid steel doors waiting for armageddon. And this women would use it to break the doors down. And I was ready to brace for said armageddon as I felt the cold wood of the ruler I got all two acquainted with yesterday press against my neck.

And looking to my left I saw that she was glaring at me with cold lifeless eyes. Completely ready to try and slit my throat with that ruler. And I had no doubt that she could. So it was very slowly that I raised up my hands, to show I mean no harm. "L-listen. I'm just here to study, that's all. I swear that I won't bring any harm to your books. Arc's word." I said/begged. The librarian just glaring at me for a few more seconds before I was allowed the luxury to breath easy as her death weapon left my neck, before she sheathed it like it was a god damn katana.

But I was not going to question the women, so I choose to instead ignore it and her piercing glare. And I started to walk away with Pyrrha, who sent me a questioning glance but otherwise said nothing. Something I was really thankful for. However what I was not thankful for. Was the fact that the Librarian followed us wherever we went.

* * *

 _Seven Hours Later…_

"Aaanndd done!" I said closing the I don't know twelfth? Fifteenth? I really stopped counting when I hit the double digits. Though what I have been counting was my Int stat. Speaking of which.

 **What? Oh, yeah. For completing another boring book- Yyyyawwn- you have...gained another….**

 _Hey! Wake up!_

 **Ugh! I'm awake! Just take your stupid Int point and lets go do something that is actually fun!**

 _What are you talking about? These books are fun._

 **No, they are boring, bland books. And not even the good kinds, like history or fantasy books. No there stupid evil things that try to teach you stuff that you already learned or becomes irrelevant with just the tiniest bit of experience. These kind of books are completely worthless and boring!**

 _Says the thing that made me sit through Port's lecture._

 **Port is different, like I said, the man has experience, and lots of it. I guarantee he could give 10 times more vital information then this lousy book can ever give you. And besides the only reason you find his stories boring is because it's in a classroom. If it were anywhere else you guys would be glued in. God damn teenagers.**

 _Hey! Need I remind you that you are the semblance of a teenager?_

 **And need I remind you that studies proved souls are ageless. So that doesn't matter.**

 _I never heard anything about research like that!_

 **Doesn't matter, I did.**

 _Alright whatever, let's just get out of here. I'm pretty sure the Librarian hasn't even blinked since I got here and it is creeping me out._

 **Agreed.**

And with that I was out of there. Waving to the Librarian who just glared at me 'til I was out the door. Even then I was confident she would have followed me to my room unless I didn't sprint the hell out of there. I might have hit a couple walls. But any amount concussions would have been worth it to get out of there. I was just glad that Pyrrha had decided to leave around an hour ago to go to bed.

Otherwise I would have had to leave her behind. Such is the cruel fate of the world. But that is of no matter, because I was out of there now. And I am safe until the next time I go in there. And with my lack of common sense and survival instinct. That was probably going to be soon if I was honest.

But, like I said it didn't really matter now. It had been worth it, because thanks to all that reason. Not only do I know know the geopolitical situation in twelve different areas in the world. But I also seven levels into my _Int_ and by just now using by remaining _SAP_ that brought it to thirteen levels leaving it at a nice fifty, and a blue screen.

 **For studying for hours about countless useless things (seriously why read two dictionaries?) you have brought your Int to 50, giving you the skill Aura Sense!**

 **Aura Sense (Level 1)- It's like Danger Sense, but for when you're looking for someone. (Allows you to see things that are masked in Aura in a 10 meter radius)**

I nodded my head at what I read before closing the box. If I had to guess I would say that this was basically kinda like a waypoint marker. Which will be very useful. But with that now being done and settled, I better get to the bullheads. So I don't have to go through the Emerald Forest on the way there as well as the way back. _Now that just won't be fun_. I thought before running thru the halls.

Passing some of the people who are heading back after having some fun on the town. Even passing Yang, who I exchanged a quick greeting with before once again making a beeline for the bullheads. Actually using my _Sprint_ skill to when I was out of the buildings and in the courtyard.

Making it in about about a minute, and just when the last of the people were getting off to. _Convenient_. "Excuse me, sir?" I asked, tapping the shoulder of who I guessed was the pilot. "I know you are supposed to be closing soon but do you mind dropping me off in the city? It's really important." I asked and the guy looked at me for second with what I could only guess was contempt before he sighed and gestured for me to take a seat.

And I smiled to show that I appreciated what he was doing, and the fact that I gained a level in _Smooth Talker_. Of course that smile went away as the bullhead started to lift off, and I was once again greeted with my _Motion Sickness_ status. But hey, at least I can get some grinding out of it.

* * *

 _Ugh, I can't wait till my Resistance skill is high enough that I don't have to deal with this anymore._ I thought as I stepped off the bullhead. The status immediately clearing like last time and leaving me feeling like my stomach did not just try to cause a second great war with my body. And I gained three levels for _Resistance_ out of it,. So hey silver linings.

Pulling out my scroll, I looked to see that it was about a quarter after eleven which meant I had about seventy five minutes to find Juniors. But seeing as how from the look of it most people were either shitfaced or on there way to being shitfaced. There wasn't that much of a chance of me getting directions from them. So that left me with no other choice. I had to use the GPS on my scroll. _You know, if I had used this earlier I probably wouldn't have ruined that man's deal…. Damn you hindsight._

Putting the name into my GPS I had to wait all of three seconds before I was given a route to a place called the Junior's Night Club. And seeing as how there wasn't another thing with Juniors even in the name in the rest of the city. I think it was safe to say that this was the place to go. So upon pressing the go button, Imagine my surprise as my body started to move on it's own, And while I really wanted to question what was going on.

I instead decided to shrug it off and instead look at the cities nightlife. And I must say that it is beautiful. All the neon signs bathing the city in a multitude of colors as you could hear people cheer in passing bars as most of them are watching Griffball and… other... Sport like activities. I don't watch sports. And I gotta say there was definitely as seen as people drunkenly shuffle from one person to another. Enjoying life to the best of their abilities.

Something to admire truly, but that started to fade as I started to go into the more shadier parts, I started to get wary as I saw many people giving me the suspicious eye. Lucky for me the sword attached to my belt deterred most of them from trying anything. But that didn't mean that I was safe, after all. Ganking is a valid strategy if you have the numbers. Just ask the grimm, they have been doing it for years and look where it's got them.

 **Dark.**

 _But very much true._ Lucky for me however. Junior's was not far out of sight and I was given back control of my body as I now stood in front of the entrance, looking at one of the bouncers. Both of them wearing the same thing Richard was. "If you want in; get in line." He said pointing to the rather large line of mostly teens.

Which would actually explain why the man didn't ask if I was old enough. "Um actually, I'm looking for Bloodaxe? Something about making it up to him for messing up a deal." I said, making sure not to use his first name less I seem suspicious.

The two bouncers looking at each other having some unspoken conversation. Before both of them nodded and the one the left opened the door. "Head inside and talk to a guy named Junior he will be at the bar." The guy on the right side, and I nodded as I headed inside, and was almost immediately blasted with loud techno music and the smell of booze, sweat and other things I didn't even want to think about.

But I pushed on, eventually making it to the bar where there was a man with a black buzz cut and well trimmed beard and was wearing a black button up vest over a white dress shirt and a red bowtie to complete it. And just to confirm, I cast _Insight_ just in case.

 **Junior**

 **Level: 42**

 **Class: Warrior**

 **Title: The Boss**

 **HP: 4850/4850**

 **MP:4650/4650**

 **SP: 2130/2130**

 **Str: 70 (88)**

 **Dex: 52 (65)**

 **Vig: 78 (98)**

 **Int: 79 ( 99)**

 **Wis: 62 (78)**

 **Luck: 86 (108)**

 **Chr: 73 (91)**

 **Leader of the Red Axe Gang, Junior acts as the information broker of the underworld, using his club as a front for his less than reputable business practices. However he has recently suffered a heavy hit after ? wreaked his club about a week ago.**

 _Huh, so that's why this place looks like it got hit by a tornado. Also cool, I can start read bios, but not cool I'm dealing with a gang._ _Maybe I can slip out and he won't- and he is looking right at me._ Locking eye contact with the man, I now knew there was no way out now, cause no mob boss would let someone go if I left after just looking at him. After all I might be a spy. So with a sigh I reluctantly walked up to the bar and pulled up a seat next to Junior. _Time to put on my best tough guy persona._ "What can I get you" He asked as he cleaned a shot glass with a washcloth.

"Aren't you going to ask me for an I.D?" I asked, and Junior shrugged.

"Not if you got the money." He said as he put the shot glass away before he got to cleaning away another one. And I sighed as I ordered a simple cheap bear. Cause hey, might as well get drunk to add to the growing lists of mistakes I have made so far.

And upon taking a sip of the beer. I was greeted with a level up for my _Resistance_ skill. But before I could properly panic, _Gamer's Mind_ came into affect and I quickly rationalized that Junior wouldn't poison a man in his own club. No most likely this was just the games way of telling me that drinking is bad. _But jokes on you game, I already know it's bad._

So it was with rather hesitant sips I finished the beer. Gaining four levels for _Resistance_ as well as slim bar to my right with it being about halfway to the buzz effect.. _Who knew I was such a lightweight. Also it's good that all I need to do to level up Resistance is becoming an alcoholic_. I chuckled lightly at that. Junior remaining silent as he passed me another beer which I did I took because hey, free levels. "So, my guys told me that your the reason that my guy wasn't able to secure a very important deal?" He asked. I just nodded taking a sip from the beer. "And now you here to make up for it?" He said.

Once again I nodded. "I'm willing to help as long as I don't have to kill anyone." I said and Junior shrugged.

"Shouldn't have to, as long as things go well." He said, finishing off the shot glass before putting it away and resting his hand on the counter. "Listen, as you can see. This club is in shit shape right now. But I don't got the means to fix it without the cops busting this whole operation. And that deal that you fucked up was going to help pay for it. Instead I got to resolve this whole issue before we get into a full on gang war. But the problem is now that people are expecting a war, people are preparing. It's chaos out there, and I need you to quell it while I fix this shit. You got that?" He asked as I finished the beer getting another three levels in _Resistance_. And a blue screen.

 **You have received the Event Quest. A Darker Side of Vale**

 **A Darker Side of Vale**

 **Quest Objective: Pacify the Yellow Snake Gang**

 **Bonus Objective**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards: 1000 Lien, Red Axe Initiate Sub-title, +1000 Exp, +15 affiliation with the Red Axe Gang and Junior, unlocks the quest line The Shadow Wars of Vale**

 **Failure: Death (Depends on performance) -15 affiliation with the Red Axe Gang and Junior, no longer allowed at Juniors**

 **Do you accept**

 **Y/N**

 _Damn, that's a lot of money and experience. Plus a new Sub-title, and it's always good to be on the good side of the underworld. Though possible death doesn't sound very good. Already died once thank you very much, don't want to do that again. Though maybe I might get a sunday out of it. Nah that's probably not worth it. Also who knows it might fun being a gang member. Know matter how...wrong that…. You know what screw it! What's the worst that can happen?_ "I got it." I said accepting the quest..

He took his hands off the counter and smiled looking pleased with himself. "Good, I'll get the twins to help set up a disguise for you. Then I can tell you where your first job is." He said making me follow him upstair. Someone else taking his spot manning the bar. And after pulling out a card to open a door into his office and both of us stepped inside.

I was told to wait here while he got the twins who appeared within a couple minutes. The one on the left wearing a white and blue dress and the one the right and after using _insight_ on the both of them I got there names as Melanie and Miltia Malachite respectfully. Oh and that they could kick my ass to.

I mean with Junior being level 42 and the twins being a combine level of 70 not to mention all the goons. Someone had to be a monster to beat all of them. "So this the one were sending in?" Melanie asked but said it in a way.

That I felt like I should have been insulted. "He's kinda cute." Her twin Miltia said, and she said it such away that I felt I needed to cover myself up even though I was completely clothed.

And when they both started circled me there eyes scanning my body like I was some kind of sculpture. Forget about covering up, I needed a Yang to hide behind. And after a long uncomfortable amount of minutes.

They finally stopped and exited the room coming back out a couple minutes later with a jet black three piece suit with a deep slim fit magenta dress shirt and a high fashion jet black suit and vest and with matching pants and dress shoes and a lions tail with a clip in it. "Here, try this on." Melanie said, handing them two me, and upon seeing that there was no dressing rooms I then noticed the eager eyes of the twins.

This time I could not hide the blush on my face. But luckily thanks to my good old inventory I was able to change without them seeing anything. I was even able to equip the tail it wrapping around my waist acting as a belt. And looking at the disappointed looks on their faces, I smiled knowing that I was able to keep my integrity. _I know I shouldn't really be using it out in the open. But a man's got to keep his pride._

And soon Junior walked back in, looking me up and down and nodding in approval before handing me a black wig and red contacts. And upon equipping the two of them, I was greeted with a blue screen.

 **Through playing dress up! You have gained the skill Disguise!**

 **Disguise (Level 1)- I could be anyone, like that guy, or that girl, or uncle Rick! (Able to use a disguise to hide your identity.**

Closing the window, I instead decided to listen to Junior. "Alright, that should be good enough so that the cops can't track you down. Now all we need is a name for you. Got any ideas?" He asked, and I thought about it for a moment before I remembered a Lion faunus I knew way back when who was from Atlas, he sadly passed away a few years ago.

But hey that just gives me even better cover. "Leon, Leon Ardente." I say.

Junior saying the name to himself almost testing it before nodding. "Alright I like it, and I don't think I need to tell you that you need to pull a full 180 on your personality, unless you want to get caught. Now, to who you're… _Negotiating_ with." He said as he gestured taking a seat in his big heavy chair that looked really comfortable. The twins quickly taking his sides and I quickly realized how much this looked like a mobster movie. "There is a relatively small gang, they call themselves the Yellow Snakes. Really small, maybe about fifteen people at most. But the thing is that there all anarchists who want nothing more then to sell drugs and blow shit up. And there relatively well trained as well. I've tolerated them because they always payed up. But with this development, they have decided to pull a little rebellion and have declared war on both sides. Now this is where I draw the line. So what you are going to do is go to their headquarters, and burn there building, and all there drugs to the ground. And be sure to leave this red axe where it can be found." He said as I was handed a blood red axe as he continued. "What you do with the survivors I don't care but make sure you send you get the message across. You do not double cross the Red Axe Gang." He said before having Milita handed me a scroll. "This is a burner scroll for your mission. Be sure to get rid of it once you are done." He said before dismissing me with a wave of his hand.

I nodded before walking out the office and headed out the back entrance and headed to the coordinates on the burner scroll. Taking out the axe to give it a few test swings, cause it's not like I could use my sword. It would be to recognizable.

* * *

Eventually I reached a run down abandoned house deep in the slums right next to the industrial district. And outside there was two people wearing bright yellow jackets that made my eyes hurt from all the way over here. And two the left there was a old rusty pipe and some loose bricks that lead to a hole in the roof. _Precognition_ , I mentally commanded, wanting to see what it said about my two routes.

The two people were an immediate no-go as it said I would have to kill them to get past. And I was not willing to do that even if they were gang members. So that left me with option two as I made sure to stick to the shadows as much as possible as I went to the rusty old pipe. Giving it a test tug and despite the creaking it gave it seemed good enough so it was up I went. Using all my climbing expertise to shimy my way up the pole.

But it was as I was almost to the bricks, that my shit luck decided to kick in and one of the rusty screws finally had enough and snapped causing the pipe to come loose and start to fall. And knowing that more were soon to follow, I was forced to jump for the brick as the second screw came off making the pipe fall even more.

And as I quickly shifted to a better leaping potion. The rusty metal groaned in protest. And it quickly became do or die as I used _Leap_ just as the metal snapped in half. My hand just barely reaching the hold as the metal hit the ground with a loud clang.

And no matter no how much I wanted to relax, I knew they would come investigate the noise and see the man in a suit clinging to their walls. So that meant I needed start climbing and fast. And like a spider I rushed at the wall, using any good hand and foot hold I could find to get to that hole in the roof as soon as possible.

And once I reached it, I heard one of the two men shout something. And so without thinking I flung myself inside the hole but still held onto the ledge so that I was hanging in the inside and waited. Straining my ears to hear them. "Huh, I guess it was nothing." One of them said.

I could hear the low sound of other one kicking the pipe. "Man this shit hole is falling apart, when are we going to get Juniors like that bitch promised?" One of them said.

"Shut up, dude." The other hissed. "What if someone hears you?" he stressed.

And the other guy laughed. "Well then I guess will just have to kill them, though I wouldn't mind having some fun with them first. Especially if it's a woman. Haven't had a good fuck in forever." He sighed at the last part, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _Sure, just add rape to your list of crimes now, and all you need is battery and you could get that final stamp for your scumbag card. Also, I'm going to have to tell Junior about this supposed manipulator._ I thought as I climbed down away from the hole, making sure to not cause a single creak in the extremely creaky looking wood. And once my feet were safely on the floor, I was greeted with a blue screen.

 **For getting past those low lifes without being detected. You have gained the skill Sneak! And for climbing the crumbling building. You have rediscovered the skill Climbing!**

 **Sneak (Level 1)- YOU CAN'T SEE ME! (You are able 10% more effective in sneaking.)**

 **Climbing (Level 12)- Didn't you learn from GOT not to climb ruined buildings? (You 12% more effect at climbing things. And it reduces the cost by 12%) [88 AP a sec]**

Closing away the screens, I put my new sneak skill to the test. Still clinging to the shadows as I made to the doorway that would lead to the exit of the next room. However when I went to go peak out, I saw the back of a Yellow Snake facing me.

And he sighed as I heard zip up his pants. _Really, you guys don't even have a bathroom_? I glared at him, but quickly entered back into the shadows as he began to turn back my way. I even go so far to hold my breath as he passes me. And it seemed that it looked like he didn't see me.

As he passed me I noticed something. _This guy's blonde aswell._ I smiled at my idea as I got behind him and put him in the best sleeper hold I could manage with only knowledge of movies to go with.

The guy grabbed at my arm trying to pry me off, but my hold was good as the guy continued to kick and claw at me. But it did nothing, and after about 3 minutes of choking this guy out he finally went down. I set him down gently so that he did not make not any noise.

And very quickly removed his clothes. He was wearing obnoxious yellow jacket like the other two. And on the back there was a yellow snake with baring its fangs. And he had a plain white wife beater for an undershirt and some jeans. But he had a hat on which was useful.

I also took his gun, which was in very much in poor quality, but it would do. I put it in it's holster. But I at least left him the decency of his underwear and very quickly I switched into his clothes. And I was surprised when the clothes automatically adjusted to my body. But I quickly just choked it up to the game doing it's thing as another blue screen popped up.

 **Your Disguise Skill has increased by 1! By choking someone out without anyone else noticing. You have gained the skill Stealth Takedown!**

 **Stealth Takedown- Seriously, why is a Paladin using roguelike skills? That's like a Barbarian using magic missile. (Able to take down opponents without making noise. {Must be actively in stealth}) [50 SP]**

Closing the window, I took off the wig and made my hair look more like his, before taking his hat and putting it on my head. Tilting it down so that it would be harder to find me out right away. And going through his pockets one more time.

I fished out a lighter. _And now I have my way of burning this place to the ground_. Putting the lighter back into my pocket, I walked through the rickety old halls.

Eventually coming into what I guess was the main hub as a medium sized fire roared in the center of the building. With a couple of them playing a game of cards and another three were drinking at a sorry excuse of a table. But to the far back there were to guards with rifles in front of a door. And if I were a betting man, that was where there drugs are. Which meant only one thing. _Let's see if this disguise really works_.

Pulling my cap down a little bit more, I walk through the main area. The five guys there to absorbed in what they were doing. But that was the easy part as I made it to the two guards. Both looking at me suspiciously. I just nodded at them and went to open the door.

And to my surprise they let me through with one even giving me a pat on the back and I quickly closed the door behind me and breathed a sigh of relief as there in front of me was more cocaine then I knew what to do with. Or well, I did know what to do with it actually.

Pulling out the lighter I first grabbed some dry wood and laid it on top of the pile of coke. Next I grabbed some cloth to use as kindling and put that near the smaller pieces of wood. Then I lit it on fire and watched as the cloth burned down but not before catching the smaller wood on fire. And then that too began to spread until even the drugs started to burn. _I better get out of here before I get a contact high_. I realized covering my mouth.

And opened the door the two guards looking at me curiously before the smell of smoke filled the air and they quickly looked inside the room to investigate only to see it on fire.

But I only heard yelling as I was already on my way back to the body and grabbed him, heading to the entrance were I put my acting skills to the test to the two front guards. "Fire! Gh-gh! There is a fire in drug room." I then proceeded to cough a couple more times and both guards looked at each other before rushing in.

And as soon as they were gone I stopped the act and pulled out the burner scroll and called the police. "Vale Police department, what is the emergency?"

"H-hello? Yes, there is a fire down near the industrial district in one of the abonded houses. And it looks like it's spreading." I said, trying my best to sound worried. Which wasn't that hard because I wasn't exactly a big fan of this fire spreading and doing some actual damage to people.

"Alright stay calm, sir, we're on our way. Just tell us exactly where you are." I then told them my exact location. And hung up immediately after.

Changing back to my original disguise and called Junior. "Is it done?' He asks,

"Yes." I reply before hanging up and crushing the phone. I then grab my axe, and already I could hear the sound of the fire and police vehicles. But still I waited till the fire could be seen from the outside, and soon the Yellow Snakes came pouring out from the entrance.

Liked they were…. well smoked out. "You know, next time you should watch who you anger." I said flipping the axe in my hand, trying my best to sound suave.

"Y-you bastard!" One of them yelled before going back into a coughing fit. And I just smirked before I chucked the axe, all of them ducking only to find that it was not aimed for them but instead the rotten wood next to them as the blade sunk into the wood.

"The Red Axe Gang has decided to spare your lives this time. They won't give the same mercy again. Be sure to spread the word from your cells" I said before walking off, the sounds of the sirens to close for them to run away. And I was left with just one thought. _Oh my God, I sounded so cool!_

 **Your Acting has increased by 3!**

* * *

Arriving once again at Juniors, this time the bouncer didn't stop me as I walked in and went to the bar where the man himself waiting. Where I quickly gave him a debriefing on everything that went down. Junior thinking to himself before nodding. " While someone trying to turn the Yellow Snakes against me is worrying. That can be dealt with later. For now however, I must say you did a good job. Kept it clean too, which means less trouble for me." He says.

Handing me a handful of multi colored lien cards. "Here's your payment. And a little extra for doing an excellent job." He said, and I graciously and by that I mean greedily take the cards and diposte them into my inventory. "And there is more for you if want. All you gotta do is join." He said, and I just nodded my head dumbly, still marveling at the amount of money I had now. "Great, welcome to the Red Axe Gang. We can have you help around the club on the weekends starting tomorrow. Oh and feel free to keep the suit as a welcome gift." He said before walking off. _Wait did I just agree to join a gang?_

 **You have completed the Quest A Darker Side of Vale! You have leveled up! You have Leveled up! You have unlocked the Questline The Shadow Wars of Vale! +15 affiliation with the Red Axe Gang, and Junior! +5 affiliation with the cops! Gained Sub-Title Red Axe Gang initiate!**

 **A Darker Side Of Vale [Completed]**

 **Quest Objective: Pacify the Yellow Snakes [Completed]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Don't get caught while lighting the fire [Completed] {+400 Lien +1000 Exp}**

 **Call the police after you have set the fire [Completed {+300 Exp, +5 affiliation with the police}**

 **Don't kill anyone {Get to keep the suit}**

 **The Shadow Wars of Vale**

 **Quest Objective: Win the Shadow Wars and bring peace to the underworld**

 **Meet Junior for work**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards: ?**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N**

 _Ah shit, welp, you just can't take a step in the rabbit hole. as I say._ Clicking the yes button. I smiled as I leaned back a little bit careful not to fall of the stool as I had a wide smile across my face. _I must say, this semblance is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me!_

* * *

 **Here we are! With one of the longest chapters I have ever written to date. And can I say boy was it something. So I hope you all enjoy it because it was fun writing it. Also check out my poll for The Power Within an Arc! And did you like it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know! This is Journeymen signing off!**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level 18**

 **Exp: 700/1600**

 **HP: 5900/5900**

 **AP: 3200/3200**

 **SP:905/905**

 **Str: 28 (39)**

 **Dex: 32 (40)**

 **Vig: 64 (112)**

 **Int: 50 (70)**

 **Wis: 34 (43)**

 **Luck: 1 (.75)**

 **Chr: 50 (88)**

 **Sap: 20**

 **Skill Point: 2**

 **~~Gamer's Mind (MAX)- You, my friend, are immune to being mind raped.**

 **~~Gamer's Body (MAX)- Welp, There goes my arm! Oh, well, it'll come back with the HP I lost**

 **~~Insight (Level 16)- You can see up to 50 levels above you, and can now see the quality of gear. As well as a quick background of things when casting Insight.**

 **~~Aura (Level 1)- All stats get a 25% boost**

 **~~Detect Evil (Level 1)- Can detect a hostile presence within 10 meters. Range increases every level**

 **~~Feather Fall (Level 2)- Can control your descent, control increases every level**

 **~~Leadership (Level 5)- Gain a 5% bonus to Chr, and increase the chance people will follow you**

 **~~Strategy (Level 8) Able to make plans**

 **~~ Cure Wounds- Can heal for 50hp [10 AP]**

 **~~Acting (Level 6)- Able to put on an act to deceive people**

 **~~Cooking (Level 42)- Able to make good food**

 **~~Sprint- Doubles running speed [10 SP per sec]**

 **~~Smooth Talker (Level 8)- Ability to talk your way out of situations**

 **~~Precognition (Level 15)- Able to slow your perception of time to come up with multiple different strategies to defeat your opponent [Cost 100 MP]**

 **~~Decipher (Level 1)- Able to find the hidden meaning in anything**

 **~~Shield Mastery (Level 16)- You are 16% more proficient in using shields**

 **~~Sword Mastery (Level 11)- You are 11% more proficient with using swords**

 **~~Shield Charge (Level 6)- Grabbing your shield with both hands, you charge at the opponent dazing them and have a 10% chance to knock them prone.**

 **~~Shield Bash (Level 6)- When you bash someone with a shield perfectly when they try to attack you. You instead stun them for 10 seconds.**

 **~~Resistance (Level 11)- As they say, what doesn't kill you makes stronger ( 1% resistance to diseases and poisons)**

 **~~SP Regen (Level 8)- Your a lean mean...something (Regen 8SP per sec)**

 **~~MP Regen (Level 6)- Now you can give heals more frequently (Regen 6MP per sec)**

 **~~HP Regen (Level 6)- Now you can have an unlimited supply of regenerated arms! (Regen 6HP per sec)**

 **Home Repair (Level 15)- 15% decrease in time to repair buildings.**

 **~~Jump- You have a base Jump of ten feet that increases by one when both STR and DEX and adding Aura will increase jump height 10 ft pure Aura point.**

 **~~Divine Smite- Add a 50% damage bonus for a single strike. And a 100% damage bonus against grimm. [150 AP]**

 **~~Sundering Strike- Add a x2 modifier and have half all total damage go into an area effect damage [300 MP]**

 **~~Minor Radiance- Glow a dim light for 15ft and give a 5% debuff to all grimm**

 **~~Parry- Perform a perfect time parry and stun them allowing you to deal double damage for a short time [50 SP]**

 **~~Juggernaut- Gain a 50% Bonus to defense when wearing full heavy armor.**

 **~~Shield Wall- When Blocking, you can erect a shield of Aura giving a 50% bonus to Defense [200 Ap a sec]**

 **~~Haggling (Level 1)- Gain 5% better prices**

 **~~Crafting Basic Wares (Level 1)- Able to craft items of Low Quality or lower**

 **~~Holy Ember (Level 2)-** **Can Deal 5-10 damage to Grimm or unholy beings per sec. Can be boosted with a holy symbol [10 AP a sec]**

 **~~Absorption Shield- For every point of damage you take when this is active. You can instead transform it to HP for either you or your allies. [1 point of damage=1 AP]**

 **~~Taunt (Level 1)- Able to distract enemies from your allies and instead have them focus on you. The better the taunt the better the chance**

 **~~Aura Sense (Level 1)- Allows you to see things that are masked in Aura in a 10 meter radius**

 **~~Free Running (Level 1): You are able to run across different terrains much easier.**

 **~~Crit Seeker- Hitting Vital spots with the intent to do kill will automatically let you crit**

 **~~Blazing Smite- Your next strike does ten times your aura modifier damage while also doing another 50% fire damage. And if you kill a Grimm with this skill. It completely disintegrates them, not letting them respawn. [100 AP]**

 **~~Leap (Level 1): You can leap at least 10 feet and increase the distance by using MP**

 **~~Disguise (Level 2)-Able to use a disguise to hide your identity.**

 **~~Sneak (Level 1)- You are able 10% more effective in sneaking.**

 **~~Climbing (Level 12)- You 12% more effect at climbing things. And it reduces the cost by 12% [88 AP a sec]**

 **~~Stealth Takedown- Able to take down opponents without making noise. {Must be actively in stealth} [50 SP]**

 **~~Guard- Let me show you the power of a holding a slab of metal! (Block 50% of damage for a single blow) [100 SP]**

 **~~Pain Tolerance (Level 1)- Masochist (Able to reduce damage taken bt 1%)**

 **Affinity Chart**

 **-Pyrrha Nikos 10 (Glad to have you as a partner)**

 **-Ruby Rose 31 (Glad to have you as a friend)**

 **-Nora 15 (Thinks you are cool)**

 **-Ren 14 (Want's to get to know you better)**

 **-Yang 14 (Willing to be friends for Ruby)**

 **-Blake 10 (Hasn't had the chance to form a opinion on you)**

 **-Weiss 6 (Finds you mildly annoying)**

 **-Cardin -15 (Thinks you are pathetic)**

 **-Sky -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Dove -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Russel -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Glynda 15 (Sees you as promising)**

 **-Red Axe Gang 15 (Sees you as a new Blood**

 **-Junior 15 (Thinks you are a interesting asset)**

 **-Vale Police 5 (Appreciate you tipping them off to the Yellow Snakes)**

 **? (Have yet to met the rest)**


	7. Learning The Ropes part 6

**Hello there internet! Welcome to another chapter of The Paladin's Game! Now for anyone who also reads The Power Within An Arc *Cough* Shameless Plug *Cough* Should know that my Beta, Mr. Gaming, was unable to continue being my Beta. But luckily, I have been able to find someone new. So say hi to Soda-fiedPsycho everyone! And be sure to let me know what you think of him in the reviews! (SP: 'He's a Major Douchebag!') Also as you guys might have noticed, I have some cover art for the story now! Yep thanks to an old friend of mine, I know have some cover art for this story! So be sure to check out on Instagram! Now enough of that, let's get this shit rolling! ALSO VOLUME SIX HYPE!**

 **Beta: Soda-fiedPyscho (SP: Hi. I didn't say that earlier.)**

 **Cover Art:**

 **Comment of the week goes to...Yifto: Ahh yes, praise me more! Also, I agree with you about the whole mage thing being overdone. I mean I understand why most go that route, but still. Also glad you like it!**

 **Honorable Mentions:**

 **Luckhenhaft: Consider it done my friend!**

 **Remzal Von Enili: Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to read to find out :)**

 **WeirdGuyOne: Ah, another shipper of Lancaster. Come my friend! For we must prepare ourselves against the horde of White Rose shippers.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else made by Roosterteeth…**

* * *

 _You know despite the whole being a front/base for a gang. Juniors isn't all that bad_. I thought to myself. To make sure that there was no one here to get revenge for the Yellow Snakes, or if just another gangster wanted to try and take out Junior to get in favor with the other gangs. But luckily, it was mostly just a bunch of horny, sweaty and too young to drink teens here. Nevertheless, I stood against a wall using my newly acquired _sense motive_ skill that I got about… three hours ago? With the worst being some people looking to roofie a couple drinks. I kept my eyes on those guys because while I couldn't do anything thanks to probable cause and what not, I definitely can not wait till they try. I always did want to throw a douche out of a bar, maybe a wall or two. Unfortunately, it seems that most of them weren't willing to try their luck for tonight, which meant my mini fantasy will have to wait for some other time.

Lack of chucking people aside, this job was not that bad at all. After arranging my pay with Junior, I was able to niche a nice twelve bucks an hour. All under the table, because hey, still a minor. It was nice to have another source of money besides what my parents were planning on sending me every month. _Speaking of which I should call them soon. Tell them how I am doing_. Giving a small nod at the thought, I was quickly greeted to the feeling of a light tapping of my shoulder, and looking back behind me was good old blood axe himself. "The boss wants to meet you in his office. I can take your post from here," he shouted over the very loud techno. I nodded in response before walking over to Juniors office. Giving another look around to make sure there was no funny business, I used my personal card to enter the personal section of the club.

After giving some polite waves to the various gangsters that I came across, I went to Junior's office, knocking three times. "Come in," I heard Junior order. I did as commanded and stepped inside. "Ah, Leon glad you could make it," he said, making sure to use my disguised name thanks to the bodyguards he had in the room, which was another condition of our deal, seeing as how I didn't want to be affiliated with a gang. Another part of the deal was I must wear my disguise and be referred by my alias of Leon whenever I'm on duty.

The only exception to this disguise rule being when the two of us were alone. "What do you need, boss?" I asked with as much suave as I can manage because god damn it if I was going to act like another person I might as well act like a super spy.

"Thanks to your help with dealing with the Yellow Snakes, the other gangs have wised up and have decided _not_ to go into open rebellion. Not to say they still aren't planning something, but that's beside the point, I need you to escort one of my shipments out of the city," he explained, pressing a button on his desk as a hologram projector raised from the floor and created a holographic display of Vale. _Oh my Oum! That's so cool I wonder if-! Gah! Stop it Jaune! Gotta keep it cool and suave._ Soon a red dot appeared over the Juniors on the screen and following that a path of red dashes were to lead out of the city.

"You and a couple others are to escort this cargo through multiple checkpoints and three different territories until you reach the end of the city. There another team will take over. Are we clear?" He asked as the hologram disappeared.

"Yes, is there anything else?" I asked and he looked at me with a inquisitive look.

"Depends, can you drive?" he asked. Then I was greeted with the flashes of younger much smaller me in a toy car using my feet to drive the thing and then somehow flipped the thing over. It wasn't like I could chock it to young tomfoolery as I was greeted with my first and last driving lesson from my father. This showed me promptly crashing it into a tree. So to say that I could not drive was an understatement.

But it's not like I could let them think Leon couldn't, that could make him uncool! And no man with that suave accent could ever be seen as such. "I have had...lessons." I said, and to my shock the man nodded and smiled slightly, "Great, then you can drive the main transport." _God damnit Jaune look what you did! You don't know how to drive!_

 **Yes, but what about Leon?**

 _We're the same person!_

 **Sure as hell not acting like it.**

 _I...can't disagree there._ With that sobering thought, I accepted his additional orders with an internal sigh. And was greeted by a blue screen shortly after.

 **Quest Objective for The Shadow Wars of Vale is complete! Quest Objective added! You have received the Side Quest. A Delivery!**

 **A Delivery**

 **Quest Objective: Deliver the cargo safely to the endpoint**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards: +5 Affiliation with Junior and the Red Axe Gang, +300 Exp, +200 Lien**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/Y**

 _So much for the illusion of choice._ I lamented as I accepted the quest. "Follow these two here, they will take you to the garage," Junior said as two of the six guards in the room stepped up and walked to the door. And I silently followed them to the garage.

Imagine my shock when instead of just a normal garage, I was met with with a section of the building that looked more like a warehouse with enough activity to rival the actual club. "Welcome to the garage kid," The bodyguard on the right said, and upon using _insight_. I learned his name was Oliver. But before I could say anything, we started walking again. Eventually I came upon a big white van that totally wasn't suspicious. Not at all. The jingle of keys was what brought me out of my observations as I looked to Oliver, who I shall now call Olly, threw me what I could reasonably guess was the keys to the van. "You'll have to escorts with you until the first checkpoint. After that you only got yourself until you reach the destination," Olly said, and I looked confused.

"Wait, why do I only have an escort for the first leg of the trip. Isn't this stuff important?" I asked.

But before Olly could say anything Crimson, the man who brought me in to this, spoke from behind me. "Because kid, your going through other gangs territory. And not many people are buddy-buddy with us at the moment. So it's better if you keep low and fast," He said, and I nodded at the explanation. Not to say that I didn't like it. But you know what they say, you learn ten times more in real life than you ever could from a book. And what a better way to learn how to drive then by trying to get through rival gang territory. _Yeah I'm so screwed_. I thought as I just got into the car, started the engines and put my foot on the brake as I took it out of parking and put it into drive. And waited until the warehouse door rose up and allowed me through. I tried my best to make sure I didn't hit either of the two black and red trucks that were at my sides. For my efforts I was given a blue screen in return.

 **Congratulations! For not immediately crashing the van, you have earned the skill Driving! And for having one lesson in how to drive, your driving skill is level 3!**

 **Driving (Level 3)- Vroom, vroom! I'm in me mom's car! (You are 3% more effective at driving land vehicles and performing vehicle maneuvers.)**

I smiled as I closed the blue screen and almost immediately felt the effects as the were almost immediate as my body relaxed and the positions of my hands shifted ever so slightly. I smiled at this as it felt like I actually knew what I was doing. Something I could not claim when I first got behind the wheel of a car. _Hopefully it's smooth sailing from here_. I prayed, and the universe answered as I got another level in my _Driving_ skill. Yep, smooth sailing.

* * *

 _Why did no one tell me that this trip would be so long!_ I mentally shouted and subsequently sighed when the universe did not answer me. This entire trip has taken around an hour and a half, and that's not counting when I had the escorts. That's not even counting the nerves you get when you are carrying probably illegal stuff across all of Vale, which made the trip feel ten's time longer. Though I guess I should be thankful that Juniors was around the center of Vale which meant I didn't have to go from one end of the city to other. But it still did make me think about how big Vale actually was. As a consequence, along with how easy it would be to hide something in a city that big. _Ugh, I have been in this car for too damn long_. I thought as I rubbed the mental fatigue away from my eyes. True I didn't need to sleep, but that did not mean that I still couldn't pass out from sheer boredom. But luckily I was almost at the drop off point. Where I would meet with a guy named Desmond and hand it off to them where they will take whatever I am carrying. I must say with the fact that my _Driving_ skill was now level twenty four, the job was very much worth it. So it was with a smile I put the van in park. Though the smile ended when I noticed a lack of people.

While I could chock it up to the fact that this was a secret operation so it wouldn't exactly be right to be screaming out presence. There was still just something off about the whole situation. But _Danger Sense_ wasn't going off, so I wasn't going into full alert yet; however, I cautiously stepped out the car, pulling out my pistol from my inventory and wrapped my hands around it with a tight grip. Thanks to Junior, the pistol was cleaned and repaired. When the almost faint sound of grass being crushed under heel entered my ears, a sound I would have probably ignored if not for the fact I was on guard. I spun around and pointed my gun at a tall man in the suit that designated him as one of Juniors men, and the scales on his face showing that he was a faunus. And while I definitely was not calling Junior a racist or anything, but I do not remember seeing a faunus in two days I have worked there. And while once again, I was not willing to rule out the act that I just haven't met him. Something just didn't sit right with me. "Who are you?" I asked, while at the same time casting _Insight_.

 **Liam Greywatch**

 **Level: 28**

 **Class: Rouge**

 **Title: The Charming Shadow**

 **HP: 2200/2200**

 **MP: 3900/3900**

 **SP: 1,015**

 **Str: 50**

 **Dex: 66 (125)**

 **Vig: 46**

 **Int: 67 (84)**

 **Wis: 72 (90)**

 **Luck: 73(102)**

 **Chr: 58 (81)**

 **Disregarded since birth for being a faunus. Liam joined the White Fang at an early age and is huge supporter of the more radicalized White Fang but feels that it still hasn't gone far enough. ? (Need to increase Insight further)**

I immediately shot at him due to his bio, giving him no time to even my surprise and concealed terror, he dodged the bullet and before I could fire again, he already had grabbed my gun and threw it away. "Now what was that for, _friend_?" He mockingly asked his grip on me firm and strong which meant I wasn't going anywhere.

Luckily, _Gamer's Mind_ kept me calm and with the added bonus of my _Acting_ skill, I was able to show no trace of fear or even pain from the strong grip. "Do not call me friend Liam, or should I call you The Charming Shadow?" I asked, and for a second he actually looked shocked.

Before a savage grin took hold which let get a good look at the sharp canines he had. "Well, well looks like I have a fan. And no I won't give you an autograph. However," he said and before he finished he threw me into the car, my body leaving a indent but no lasting damage on me besides the slight decrease in my HP. "I can kill you, least I can do for my fans." He said with a sadistic chuckle and went to hit me again. But I was able to get out of indent in time to dodge. I was glad that I did as there was now a fist sized hole were my chest was. Now that would have hurt, but I had little time to contemplate as I was forced on the defensive as the man came at me with speed I could barely see, let alone react to. And he didn't give me time to get my sword. Or retrieve my gun, so I was stuck going hand to hand. Something I have nothing done before. My lack of experience in hand-to-hand showed as the guy tore me apart exploiting every weakness and opening with a savage punch or jab into my body. He backed off as for a second, showing that he had gotten careless and I was able to get a solid hit into his side, making him grunt and back off. And the only reason I was able to stand was because while he hit fast and undoubtedly hard, my Vig was greater and lessened the blows greatly. Even with the high Vig stat, he still has been able dish out a lot of damage, something I could not say for myself because of the fact that I have been unable to lay a single hit on him until just now. The only reason I got that hit was because he was cocky, something I am sure he will rectify. _Game, can you compare our health?_ I asked and I got a blue screen in return.

 **Your HP: 5300/5900**

 **Liam's HP: 2152/2200**

Well this is just great. It seems that in the ten seconds that I have been this mans punching bag he has dealt six hundred damage while I have dealt forty eight. And while it was true I had a much bigger health pool, I don't think that is going to mean anything very soon which meant that I was going to have to come up with a plan. _But first…_ I thought as I called out my sword from my inventory and grabbed it firmly into my hands. "So Liam, can I call you Liam?" I asked the man.

Who just smiled and nodded. "Normally no, but because you are my fan then sure." He said with such a smug tone that I wanted to punch him in the gut; however, I restrained myself.

"Why would the White Fang go through the trouble of stealing my goods?" I asked, trying to probe for answers and also to find out what I was carrying. I wasn't allowed look when I got into the van so I didn't have the chance to see. But I felt my bones chill as he laughed.

The answer I got made my bones freeze. "You kidding? You know how hard it is to get Hunter's Bane these days? Shit is worth more than a train car full of dust!" He explained, chuckling at the last part. But I didn't really care as my body froze at what he had said. _Hunter's Bane, out of all the things. I was transporting fucking HUNTER'S BANE!_ I mentally shouted. Hunter's Bane was probably one of, if not the most deadly drug on the planet. And it wasn't for the fact that it could ruin your body after a while. Nor your mind. As a matter of fact, studies show that it doesn't go after those things at all. No, what this drug does is go after the fucking soul. Destroying it almost immediately which cuts off the person's aura instantly. Either killing them or leaving them a soulless husk. Even a single drop of the stuff could cut off your aura forever. But the bigger question was how Junior got a hold of this stuff. It was banned in all kingdoms and anyone found with it could be sent to life in prison. If they were lucky. And Junior has a van full of it. That was going to require a talk when I get back. But first I had to make sure the white fang could not get a hold of it first. "If that is the case, then I'm afraid I won't be able to let you pass." I said, and the man laughed.

"Oh? And how are you going to stop me?" He asked as he disappeared and reappeared in front me, his fist winding for a punch. _Now!_ I mentally shouted as I equipped my shield and activated _parry_. The shield meeting with his fist at angle that pushed his hand to the side leaving him exposed. I took the chance to unequip my shield and grab my sword with both hands in which I used to shove into his chest activating _divine smite_. I held back a wince as I saw the blade pierce through flesh and sheath itself into his chest.

 **Critical Hit!**

I wished I could cheer at the notification, but I couldn't as I stared in barely concealed horror as the man looked at me with rage and fury before looking at me with something I could not recognize, but if I had to try I would call it the stare of death itself as he went limp and fell off of my blade. And for a second I felt bile threaten to rise in my throat, but soon I felt a calm take my mind. A calm that made me feel even sicker. So sick in fact, that I did actually hurl. But soon my semblance even took that feeling away to. AsI took a final look at the body, I almost cried when I found that he was still breathing. He was barely there but he was still there. And without hesitation I went to his aid. Using _cure wounds_ on him until the blood stopped flowing and when I checked the hole in his chest was gone. However the man was still knocked out, which was okay in my book as long as he still breathed. I had something else to do. Walking to the van, I opened the back and found that indeed it was filled with the plants that could produce the vile drug. And so I grabbed a package of the stuff. And casted holy embers, and I smiled sa the box caught fire and I tossed it inside with the others. And I watched as the fire grew and grew. And when I was certain that there was no stopping the fire I stepped away. Only to be greeted with sound of coughing from Liam. "Do not try to move. You lost too much blood and are too weak to keep fighting. You have lost." I said, not even looking at him as I walked away.

I heard another cough before his strained voice came. "Why? Why did you save me?"

He asked, and I stopped and looked at him. "Because, I refuse to let anyone die." With that I left. I had to have a little chat with someone.

* * *

 _Junior's…_

Walking into the club, I ignored everyone as I walked into the office. Seeing Junior there alone working on the paperwork. "So, do you mind explaining what the hell you were doing with Hunter's Bane?" I asked anger in my voice.

Junior stopped whatever he was signing for a second before going back to his work. "I thought you were told that you weren't allowed to look at what you were transporting." He stated matter of factly, his eyes not moving a centimeter off the paper. This resulted in reigniting the fire that had simmered somewhat during the walk back. This man had been in possession with one of the most dangerous drugs to the people of Remment and he was currently acting like it was nothing more than a simple snack run. That was something that angered me to almost no end.

So as I walked up to his desk, I made sure to put some aura into my arms for when I slammed my hands onto his, most likely expensive, desk. "Answer the goddamn question." I spat, Junior having the gall to give a tired sigh as he looked at the indents I left in his desk.

Resting his pen to the side before leaning back into his chair and staring at me with cold careless eyes. "What do you want me to say kid? That I'm sorry? If so you're more idiotic than those who sit on the console. Cause if you haven't noticed, we are _criminals_ doing this kind of stuff is in our job description. Or did that somehow slip your mind when you decided to join?" He asked mockingly, and I let loose a growl in return. Of course I knew that Junior would being doing some less than legal business. But I was at least hoping that he wouldn't be as bad as some of the gangs I have seen in movies.

Apparently was wrong. "I..It isn't right." I said as the anger started to seep away from me.

Only to be met by a laughter from Junior. "Haha...Oh kid if only you knew. The world isn't like in the movies or cartoons you saw when you were a kid. The world is a cold, dark place that will beat you black and blue until you either learn or die. Me? I have no intentions of dying kid." He got up from his chair with a small smile on his face as he patted my shoulders almost like he was trying to comfort me. "Those are just the rules." He said as his hand left my shoulder.

But whatever affect his words were meant to have, instead the opposite happened as I grabbed his wrist. "No." I said, a steel in my voice as I felt a flame burn inside me, but this time it was not of fury or rage, but of passion and determination. A fire I have felt many times before. "You say those are the rules? Then I reject them." I declared, locking eyes with Junior. "I'll shatter the world you spoke of and make it anew. With a new set of rules, better rules. Then we will see if you think the world is still cold." I stated, my eyes staring fiercely into his own shocked grey eyes before a joyeus laughter erupted from the man. It would take an idiot to realize that he wasn't laughing at me.

The laughter quickly died down as he realized that I was not in fact joking, "Wait your serious kid?" he asked, and I did not move an inch, I didn't have to after all. My eyes said it all, Junior shaking his head sadly. "This world is going to tear you apart."

"Not if I had some help." I retorted, making Junior look at me with a inquisitive look. "All I need you to do is give me information. I take them out, and you can reap the benefits. And you won't even be connected." I proposed, Junior looking at me inquisitively.

"What's the catch?" He asked, as I let go of his hand.

"After I am done. You stop this, all of this. No more drug trafficking, you go clean." I said.

He seemed to ponder the question. "And if I refuse?" He asked, though if I had to guess he already knew my answer. "Then I contact the headmaster and put and end to the Red Axe Gang." I said, holding up my scroll with Ozpin's number with my thumb on the call button for added effect.

Junior glared at a me. "And what's to say I'll let you live before you can make that call?" Nothing, there would be nothing to stop him from killing me.

Except my silver tongue of course. "Are you really willing to risk it Junior? Kill me, then you will definitely will have Beacon after you." I said acting as calm as possible as he pulled out a pistol from his back and pointing it to my forehead. "Not if they don't find the body." He said, cocking the hammer back and I had to resist the urge to gulp. Cause while my body supposedly could heal from any injury as long as I had HP. I really did not want to test that out. Also, it would probably hurt like hell.

So, getting shot was a no go. "The tracker I have says otherwise." I bluffed, hoping beyond hope that he will just accept it and put the gun down.

And to my hidden relief he did, giving off a sigh of defeat. "Looks like we have a deal kid, now get out of here. I'll give you info on a guy within a week." I took the offer graciously, making a show to look as calm and collected until the door behind me slicked shut. Only then did I let my nerves rake threw my body, as a cold shiver ran up and down my body like it was goddamn race. On the bright side, I got a blue screen to help keep me distracted.

 **Congratulations! For talking your way of getting your head blown off. And Smooth Talking has increased by 5! And for keeping cool while there was a gun to your head, as well as acting like Leon for the night, your Acting has increased by 8! For keeping your Leon disguise through the night, your disguise skill has increased by 3! For saving Liam, your Legacy has increased by 1! You have completed the quest A Delivery! You have completed an objective for The Shadows War questline! You have unlocked a new objective for the Shadow War questline! You have leveled up!**

 **A Delivery [Completed]**

 **Quest Objective: Deliver the cargo safely to the endpoint**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **Make it through all three checkpoints with no problems [Completed]**

 **Spare Liam or Kill Liam [Completed]**

 **Destroy the supply of Hunter's Bane [Completed]**

 **Rewards: +5 Affiliation with Junior and the Red Axe Gang, +300 Exp, +200 Lien**

 **Bonus Rewards: +3 Hero Legacy points, + 15 Affiliation with Liam, +700 Exp, +300 Lien**

 **Failure: Death**

 **The Shadow Wars of Vale**

 **Quest Objective: Win the Shadow Wars and bring peace to the underworld**

 **Meet Junior for work [Completed]**

 **Defeat Other Gangs {0/15}**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards: ?**

 **Failure: Death**

Paling slightly at the sheer number of gangs I would have to face in the future. That monochrome of fright was quickly turned into a sense of determination. After all, with the shit I just pulled on Junior? These gangs should be no sweat. Hopefully. Looking to the clock I noticed that it was about midnight. Which means like last night, I'm going to have to cut across through the Emerald forest to make it to Beacon. Who knows maybe I won't run into grimm like last night?

 _Emerald Forest…_

 _Well, so much for my luck holding out._ I thought as I was waiting in the bushes as a mass of black fur walked by. It somehow not having noticed me yet, despite the fact I was man in shiny armor hiding in a shrub at best. But hey, I wasn't going to question it. Plus, I only saw him because of _Danger Sense_ so, shouldn't really be complaining. And as I watched the Beowolf stalk around the forest. I realized that it was not in the mood to leave this spot at the moment. So with that said _Insight_.

 **Alpha Beowolf {Special}**

 **Level: 38**

 **5700/5700**

 **760/760**

 **[Abilities]**

 **Pack Howl: Draws others grimm to join in it battle**

 **Shadow Claws: Does 15% more damage against creatures with Aura**

 _Well on the bright side Insight seems to give a better description about how badly I can get fucked._ I joked grimly. Though in reality I wasn't all that worried. Sure it was ten levels above me, but that just seems to be the trend with most of the enemies I face. That and the fact that I actually have better stats than this thing. And a bigger health pool, so I could outlast this thing if I needed to. Doesn't mean I would want to of course. But, there were things that can help give me the edge. Activating _Power Strike_ and _Divine Smite,_ I refrained from using my other damaging skills in case there was any other grimm around. Would very much to keep this a one on one thank you. So leaping from my shrub, I charged at the grimm using _crit seeker_ to locate the spine of the grimm. Grinning at the blue screen that told me I did indeed score a crit, then frowning from the subsequent loud howl. In hindsight I should have known it wouldn't haven't taken to kindly to getting stabbed. But did it have to be so loud?

 _Game, show me it's health._

 **Can you say please?**

 _Please._

 **Right away then chief!**

 **3842/5700**

 _Alright that was good chunk of his health._ "Let's see how much this does!" I shouted as I pulled out my blade and slashed across it's back, getting a deep gash to mar it's skin. _Alright! Let's see how much this one did!_

 **3667/5700**

"Alright not as much as I hoped but still-" I wasn't allowed to finish as the Beowolf turned around with a snarl and back handed me into a tree. _Okay… Oww._ I thought as I pushed myself off the tree bark. I decided to glare at it as it growled at me in return. "Okay I was going to be nice but-!" Once again I wasn't allowed to finish as the Beowolf charged at me managing to get a claw strike against my chest piece. Marring the metal with three ugly claws. "Oh you bastard! It's going to cost me money to fix this!" I yelled, then used _Parry_ to create an opening. "Eat steel you bastard!" I shouted as I stabbed into it's open maw. The Beowolf giving a weak whine before exploding in a shower of black guts and gore. _Oh god dammit, now I have to deal with smelling like this to!_ I complained in my head. Sheathing my sword with a sigh, I started to think about what would work best to get rid of grimm bits. That's when I noticed a small glimmer on the ground. And upon closer inspection I realized it was money. But where did it come from? Don't tell me killing grimm can also give me money?

 **For figuring out a game mechanic. Your Wis has increased by 1!**

Freezing at the blue screen. Shaking took a hold of my body before it released in a shout of Joy, which itself was followed by the sound of unsheathing weapons and my my voice. "Hey grimm, perfectly good blonde meat looking to become a millionaire right here!" I yelled running into the night.

 **Oh brother**.

* * *

 **Here we are! The delayed chapter, again sorry that it took a while to upload this. And that it is shorter than the last couple chapters. But like I said most of my time has been looking for a job. Not to mention, I am dog sitting right now and let me tell you. Nothing is harder than trying to write when there is a 75 pound grey mastiff pupper that doesn't like sit still. But also wants to cuddle. It's a nightmare I'm telling you. But anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Leave me a review to let me know! Also, I have updated some skills that I will admit slipped from my mind in the gamers stats. So be sure to look for that. This is Journeymen signing off!**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level 19**

 **Exp: 740/1900**

 **HP: 5900/5900**

 **AP: 3200/3200**

 **SP:905/905**

 **Str: 28 (39)**

 **Dex: 32 (40)**

 **Vig: 64 (112)**

 **Int: 50 (70)**

 **Wis: 35 (44)**

 **Luck: 1 (.75)**

 **Chr: 50 (88)**

 **Sap: 20**

 **Skill Point: 2**

 **~~Gamer's Mind (MAX)- You, my friend, are immune to being mind raped.**

 **~~Gamer's Body (MAX)- Welp, There goes my arm! Oh, well, it'll come back with the HP I lost**

 **~~Insight (Level 16)- You can see up to 50 levels above you, and can now see the quality of gear. As well as a quick background of things when casting Insight.**

 **~~Aura (Level 1)- All stats get a 25% boost**

 **~~Detect Evil (Level 1)- Can detect a hostile presence within 10 meters. Range increases every level**

 **~~Feather Fall (Level 2)- Can control your descent, control increases every level**

 **~~Leadership (Level 5)- Gain a 5% bonus to Chr, and increase the chance people will follow you**

 **~~Strategy (Level 8) Able to make plans**

 **~~ Cure Wounds- Can heal for 50hp [10 AP]**

 **~~Acting (Level 14)- Able to put on an act to deceive people**

 **~~Cooking (Level 42)- Able to make good food**

 **~~Sprint- Doubles running speed [10 SP per sec]**

 **~~Smooth Talker (Level 13)- Ability to talk your way out of situations**

 **~~Precognition (Level 15)- Able to slow your perception of time to come up with multiple different strategies to defeat your opponent [Cost 100 MP]**

 **~~Decipher (Level 1)- Able to find the hidden meaning in anything**

 **~~Shield Mastery (Level 16)- You are 16% more proficient in using shields**

 **~~Sword Mastery (Level 11)- You are 11% more proficient with using swords**

 **~~Shield Charge (Level 6)- Grabbing your shield with both hands, you charge at the opponent dazing them and have a 10% chance to knock them prone.**

 **~~Shield Bash (Level 6)- When you bash someone with a shield perfectly when they try to attack you. You instead stun them for 10 seconds.**

 **~~Resistance (Level 11)- As they say, what doesn't kill you makes stronger ( 1% resistance to diseases and poisons)**

 **~~SP Regen (Level 8)- Your a lean mean...something (Regen 8SP per sec)**

 **~~MP Regen (Level 6)- Now you can give heals more frequently (Regen 6MP per sec)**

 **~~HP Regen (Level 6)- Now you can have an unlimited supply of regenerated arms! (Regen 6HP per sec)**

 **Home Repair (Level 15)- 15% decrease in time to repair buildings.**

 **~~Jump- You have a base Jump of ten feet that increases by one when both STR and DEX and adding Aura will increase jump height 10 ft pure Aura point.**

 **~~Divine Smite- Add a 50% damage bonus for a single strike. And a 100% damage bonus against grimm. [150 AP]**

 **~~Sundering Strike- Add a x2 modifier and have half all total damage go into an area effect damage [300 MP]**

 **~~Minor Radiance- Glow a dim light for 15ft and give a 5% debuff to all grimm**

 **~~Parry- Perform a perfect time parry and stun them allowing you to deal double damage for a short time [50 SP]**

 **~~Juggernaut- Gain a 50% Bonus to defense when wearing full heavy armor.**

 **~~Shield Wall- When Blocking, you can erect a shield of Aura giving a 50% bonus to Defense [200 Ap a sec]**

 **~~Haggling (Level 1)- Gain 5% better prices**

 **~~Crafting Basic Wares (Level 1)- Able to craft items of Low Quality or lower**

 **~~Holy Ember (Level 2)-** **Can Deal 5-10 damage to Grimm or unholy beings per sec. Can be boosted with a holy symbol [10 AP a sec]**

 **~~Absorption Shield- For every point of damage you take when this is active. You can instead transform it to HP for either you or your allies. [1 point of damage=1 AP]**

 **~~Taunt (Level 1)- Able to distract enemies from your allies and instead have them focus on you. The better the taunt the better the chance**

 **~~Aura Sense (Level 1)- Allows you to see things that are masked in Aura in a 10 meter radius**

 **~~Free Running (Level 1): You are able to run across different terrains much easier.**

 **~~Crit Seeker- Hitting Vital spots with the intent to do kill will automatically let you crit**

 **~~Blazing Smite- Your next strike does ten times your aura modifier damage while also doing another 50% fire damage. And if you kill a Grimm with this skill. It completely disintegrates them, not letting them respawn. [100 AP]**

 **~~Leap (Level 1): You can leap at least 10 feet and increase the distance by using MP**

 **~~Disguise (Level 6)-Able to use a disguise to hide your identity.**

 **~~Sneak (Level 1)- You are able 10% more effective in sneaking.**

 **~~Climbing (Level 12)- You 12% more effect at climbing things. And it reduces the cost by 12% [88 AP a sec]**

 **~~Stealth Takedown- Able to take down opponents without making noise. {Must be actively in stealth} [50 SP]**

 **~~Sense Motive (Level 6)- I say this skill is pretty sensible (Allows you to look into the motives of people)**

 **Driving (Level 24)- You are 24% more effective at driving land vehicles and performing vehicle maneuvers.**

 **Affinity Chart**

 **-Pyrrha Nikos 10 (Glad to have you as a partner)**

 **-Ruby Rose 31 (Glad to have you as a friend)**

 **-Nora 15 (Thinks you are cool)**

 **-Ren 14 (Want's to get to know you better)**

 **-Yang 14 (Willing to be friends for Ruby)**

 **-Blake 10 (Hasn't had the chance to form a opinion on you)**

 **-Weiss 6 (Finds you mildly annoying)**

 **-Cardin -15 (Thinks you are pathetic)**

 **-Sky -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Dove -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Russel -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Glynda 15 (Sees you as promising)**

 **-Red Axe Gang 15 (Sees you as a new Blood**

 **-Junior 15 (Thinks you are a interesting asset)**

 **-Vale Police 5 (Appreciate you tipping them off to the Yellow Snakes)**

 **? (Have yet to met the rest)**


	8. Learning The Ropes part 7

**Hello there internet! Journeymen here with another chapter of The Paladin's Game! Now as many of you who looked at my other work know, I have decided put up a new poll for a new story with one of the choices that being the rewrite for the The Power in the Arc series. For all of those who will want to see the first chapter of the rewrite, along with the other stories in the poll, you can come by next week on Sunday and get a sneak peak at what it looks like. Now these 'Test Chapters' I think I'm going to call them, are going to be released every Sunday for the next couple of weeks. With the last chapter posted on there being the day the poll ends. I will also be giving an updated list at the end of this chapter. With that being said, hope you all have a Great Thanksgiving! (And to all those who don't just great Thursday). And let's get right into shall we?**

 **Beta: Soda-fiedPyscho (Hello! - S)**

 **Cover Art:**

 **Comment of the week goes to… Tsuyo no seishin: I must thank you good sir for having me reevaluate my experience point system. I must agree that there is a problem with it, so I shall be getting to fixing that… Right now! (Wowza! - S)**

 **Honorable Mentions:**

 **Avidreaded: You know I might just do that, don't want to trick you guys with thinking you're getting a long chapter when really it's just a bunch of numbers. It had caused me to drop a lot of gamers stories in the past and I'm trying to limit it here. (Thanks Avid - S)**

 **Remzal Von Enili: Yes! He shall be my mighty steed and we shall ride into battle together! (OORAH! -S)**

 **DarkSolaris57: You give a valid complaint and it originally bugged me too before I decided to well...write it. But I got to say from my perspective at least, it's actually a really great thing. It opens up a ton of avenues for character interaction and development. Plus I can put Jaune through so much tourt- *Cough* F-fun! I meant fun! Yeah…. Moving on! (Hehehehe.. - S)**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else made by Roosterteeth… (Sadly. - S)**

* * *

 _Please don't let there be any loose floorboards. Please don't let there be any loose floorboards._ I mentally pleaded as I tiptoed across the room, trying to avoid making as little noise as possible, lest I awaken one of the two beasts that claim themselves to be my teammates. Little did they know I had seven sisters growing up, and you did not wake them up early unless you had full armor and a squad of highly trained soldiers with their aura unlocked. Even then there would be heavy casualties.

Opening the bathroom door was probably my biggest challenge yet however. Seeing as how that thing loved to make noise. But my shitty luck was on my side for now as there was no creaking to come from the door. Which let me breath a sigh of relief as I closed it as swiftly and quietly as I could. Letting my body relax against the door. I had told them that I had managed to get a night job so that I could some extra money on the side.

This conveniently gave me a excuse to going out late at night. And I didn't lie either sense I did actually get a job, though I made sure to keep the details on what I do to a minimum. As far as they know I just worked as some extra security for some local business that doesn't want to get robbed. If I got my way it will they will continue to think like that, can't let people know about my soon to be vigilante work after all. Speaking of which I was going to need a name, a secret identity for..my...secret identity. Huh, that sounds weird. But anyway what should I call myself? Maybe something like the Arcanator! No that was too dumb. The Lion's Sun? That sounded cool, plus kept with the whole lion faunus theme. Yeah, I think I'm going to go with that. _Look out world! The Lion's Sun is coming!_

But first I need to shower. Hunting grimm is quite exhausting after all. Seeing as how the game left me to undergo another update as soon as I stepped into Beacon. Which also left me with quite hungry. So I would have to go the cafeteria to find some food later. Probably after this shower and then it was off to bed to get some sleep.

Because I haven't really gotten that much sleep the past two nights, which my body really wanted to let me know about that. But that could be staved off a little longer as I stripped and walked into the shower. Turning on the hot water and feeling at least some of my exhaustion ebb away. But it wasn't until I was done cleaning myself that I felt my exhaustion leave my body. Which was followed by the appearance of a blue screen.

 **Update Completed! Gamer functions restored! Experience system fixed. There were now be a 50% increase to the amount of experience you need for each level. Can now see Lien amount in your stats instead of having to go into your inventory. Also fixed some minor bugs.**

 _Wait, what was wrong with the experience system? I found no problem with it._

 **You would be able to level up faster later in the game then you can right now.**

 _And that is bad because?_

 **Because that would lead to a glitch, and you do not want one of those. Trust me.**

 _What's so bad about a glitch? They can be really fun! When they don't break the game that is. Unless they break it in your favor, then it comes around to being fun again._

 **Well I imagine your whole body, seizing in pain and all your motor functions shutting down would not be what you considered** _ **fun**_ **. Though with you, I could be wrong.**

I winced at the discretion of what a glitch could do to me. That did not sound fun. Though I should see how much exp I needed to level up now. _Open Stats._

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level 28**

 **Exp: 0/3900**

 **Lien: 4820**

 **HP: 5900/5900**

 **AP: 3200/3200**

 **SP: 905/905**

 **Str: 28 (39)**

 **Dex: 32 (40)**

 **Vig: 64 (112)**

 **Int: 50 (70)**

 **Wis: 34 (43)**

 **Luck: 1 (.75) (You need to be luckier. I'm going to laugh at your pain - S)**

 **Chr: 50 (88)**

 **Sap: 100**

 **Skill Points: 7**

Looking over at my _Sap_ I smiled sadly. As I knew that it would probably take a while for me to get such high numbers in it again, but that would just mean that I would have to play it smart for a while. Though, seeing as how I'm in no immediate danger, it's time to resort to the good old formula I set up for myself. I should also look into some more skills to purchase. It's always nice to expand my repertoire after all. So, after a few minutes of point distribution I looked at my new screen in satisfaction while I felt the rush of new power come into me.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level 28**

 **Exp: 0/3900**

 **HP: 9200/9200**

 **AP: 4200/4200**

 **SP: 1095/1095**

 **Str: 40 (58)**

 **Dex: 44 (55)**

 **Vig: 92 (166)**

 **Int: 62 (90)**

 **Wis: 46 (58)**

 **Luck: 1 (.75) (Still going to laugh at your pain - S)**

 **Chr: 74 (137)**

 **Sap: 4**

 **Skill Points: 7**

Nodding my head in satisfaction and a little fear at that S thing laughing at my pain, I then took a look at any new skills that might have suited my fancy. At the moment there was I really didn't have that many skill tree open to me. Only six in total actually.

There was _Anima, Praeliator, Sanctus, Medela, Umbra,_ and _Defensor_. Why they had weird names I didn't know, but I was able to figure out which one was which by looking at the skills they had. _Defensor_ had defensive skills and even the name kinda gave it away to what it was to, so that one wasn't hard to figure out. _Umbra_ was a little harder but I was able to discern that it mostly had to due with my stealth. _Sanctus_ and _Medela_ however were the hardest two to figure out just because of the fact that they were so similar. Both obviously came from my Paladin, but it seemed that _Sanctus_ dealt with the more combative side with my class while _Medela_ was more about buffs and passive skills. _Praeliator_ dealt with just straight combat and finally there was _Anima_ which was the easiest skill to decerin. The reason for that was because that _Aura_ was the first skill unlocked for it. So yeah, not hard to tell what that was for. And speaking of my _Aura_ skill, I noticed that right above its box there was some white lettering telling it was _Rank: 1 out of 5_ whatever that meant. Though I was sure the game was going to explain it soon.

 **There are certain skills that don't level up normally and instead need a skill point to increase their Rank. Such skills include Aura, Haggling, Crafting Basic Wares, Sneak and Decipher. And with the update, all skills that require skill points will now say Rank instead of level. Also take note, that some skills require more than just a skill point to increase their rank. Think of those things as like side-side quests.**

 _Alright, cool thanks game!_ Getting a thumbs up emoji as a reply. I looked back at my _Aura_ skill and indeed as the game said. It now had said Rank instead of level. And I clicked on the skill, and to my minor shock a blue screen popped up.

 **To increase your Aura Rank, you must spend 2 skill points. Is that okay with you?**

 **Y/N?**

Looking at the screen with some hesitation. I waited to think for a moment about it.

While increasing my Aura skill would definitely be worth it, did I really want to spend two points on it? I mean that's at least four levels right there which is something that will much harder to get now that my experience to level up has been fixed. Well I just guess that means I would have to be much more careful with my skill points. With that being said, I do think that upgrading my Aura could be very much beneficial. So it was with some hesitance that I clicked the _yes_ button. And in response my Aura shimmered as I felt my body become stronger than ever before.

 **Congratulations! Your Aura skill has increased to Rank 2! Increasing your Aura Rank has unlocked layer 1 of the Anima skill tree!**

 **Aura (Rank 2)- Get a 50% Bonus to all stats**

At that moment I was glad that I wasn't drinking because if I was I would have done a spit tank at words on my screen. So instead I had to settle with just standing in my bathroom with a dumbfounded expression on my face. Though I was able to ward that off two once the prospect of new skills finally reached my brain. And just like the game said, where there was once dulled boxes there was now skills that I could unlock. But before I went crazy and tried to buy all of them. I remembered the limited amount of skill points I had. So with that little extra bit of soberness I looked at each skill carefully.

There was five boxes in total one for each of my skills if I wanted to get all of them. But I wasn't so sure if I did. So I looked at all five skills that were in front of me. First was _Aura Enhanced Strikes,_ which let all my attacks deal ten percent more damage. Then there was _Aura Projection,_ which was basically what it sounded like. After that was _Harden,_ which would allow me to boost my defense temporarily. Also there was _Shockwave,_ which just let me stun people with my aura by pushing it outward. And finally there was _Meditation,_ which was actually a very good way for me to reagan _AP_ without sleeping. So which one should I pick?

They all seem to have their uses. I could already see the potential _Shockwave_ could give me. Whether it be allowing a split second advantage with me stunning my opponent or for disengaging from people when I needed to. Plus it did some damage to boot but it was still restricted. Where _Aura Projection_ was definitely the most versatile of the entire group there was also _Meditation_ which while not useful combat wise was certainly going to be a nice to have when and if I have to rest between fights. I couldn't cut out _Aura Enhanced Strikes_ or _Harden_ either. _Ughh! Why does this have to be so hard!_ I screamed mentally while scratching my wet head in frustration.

It was then I realized that I have been standing in the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around my waist for the past fifteen minutes. _Okay, get changed. Go to the cafeteria get something to eat. Then decided. Maybe should get some coffee to. See if it gives any benefits like other food._ With a new plan set in motion I quickly requiped my automatically cleaned clothes, yet another perk of the game. After that was all done I set off to the cafeteria, making sure to be as quiet as possible as I left the dorm room and headed off.

* * *

Upon entering the completely dead and dark cafeteria, I stumbled about until I reached the kitchen. There I started making a pot of Vacuo brewed coffee, the best god damn coffee around. And no one could tell me otherwise. While that was going on, I grabbed a couple eggs and some other ingredients and started to make an omelette. "Mr. Arc I see you are up early again?" Came the inquiring if not the slightly embarrassed voice of Ms. Goodwich.

I turned behind me suddenly fully expecting to see Glynda looking at me through the doorway. "Gah! Professor what are….uhh where are you?" I asked as the professor was nowhere in sight.

So imagine my surprise when I heard a sigh coming from behind the doorway . "I was not prepared for one of my students being up this early. Thus I am still in my nightwear." She explained, as I fought back the thought of Glynda in some sexy nightwear with a ten foot pole. And I was losing that battle. _Damn hormones_. Lucky me, Glynda's voice was there to cut those thoughts in the bud. "I assure you Mr. Arc, it is nothing that… _raunchy_. And before you say you weren't thinking that, I am aware how boys your age are with their hormones. It's honestly surprising we don't have a epidemic of teenage pregnancies in this school." She said that last part under her breath and with what sounded like a little bit of awe in her voice. And I to had to find myself impressed with the fact myself. I mean, why would you put a bunch of hormonal tenagers toghether like that. Especially when they're all basically supermodels and you have both genders sleeping in the same room. There was no logic in that.

 **Hey, it's more fodder for the cannons.**

 _That is incredibly dark and I refuse to accept that being the reason._ But besides that dark thought. I chuckled silently as I turned away from the door. "I won't look so you can go and leave professor. And if you decided to come back there will be an extra omelette and coffee for you." I said, and I got no answer in response.

Only the sound of a door closing, but I was a man of my word so after I was done making the first omelette. I poured a cup of coffee and left it on the counter near the cream and sugar. And I quickly followed up by making my own omelette, putting it and my own cup of coffee with two creams and one sugar on the counter before hopping up and taking a seat, ready to dig into my meal. Of course it was then that Glynda walked.

Now wearing her usual attire. "My I ask why you are sitting on the counter?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a impatient tapping of her foot.

"Hehe, uuuh cause there are no chairs? And the cafeteria is really cold right now. " I defended weakly hoping she wouldn't send me to the cold cafeteria. It seemed I was in luck as she sighed and used her semblance to lift me off the counter while also using her semblance to put in three sugars into her coffee.

"Very well, you can come with me and eat in the teachers lounge. I'm sure the others won't mind and I do owe you for making me breakfast." She said as she telekinetically called her coffee to her.

Taking a sip with a content sigh. "Wait, the other teachers are awake?" I asked, actually quite shocked.

Glynda just nodded. "Yes, we usually have to wake up around these times. We usually spend this time preparing the days lesson. Or in this case, tomorrow's since it is still the weekend after all. Speaking of which, why are you up so early?" She asked with a puzzled expression as she grabbed her plate.

I just shrugged as I grabbed my own food. "Kinda just woke up early. And decided since I'm already up might as well get started on my day. Planning to get some training later, if you are open." I explained. Glynda nodding her head to answer the last part.

Then suddenly a thought occurred to me as I followed her to the teachers lounge. "So professor, you said that you weren't expecting me and that was why you were in your Pj's correct?" I asked and she nodded once again as she opened the door. "Does that mean the other teachers are also-" I didn't finish as I stepped in the teachers lounge. In there was various teachers all in there sleep wear. But what was most scarring was the fact that there was Professor Port chewing on a muffin. In nothing but a wife beater and sweatpants.

 **Oh god the moobs! There the biggest I've ever seen! I...c-can't look away! (I can. I'm quite happy about it, too. - S)**

"Jaune my boy! What are you doing here?" The portly professor asked though because of muffin in his mouth it had come out as, "Jwan me bwy! Huat re wou doing cere?" _Thank you decipher._

"I invited him seeing as how the boy was in the kitchen already awake making breakfast. And after we eat he plans to go to the arena and train. With my supervision of course. Is that alright with you?" She asked, and port nodded and was about to say something when Glynda closed his mouth with her semblance. "Please swallow before you eat." She exasperated and he complied.

As I heard a loud almost comical gulp go down his throat. "My apologies. Of course I'm fine with it. How about you Bart?" He asked the green haired professor who was sitting next to him looking like a zombie.

"Guhhh." He moaned in reply, not even bothering to lift his head off from the table.

"Umm, are you alright professor?" I asked with concern. And he just turned his head and moaned something I couldn't hear. And thus I couldn't decipher.

Looking to Port for answers the man just laughs lightly as he makes room for Glynda to take a seat next to him. "Ah, don't worry child. It's just that the coffee machine in the lounge broke. So he isn't 100% right now." The professor explained taking another bite from his muffin.

I looked down at my coffee before mentally sighing. _Looks like I will have to find out what you do another day._ "Her, professor if you want you can have my coffee. I don't really-" I wasn't allowed to finish as gust of wind so powerful blew past me and turned me into a ballerina for about three seconds before I came to a stop. Only to notice the lack of a coffee mug in my hands, and a now energized professor who was drinking down my coffee like he was man in the desert who just came across an oasis.

He then placed the now empty mug down and gave a content sigh as he looked at me. "I thank you Mr Arc. Also, it's doctor by the way." He said, before he zipped by and came back with a new mug filled with coffee as well as a stack of papers. Looking at the sudden change with some bewilderment. I eventually decided to go with it and take a seat at the table and cut into my omelette. Taking a bite and receiving a blue screen in return.

 **You have gained +20 max HP and SP and a 5% boost to SP regen for 3 hours.**

Smiling to myself I ate my omelette with a polite haste. Not wanting to look like a slob in front of the teachers. Not to say I did in front of my friends. At least I hope not, but it was never a bad idea to be too careful.

After finishing the plate I then looked over to Glynda only to see that she had finished eating to. Offering to take her plate, to which she accepted with a thank you, I threw the plastic plates into a nearby garbage can. And looked to Glynda who gave a nod before heading off with me to the arena.

While I was on the way there I decided to spend my point on getting _Shockwave_. With the other skill trees barring _Umbra_ being much simpler to choose seeing as how I still needed to unlock their first skills in their respective trees. After spending four points, I decided not to place anything into _Umbra_ so I could have one in case I need it. I unlocked the first skills in each tree. Receiving there respective blue screens.

 **Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill Divine Power! Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill Second Wind! Congratulations you have unlocked the skill Toughness! Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill Healer's Power! Congratulations you have unlocked the skill Shockwave!**

 **Divine Power (Rank 1)- I got the power! (All attacks now do an extra 10% holy damage)**

 **Second Wind (Rank 1)- Now all you need is a third and fourth wind. (When you get below half HP and/or SP you gain 20% back to each state)**

 **Toughness (Rank 1)- Ha! Your attacks feel like pebbles. (+10% Vig)**

 **Healer's Power (Rank 1)- I got the power-Shit I already did that one… I have the power! (Healing spells heal 10% more)**

 **Shockwave (Rank 1)- FUS RO DAH! No that doesn't sound right? Um force push? No...(Send out a Shockwave that can temporarily stun opponents. And deal a small amount of damage) [50 AP More if you charge it]**

* * *

Entering the arena. I waited until Glynda walked up to her podium to equip my sword. "So, do you have any obstacle courses planned for me today?" I ask, and I get what sounds like a snort of amusement from Glynda.

"None of that today Mr. Arc just pure combat training. Unless of course you want to go threw the course again?" She asks in a joking matter.

I shake my head. "No, I think i'm fine with bots today. Got some new things I want to test out." I said as I did some stretches. And while I didn't actually need to do those things. It just felt right.

I didn't hear anything from Glynda except for the tapping of buttons as three robots appeared from the ground. "Begin!" She shouted and the robots instantly came to life.

There heads snapping up as two of the droids deployed blade arms and charged at me while the third held back and brought out rifle and began to try and give supporting fire. I responded by holding up my shield to block the bullets, and when the first bot came close to me. I unleashed an uncharged _Shockwave_ at it. Watching as an invisible force pushed the robot back and caused it to stumble. Giving me just enough time to parry the second bot before stabbing the blade into it's gut.

Hitting a 'kill point' as it was called caused the robot shut down. The other two bots were undeterred by this and as the rifle bot continued to pelt me with bullets, which forced me to raise my shield as I walked slowly towards it, this turned out to be a mistake as the second bot came barreling into me. Cutting into my side making me wince as it wrapped it's arm around me trying to tackle me, but I had other plans as I elbowed the bot in the back of the head. I did it three times before I realized it wasn't working and it was about to bring me down. So instead of letting that happen I charged up a shockwave for about 5 seconds before unleashing the blast near one it's shoulders.

Blasting it back and also giving the added bonus of removing one it's arms from the equation. Though, it was far from done as it tried to prove by charging at me once again, his friend giving supporting fire forcing me to block the bullets with my shield. The charging bot then tried to charge at me before strafing for the right. But I wasn't going to let it cause as soon as it came in range, I used _Sundering Strike_ on the ground in front of it. This had the effect of causing an explosion to knock it back and admittedly me as well, but thanks to my _Dex_ I was able to make a rather impressive twirl in the air so that I landed on my feet. This had me landing right next to the rifle bot too, neat. Before it could even react I decapitate the bot, letting the metal body flop to the floor.

Leaving it just me and the one armed bot. Because I was feeling just the extra bit cocky today. I gestured it to come closer with my hand. And to my surprise, the thing beeped in response. _Did? Did I just successfully taunt a robot?_ I asked myself. But there was no time for questions as I prepared a _Divine Smite_ as the robot charged towards me. And it went for a overhead slash, but just like the first bot. A quick _Parry_ and it was done for as I stabbed into it's stomach ending the warm up.

 **Congratulations! Taunt has increased by 1! Affiliation with Glynda has increased by 1!**

Closing the blue screen. I looked to Glynda. "That was a nice warm up. What's next?" I asked, and Glynda smiled at me. "Well done Mr. Arc! It seems you have grown since yesterday! Perhaps I should upgrade the bots to the next level?" She asked and I nodded my head in excitement. _This is going to be great!_

 **You really got to stop jinxing yourself like that. (I said before. I'm going to laugh at your pain. - S)**

Things, things were not great. As it turns out that they were on the most basic level. Which meant they were programmed to be as about as strong as your average bandit. However the level above that jumped from bandit to first year huntsman in training. And coupled that with the fact that the amount of enemies I had were doubled, it really didn't work out for me.

On the bright side I got like five levels in my sword and shield mastery. The downside is that there exp modifiers were also 'fixed' so now that also meant that it would get harder to level up those skills as well. But at least their exp bars were also shown now. So silver linings in all of that.

Checking out the time on my scroll it said that it was about 6 in the morning. Meaning at least a couple people were awake. I just hoped one of my friends could be counted in that bunch of early risers. The only way to find out would be to head to the cafeteria. Maybe get a second breakfast while I'm there. Can never go wrong with a second breakfast. Plus, I never did get to see what coffee does.

Decision made, I headed off the cafeteria. And while it was mostly empty, to my surprise, team RWBY sitting eating breakfast. So grabbing my tray and a cup of coffee. I sat down across from the team of females. "Well, hello there tall, blonde, and handsome. What's your name?" Yang said with a purr, and I chuckled as I forgot that my body has gone under some changes the past few days.

"The names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." I finished with a smile.

Yang only blinking in response for a couple seconds before her mind caught up. "Wait Jaune?! Holy shit what happened to you?" She asked.

Getting a shrug in return, "I drank my milk."

 **+5 affiliation with Ruby (I'm laughing at Yang's Reaction. Not as much as I was laughing at your pain, though. - S)**

"Hah! I knew it would do something!" Ruby yelled at Yang victoriously before immediately drinking her own cup of milk.

"So, Jaune what are you doing up so early?" Ruby asked, whipping away her milk mustache with a napkin provided by Weiss.

"Well, I just got done with some early morning training. So I plan on eating then heading to the gym to work out. Then head to a bookstore." I explained, as I saw Blakes bow twitch- which was kinda weird- At the mention of books.

Yang leaned forward to show her own interest. Though on books it was not. "Ooo, mind if I join you for a workout. Help waste the excess energy." She asked with a odd twinkle in her eyes, but I ignored the slightly worrying twinkle.

"Sure, as long as you agree to give some pointers on close quarters combat. Can't just depend on my weapons alone after all." I reasoned, and after Yang gave a look of 'I told you so' to Ruby, who gained a sudden new interest in her plate of bacon and eggs.

Before looking back at me with a smile. "You got yourself a date there Vomit boy. Meet you there in a few," Yang said as she picked up her empty plate and left with a wink.

Making my slightly red face a tad bit darker. _Why, why did she have to use the word date?_ I mentally questioned. Fighting off the blush that came over me which was helped by a blue screen.

 **Affiliation Quest Received! A** _ **Yang**_ **of a time at the Gym!**

 **A** _ **Yang**_ **of a time at the Gym**

 **Quest Objective: Work out with Yang in the Gym and impress her.**

 **Bonus Objective: Beat Yang in the Lift off**

 **Rewards: +5 Affiliation with Yang, +500 Exp ?**

 **Failure: No Exp, -5 Affiliation with Yang**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N**

 _Well, at least this one won't lead to my death… Hopefully_. Clicking the yes button, I immediately dug into my food. Enjoying the nice _10% SP regen_ I got from it as I rushed off to the gym. Making a quick stop at my room to grab my workout clothes before quickly equipping it and walking into the Gym.

* * *

There I found her wearing a orange workout shirt and black training shorts. "Ah! There is the big man! You ready to start?" She asked and I smiled. "You bet! Mind if I go first? Want to see if I can break my old record." I asked and she nodded her head, making a grandiose bow to make way for the bench. Which received a chuckle from me as I set the weights in.

Putting at the total weight at one hundred and ten which so happened to be my old max, and so getting ready on the workbench and making sure my grip is right. I lifted the up the bar, only to find that it barely felt like anything, thus I went and added more weights, only to find that it barely felt like anything to. So I kept adding more weights.

Until I reached one hundred and eighty pounds. "Hey, care to spot me?" I asked Yang, who grinned mischievously.

"I already am," she teased, making me fight a small blush as she walked over and got into position. Nodding her head showing that she was ready as I lifted up the bar and almost immediately I felt the burn in my muscles. As I did a total of three sets out of eight, I noticed that my _SP_ bar was almost out and I set the bar back.

Moving out of the way of Yang as I willed away the blue screen telling me that I had managed to increase my _Str_ by one. "Not bad Vomit boy, now do you mind spotting me?" She asked as I saw that she had doubled the weights I had on. Meaning that she had a total weight of three hundred and sixty. And trying my best to not feel intimidated by the amount she could lift.

I got into position and nodded letting her know that I was ready and watched as she did the same three sets of eight as me. Before putting the bar back in place with a little bit of my help. "What's wrong Vomit Boy? Afraid you can't keep up?" She teased.

And I felt a spark ignite in me. "Oh it's on." I declared, and after helping her put the weights back in place. We then proceeded to have a 'Lift off'. As she called it as we used every single piece of equipment in the gym. Both trying to surpass the other. While Yang was certainly stronger than me, the good part about Gamer's body was the fact that my _Str_ could be distributed everywhere or in one place at once, meaning that I basically had the same amount of strength around my whole body whereYang, did not. Instead, she had more focus on stuff that would increase her her punching power then anything. This let let me get a couple of wins in our 'lift off'.

After maybe three hours of it she was declared winner. But I had still gained an extra five in _Str_ bringing me so much closer to fifty and a new skill as well, but as I said we were done lifting, Yang said that we still had a bit of CQC to do and she didn't want to waste all our energy before we could get to the fun part. Let it be noted that the way she had stated it made me feel really uncomfortable.

But that's besides the point as we were now standing in the middle of a boxing ring. "Now Vomit boy, have you ever been in a fist fight before?" She asked, and upon my shaking of the head. She sighed. "Alright, well slip into a stance that feels comfortable for you. And we will work from there." I did as was told and slipped into a stance I think I saw in a movie once.

And after fighting off the embarrassment I felt when Yang giggled in response. I then had to fight the blush that had plagued me throughout the day as Yang readjusted my position with her very much soft hands. _No bad Jaune, focus on training._ I chidded myself, and eventually Yang seemed satisfied, after Yang told me to bend my knees a bit more. And after giving a little test shove and I didn't wall down.

She gave a huff of satisfaction before standing in front of me. "Alright, well first of all. I don't think your kind of body would good for my style of boxing. Just too big for it, also you don't have my semblance. So i'll just teach you the basics and you can go from there. I bet that Ren guy on your team could help you out more. Seems like the type to know some martial arts." She said as she got in front of a punching bag near the back. "But one of the firsts thing you should know is how to throw a punch." She then punched the bag, causing it to sway heavily before she stopped it with her hand. "Now, I know it may look easy. But there is actually a lot to it. Come here." She gestured, and I followed as I went to the bag. "Punch the bag." She ordered and I followed as I wound up a punch and sent it straight into the bag only for it to not move an inch.

This caused me to frown. "Now I want you to punch the bag again, but this time in the stance you were in before. And remember to keep it straight." She ordered, and again I listened as I got into the stance and then unleashed the fist straight forward. And this time when the fist landed, the punching bag did actually move an inch. "See the difference?" She asked, and I nodded as she told me to practice hitting it for a couple more minutes. To which I did, feeling my body slowly get better at it until. I got a blue screen.

 **Congratulations! You have learned the skill Basic CQC!**

 **Basic CQC (Level 1) {0%}- I punch good (You are able to perform basic CQC moves and unarmed attacks are 1% more effective.)**

Smiling to myself, I looked over to Yang as she nodded her head in appreciation. "Not bad vomit boy. I must say I'm impressed. Why don't we do this again sometime?" She asked, and I nodded my head "Sure sounds great. And thanks for giving me some pointers. It really did help a lot." She just waved off my compliments, however, saying that it was no big deal.

And after saying goodbye as we walked out the gym before splitting off. Her going to her dorm to shower and take a nap. I started heading to the bookstore. Having no need to shower thanks to gamers body. So with just quick equipping of my clothes, I was greeted with a blue screen telling me that I had completed the quest.

And with that little extra pep in my step, I typed in directions for a nearby bookstore. The name Tuskons coming up and with that I headed off, earning another level in _resistance_ thanks to the bullhead ride. And unlike the other times, I actually felt an improvement. As before it felt like my body wanted to regurgitate all my internal organs.

* * *

But now it felt more like it was just my stomach that wanted to leave my body. Still, it was more manageable than before, so I wasn't going to complain. And after a bit of walking after stepping out of the bullhead.

I came across a small little building with the name Tuskon's Book Trade on the sign in front of the door. After confirming that it was open, I stepped inside to where I found a tall man standing against a counter. "Hello there, may I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, do you have any fantasy books?" I asked and he pointed to a bunch of shelves with the word Fantasy on top. "Thanks," I said, a little embarrassed that I didn't notice it before. But he just waved it off, as I cast _Insight_. Looking for very specific books. Or skill books if you would and after quickly I was able to pick up five skill books that piqued my interest.

Bringing the books up, I winced as he told me the total was five hundred lien. But I did not feel comfortable with trying to haggle with him. Thus I just paid the money and left the store. Taking the books out one by one. _Ancestral Howl, Arcane Lure, Blade Wave, and Arcane. Those are the five books I got now. But which one should I use first? I mean Blade Wave sounds pretty cool, and so does Arcane. But then again the other sound pretty cool too… Oh I got it! Eenie meenie miney-_ Thus after ending the playground rhyme. I landed on the book _Arcane_. Clicking the _yes_ button to absorb it.

 **Lack the Requirements to absorb this book. Must have a min of 100 Wis and Int before learning Arcane.**

 _Alright that sucks. How about Blade Wave?_

 **Would you like to learn Blade Wave?**

 **Y/N**

 _Yes._

 **Congratulations! You have learned the skill Blade Wave!**

 **Blade Wave (Level 1) {0%}- Now you can slice and dice from farther away {Shoot out a wave of energy that does the same damage as a regular attack} [200 AP]**

 _Sweet! Alright Now let's try Arcane Lure!_

 **Can only learn one Skill Book per day please come back in [23:59:57]**

 _Aw well, that's going to be a hassle. But I guess it can't be helped. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow._ Suddenly, as I finished that thought. I heard the sound of some man scream in pain. Before from an alleyway, a young goat faunus came rushing out, looking scared for his life as he looked behind him in a hurry.

Bumping into me as he wasn't paying attention. Making a small grunt as he fell to the floor. Before I could ask what was wrong. A shabby man, who looked very much drunk despite it being around ten in the morning holding his bleeding hand. "Hey, brat I'm going to make you pay for biting me." He snarled, as the kid quickly got up and hid behind my leg.

"Y-you were trying to hurt me!" The the little boy shouted back.

And I looked at the man back with cold eyes. "Is this true?" I asked.

The man's response was to try to spit in my face, though it didn't even reach halfway. "Damn right, the fucker deserves it to. Because of him and the white fang. My business went under. Just because I refused to serve those animals." He explained with venom with his voice.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this child alone," I ordered, the man's venomous stare shifting towards me.

"What? You an animal lover boy?" He asked, my response was to put my hand on my hilt. "I won't repeat myself," I stated, and now realizing the situation he was in.

He scoffed at me as he looked at the kid. "I'll pay you back for this kid." He threatened, the kid stuck his tongue out in response. And once the man was out of sight, the kid looked towards me. "Thanks mister! I wouldn't know what would have happened if you weren't here." He said with a big toothy smile, tho one or two were missing.

I just smiled. "It was no problem, do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked, concerned that the kid might live on the street. He just nodded and explained that he lived in an orphanage with a bunch of other kids. And after assuring me that knew how to get back without getting caught. I let him go, giving him some Lien as well.

"Why did you do that?" A familiar voice asked, and I spun around only to find to Blake staring at me. "Why did, you help that kid?" She asked again, and I just shrugged.

"I mean, why wouldn't I? He is a kid after all." I stated, and Blake looked at me with a stoic expression.

"And that fact that he was Faunus didn't matter?" She asked, and I just shook my head.

"Nope, the kid could have been part grimm for all I care. He needed help and so I helped him." I said, acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why?" She continued to question.

And again I shrugged. "It's what we're training for, isn't it? To be heroes and help people." Blake was quiet before she shook her head saying something about 'naivety' and walked off.

 **+10 Affiliation with Blake.**

Though something told me she didn't exactly mind.

* * *

 **Here we are folks! Chapter 8! Sorry it took so long to publish, but I actually forgot it was thanksgiving this week. So I had to spend my whole Thursday making meals. Now we have enough left over to last us the whole year. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, I know I had fun writing it. Also, fun fact about me. I used my max for the starting weight during the lifting segment. Anyway, did you guys like it? Hate it? Leave me a review to let me know! Also don't forget to go to the polls! This is Journeymen signing off!**

 **Seeing as how it was a major change, I think a Stats sheet is in order.**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level 28**

 **Exp: 500/3900**

 **HP: 9200/9200**

 **AP: 4200/4200**

 **SP: 1095/1095**

 **Str: 46 (78)**

 **Dex: 44 (66)**

 **Vig: 92 (198)**

 **Int: 62 (105)**

 **Wis: 46 (69)**

 **Luck: 1 (1) (I LAUGH AT YOUR PAIN! Also, I guarantee you're going to get kicked in the balls sometime soon - S. Oh wait. Jaune can't read this when it's at the credits. -S)**

 **Chr: 74 (155)**

 **Sap: 4**

 **Skill Points: 1**

 **~~Gamer's Mind (MAX)- You, my friend, are immune to being mind raped.**

 **~~Gamer's Body (MAX)- Welp, There goes my arm! Oh, well, it'll come back with the HP I lost**

 **~~Insight (Level 16) {35%}- You can see up to 50 levels above you, and can now see the quality of gear. As well as a quick background of things when casting Insight.**

 **~~Aura (Rank 2)- All stats get a 50% boost**

 **~~Detect Evil (Level 1) {98%}- Can detect a hostile presence within 10 meters. Range increases every level**

 **~~Feather Fall (Level 2) {10%} - Can control your descent, control increases every level**

 **~~Leadership (Level 5) {45%}- Gain a 5% bonus to Chr, and increase the chance people will follow you**

 **~~Strategy (Level 8) {70%}- Able to make plans**

 **~~ Cure Wounds- Can heal for 50hp [10 AP]**

 **~~Acting (Level 6) {22%}- Able to put on an act to deceive people**

 **~~Cooking (Level 42) {4%}- Able to make good food**

 **~~Sprint- Doubles running speed [10 SP per sec]**

 **~~Smooth Talker (Level 8) {10%}- Ability to talk your way out of situations**

 **~~Precognition (Level 15) {64%}- Able to slow your perception of time to come up with multiple different strategies to defeat your opponent [Cost 100 MP]**

 **~~Decipher (Rank 1)- Able to find the hidden meaning in anything**

 **~~Shield Mastery (Level 16) {2%}- You are 16% more proficient in using shields**

 **~~Sword Mastery (Level 11) {6%}- You are 11% more proficient with using swords**

 **~~Shield Charge (Level 6) {12%}- Grabbing your shield with both hands, you charge at the opponent dazing them and have a 10% chance to knock them prone.**

 **~~Shield Bash (Level 6) {22%}- When you bash someone with a shield perfectly when they try to attack you. You instead stun them for 10 seconds.**

 **~~Resistance (Level 12) {5%}- As they say, what doesn't kill you makes stronger ( 1% resistance to diseases and poisons)**

 **~~SP Regen (Level 8) {79%}- Your a lean mean...something (Regen 8SP per sec)**

 **~~MP Regen (Level 6) {82%}- Now you can give heals more frequently (Regen 6MP per sec)**

 **~~HP Regen (Level 6) {55%}- Now you can have an unlimited supply of regenerated arms! (Regen 6HP per sec)**

 **Home Repair (Level 15) {55%}- 15% decrease in time to repair buildings.**

 **~~Jump- You have a base Jump of ten feet that increases by one when both STR and DEX and adding Aura will increase jump height 10 ft pure Aura point.**

 **~~Divine Smite- Add a 50% damage bonus for a single strike. And a 100% damage bonus against grimm. [150 AP]**

 **~~Sundering Strike- Add a x2 modifier and have half all total damage go into an area effect damage [300 MP]**

 **~~Minor Radiance- Glow a dim light for 15ft and give a 5% debuff to all grimm**

 **~~Parry- Perform a perfect time parry and stun them allowing you to deal double damage for a short time [50 SP]**

 **~~Juggernaut- Gain a 50% Bonus to defense when wearing full heavy armor.**

 **~~Shield Wall- When Blocking, you can erect a shield of Aura giving a 50% bonus to Defense [200 Ap a sec]**

 **~~Haggling (Rank 1)- Gain 5% better prices**

 **~~Crafting Basic Wares (Rank 1)- Able to craft items of Low Quality or lower**

 **~~Holy Ember (Level 2) {69%}-** **Can Deal 5-10 damage to Grimm or unholy beings per sec. Can be boosted with a holy symbol [10 AP a sec]**

 **~~Absorption Shield- For every point of damage you take when this is active. You can instead transform it to HP for either you or your allies. [1 point of damage=1 AP]**

 **~~Taunt (Level 2) {0%}- Able to distract enemies from your allies and instead have them focus on you. The better the taunt the better the chance**

 **~~Aura Sense (Level 1) {82%}- Allows you to see things that are masked in Aura in a 10 meter radius**

 **~~Free Running (Level 1) {54%}- You are able to run across different terrains much easier.**

 **~~Crit Seeker- Hitting Vital spots with the intent to do kill will automatically let you crit**

 **~~Blazing Smite- Your next strike does ten times your aura modifier damage while also doing another 50% fire damage. And if you kill a Grimm with this skill. It completely disintegrates them, not letting them respawn. [100 AP]**

 **~~Leap (Level 1) {33%}- You can leap at least 10 feet and increase the distance by using MP**

 **~~Disguise (Level 2) {55%}-Able to use a disguise to hide your identity.**

 **~~Sneak (Rank 1)- You are able 10% more effective in sneaking.**

 **~~Climbing (Level 12) {44%}- You 12% more effect at climbing things. And it reduces the cost by 12% [88 AP a sec]**

 **~~Stealth Takedown- Able to take down opponents without making noise. {Must be actively in stealth} [50 SP]**

 **~~Pain Tolerance (Level 1) {88%}- Masochist (Reduce all damage taken by 1%)**

 **~~Divine Power (Rank 1)- All attacks now do an extra 10% holy damage**

 **~~Second Wind (Rank 1)- When you get below half HP and/or SP you gain 20% back to each stat**

 **~~Toughness (Rank 1)- +10 Vig**

 **~~Healer's Power (Rank 1) Healing spells heal 10% more**

 **~~Shockwave (Rank 1) Send out a Shockwave that can temporarily stun opponents. And deal a small amount of damage [50 AP, more if you charge it]**

 **~~Basic CQC (Level 1) {0%} You are able to perform basic CQC moves and unarmed attacks are 1% more effective**

 **~~Blade Wave (Level 1) {0%} Shootout a wave of energy that does the same damage as a regular attack [200 AP]**

 **Affinity Chart**

 **-Pyrrha Nikos 10 (Glad to have you as a partner) (.. We all know she thinks more. Wink. Did I just say Wink? Jesus christ, I'm turning into one of those 7 year olds. - S)**

 **-Ruby Rose 36 (Likes that you to believe in the power of milk) (The power of calcium in our bones is stronk! - S)**

 **-Nora 15 (Thinks you are cool) (This is my true favorite character. It's just funny saying, HAMMER TIME! -S)**

 **-Ren 14 (Wants to get to know you better) (That sounds oddly suggestive. -S)**

 **-Yang 19 (Fun to tease)**

 **-Blake 20 (Likes that you are kind to Faunus) (Hey, furries! I love animals! … I'm not a furry -S)**

 **-Weiss 6 (Finds you mildly annoying)**

 **-Cardin -15 (Thinks you are pathetic) (Oi! Hypocrite! -S)**

 **-Sky -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Dove -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Russel -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Glynda 16 (Respects you as a student)**

 **-Red Axe Gang 15 (Sees you as a new Blood)**

 **-Junior 15 (Thinks you are a interesting asset)**

 **-Vale Police 5 (Appreciate you tipping them off to the Yellow Snakes)**


	9. Filler 1

**Hello there internet! Journeymen here with another chapter for The Paladin's Game! I'm glad to see that everyone is voting in the polls. It already has had more votes than the previous polls I have had put together so that's always cool. You want to know what else is cool tho? Getting over 100 reviews! Not that is the kind of shit I'm talking about! Not to mention that it has 500 followers and 332 Favorites! And we're only on chapter eight! Do you have any idea how insane that is? I got nowhere near as much attention with The Power Within An Arc. It's honestly just astounding. Though I guess that just means I know how to make** **clickbait** **awesome and unique stories. Hehe… All joking aside, I can't thank you guys enough and I hope you enjoy this chapter thoroughly. With that being said, let's get right into this now shall we?**

 **Comment of the week goes to… Tsuyo no seishin: Again, I find myself agreeing with you. Why does this keep happening? But, to be honest all the tracking and stuff is more for my sake than anything else. Cause if I didn't keep track of it, well, if you thought Jaune was going to be broken before. Also, I would forget so many skills I give the man. Like I have already done...twice. Has my effort been wasted? Crisis aside, I would also like to note, that while yes it doesn't seem like much. They weren't using there aura. That was just them lifting. Hope that clears that up. Also, I think you should apologize to Jaune for taking his godhood away. Just look how sad he looks!**

 **Honorable Mentions**

 **SonJubbi: Aww you hear that Soda? He likes you! (Huh. That's new. But he said bata in the review, I have evolved to a bata! -S)**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Ah Meren, can I call you Meren? Why do you got to catch onto these things? But no seriously worry not my friend. Things shall happen! Mark. My. Words. (This is completely unnecessary. Why'd you put 'Mark. My. Words.' like that? Now I'm being hypocritical, why'd I put this message here? -S)**

 **Avidreaded: Hehe, oops. Was kinda in a hurry to upload it last week. So sorry about that, I'll go fix that as soon as I can.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else made by Roosterteeth…**

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

Things were going good. Over the past week I have been grinding like no man has ever grinded before. During the day I was working my mind without stopping, studying for hours and reading for even more to increase my intelligence. I also did some online quizzes to increase my wisdom. Still don't know why knowing what kind of potato I was made me wiser but I guess it was just the action of taking the quizzes that did it. Beyond that, I would then go out at night and train my body and my combat skills by fighting grimm and trying to pick up things that looked heavy. For my efforts, I was able to increase all my stats over fifty, giving me a bunch of new skills and a new tidbit of information. It seemed when two skills, like Str and Dex for example, both go over the skill threshold, it gives an entirely new skill that was a combination of the two. The same was applied to my Int and Wis as well with the latter two giving me the skill _Minimap_ which was just a small circle on the top left of my vision showing a map of the library with the cardinal directions on it. There also was a orange dot which was me in the center.

I later found out green was a way of showing allies and red was a way of showing enemies,however, the Librarian was an exception because she apparently was purple. I didn't know what that meant yet, and I did not want to find out, there were more important things to do, such as finishing this book! I then flipped the final page of said book before closing it gently and picking it up to return it to its original place. _Alright, now it's time to figure it out._ I thought as I put the book away, looking at my _Minimap_ to try to find the strange purple dot that was the school , there was no luck as it seemed that she had left. Now that I think about it, it was odd. After all, every other time I was here, I was forced to feel her smoldering glare that burned hotter than a thousand suns. I guess she just went to the bathroom or something because she was a human after all, even if my fears say otherwise. As I walked into deeper sections of the library I came across some old looking books were probably here before the academy was an academy or at least when it was just starting out. I came across the purple dot at the edge of my using my _Aura Sense_ , which had enough range to reach the edge of the minimap, I felt no presence of the librarian. Now my curiosity was piqued. With nothing better to do, I went towards the purple dot only to find a wall in front of me which was discouraging. _Unless it's a trap door!_ I thought excitedly as I went to the wall and felt my hand all around the walls. Only to find no sign of a hidden passage. Which caused me a small amount of disappointment. "Well, I should at least grab a book while I'm here." I said dejected, turning and grabbing a random book and pulled it away from the shelf. Only to hear a click, as behind me swung open a door in the wall. With what looked like small balls of green light illuminating the way ahead. Taking a look at the book in question that I grabbed. I resisted the urge to face palm as in my hand was 'Trap Doors and How to Use Them.' _Honestly, I can't tell if that's genius or stupid._ Putting the book back where it belongs. I walked past the door, only for the door to get a sudden talent for dramatic timing as it closed behind me.

The closing door closed off the entrance of light, leaving only the small green orbs to shed there rather dim lights. "Well, hope there is a way out through here. Otherwise, I'm just going to take my chances with the Librarian being pissed at me for blowing a hole in the wall…. I really hope there is a way out." I said with fear in my heart at the devil-women's reaction to that.

 **Side Quest Received! Find a way out!**

 **Find a way out!**

 **Quest Objective: Find a way out without blowing a hole threw the way you came.**

 **Rewards: ?**

 **Failure: Death, or Death (Depends on performance) (HA! I'm laughing at your luck more! HA. Okay, come on man, can you just not be a bloody idiot? If you're going down a DARK AREA, grab a flashlight and arm yourself with a twelve gauge if it's most likely with enemies! Don't trust anything! -S)**

 **Do you accept**

 **Y/N**

 _Not like I had much of an option in the first place game!_ Pressing the _yes_ button. I gave a sigh as I walked down the corridor, in complete and utter silence which ended after about five minutes.

 **Congratulations! Your seven day protection period has expired. All enemies stats have been fixed to their appropriate levels! The training wheels are now off! For surviving for so long, 3/10 of the tutorial is complete.**

 _Wait, what? Training wheels? What training wheels? Also, why did it expire now? It's been more than a week!_

 **I gave you a couple free days because of the updates I had to make. And it's exactly what it sounds like, enemies up till this point have all had there stats set to a certain standard. Now they don't!**

I stared at the screen blinking for about a minute before groaning in defeat. _Why did my semblance seem to hate me so?_ I lamented as I closed the box but as they say, there is no use of crying over spilt milk. Besides, it won't really matter if I can't find my way out of this place. Nobody was cruel enough to make a random secret hallway only for it to lead nowhere. Right?

Running down the stone hallway for a good half and hour, or was it more? I really couldn't tell, either way it was quite the long time. With the only brightside being that I could actually see where I was going thanks to those little green balls that were shedding some light. Now that I think about it, what are those things anyway? They don't look like dust, and there is no sign of electrical wiring of any kind going around here. Which just meant that this was another mystery to be solved once I get out. If I get out. _Please let me get out._ I pleaded to the gods, and not to long after it seemed that they had listened as I was now starting to see light. Not the green glow from the mysterious orbs, but actual natural sunlight. Moving with a purpose. I ran down the corridor until I reached an old wooden door that was wide open. Letting the sun come in through its skylight and window. Showing off quite the view of the emerald forest, and the cliff that I was thrown off twice now. With Beacon not so far in the distance. But I had no time to focus on that as I looked around the room. Studying the many bookshelves to see if there was any tricks this time around. But after finding nothing, I pulled up one of the chairs and sat down. Looking at outside to the forest below. _Well, I might as well find a good book while I'm down here._ I thought as I pulled out an old looking leather book with a gold twine woven into the spine and upon finding no title I carefully turned to the first page. I found out that despite how old the book looked it was still in good condition as there seemed to be no damage to the paper at all. In fact, despite its outward appearance and all the dust that was on it just second ago it felt brand new. Even had that new book smell. After finding nothing on the first page, I turned to the next page only to find it blank as well. And after turning page after page, some harsher than others. I found that the whole book was empty. Closing it with a huff. I set the book on the desk as I looked around the bookshelves. Using _Aura sense_ to see if there was any books of interest. The yellow glow showed there was a couple skill books strew around the place I noticed the purple glow that had first got me into this mess was now coming from the empty book on the table. I went over and picked it up and watched as the purple glow then came over me. With the glow on the book vibrate and wild acting like a fire that wished to spread around. While the glow around me was calm and dim, waiting patiently for something to happen. Turning to the first page, I noticed from the corner of my eyes that my purple glow quickly matched the glow of the journal and to my shock, where the was once blank pages there was now words.

 _Lunis A͐͋̎͌̈̎̈́̓̀ͭ̓ͭ͗̇҉̵̡̮̱̲̮͟r̡̲̖̺̭ͪͭ͂ͮ̐͛̈ͮ̔͋̋́͘ċ̨͔͚̰̹̰̻̼͙̻̰ͣ͋͜͠ḩ̝͍͉̻̲̖̤̩̝̞̣̪͇̥̟͈̅̍̃̏ͪͣ͐͒͊́́̓̃͌̀̃́͘͠͠ͅi̇̄ͣ̏ͯ̀͘͏͎̯̦̭̲̗d̴̨̝̰͖̙̻̪̩͉̞̺͙̗̳̺͓͉̟̑̑̀͊ͣ͂ͣͯ́͋ͧͪ̅͂ͤ͝ͅi͚̰̟͇͒ͩ̐̈́͂ͣ̎̀̽̓̈̀̇̊͌́̚͜͢c̯̘͕̫̥̦͖̮̟͔̭͇̫̭͈ͯͮ́ͤ̃ͫ̅ͩ̒̍͐̀͝ͅͅo̧̳̻͙̯̞͎̲͖̫͕͚͚̣̝̍ͦ͊͊̐̔͌̒̿́̍̓̑͢͜ͅņ̩̖͙̠̼̳͇̪̟͍̻͈ͬ̽̐̎ͣ̂ͧ̌͒͒ͬ̈̀ͅa̷̡͇̤̻͓̤͖͍̻̼̭͙̽̌ͧ̑̓̍̊̉̊ͥ͌ͨ̏ͬͯ̀̚͢͡ş̛̬̦͔̼͈̬̤̙̙̈͆̔͐ͤ͑ͭ͂̀͜͞_

 _First King of Vale_

 _Journal #1_

 _Well, holy fucking shit_. I couldn't help but think. Not that I think I could have been blamed after all, this was the first king of Vale's own journal who despite his kingdom still standing, no one really knew much about. Hell, most of us know our last king as The Warrior King. With only the those who were actually alive back then knowing his name. When asked they just say it was his orders to have his line scrubbed from the books. That's really just baffling when you think about I wasn't around back then I don't really to question it, however, that doesn't mean that I still wasn't curious. t was with that, I turned the next page and felt my _decipher_ skill try it's best. Unfortunately it wasn't able to get it all. Actually it barely got anything, but that just meant that I would have upgrade the skill when I could.

 _Entry #1_

 _I̿ͯ͋͆t̨ͣ̒͜,̋͑̒ͧ ̧̍̀h̛̽ͤ҉ȁ̷̡̧̏s̡̾̿ͫ̀̓͟ ̓͂͋͒͐ͨͩ̚c̷̵͗̅̊͞oͣͧ̆̐̂ͧ͛m͛͆eͯ͛ͪ̓̉̿ ͬ͆́̍ͭ̏ŭ͆n̿ͩ̇ͦ͜d̛͊ͬe̷͑̐͟r͒̔ ̵̢͐͊̈͛͜mͤ̎͗̽̈́̏̉͜͢͝y͋̒̊̑͊ attention t̵̶ͦ̓̐ͦ̓̑h̸͊̌̓̀͠a͛̏t̶̓̋͑͗̑̄̇ ͒̊̍̌͒̈́͆ͤ̚͏̵Ī̽͟ ̓͗́ͮ͗̌̕h̡ͥ̀ͥ͜͡a̸͊͆ͮ͆҉v̶͒ͨ̆è͛̎ͨ̈̃ͣͫ҉ ̢̓̍͐̀b̨ͦ̓ͯ̎̐́̔̕ę̄ͪeͮ̌͆͗̌̓̂ͮ́̕ñ͌̋͂̔̉̒́͡ ̛̂ͫͦ͌͑ͩͥ͛͡s̃ͣ̑͜t̛͛͆̓́̚͠r̶̍ͬ͛̀͘i̛͑͑̅ͯ̃͢cͪ̇̾͐̕k̊͂̈́̾͂̀eͩͣ̀ͯͯ̿͌ͪ̕͞n̴̎̔͝͡ ̋́͌̉ͮ̍͘ẇi̋ͦtͭ̓ͬ̈͘h̴̨͊ͭ̏ ͩ̃̿ͬ͗̏̕ą̵̃ͬ̕ illness. Oͣͧͨfͯ̐͊̚͏ ͯ̇w͑̒h̡i̔ͦ̆̚ċ͂ͫ͝h̨͐̅͆ ͂́͋̅t̴ͥ̋̾̏h̊̾ͦ̊̄e̵̔͒̂͋̿̅̋r̈́̌̅e ͬͮişͨͤͩ͑̒͐ no cure, t̢̲͓̣̥͓̳h͖̥̯̙͓u̳̣s̴ ̫͠I͖̞͙ ̳̫h̸̰̦̭ạ̵̻v̶e̬̺̟ ̳͖̞̗t̞̞̱͖̺̰͠ak̦͔͖ȩ͔n̛ ͎͈i͍̖̻t͏͙̦̫̖ ͔̖͔̲u̘̙̦̞͖̮͍͠p̛͍͍̝ͅo͙̝̦n̦͉̬̺ͅ ̤͕̞m̢͙̠̹̪̗͇y҉̝s̛̺el͓̦͙f̤̲̘̞̙͍͙ ͚͉̫͖̥ͅt̀o̢͍ ͏̪write ̱͙͕͓͔͔͉͟d̼o͍͔͉̜̙̠̖w̖̦͔̰̫̤̯n̸͙̟̭͚ ͖̦m̡̺̭̳͎͉̣̥y̙̘͎͓̳̟ ̵͈̺̬͉̹̖̠l͉̪̙̭i͈͙̻̘͎͕͠ͅf̮͔̟e͍͓̗̣̞͉ ̼̯͕̪͡i͇̩̠̯͟ń̰͕͎̱̠ t̻̜̖̳̩͞h̙̜̻̭̜͚̫e̖͈̰͢s̶͔̮͉̬͚͖ͅe̦ journals. T̜̬͍h̷͚͉͇̫ụ̱͉s̥̺ ̸̫̦̹͚͕t͏͓̻̣̣h͙̹͔͡e̟͙̦͍̫ͅ ̷̜̣̯̗̠͖p̧̩̫̜e̫͇̝̹̘̣o͉͓͡p̩̺̩ḷ̬̞̹͉̳e̷ ̞͔̤͈͈I̴͙̫̠̜ ̸̞h͇̟͉̠a̱ve̼̬͓̩̩͚ ̨͙͎̟̦c̫o̢͖͇m̪e͍̱͓̬ ̛̬t̴̘͔o̱͓ r̡̬̠̻͈u̴̼͕̗l̩̗̪͇̭̳͉e̺̠͖̠̩̮̕ ͉̞̰̼͎̻͉͢c̵͍̲̼̰̠ą͖̗̖n̳͚͖̜̣̲͟ l͓ͅe̴a̧͚̖͈̲̯̗̥r̥n͎̙̹͝ ̷̰̘͙͚͖f͉̫͉̞r̭͈͇͍̮ơ͎̥̻m̰͈̻ͅ ̻͔͎͍́my̷͈ ̜̗͈̙͓̩m͟i̻̺̗̞̩̟̠̕s̢t̹͚̝̩̟͚̲͢àke̦̗̖͡s҉̞̼̯̫̼̫,̳͚̙̠̥̦ͅ ̹̬͓̠͕̩͞ͅa̡̝͓͔nd͉̠̩ ̣̩t͚̦̬̭̻̕ͅh̵̞̼̺͔o̱͟ś̹̹͙͈͎̝͔e̙̱̥̩̩̲ ̡̲̱̟̱͉̲̟o̙f͇̜̞̪̱̩̀ ̴̙̯̹̹̜͇m͏y̬ ̺̝̠̼͠an̶̰̯c͍̲͓͚̼͍̖e͈̼̦͓͉s̬͈͈to̠̝̞͉̱̪̬͠r͏̙͍̼̗̠͇̼s̜̖̯̻̻̹̻.̴̘̙̠̙̼̮ With ̘̩̺̦͎͚ͅt͕̬̦͇h҉̘̪̲͈̖a͙͙̪̰͝t͈̱̙̱̯ b̰͘e̥͍̤̪͕̺i̖̗̞̘͍̪̗͞n͎͕̼̣̩̙ͅg̹͍̪͇̦͖ ̯͖sa̤̻̘̞̙̭͢i͔̼̻d͇̕,̤͚̣͙͕͈͈ ̷͖̰̗knowledge should not be so freely given. Thus I have had my finest aura mages to put runes on t̞̲̰̩̹̱̜ͬͮͩ̊̈͂ḥe͗͗̽̍ͧ҉̤̝̳s̓̓ͫ̌̚҉̰̗̮̺͈é̺̭͙̲͖ͪ͗̉͘ͅ tomes. S̫͐ͥ̓̐͒̓͝ͅo̥͝ ̀ͭ͒ͥ͟ṫ͚̹̖͆̃͑ͥ̕ẖ͛̅̓̀ȃ̸ͪ̃t̠̥̥̫̻̑̎̐̈́̌̚ ̫̱͒̓̚o̵͉n͖̗͎̣̱͡ḽ̼̘̤̦̗ͤͦ́͜ȳ̰̹̦̬̬͂̎ͤͧ͘ ̻͙͇̗̬ͧs͓͚̪ͨ̌ͨ̈́o̻͕̙̺͙͆ͤ̊m̻͓͙̩̘̪̄͋̈͂e̷̬͔̟̤̪͙̪o͉͓͔̔ͤͣͦn̴͎ͧ̂̄e̫̾̾͑͐̈̈̊ ̃́ẃ̗̺̥͖̒ͦͮ͂̋ͤ͜o͑̓̑͜r̵͉̠̯̙̬̪̘t̻͛ͣͭ̓͒hͫͧ̓͑́҉y͍ͅ ̡̼̞̰̅ͤ̐s̻̟̻̺̞̤̼̓̎̏̚h̗a̖͙̝͚͔̲l̇̂̏ͥ̄̚l̤͇̈́͝ ̳̠̟̤̫͔̲̐̂̆͂̌̈ͤr̤̪̿̽̃e̙̫͐̏ͫͤͩ͞ͅa̫̻ͣ͜d̬͍͔̠͖̐̅ͫ ̎͋͞ą̮͍̟͚̄̄ͮ̅̂̇n̙̤̯̻̬ͪ̌̄̓̒̒̀d̯̰͎̤̯́͗̈͑ ͧͪ͠b̴̝̝̭̑̚è̯͎̱̪̳̱ ̼̠̼̱̻͙̍g͔͈̪̯ͪͤ̔̆ͧ̃r̹̈ͥ͂̈́̓̄ǎ̴n̳̻̔̚t̸̞̙̯̹͖̹̪ͨ̀ͥͤed̩͎͇͇̭͕̗͌̔̽̓͌ͩͯ͘ ͭ͆̏ͪ҉̝̹͈̝̟t͔̣͚ͦͥ̈́h̸͓̘̮̬͐̅̂ͨ̒ͤ͂ȩ͉ ̸̘ͨ͒͋ͭ̑knowledge tͩ̃ͨ̋̇ͫ͋o̤ ̴̼̝̻̰ͪ͂̌r͒ͨ̈ṷ͍͈͎̩̑̌̈́ͣl͓͔͚͕̙ͣ̿̃̈́̌ͫe͚̣̖̟͂ͅ.̜̝̘̤͍̱̣̌̆ͨ̌ ̱̘͕̙S̻̙̩͎̗͉̫͗̅̄ͥ͌͋͊́ơ̥,̶̮͕̺͇ͦ ̬͔̩̺̙ͦ͜w͐ͪͪ͟ͅh͏͉̲͙̫o͑̽̓͏͈̹ ̺̥͙͔̣̻̒͑͗̎̈e̪̲͚ͅv̢̹͔̘̬͓e͓̝̽̐̍ṟ̸̹̦͎͔ͪ̔͌ ͚̲̰̤̙͚ͬ̒̍iͯ̓̀s͓̫̫̃ ̗͆ͩ̐́̑͂̅r͈̬̺̖̫̝̤̓͛ͭe̥̺̤͎̱͚ͅa͑̈́͏d̵̺̥̯ĩ̢͙̤͓̹͎̉ͨ̋ͪ͐ͧn̻̻ͤͮ̎̐ͨgͩ͛͒ ͇̝̙ͦ̎ͪ̄ͩͫ̿t̿͌̒̃͏̟͖̫h̲̋̽ͯ̄̈̎̆́i̺̻̣͈̟ͦͮ͂ͅsͤ̓̉̊̓̀̓͏̺͔̜̭͈͙̝.͉̳͔̭̤͔ͦ͗͗̓ͤ̚ ̣̰ͫͩ̃̉̃̐G̴̭͐͂̂͌o̵̫͖̮̥̿͋ő̑d̵̳̜̳̒ ̗̪̼ͅl͊͐̏́̀u̩͎̻͖̰̜̔ͫ̆̈̊ͥͤc̸̦̤̺̯k̸͐̉̒̋,̛͉̭̙̦͖͕͒͂͑_

 _May the gods be with you._

Closing the book, I pinched my fingers between my eyes. Trying to rub the headache away. But thankfully a blue screen came up to distract me from my throbbing head.

 **Questline Received! A Lost Legacy! Congratulations you have unlocked a rest point. A rest point is an area that can be accessed at any time as long as you have a door near you. All you have to do is think rest point and the next door you open will bring you there. While at a rest point all stats have a recovery rate of 200% percent. And whenever you want to leave. Just think return.**

 _Oh, uh Return._ Suddenly, I felt my body jolt. As I was now back in the library. With the old book in my hand that I quickly put into my inventory. And after closing the blue screen telling me I found a way out. I walked out the library with a smile on my face. Then the bell rang. _Shit! I'm going to be late for Oobleck!_ With that I was off, sprinting like a madman.

* * *

 **Here we are! With yet another of The Paladin's Game. Now I know this chapter is dreadfully short. But I have had this chapter intended as more of a filler. (Journey, filler is not spelled as fillar. -S) So that I can have some breathing room. That being said I hope you all enjoy and be sure to leave a review. Also, I will only be putting the new skills and the updated stats for this chapter. Thou I doubt you guys mind ;). That being said, don't forget to vote in the polls. This is Journeymen signing off.**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level 32**

 **Exp: 400/19,744**

 **HP:18,274/18,274**

 **AP:5400/5400**

 **SP:1305/1305**

 **Str: 57 (99)**

 **Dex: 55 (83) (Look at me! I can only move a sword at the pace of half a normal person! -S)**

 **Vig: 144 (310)**

 **Int 76 (129) (You're dumb as hell, why the hell is your base IQ at 76 and how the hell is it at 129 with aura? -S)**

 **Wis: 57 (86) (Now this makes sense. -S)**

 **Luck: 1 (1)**

 **Chr: 94 (197)**

 **~~Minimap- Just what every gamer needs! (Adds a minimap to the top left of your screen) (Also gives you colors of enemies and allies! Oh, and very mysterious things and neutrals most likely! Aha! I'm useful! -S)**

 **~~Healing Aura (Rank 1)- Soon, soon you will know the struggle of the only support in a group of dps (Your Aura heals other and yourself passively for 5%)**

 **~~Memorize- You can remember everything perfectly. Everything! (Get a photographic memory)**

 **~~Haste- Now you can be super fast (Can double speed while sprinting. But will give you the status effect fatigue) [20 SP per second]**

 **~~Encumbrance (Rank 1)- Do you even lift bro? (Inventory space increased by 10)**

 **~~Acrobatics (Level 1)- Now instead of running from your enemies. You can flip away! (Lets you do a acrobatic moves in combat)**

 **~~Flash Step Strike (Level 1)- Hmm, why does this seem familiar. Oh well. (Travel up to ten feet and strike) [100 AP & SP]**

 **~~Magical Resistance (Level 1)- Ahha! Take that you stupid mage! You can't do shit! (You are 1% resistant to magic)**

 **~~Armor of Holy Radiance- It's armor, but holy and radiant (Gives you a 50% bonus to armor) [500 AP]**


	10. A Winchesters Chance 1

**Hello people of the internet! Journeymen here, with a long awaited new chapter of The Paladin's Game! Now I hope you guys are all as excited as I am because things are finally going to start picking up. Now, how about we get this thing going huh? Also, don't forget to vote in polls! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **Cover Art:**

 **Beta: Soda-fiedPsycho (You forgot to add me, prick! -S)**

 **Comment of the week goes to...SonJubbi: Ahh, Son coming in with the predictions and the theories. Also look Soda! He likes your sadistic remarks!**

 **Honorable Mentions:**

 **Jack Redhawke: What can I say Jaune always uses…. Maximum Effort? Eh? Eh? I'll go now**

 **Tsuyo no seishin: Worry not my friend, your absence has been forgiven. For I have been gone for way longer than you. Also, glad to see you once again bringing some logistics to my review sections. It indeed does appear that Jaune will now becoming much more analytical, and being able to pick up on more social cues. And soon all his question will get there answers. ALL of them. ;)**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything owned by Roosterteeth….**

* * *

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!_ Putting my _SP_ to the test, I zoomed down the halls using my new _Haste_ skill to run down the corridors faster than a Nora on a sugar high, and after totally not slamming into some walls after making some tight turns. If anyone asked, those indents in those walls were already there.

Though this did make me wonder how someone was able to handle running so fast, might have to ask Ruby on how she handles it. I can do that after I get to class and speaking of which, as I was turning another corner, I was forced to try to go into a complete stop as the door to the class was now right in front of me.

Which, after I was done letting my body recover from the sudden stop, I put my hand on the door with relief in my heart as I still had a minute for the bell that signaled the start of class rang. With a triumphant puffing out of my chest. I opened the door and walked straight into the room. Only for my body to immediately crumble like tissue paper, making me fall to the ground.

 **You have been given the status effect Fatigue!**

 _So...tired...must...sleep._ Crawling to my desk, and I mean that literally, I ignored the semi-concerned looks of my friends as I pulled myself up to my chair, laid my head against my desk and drifted off to dreamland.

After about fifteen minutes later I felt a spitball hit me in the back of my head. "Hey!" I shouted as I looked behind me and noticed Cardin doing a piss poor job of acting innocent. He was even doing that cliche whistle that people do. "Ah, so glad you can join us Mr. Arc! Why don't you answer the question then?" Oobleck cut in, _Oh shoot! I don't even know what the question is_.

 **It was what advantage did the faunus have against general lagoon forces.**

 _Oh, that's easy._ "It was night vision. Everyone knows that faunus can see better than humans in the dark." I responded easily.

The doctor sending a approving nod my way. "Is there anything else someone would like to add to what Mr. Arc said?" He offered to the class.

Cardin decided to drop some of his brilliant insight. "All, I know it's much easier to train an animal than a human." That earned some glares from some of the students, though I did catch some nodding their agreement.

But of course I couldn't let such a remark like that stand. "You know Cardin, I bet if you were there. You could have probably paid them to throw the battle for you." I said with a snide smirk, I even got a couple ooo's from the class.

Along with a very pissed Cardin who retorted back with, "You want to say that again Arc!?" while standing up from his seat.

"That is enough ! I will be seeing you after class for extra readings." Oobleck chided. _Score one for Jaune!_ "That goes the same for you Mr. Arc." _Aww, man._

 **Congratulations! Your affiliation with Cardin has decreased by 5!**

* * *

Flipping through another page of the textbook. I took a mental note to revisit this page about some of the more notable rifles in recent history. It would be a good base for when I decide to actually get one or maybe attempting to make one. Either way the page was marked as I flipped to the weapons used during the great war. I was almost done with the report, and there was a tray full of chicken nuggets just for me. "You, know Jaune, there is something called eating. You should really try it sometime." Yang joked. I spared her a glance. While also casting _Insight_ on her as well.

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Class: Warrior**

 **Main Title: The Golden Dragon**

 **Sub-title: Goldilocks**

 **Level: 72**

 **Exp: 36,000/460,545,864**

 **HP:66,850/66,850**

 **MP:25,800/25,800**

 **SP: 12,045/12,045**

 **Str: 256 (460)**

 **Dex: 247 (445)**

 **Vig: 294 (529)**

 **Int: 100 (150)**

 **Wis: 106 (159)**

 **Luck: 5 (8)**

 **Chr: 146 (219)**

 **Daughter of Tai and ?. Yang is the half-sister to Ruby Rose. Growing up on patch, she was raised by ? until the age of ? when ? died. After which, Tai had gone into a slump. And after an incident with a pack of Beowolfs, Yang has sworn to protect her little sister no matter what.**

Guilt hit me as I read the no doubt very much personal information. But I quickly covered it up. "Eh, I heard it was overrated." I applied back with a grin. Yang rolling her eyes in reply. And taking that as my victory. I went back to reading the book. And after about a minute. I closed the book. "There all done." I said putting my book away into my inventory, Ren giving me another slight glare. But that was masked by the others looks of envy of me not having to carry all those books around.

I just grinned at them before plopping my nugget into my mouth. Weiss, being the opportunist, decided to take advantage. "Speaking of homework, have you done your homework for professor Peach, Ruby?" Weiss asked causing Ruby to wince earning an icy glare from Weiss. "Ruby…." She warned like a mother would to a misbehaving child.

"W-wait! I have a perfectly valid excuse this time! I swear!" Weiss gave a flat look in response as Ruby fumbled about looking for a response. And it seemed like all hope was lost for the poor girl.

Until I came in to save the day. "Hey, Ruby. When do you think you can give me those notes for last night leadership lessons?"

Ruby quickly latched onto the lie like a lifeline. "O-oh, I can give you those after lunch." I gave a fake breath of relief. "Thanks you're a real lifesaver, here why don't you use a copy of my notes on dust as a trade." I said handing her my notes on last nights assignment. Ruby's eyes shined like a star as she took the notes in her hand sending me as many thank yous as she could via her eyes. I just gave a cheeky wink in response. And I caught Yang mouthing 'smooth' under her breath.

 **Congratulations! Your affiliation with Ruby has gone up by 5! Your affiliation with Yang has gone up by 1!**

I willed the box away as I looked towards the Ice Queen. "Speaking of Dust, Weiss can you help me with some things on Dust? I want to get some practical experience using the stuff." The heiress thought over the words carefully, obviously waying if she wanted to spend time with me.

Which was why I had offered this in the first place, so that I could hopefully get a better relationship going then just being mildly annoying to her. "I don't see how there can be any harm to it." She said a little reluctantly, giving me a flat look and a authoritative finger point to boot. "But be warned Arc, you try anything like initiation-"

"Like having you fall into my arms?" I cut in, causing some red to dust her cheeks.

But she continued unabated. "And I am calling it off." I took out my hand, and she took mine in kind shaking on it. "It's a deal. When is your next study hall?" I asked, but before she could give her answer.

A yelp of pain could be heard across the room. "Ow! Ow! It hurts. Stop!" The feminine cry rang across the area. As we all shifted our gazes to Cardin and his gang's table.

There, laughing with his friends, was Cardin, who was currently pulling on a female faunus's bunny ears. "I told you guys this shit was real!" Cardin shouted while giving a savage grin as he pulled on the ears hard.

Acting like he wanted to rip them off, which he very well could have if he wanted to. "What a freak!" One of the goons responded. The others laughed in response.

"Please….stop." The girl responded weakly, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Why, should I _freak_." Cardin spat venomusly. Now that would have been the last straw, if said straw hadn't already been taken, but had also been burned by an unspeakable fury.

I had always wanted to stand up to my bullies back in my hometown but I was never strong enough. That was then and this is now and not to mention that I could get stop not only a bully but also a racist as well? Well you might as well have served the opportunity on a silver platter as I stood up from my chair causing my friends temporarily stop there glares, to look at me confused. But they would get there answer soon enough.

As I walked up to the group of brutes. They didn't even take care to notice me. The girl did though, and her pleading eyes asking for help only added fuel to the fire. So I grabbed the offending wrist, and gripped it with as much force as I could muster. "Let her go Cardin." The ginger looked at me with a sneer, but when he tried to pull away. He found himself unable to pull away from my grip.

So when that proved to be a failure, he got the bright idea to goad me instead. "What's wrong Arc? You an animal lover or something? If that's the case I'm sure she will-" He wasn't allowed to finish that horrid statement as I pooled my aura into my grip. My hand glowing white as he winced in newfound pain. He looked to his friends for help, but they didn't a step close to the situation that was unfolding. As Cardin soon discovered why, as my whole body was covered in my white aura, small wisps coming off like a dancing flame for an added effect. As my eyes glowed, the deep blue now vibrant and filled with anger.

Cardin allowed himself one brief second to look afraid. Before he put on his tough guy act and let go of the girls ears, I let go of his now marked wrist kindly. "You'll pay for this." He vowed before storming off. Then I immediately turning to the girl casting _Insight_.

 **Velvet Scarletta**

 **Class: Warrior**

 **Main Title: The Velvetine Rabbit**

 **Sub-Title: The Scarlet Fever**

 **Level: ?**

 _Holy shit she must be strong! Why was she letting Cardin and his goons pick on her._ "You alright?" I asked, she nodded her head while trying to look away from me at the same time. A small pink dust on her cheeks. _Must be embarrassed from Cardin._ "My name is Jaune, what's yours?" I gave a small smile to try and help ease her tension. But that only made the blush appear harder on her face. _Wait don't tell me._ "Velvet, my name is Velvet." She said before quickly excusing herself with a thank you. And my suspicions were confirmed with the next blue box.

 **Congratulations! For successfully stopping and grabbing someone. You have unlocked the skill grip! And for applying Aura while you were at it, you have unlocked Dragon's Grasp! For looking scary as hell to add on to all that. You have unlocked Intimidation! You have gained -15 affiliation with Cardin! Congratulations! You have unlocked affiliation with Velvet Scarletta! You have gained +30 Affiliation with Velvet Scarletta! You have gained +1 Legacy point! Congratulations! Velvet Scarletta has now developed a crush on you! Romance option for Velvet has now been unlocked!**

 **Grip (Level 1)- Ha! Got you now sucker! (Are able to grab onto to something and depending on Str hold it in your hand.)**

 **Dragon's Grasp- Now I crush you with my bare hands! (Apply your Aura to add damage to your grip. The more Aura the more damage.) [MP cost depends on input of aura]**

 **Intimidation (Rank 1)- Oooo, you done fucked up now! (Use your Chr and Level to make yourself to appear more intimidating. Can cause enemies to gain the status wary, and a smaller chance for the target to become frightened)**

 _How in the Brother's name did this happen!_

 **You're acting like I know… Oh wait I do.**

 _Explain! Explain right now!_

 **Jeez, calm down will you? Your acting like having a girl liking you is the end of the world. Anyway, to make a long answer short. It's because of your Chr.**

 _What?_

 **Your Chr, do you know how much that has grown? It went from a 1 to 94 not counting any buffs. That's a 94% increase so you're not exactly the same bumbling idiot with words you once were. Honestly, I can't believe you have only noticed that your body has changed. Guess you need to put some more points in Int huh?**

 _Now that you mention it, I should have seen it coming. My mind feels like the clearest it has ever been. And I never was able to understand dust theory until recently. Always just felt too complicated. Or, it used to anyway. I wonder what would happen to me if I increased my Luck though. Would everything just work out for me more? Would it have an effect on the world? I probably have to ask someone who has a luck based semblance. But who knows how long that will take, guess that just means I have to wait until I find a way to increase it. This is going to be a pain._ I sighed at the new development.

I went and took my seat back at the table. Putting another one of the chicken nuggets into my mouth. Though it seemed everyone else was just content to stare at me. "What?" I asked after finishing my nugget.

Where they honestly surprised that I went and helped that girl? "N-nothing, just...never thought you had it in you vomit boy." Yang said clearly impressed.

"What do you mean? I just did what any of you would have done right?" I asked, and they all seemed to look shameful for a second. Especially Blake, but any self-loathing was not allowed under my watch. "C'mon guys why do you all look so upset? If it's about not standing up to Cardin don't be. I just happened to be the first to respond to it thats all. I am positive that, everyone at this table would have gone to help Velvet if I didn't get there first. So don't kick yourselves about it." I said, taking another chicken nugget to its doom.

The table, looking much happier about themselves, went back to its normal conversations. As the bell rang and we all headed off to our next class, I found my eyes on Cardin who was waiting outside the doorway with something.

Though it seems whatever his plan was stopped now that there was to many people in the hall. And with my curiosity peaked, I decided to cast _Insight_ on him to see where he was now after the universal debuff was removed. Something I now realize has a much bigger implication now that I think about it.

 **Cardin Winchester**

 **Level: 44**

 **Class: Warrior**

 **Title: The Golden Cardinal**

 **Sub-Title: A Winchesters Heir**

 **HP:8950/8950**

 **MP:4300/4300**

 **SP:860/860**

 **Str: 55 (85)**

 **Dex: 53 (82)**

 **Vig: 111 (172)**

 **Int: 69 (104)**

 **Wis: 67 (101)**

 **Luck: 16 (24)**

 **Chr: 69 (104)**

 **Grimmification (5%): Gain a 5% bonus to all physical stats**

 **Only son of ? and ?, Cardin was raised as the sole heir of the Winchester weapons company. And at the age of 9, ? died from a white fang attack gone wrong after words his ? became reclusive and distant.**

 _Ah, well shit. I wasn't expecting that._ Feeling a bit guilty for having to read his very much private story. I hurriedly broke away my gaze. Only for my sense of guilt to be replaced with a sense of worry. _What is Grimmification? And why does it feel so….wrong?_ The longer I thought about it, the more wrong it felt. Anything to do with the grimm was not going to be good so before I could do anything, I had to find out what Grimmification is. So step one, get to the library as soon as possible and find out what Grimmification is. Step two, help Cardin. Leave a little leeway if shit goes down. Step three, profit! Now, just got to get past combat class. Shouldn't be- you know what. I'm going to stop tempting fate.

* * *

 _Combat Class…_

"First match, Cardin Winchester Vs. Jaune Arc!" _Dammit I tempted fate to much!_ I mentally berated myself as Glynda announced the match. And looking at my opponent I knew there was going to be no way out of this as he walked with a mix of swagger and barley restrained savagery towards the lockers. To where I followed shortly afterward.

Lucky Cardin just gave me a sneer before he went to get ready for the class. Something I was grateful for, as it allowed me to focus on the upcoming fight. And the most important question I could ask myself right now.

Should I let him win or not. It sounded idiotic to even think about it. But it was valid concern, if I wanted to help Cardin. I couldn't do so if he saw me as his inferior, his ego wouldn't allow it.

But, at the same time if I beat him, or even show that I am his equal at the very least, any desired effect could be made void if his ego couldn't accept the loss. Propelling his hatred for me at knew levels, making it much harder for me to get to him.

Plus there was that Grimmification thing to worry about. I don't know how it works, or how it could increase. I could very well cause him to use it during our fight. Or in the case it worked like a infection, I could cause it to spread across his body. It was something that I did not want to test out.

But I seemed to have no choice in the matter and I couldn't surrender or forfeit for obvious reasons. Not only would any image I have be shattered and I could get labeled a coward but my own personal pride wouldn't allow it. Hell, my pride is barely able to withstand me thinking to throw the match.

My inner monologuing was cut short as Cardin bumped into my shoulder on the way out. Guess that means it's do or die now. Putting on the last of my armor pieces. I followed after Cardin, who had his body in a stance that made him seem relaxed. But looking into his I could see a intense focus in them. Looks like I couldn't count on him being cocky.

Unsheathing my sword, and releasing my shield, I held my shield in front of me and sword to the side. Activating _Precognition_ I saw a myriad of paths pop up in front of me. So many in fact that I couldn't sort threw them all in time. Thus I picked the best looking one and committed to. And as soon as Professor Goodwitch gave the signal.

I sprinted over to him, using _Blazing Smite_ to ignite my blade on fire. Then as I was running I used _Blade Wave._ The flame being carried with it, creating a flaming crescent heading straight towards him. Cardin quickly held up his mace blocking the strike. Though I still saw some of the flames lick his hands.

Quickly reactivating _Blazing Smite_. I rushed towards his right, Cardin being to preoccupied with the fire crescent to stop my follow up as I cut into his side, his aura stopping me from drawing blood but he still felt it but before I could retreat or press my advantage, the flames died out as he backhanded me away from him. His fist sending me on my ass a good ten feet, and caused me to drop my blade.

"I'll admit Jauney boy you caught me off guard. But that won't happen again." Cardin warned before charging at me. Swinging his mace over head, I rolled out of the way. But the shockwave propelled me farther than I wanted to. I quickly got to my feet, only having to dodge another strike and be dazed from the shock back. Letting him land a punch into my gut, that may or may not have caused some spit to come out and as he started pulling out his fist, he went for a strike with his mace.

I was able to put my shield up and using _Absorption Shield_ I took no damage from the attack, and I didn't even go flying to a very much surprised Cardin and taking advantage I used a _Shockwave_ of my own to stun him before landing a fist in his face, forcing him on the back foot. And with a _Sundering Strike_ as well as a _Divine Smite_ on the next punch. Cardin and I were both blasted back.

However I recovered much quicker landing on my feet and immediately making a break for my sword. I grabbed it off the ground and immediately casted a _Blade Wave_ towards him. While I expected Cardin to maybe block or even dodge it, I didn't expect him to power through the thing entirely.

My momentary shock is what let him get the drop on me. This letting him get a solid hit on me with his mace. The force of the attack once again making me double over, which let Cardin hit me in the head like it was a baseball. Before I could even register the concussion I was just given. I felt his mace hit me in the back, forcing me to the ground and the onslaught just continued with the mace to the side rolling me over and another square in the gut. "That's what you get for helping that _freak,_ loser." He spat at me venomously.

But little did he know, those words helped finalize my decision. _I'm going to kick his ass_. Charging a _Shockwave_ for three seconds I waited until he was at the apex of his swing before blasting it straight at his chest, the force actually lifting him off the ground for a second. And launching to my feet, I activated _Divine smite, and Blazing smite_ and slashed my blade across his chest, his Aura tanking from the hit dropping straight into the red, and continued to bleed until the fires died out a second later.

 **Congratulations! For defeating Cardin you have been granted 1320 EXP! For combining Divine Smite and Blazing Smite! You have gained the skill Heaven's Fury! And for combining Divine Smite and CQC, you have unlocked the skill The Way of the Divine as well as it's skill tree! And for combining Blade Wave with Blazing Smite, you have unlocked the skill Flaming Crescent! Pain tolerance has increased by 2! CQC has leveled up by 2! Blade wave leveled up by 1! Sword and Shield mastery both increased by 1! You have gained -10 affiliation with Cardin!**

 **Heaven's Fury- For when someone fucks up so much they make a god mad (Your next strike does twenty times your aura modifier damage, while also dealing a 50% more holy and 50% fire damage. And any grimm killed by this skill will not respawn) [1000 AP]**

 **The Way of the Divine (Rank 1)- If you have to pimp slap someone, at least do it the right way. (Lets you gain access to the basics of The Way of the Divine Martial Arts Style)**

 **Flaming Crescent- Why does this sound like the name of a rock band? (Fire a crescent shaped wave of fire at someone, having them take their standard damage as well as 50% fire damage. And have a small chance to afflict the burned status effect) [450 AP]**

Looking over my skills with some smug satisfaction. I looked over to Cardin, who was in the process of getting up. "Need a hand?" I asked with my hand sticking out, Cardin looking at it for a second, looking like he might even take up my offer as he reached out his own hand.

Before he swatted it away and got up on his own. "I don't need your help _Arc_. Just because you won this once doesn't mean jack shit. I'll get you next time." With that he walked off, leaving me to sigh in disappointment before a blue screen appeared in front of me.

 **Story Quest Received! A Winchesters Chance!**

 **A Winchesters Chance**

 **Quest Objective: Help save Cardin before he falls to the effects of Grimmification**

 **Beat Cardin in the Sparring Match [Completed]**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards: 100,000 EXP, 50,000 Lien, Cardin Winchesters Friendship! +20 Affiliation with everyone at Beacon, +10 Legacy Points, ?**

 **Failure: Death (Depending), Cardin's Death, Kicked out of Beacon, -20 Legacy Points**

 **You have already started the quest**

Well, shit? Is there anything else you want to throw at me today game?

 **Congratulations! You have gained +5 Affiliation with Ruby Rose, Blake Bellodana, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos! Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos has developed a crush on you! Romance Option is now available with them!**

God fucking damnit!

* * *

 **Yes! The Harem building shall now begin! Or will it? Either way did you guys like it? Hate it? Leave me a review to let me know! Also don't forget to vote in the polls! And finally have a happy holidays to ya'll. This is Journeymen signing off!**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level 32**

 **Exp:1820/19,744**

 **HP: 16,489/18,274**

 **MP: 3591/5400**

 **SP: 1265/1305**

 **Str: 57 (99)**

 **Dex: 55 (83)**

 **Vig: 144 (310)**

 **Int: 76 (129)**

 **Wis: 57 (86)**

 **Luck: 1 (1)**

 **Chr: 94 (197)**

 **~~Gamer's Mind (MAX)- You, my friend, are immune to being mind raped.**

 **~~Gamer's Body (MAX)- Welp, There goes my arm! Oh, well, it'll come back with the HP I lost**

 **~~Insight (Level 34) {12%}- You can see up to 50 levels above you, and can now see the quality of gear. As well as a quick background of things when casting Insight.**

 **~~Detect Evil (Level 9) {45%}- Can detect a hostile presence within 10 meters. Range increases every level**

 **~~Feather Fall (Level 5) {2%} - Can control your descent, control increases every level**

 **~~Leadership (Level 5) {45%}- Gain a 5% bonus to Chr, and increase the chance people will follow you**

 **~~Strategy (Level 14) {70%}- Able to make plans**

 **~~Acting (Level 7) {20%}- Able to put on an act to deceive people**

 **~~Cooking (Level 43) {5%}- Able to make good food**

 **~~Smooth Talker (Level 10) {30%}- Ability to talk your way out of situations**

 **~~Precognition (Level 20) {1%}- Able to slow your perception of time to come up with multiple different strategies to defeat your opponent [Cost 100 MP]**

 **~~Shield Mastery (Level 25) {0%}- You are 25% more proficient in using shields**

 **~~Sword Mastery (Level 20) {0%}- You are 20% more proficient with using swords**

 **~~Shield Charge (Level 6) {88%}- Grabbing your shield with both hands, you charge at the opponent dazing them and have a 10% chance to knock them prone.**

 **~~Shield Bash (Level 7) {22%}- When you bash someone with a shield perfectly when they try to attack you. You instead stun them for 10 seconds.**

 **~~Resistance (Level 36) {5%}- 36% resistance to diseases and poisons**

 **~~SP Regen (Level 16) {79%}- Regen 16SP per sec**

 **~~MP Regen (Level 12) {82%}- Regen 12MP per sec**

 **~~HP Regen (Level 14) {55%}- Regen 14HP per sec**

 **Home Repair (Level 15) {55%}- 15% decrease in time to repair buildings.**

 **~~Holy Ember (Level 4) {12%}-** **Can Deal 5-10 damage to Grimm or unholy beings per sec. Can be boosted with a holy symbol [10 AP a sec]**

 **~~Taunt (Level 7) {50%}- Able to distract enemies from your allies and instead have them focus on you. The better the taunt the better the chance**

 **~~Aura Sense (Level 6) {24%}- Allows you to see things that are masked in Aura in a 16 meter radius**

 **~~Free Running (Level 5) {54%}- You are able to run across different terrains much easier.**

 **~~Leap (Level 4) {33%}- You can leap at least 14 feet and increase the distance by using MP**

 **~~Disguise (Level 2) {55%}-Able to use a disguise to hide your identity.**

 **~~Climbing (Level 18) {44%}- You 18% more effect at climbing things. And it reduces the cost by 12% [88 AP a sec]**

 **~~Pain Tolerance (Level 14) {0%}- Masochist (Reduce all damage taken by 14%) (Ha! HA! HA! … I'm not laughing, I'm bored. How about you man the fuck up AND TAKE IT LIKE A WOMAN! OR man. Depending on whoever is dominant in the relationship. -S)**

 **~~Basic CQC (Level 5) {0%} You are able to perform basic CQC moves and unarmed attacks are 5% more effective**

 **~~Blade Wave (Level 7) {0%} Shootout a wave of energy that does the same damage as a regular attack [200 AP] (HADOUKEN! -S)**

 **Affinity Chart**

 **-Pyrrha Nikos 15 (Has a small crush on you) (The Gladiator reveals her true shades! -S)**

 **-Ruby Rose 46 (Has a small crush on you) (Small Adorable Riding Hood. -S)**

 **-Nora 20 (Thinks you are cool)**

 **-Ren 19 (Thinks of you as a friend)**

 **-Yang 25 (Nice guy)**

 **-Blake 25 (Someone she wishes she met when she was younger)**

 **-Weiss 11 (You're Tolerable)**

 **-Cardin -50 (Hates you)**

 **-Sky -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Dove -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Russel -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Glynda 16 (Respects you as a student)**

 **-Red Axe Gang 15 (See's you as a tool)**

 **-Junior 15 (Thinks you are interesting)**

 **-Vale Police 5 (Appreciate you tipping them off to the Yellow Snakes)**

 **-Velvet Scarletta 30 (Has a small crush on you) (Bunny Hoppin if you know what I mean -S)**

 **Sorry this is long, but this is so you guys know his skills after the 1 week time skip from last chapter. Alright that's it bye!**


	11. A Winchesters Chance 2

**Hello internet! I welcome you back to another chapter of The Paladin's Game. Sorry about the late upload. But I hope you all had a great holiday, I got to play with my sisters husky for a week. So I was set. Why don't you guys leave me what you got in the reviews down below. Also, speaking of checking things out. Why don't you guys head on down to the polls and vote on what story you guys want me to do next. Now let's get on with shall we? Oh! Also, adding my own special review section for my boy Tsuyo.**

 **Beta: Soda-fiedPsycho (I'm retiring due to laziness. - S)**

 **Tsuyo no seishin Comment: Yes indeed if Jaune wants to catch up to his peers. He has got to put the work in, there ain't no easy way here. Also, with your thoughts on making the regen percentage based. Your logic has once again convinced me and shall be put into effect...right now!**

 **Comment of the week goes to… AzazelTheFallen: First, thank you for pointing out the typo in the chapters. I fixed it as soon as you pointed it out. Second, I am sorry but the paring has already been set in stone. At first I didn't really want to do a harem, but during planning for this story. I couldn't really think of a different parring that I wanted to do. Now that being said, I promise you that I won't focus on romance to much in this fic. I have other future fixes for that. I image for this fix is that of an action/fantasy anime type situation. With a harem thrown in there cause protag gotta protag. Now that being said, the Harem will not be massive. Nor will it be completely devoid of romance. Cause all good stories have to least have a little bit of romance in them. It just won't be the main focus. I hope that eases your worries. If not, then i'm sorry. But I hope you stick around anyways.**

 **Honorable Mentions:**

 **Merendinoemiliano: First of all, don't worry your not annoying at all. Second, don't worry Arkos will have its time to shine in a future fic. Just not this fic.**

 **Hzchb11: Thank you for pointing that out I shall have it fixed when this chapter is posted. Second, I do not think he would really think something is up. Teens sneak out all the time after all. Plus, Jaune hasn't really done anything that outstanding...yet. But if he did know, I am certain that man would keep it along with his many other secrets.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything made by Roosterteeth…**

* * *

Today has been a day. First I was almost late for class with Doctor Oobleck and then barely after making it there in time, Cardin decided to hit me with a spitball which took me an hour to get out of my hair. After having two more confrontations with Cardin, I got a quest to help save the guy who hates me. I still don't know how I was going to pull that shit off.

I now have six of the three girls I know crushing on me which is again, something I don't how I had pulled off. Even with my huge increase in charisma, girls use to avoid me like the plague back in Ansel. Now, I got three beautiful girls whom all of which could probably be models if they wanted to crushing on me. "How could I be so blessed yet so trapped at the same time?" I wondered as standard on top of the roof of the dorms. Ah yes, I almost forgot to add that to the pile of the shit that has happened today.

After combat class I came to the simple yet critical conclusion. I was way over my fucking head. I mean I don't know how I really missed it in the first place. Guess that's just another thing I have to thank the gamer ability before. So after classes I had a talk with the game and after pointing out another problem with my regen skills it has been saying a slew of curses at finding yet another potential glitch that it promised to fix.

We, or rather I, had decided that I couldn't do this alone. So working in collaboration, we had devised that party system. A simple system that will let me invite some of my friends into a party. Where they won't get the same full gamers abilities as I do but instead watered down versions. They do get to share experience with me, though. They even get to put their ability points where they want to when they level up. Of course there were limitations such as if I can't see their level I couldn't invite them to a party. This made it so I can't just coast on higher level players, well at least not to an insane degree. I also had to reach a certain point in affiliation with them first. The person could leave whenever they wanted to, or if I had to I could kick or even ban them from joining in my parties.

All in all I liked the system, but then there came the problem of who I invite to the party first. Ruby had been the first pick, but upon using _Insight_. I realized she was too high a level for me to read, something that made me feel inadequate yet also inspired considering she was only fifteen. That unfortunately meant that I couldn't party up with her. Pyrrha was the same but that wasn't so surprising. I also had to make sure the person wouldn't freak out.

So maybe Ren? We sorta bonded as we were the only two guys in our friend group. Thinking about it now, he would probably actually be a good first choice. We already consider ourselves friends, and he even suspects something is up. If all the times he sends a suspicious glance my way every time I use, or mention my semblance is any implication. I guess that just means I will have a talk about it with him tomorrow then. But first, I had to wait for a certain someone.

As if on cue, the door to the roof opened and out came out one Pyrrha Nikos. Resident champion and all around badass fighter.

Also, someone who for some reason has a crush on me. Again, still trying to figure that one out. "Uh, Jaune? Why did you call me up here?" She asked.

"It's nothing really Pyr." I said using the nickname I had given her. "Just wanted to talk you about something." I finished.

Pyrrha eyes widened in mild surprise. "Oh? What about?" She asked, a small hint of excitement in her voice.

"Well Pyrrha as you know, I'm not exactly the strongest fighter out there." I said nonchalantly, she looked ready to protest. But I stopped her. "I'm not trying to put myself down or anything. It's just true, I was never able to get much training before Beacon. It was a miracle that I survived initiation." Well, actually I technically didn't as I just so happened to get resurrected by the game which brings to question, surely Ozpin had to have cameras set up right? So why wasn't I currently in a underground lab being used as a lab rat to see how I came back from the dead. Well actually now that I think about it, I did crash into something that strangely looked like a security camera before hitting the ground. So I guess it was just dumb luck on my part. Though I should be more careful, just in case.

Anyhow, I shouldn't let my thoughts distract me in a middle of a conversation. "That's why I want to get better, so I don't hold you guys back and who better to help me then the four time champion who just so happens to be my partner?" I asked. Pyrrha gave me a look up and down before smiling.

Then she shoved me to the ground. "First of all your stance is all wrong. Second, I would be glad to help." She said giving me a hand. Which I so graciously took, pulling me up.

She gave a bright smile as she took a step back. "Well, seeing as how I don't have my weapons and gear on me. How about we just run through some forms first?" She asked.

I smiled as I went into my inventory and pulled out two wooden training swords. "Actually, I came prepared for this." I said, tossing her one of the swords which cost me a couple hundred lien. But it was a worth investment in my book.

Pyrrha gave the sword a couple test swings before nodding her head. "Yes, I think these will do nicely." She then got into a ready stance, holding the sword in one hand. "First, let's test out your skills." She said, as I got into a stance of my own.

 **Character Quest: Totally Just Two Friends Sparring Received!**

 **Totally Just Two Friends Sparring**

 **Quest Objective: Spar against Pyrrha Nikos and impress her with your skills.**

 **Bonus Objective: Beat Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Rewards: +10 Affiliation with Pyrrha Nikos, +5000 Exp**

 **Failure: +5 Affiliation with Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N**

I mentally accepted the quest as I smiled to myself. _Seems like either way, I won't technically lose._ "On three?" I asked, and she nodded.

"One." I stared.

"Two." She continued, I gave a small pause for dramatic affect.

"Three!" I shouted, and instantly I used _Flash Step Strike_ to close the distance and go for a overhead strike.

However Pyrrha effortlessly moves out of the way, and with a swift counter. She hits me in the chest, knocking me back, along with the air in my lungs. She didn't even flinch as she immediately went for another strike for my mid section. I moved to block it but it turns out to be a faint as she instead goes even lower.

Kicking her legs out and taking my legs from under me. Much to her surprise I recover quickly, preventing myself from hitting the ground with a one armed handstand. Then pushed myself off the ground and onto my feet before she could take advantage.

I then went for a _Blade Wave_. Pyrrha rolling away from the attack, and before I could go for another one, she actually throws her sword at me like a javelin. Causing me to briefly panic and hit up in the air. I however made the mistake of taking my eyes of my opponent as she my head to launch herself into the air while also kicking me to the ground and rearm herself with the wooden weapon. Taking a step back to keep myself from falling on my back.

I was put on the literal back foot as Pyrrha came at me with a vicious set of stabs and slashes. It was taking all that I know to keep myself from being absolutely demolished and even then it wasn't doing so well. As many of her attacks got threw, each one electing a wince or similar sound of pain.

I was able to break away as I managed to force her sword to hit a pipe before pinning it with my own. My smug smirk, however was quickly gone however as she kicked me in the face. I felt my nose break from the impact only for it to then heal itself immediately. Even if I healed, that put some new found fear in me as that just proved even with my aura up she could do some serious damage.

Using a _Blade Wave_ to get her to back off. I decided that the direct approach was not the best one here. Seeing as how she far outclassed me in any and all skills so far which meant that if I wanted to win this, I was going to have to start using what was around me. Looking around, there were pipes and a giant fan in my vicinity. This meant that I would somehow have to make this work.

Before I got a chance to think of a plan Pyrrha was on me again, so I quickly moved to the side and was forced to jump over some of the pipes. And when she tried to get over to attack me, I forced her back with stabs of my sword. It seemed that right now the only thing keeping me from getting my ass kicked from Pyrrha was the pipes but they would only stall her for so long. That means that I need to work fast if I want to make this work. I looked to Pyrrha, who was looking quite content to wait me out of the pipes.

But while she knew I would have to move sooner or later, I doubt she expected me to run to the side of the building and fall off. "Jaune!" She screamed in worry. Yep, definitely didn't expect it. Working fast I grabbed one of the window ledges before I could fall to far. Once I caught myself, I pulled myself up as fast as I could. Before I went to jump to the other ledge and make my way around the corner. Once I made it around the corner, I used _Jump_ to reach the ledge. Pulling myself back up, I looked to see Pyrrha looking over the ledge. I felt kinda sorry for making her worry but I still tried to sneak behind her so that I could make her surrender only for when I was about to have my sword against her back.

Pyrrha, either from instincts or something, immediately turned around and disarmed me before pinning me to the ground. "Gah! Okay you win!" I yelped.

Pyrrha seemed to realize what she was doing as she immediately let me go. "Oh my Gods! I'm so sorry Jaune." She apologized, as she helped me up.

I rubbed my lower back as the pain from her knee digging into my back faded almost instantly. "No, I probably deserve that for what I just tried to pull." I said, and any regret she seemed to have vanished in a second as she punched me in the shoulder. "Ow! That too." I said, now rubbing my shoulder.

"What were you thinking doing something like that? Nearly gave me a heart attack." She scorned, and I couldn't help but look away from her withering gaze.

"Ah, well…." I started, taking a glance at Pyrrha to see that she had downed the 'I'm waiting' pose as I liked to call it. "I..thought... it would be, the only way I could beat you." I said, feeling like I was kid who just got caught stealing from the cookie jar. Deciding the floor was probably the best thing to look at right now. I did just that.

Eventually I heard a sigh come from Pyrrha. "Just, don't do that again please? I would rather not have my partner jumping off roofs." She asked, and I actually looked up to see that she had an ever so small smile on her face.

"But what if I need a badass entrance?" I asked with a smirk of my own, and Pyrrha response was a light chuckle while she shook her head in mirth.

"Then maybe but first let's get back to training." She said. We both walked back to the middle of the roof, and I took note of how Pyrrha kept my back near the door, away from most of the ledges. "Well, first things first. You have a good mind for strategy, are able to use the terrain for your advantage." She said, and I stood a little bit straighter at the praise. "However, your swordsmanship is still below average. You seem to rely too much on aura based attacks and abilities." She finished and my growing arrogance shrunk back up.

Though I couldn't say she was wrong, my fight with Cardin was probably all the evidence needed to prove that she was right. "So, what do we do to fix that then?" I asked, and Pyrrha smiled.

"Well, it's quite simple. We fight and I correct you where you need correction." Without another word she sprang at me and our fight began once again.

* * *

 _2 Hours Later..._

Laying on my back, I took in as much air as I could as I debated whether a roof could make a good bed or not. "Alright Jaune, I think that was a good first session. I must say I am impressed with how fast you can learn." She praised, and I smiled as a blue screen popped up.

 **Congratulations! You have completed the quest Totally Just Two Friends Sparing! You have gained +10 Affiliation with Pyrrha Nikos! You have gained 5000 Exp! Your Sword Mastery has increased by 5!**

I gave off a mental whistle at the blue screen. Only two hours of sparring with Pyrrha, and I got five levels in Sword Mastery. That was pretty good in my opinion. "Well, couldn't learn so fast if I didn't have such a good teacher." I praised.

Pyrrha blushed. "W-well, I think it's time we head to our dorms and sleep." She said.

"Just give me a couple minutes. I just want to...recover." Pyrrha gave a hasty nod and left the roof and as soon as she was gone, I got up and went to the door. _Rest Point_.

Opening the door, I was greeted to the sight of the study. Almost immediately I could feel my body rejuvenate faster than ever as my _fatigue_ effect went away. Looking at my scroll, I found that it was around midnight meaning I still had a good five hours of grinding before I had to meet Ms. Goodwich for early morning training. _Game, can you show me all the combat related skills I have that can be leveled up?_

 **~~Insight (Level 34) {35%}- You can see up to 50 levels above you, and can now see the quality of gear. As well as a quick background of things when casting Insight.**

 **~~Detect Evil (Level 9) {98%}- Can detect a hostile presence within 10 meters. Range increases every level**

 **~~Feather Fall (Level 5) {10%} - Can control your descent, control increases every level**

 **~~Leadership (Level 5) {45%}- Gain a 5% bonus to Chr, and increase the chance people will follow you**

 **~~Strategy (Level 14) {70%}- Able to make plans**

 **~~Precognition (Level 20) {64%}- Able to slow your perception of time to come up with multiple different strategies to defeat your opponent [Cost 100 MP]**

 **~~Shield Mastery (Level 25) {2%}- You are 25% more proficient in using shields**

 **~~Sword Mastery (Level 25) {0%}- You are 20% more proficient with using swords**

 **~~Resistance (Level 36) {5%}- 36% resistance to diseases and poisons**

 **~~SP Regen (Level 16) {79%}- Regen 16% SP per sec**

 **~~MP Regen (Level 12) {82%}- Regen 12% MP per sec**

 **~~HP Regen (Level 14) {55%}- Regen 14% HP per sec**

 **~~Holy Ember (Level 4) {69%}-** **Can Deal 5-10 damage to Grimm or unholy beings per sec. Can be boosted with a holy symbol [10 AP a sec]**

 **~~Taunt (Level 7) {0%}- Able to distract enemies from your allies and instead have them focus on you. The better the taunt the better the chance**

 **~~Aura Sense (Level 6) {82%}- Allows you to see things that are masked in Aura in a 10 meter radius**

 **~~Free Running (Level 5) {54%}- You are able to run across different terrains much easier.**

 **~~Pain Tolerance (Level 14) {88%}- Reduce all damage taken by 14%**

 **~~Basic CQC (Level 5) {0%} You are able to perform basic CQC moves and unarmed attacks are 5% more effective**

 **~~Blade Wave (Level 7) {0%} Shootout a wave of energy that does the same damage as a regular attack, Range of 7 Meters [200 AP]**

 **~~Flash Step Strike (Level 1) {30%} Travel up to 10 feet and strike [100 AP & SP]**

 **~~Magical Resistance You are 1% resistant to magic**

I dismissed _Insight_ and _Leadership_ the former because I am always grinding that skill, and the latter because there was no way I could level it by myself. I also dismissed _Magical Resistance_ because I didn't know how I could level that up.

 _Feather Fall_ requires me to fall off things and land safely, something I can do on the way to the cliffs, so I can jump off those to. That shall be the first thing I do. After I reach the emerald forest, I should use _Flash Step Strike_ and _Holy Embers_ for around an hour and see how much I can level those up. Thanks to my _mini-map danger sense_ isn't needed that much any more. But it's still useful so I should leave it on, not like it costs me anything anyways. The same goes with _Aura Sense_ I suppose and so after the first hour I should work with _Basic CQC_ and _Pain Tolerance_ as well as _Taunt_. For around two hours, then work on my _Sword Mastery_ and _Shield Mastery_ for the remaining time then book it to Ms. Goodwich. All the while my regen and _Free Running_ skills should level in the background. Can even possibly level up my _Climbing_ skill if there is enough time.

 **Congratulations! Strategy has increased by 1!**

Grinning from ear to ear I double checked my status and after making sure that I was indeed full in everything. I left my rest point and went to go start my grinding. With step one being to jump off the roof.

* * *

 _Five Hours Later…_

Walking into the arena with a smile on my face I saw already in position as she held her tablet in one hand and her coffee in another. "You seem to be in a rather good mood today ." She stated with a raised eyebrow.

I just shrugged, "I'm just in one of those moods."

She gave a hum and a nod but said no more as she pressed a button on her tablet and I was greeted with fifteen robots. "You may begin when ready." Unleashing my weapons, I gave nod as all the robots came to life and charged towards me.

The first robot came at me with it's sword arm, trying it's best to gut me like a fish. But with my shield in it's way the effort was fruitless and with my shield in its face it was useless which followed by a decapitation it became wireless. I looked to the robots and asked, "Who's Next?"

* * *

 _1 Hour Later…_

 _Game, can you please show me all the skills I leveled?_

 **Sword Mastery has Increased by 2! Shield Mastery has Increased by 2! Holy Ember has Increased by 5! Basic CQC has increased by 4! Pain Tolerance has increased by 2! Detect Evil has increased by 3! Aura Sense has increased by 4! Flash Step Strike has increased by 4! Taunt has increased by 3! HP Regen has increased by 3! MP Regen has increased by 4! SP Regen has increased by 2! Free Running has increased by 6! Climbing increased by 2!**

I nodded my head as I looked at all my increased stats. Couple that with the level up I got from grinding the grimm and I was one happy camper, of course my day had only just begun. Or well, it at least technically did so who knows what else what the day will bring, especially after I have that talk with Ren. Speaking of which, I should try and find the man. Thanking the professor, I left the arena and immediately pulled out my scroll and messaged Ren.

 _J:Hey Ren u up?_

 _R: I am now._

 _J:Oops, sorry about that. Anyway, I need to talk to you about something. Meet me at the Library?_

 _R: Sure._

Turning off my scroll, I put it into my pocket and headed off to the library. When I got there I was met to a waiting, and slightly tired teammate. "Hey." I greeted. Ren giving a nod in return.

I walked into the library, motioning Ren to follow. Which he did, and I led him to the deeper parts of the massive library. Stopping just outside of the doorway to the rest point. "Okay, so what do you want to talk to me about?" He asked, his eyes inquisitive. "And why we couldn't just talk about it in our dorms, let alone this far in the library." He said.

I laughed about that. "Well, the reason why were so deep in the library is because that the librarian...kinda, sorta, hates my guts." He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Also, I didn't want Nora or Pyrrha walking in on what i'm about to tell you."

Ren crossed his arms. "And that is?" He asked, and I took a deep breath and I noticed that he got a little nervous for a second for some odd reason.

"Well, I know you have been...curious about what my semblance is." His body both relaxed and tensed at the same time, as he remained quiet to let me continue. "I think it will be better just to show you. _Game. Form Party JR and invite Lie Ren._ "

* * *

 _Ren Pov…_

" _Game. Form Party JR and incite Lie Ren._ " As soon as Jaune said that, a blue square popped up into my vision.

 **Would you like to join the Party JR?**

 **Y/N**

"Just hit the yes." Jaune said, and I followed his orders. Tapping the _Y_ , I immediately felt a tingle go threw my body as before I was greeted to a status page?

 **Lie Ren**

 **Class: Rogue**

 **Main Title: The Tranquil Monk**

 **Sub-Title: The Peaceful Mind**

 **Level 56**

 **HP: 9900/9900**

 **MP: 14,700/14,700**

 **SP: 1225/1225**

 **Str:120 (90)**

 **Dex: 232 (522)**

 **Vig: 88 (66)**

 **Int: 168 (294)**

 **Wis: 243 (608)**

 **Luck: 2 (4)**

 **Chr: 100 (175)**

 **~~Observe Level 44**

 **~~Calm Mind Level 64 {Semblance} [300 AP cost per person/per second]**

 **~~Martial Arts Level 72**

 **~~Gun Mastery Level 48**

 **~~Bladed Mastery Level 44**

"W-what is this?" I asked in bewilderment.

"That it your stat page, it lets you look at your stats and skills." He explained, "Have you ever played a video game before? Specifically an rpg?" He asked.

I nodded my head slowly. "Nora and I played some when we were younger." I explained as I felt some form of disappointment of my server lack of skills. There was also the fact that my _Vig,_ which probably meant Vigor, was suffering from a debuff, same with my _Str._ I just hope it's not because of some sickness or something. Wait, I am getting side-tracked. "Jaune, when did you unlock this? And how?" I asked.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, well I unlocked it during initiation. After I uh…"

 **After he died.**

I took a step back as I looked at the screen in front of me. "Wait? This thing talks?" I asked.

"Yeah, though it can be a bit of an ass." Jaune said, glaring at the blue screen that appeared in front of him. He then closed it as he locked eyes with me. "But yeah after I...died in initiation. I was able to activate my semblance and now where here." He said.

I couldn't help but glare at him suspiciously. "Jaune, a semblance can't bring someone back from the dead." I said, and Jaune looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean? A semblance can do anything...right?" He asked, some doubt creeping into his voice into his head.

I shook my head, "No Jaune, a person's semblance does have limits. For example, there are no recorded semblances of someone being able to control time itself. Or being able to ignore physics." I said.

Jaune looked worried. "Yeah, but those are like really big limits right there. I mean you are talking about the things that make up the universe. Surly, something as coming back to life would be simple." He reasoned, and I felt a little bad for what I was about to say next.

"Jaune, there are no records of someone having a semblance like this. You _can't_ come back from the dead, once you die. Your soul leaves your body, meaning your body has no more access to your semblance or even aura. To have a semblance like that would be unnatural." I explained.

Jaune just shook his head. "You said, there are no records of this right?" He asked, and I nodded my head. "W-well, that just means I am the first. Besides, information gets lost all the time. If it was ever recorded in the first place. Besides me being here is just proof that it _can_ happen." He said, his voice calm and filled with a renewed confidence.

I sighed, "I guess you're right." I relented, but I made a mental note to keep an eye on Jaune.

This didn't feel right, and I wanted to be able to help my friend. "Alright, now that it out of the way." Jaune said. "Ren, I want your help." He said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" I asked.

Jaune pointed to himself. "Well first, for you to understand. I need you to cast observe on me. Just look at me and think the word." He explained and I nodded my head. _Observe_.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level 33**

 **Exp: 1856/29,616**

 **HP: 19,819/19,819**

 **AP: 5450/5450**

 **SP: 1315/1315**

 **Str: 58 (99)  
Dex: 56 (87)  
Vig: 146 (314)  
Int: 77 (131)  
Wis: 58 (90)  
Luck: 1 (1)  
Chr: 96 (202)**

 _The Pretender?_ Making a mental note of that, I waited for Jaune to explain. "As you can see, I am not exactly the strongest fighter around. And I would like you to help me get stronger." He then stuck out his hand. "What do you say?" He asked, and I looked at it before shaking it.

"Alright, I will help you because you are a friend. But I also want to try and understand this power of yours more." I said, and Jaune nodded. _I have a feeling that everything is going to become a lot more...complicated._

* * *

 **Here we go! This weeks chapter! Hope you guys like it! Anyway, in a bit in of a rush. Got a job interview this Tuesday and I am preparing like a mad man. That being said, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If so leave a review to let me know, also don't forget to vote in the polls! This is Journeymen signing off...**


	12. A Winchesters Chance 3

**Hello Internet! Journeymen here, for another chapter of The Paladin's Game! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as well as accept my apology about the lateness of this chapter. Anyway, I do all hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also, be sure to check out the poll for the new story you want to be posted. Also, I would like you all to say hello to my new Beta. Grano Onis! I hope you all accept him with open arms. Now, with that being said, let's hop right into shall we?**

 **Beta: Grano Onis**

 **Tsuyo no Seishin Comment: *Sigh* Jaune my boy will never be able to reach godhood will he? But yeah that would be to OP I will be sure to fix that. I thank you oh wise Mathematician/Divine Gatekeeper/Harem Advocate. I think I'm going to drop**

 **Comment of the Week goes to...I Have Questions: Yes, you indeed have questions. And to answer them. Yes, Yes, Party Members Only, No, Yes, Maybe, Yes, Haven't really thought about that but Yes, Can't Tell Ya, He has the Main Title, and A Sub-Title that are both on at the same time….so yes? Yes, yes he can. Hope that answered all your questions.**

 **Honorable Mentions:**

 **Ardent Wanderer: Yes, yes it will**

 **Zathol: Yeah, I love when the gamers form parties as well. Now, to answer your question about Ren. To put it simply, his class is a Rouge. And if you remember from the first chapter, Rogues have a debuff for Str and Vig. Sorry if it isn't that exciting. Now to the second part of your review, that will all be revealed later. But for now, spoilers. Also as for your take on semblances. I would just say, that while her speed semblance does let her do some cool if questionable things. Bringing back someone from the dead is different. You know how the Gods were about balance and how pissy they got when a grieving woman tried to get her husband back. That's all I am going to say about that. Also, he should but, teenage and hormones. You are indeed correct about the rep numbers. Indeed, Ren will do everything in his power to keep Nora away. For everyone's safety.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else made by RoosterTeeth…**

* * *

"You can do this, Jaune." Ren encouraged, though it felt hollow since he was at the opposite side of the room.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, and Ren nodded.

"Yes, trust me. This will help improve your stats immensely." He said as he grabbed a pillow to give himself extra cover.

"Yeah," I hissed, "if I survive."

He simply responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Couldn't be worse than the first time," he said.

I sent him a glare, but his face was impassive as I looked back at my task: Trying to wake up Nora. Early. And on a weekend to boot.

" _I highly doubt that,_ " I thought as I got closer to the sleeping Valkyrie.

My heartbeat in my ears as I took a step closer.

"Nora?" I whispered.

She didn't move.

"You're going to have to be louder than that," Ren said, having now made a makeshift suit of pillow armor. I didn't even know we had that many pillows in our room.

"Why don't you come over here and do it?" I shot back.

He smirked.

"Because we're here to train you, not me." He said.

I sighed. For the past week, Ren and I have been going through different training methods. Some of them were regular stuff like going to the gym, running, or sparring in martial arts. Most of them, however, were unorthodox. Seriously, what kind of man would make someone wear weights while swimming across a lake? With a Gorsich on their heel? It was not fun.

Sadly, it seemed unorthodox was what worked best, and that meant I had to stick with it. Taking another step closer, I swallowed a lump in my throat. I took a deep breath.

"Nor-Gak!"

I was cut off by a hand cutting off circulation to my throat. Clawing at the hand, I looked in fear as Nora glared at me. Well, okay, that's not true. Her eyes were angry, but saying she was glaring would imply that she had a frown on her face. That would have been preferred.

"Trying to wake me up early without pancakes?" She said with a smile and angry eyes, " That's going to cost your legs there, Fearless Leader."

Any plea for mercy was trapped in my throat, both figuratively and literally, as Nora stood up and pulled out her hammer (I thought she kept that in her locker!). I saw it glinting from the light coming through the window.

"R-ren! Help…" I croaked out, looking to the monk.

He just looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 _R: While this was supposed to train your Dex, I don't see why we can't train your pain tolerance as well. Who knows? It might even increase your Vig_.

He sent the message through the Party Chat, something that the Game and I came up with. It's good for long-distance communication and stealth missions, but right now, I couldn't help but curse it as I glared at Ren. Then I was brought back to my reality.

"Well then, Fearless Leader," Nora said with her angry smile, "let's get this over with."

She threw me to the ground, raised her hammer into the air, and then brought the hammer down. I opened my mouth to scream, but a sudden sock in my mouth courtesy of Nora cut it off.

 **Congratulations! Pain Tolerance and Vig have increased by 1!**

" _Would you look at that?"_ I thought while tearing up a bit from the pain.

"Huh?" Nora said with surprise. "Your Leg healed right up!"

A quick looked affirmed that, as Nora had stated, my leg healed right back up from its broken state. I smirked at that... until Nora swung her hammer down on my leg again.

 **Congratulations! Pain Tolerance has increased by 1!**

Once again, my leg healed.

"Fearless Leader," Nora said frowning, "why won't your leg stay broken?"

"It's another part of his semblance," Ren answered for me.

"That's awesome fearless leader," Nora praised.

I just gave a weak nod. I still felt the pain from my leg being smashed twice.

"That means I can use your legs like a stress ball!" She exclaimed, a massive smirk on her face.

My eyes went wide as I clung to the wall that was suddenly behind me. Thank you, _Gamer's Body_ , for healing my leg. I only had to deal with the phantom pains my mind tried to insist I had from moving.

"Haha! I'm just joking fearless leader. I would never do that to a friend." She said.

I relaxed at that.

"But," she continued, her face suddenly covered in shadow, "if you ever wake me up early again without pancakes, your bones will be turned into dust."

I nodded my head frantically in understanding.

"Good!" She happily answered, immediately turned back to her normal self. She then promptly flopped back into her bed and passed out.

I spit out the sock and glared at Ren.

"You do not tell this to anyone. _Especially_ Yang," I said.

The last thing I needed was to be teased because I had my shit kicked out of me by a girl in her PJ's. Yang had enough ammunition as it was.

"Got it," Ren said nodding. "But did it at least do anything?"

"Yeah," I said, "My _Pain Tolerance_ has increased by two, and my _Vig_ by one," I explained.

"Alright," he said, "Would you mind sharing your stat sheet?" He asked.

I nodded and willed the sheet to appear before both of us

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level 33**

 **Exp: 11,567/29,616**

 **HP: 10,567/19,894**

 **AP: 5550/5550**

 **SP:1345/1345**

 **Str: 63 (107)**

 **Dex: 60 (90)**

 **Vig: 147 (316)**

 **Int: 80 (136)**

 **Wis: 60 (90)**

 **Luck: 1 (1)**

 **Chr: 96 (202)**

Ren hummed before closing his tab, and I followed suit.

"How are your skills coming?" He asked. "Are any of them falling behind?"

"Not anymore," I said with a sigh.

Ever sense Ren had joined me, he had been a great help. He even helped me catch up on some of the skills I had been ignoring. I was now proud to say that none of my skills were below 10. I even maxed out _Feather Fall_ at level ten. I didn't expect anything to get maxed out so soon, but I guess you could only get so good at falling.

Still, it felt good to have a maxed out skill. It made me feel like I did something productive.

"Wanna go kill some Grimm?" I asked.

Ren seemed to think about it for a second before nodding.

"Sure," he said before smirking, "but let's get something to eat first."

Oh, right. Food. I gave an embarrassed chuckle at that. I kept forgetting that even with some of my gamers power, Ren still had to do normal stuff like eating.

"Sure. Waffles?" I joked.

"Sure," He said, "Just don't tell Nora."

"Don't worry," I said while putting my hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't subject you to such torture."

Despite the pain, he let me go through, Ren didn't deserve having his legs shattered twice. Heck, I wasn't sure if anyone deserved that.

With that, we made for the city to a waffle house to fuel up for some more grinding.

* * *

 _Later, Ren Pov…_

I sunk my blades into the neck of an Ursa. The Grimm roared in pain, and I quickly jumped off to let Jaune decapitated the creature. Its body fell to the floor, already turning into smoke. A few seconds later, a few of its claws, a pelt, and some lien were left behind.

 **You have gained 1,440 Exp!**

I closed the window before looking at Jaune.

"So, do you any idea what this stuff is for?" I asked pointing to the fur.

He shrugged.

"I think it's for crafting," he said, "but I haven't been able to craft anything, so I kinda just left it alone.

"Besides," He continued, picking up the fallen lien and handed me half, "I find that this is much more important."

I smirked and took the proffered lien.

"Still," I said, "I think the next skill point you get should put into Crafting."

He looked to think about it for a moment before nodding his head.

"I was going to get _Meditating_ , but I guess that works too." He said.

I nodded. I could probably teach him that myself anyway, so investing one of his hard-earned skill points in that would be a waste. Besides, who knows what he would be able to create with these materials.

"Want to take a break?" I asked. We had been in the emerald forest for two hours already, and I wasn't exactly meant for endurance. Not only that, but there was also a lot of Ursa around for some reason, and they were very stubborn when it came to biting the bullet.

Suffice to say, I was starting to feel a little out of breath. I could definitely keep going, but it would be better to take a break just in case something really challenging came along.

"Sure!" Jaune chirped, taking a seat next to a tree.

I envied him a bit. As long as his _SP_ was full, he never felt tired. I, on the other hand, still got tired. I just had a better gauge of my stamina, so I knew when to rest.

Looking at Jaune, I caste _Observe_ and focused on his Title. He hasn't said a thing about it so far, and every time I looked at it I felt my suspicions grow. Just what could it mean? Was it possible that this wasn't the real Jaune? No one else here would have a past Jaune to compare him to. I only briefly saw him before initiation, and Yang has told us all about the source of his nickname, Vomit Boy, many times, and that had little experience with him until Initiation. The only one here who had any substantial time was Ruby, and that was still a couple hours at most. That was not enough time to know of any possible changes that could have happened after he came back to the land of the living.

There was a possibility that it could be nothing. But the main title, from what I gathered, was something that can define someone. So, for now, I would keep my eye on him. Who knows? Maybe he will tell me one day.

Looking at my stats, I noticed that My SP was back to full.

"Well," I said, "my _SP_ has recovered. You?"

Jaune nodded.

"Same, want to keep-" He was cut off by a ding from his scroll.

He checked it and frowned for a second.

"Sorry," he said, giving me an apologetic smile, "Something just came up. Same time tomorrow?" He asked.

I only briefly hesitated before giving a quick nod.

"Alright," He said, "See Ya!" He left with a wave before running back to Beacon.

I waved back at Jaune, maintaining the smile on my face until he was out of sight.

While most of Jaune's odd behaviors suddenly made sense now that I knew of his semblance, this one did not. We had not let anything interrupt our usual grinding since we had started, something that was not easy to do until we were able to convince Pyrrha to help tutor Nora in that time under the guise of furthering team bonding. The only thing that I could think of was that whatever had caused Jaune to call it off early was for something quest related.

I was aware of quests and how beneficial they were to Jaune, but I would have thought that having me along would help speed them up and gain the benefits faster than if he were on his own. In fact, helping Jaune improve faster was the very reason he had shared the secret of his semblance with me. So if whatever it was that had prompted Jaune to end grinding early was quest related, why dismiss me prior to complete it?

"What secrets are you hiding?" I asked.

* * *

 _Jaunes Pov…_

Walking around the streets of Vale, I went into one of the back alleys and opened my inventory to don on my Leon disguise. That done, I walked out of the alley while getting into the persona of Leon; forcing myself to stand just a little bit straighter, to carry a lot more swagger with each step, and to let loose any built up tension in my body while still remaining guard. By the time I had taken a few steps away from the alley, I had fully entered my Leon persona: A calm, cool, and collected individual.

Making my way to Juniors, I walked past the bouncer and into the very much empty club. It was still mid-afternoon after all, so the only ones who would show up would either drunks or people who had business with Junior. I had to wonder what he had for me. After all, I hadn't talked to him since our last... discussion. So that meant he finally had something for me. Would it be similar to what I did to the Yellow Snakes? Was I going to harm one of the bigger gangs out there? I guess I was going to find out soon enough.

Walking to the door that leads to the back of the club, I was surprised to find that I was unexpectedly gained an escort in the form of one of Junior's men tailing me. One would think that after I told him that I was basically going to declare war on all of the criminal underworld in Vale and then force him to turn straight, he would be a bit more apprehensive towards me and have more than just one guy doing this. Maybe this was be an attempt to make me lower my guard?

I shook my head at that thought. He would know that wouldn't work. In all likelihood, it was to have people keep an eye on me. Makes sense. Neither of us have done anything to earn each other's trust, and I literally threatened him after he betrayed my own trust. Though, to be fair, my trust was something that I shouldn't have given to Junior, who I had known was the head of a gang at the time. At least, I shouldn't have given him my trust so readily. I had, though, and I couldn't go back and change that. I just had to learn to be less trusting from now on.

I halted for a second at that before I remembered my escorts. Where did those words come from? Sure being more wary of people would undoubtedly be better for me in the long run, but why did I word it like that? And why did I feel so cold when I did? It almost felt like I wasn't human. I did not like that at all. Even if I had these powers, did that mean that the only difference between me and a robot was flesh and steel? The Game was an amazing boon that had been helping me achieve my dream, but was it also taking my humanity away?

 _"Jaune, A semblance can't bring someone back from the dead."_

Ren's words echoed across my mind, chilling me to my bone. It forced me to think of all the things I have done so far that I wouldn't have done before the game appeared. I would have done more than apologize to that girl who's ice-cream I ruined - Neo I think her name was. I would have walked with her to the closest ice-cream shop and bought her a new one, talking and trying to make friends with her the whole way. I would definitely have not associated myself with Junior in any way shape or form. I would have contacted the police right away, or at least leave after I repaid my debt for messing up the deal. I would not have accepted becoming a lackey to some gang. It was now frightening how the Game has seemed to change me. I did not like it at all. I would not lose what made me human. No matter what.

"Here we are."

I just nodded at the escort's words as he opened the door for me. I stepped in and saw Junior standing in front of his desk. The door clicked shut behind me, and I choose to glare at Junior.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Junior scoffed. "Last time I checked, _Leon_ , you wanted me to contact you whenever I had information for you."

I didn't let up my glare, but I did give an arrogant smirk, "Didn't expect it to take so long. I thought you were supposed to be the best in the business?"

The gang leader frowned. "Information isn't a cheap _or_ instant, kid. You do well to remember that." He warned, tossing me a scroll.

I turned it on and was greeted to the image of a mug shot of a man who had long blonde hair that was pulled back, had a light tan, and a pair of dog tags around his neck. He was wearing a trench coat, but he seemed otherwise shirtless. To his right, there was a bio that told me his name, Jett, and his crimes, which were treason, attempted assassination, attempted murder, 1st-degree murder, aggravated assault, and a whole lot of other things that involved killing or causing harm in some kind of way. The most important information in the bio, however, was that he was the leader of the Bloodhound Gang.

"As you can see, the guy has a pension for violence." Junior said, "His father was a veteran and wanted his son to become the perfect soldier. After eighteen years and some pretty harsh training, he joined the Atlas Military. After finding that it needed some improvements, he decided to try and pull a coup-d'etat on the Atlas government and military. Try being the keyword. After that, he fled to Vale where he and his gang now works as mercs."

I nodded my head. That was in his bio, but I appreciated the summary Junior gave.

"So, why specifically this guy? I doubt you chose him just because he is a violent guy." I questioned.

Junior grinned. "This guy has just been hired by someone to attack us."

I nodded. "And you want me to find out who it is?"

He shrugged. "If you could also kill the guy, that would be much appreciated."

I glared at him. "I won't kill anyone. I am _not_ an assassin." I said as I kept my smoldering gaze on him.

Junior face was blank of any emotion. "Fine," he said, "Turn him into the police then. As long as he is gone when you're done, I don't care what you do with him." He then waved his hand to dismiss me.

 **Side-Quest Received! Putting down the hound.**

 **Objective: Take down Jett.**

 **Bonus Objective: Take out his Lieutenants, don't kill anyone.**

 **Reward: +5 affiliation with Junior, +5 affiliation with the Vale Police department; 10,000 Exp, 2000 Lien, +1 Hero Legacy.**

 **Failure: Death (Possible), Arrested (Possible), Expelled from Beacon**

 **Do you accept**

 **Y/N**

I was a little hesitant seeing as how there were some serious consequences if I failed. Sometimes, though, risks need to be taken, and Vale would definitely be better off if this guy was gone. So I mentally accepting the quest and looked at Junior with raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to tell me where he is?" I asked.

Junior frowned at me. "Any leads on to his location are on your scroll. If you need anything to help you, visit the storage room. Now go."

This time, I did leave. Figuring that some additional gear would be useful for this mission, I asked the escort if he could lead me to the storage room. He did, and I looked around.

The room looked about the same size as the dorm rooms in Beacon, only instead of beds, windows, dressers, and desks, it had shelves and stands with shelves all filled with weapons and crates, buckets, and packages filled with either bullets or explosives. I really didn't want to know why or how Junior got his hands on explosives, so I deliberately ignored those. Eventually, I came across a rather nice looking pistol. Taking a closer look at it, I cast _Insight_.

 **Beretta 92**

 **Item Quality: Uncommon**

 **Description: Made in Mistral, it has since been used by police and militaries around the world. It's classification as a military weapon makes it hard for civilians to acquire.**

 **Base Effect: Deals 5% piercing damage**

 **Modifier: Holds up to 15 rounds instead of 10**

 **Base Attack Modifier: 0.5**

 **Aura Modifier: 3**

 **Range: 50m**

Nodding my head in appreciation, I took the gun, a couple magazines of standard clips for it, and a couple of lighting dust crystals. I didn't really know how to use dust, but hey, I'm pretty sure shooting them will do something. Taking three crystals in total, I decided I had what I needed and had the escort guide me back to the entrance of the club.

After traveling a little ways, I pulled out the scroll with Jett's info to track him down. It seemed that he was last seen in the southwest part of the industrial district, where he bombed a warehouse Junior was using to store weapons about a week ago. I probably should start there and see if I could find anything that the police haven't.

Making my way to the now wreaked warehouse. Dusk had arrived when I made it to the actual district, but street lights had kicked in and lit my way to the warehouse itself. Though I think the term wreckage would suit it more.

The remains of the building were surrounded by the police tap, the roof had completely caved in, and there was only one wall left that was somewhat standing. The rest was either blown to bits, scorched, or some combination of the two.

Going under the police tape, I walked into the debris. I activated my _Minor Radiance_ , the dim light effect making it so I didn't have to waist the battery of my scroll trying to see where I was going or stepping. Watching my step, it seemed that most of what could have been found lying on the ground looked to have been already picked clean by the cops, so unless I started moving things, I would get jack diddly squat. Putting my Str to the test, I moved the small debris first. That quickly proved fruitless, so I moved the heavier debris and kept on moving upward from there. After moving a sizable piece, I was greeted to a blue screen.

 **Congratulations! Your Str has increased by 1!**

I closed the window as I pushed the hunk of metal to the side, and my efforts finally bore fruit as I was greeted to a severed arm. Successfully resisting the urge to gag at the sight (thank you, _Gamer's Mind_ ), I looked at the arm to see that it had a camouflaged sleeve with what looked like a military patch on it. Thankful that I had gloves, I picked up the severed arm and ripped off the patch before putting the arm back where I found it. The patch had a snarling bloodhound on it with the words _Smell Them Out_ under the hound. Taking a picture of the patch, I put the patch in my inventory. However, before I could go back to my search. I heard a grunt of pain.

Thinking quickly, I turned off my glow before hiding behind the debris I had moved earlier.

"Hey, man you okay?" I heard a man ask in worry.

"Yeah, should have watched where I was walking." The guy, who I guess fell said.

"Yeah tell me about it. Feel like I'm going to step on a rusty nail at any moment."

"Heh, Yeah. Let's just find the body and get out of here."

Their conversation ended there as I heard them to start to move the debris. Sparing a look out of my cover, I was able to see two people in military fatigues each holding a pistol and flashlight. The two were sticking with each other, meaning that I couldn't take them out without the other noticing. It would probably better if I just ran, but they would undoubtedly hear me if I did that, and I do not want to get shot at.

Unfortunately, one of the flashlights moved over to where I was. I gave a silent curse before going back behind cover and hoping he didn't notice me.

"Hey! Whoever there, come out." The guy ordered.

I muttered a curse before following the order and stepping out into the light with my hands held up.

"Who are you?" The other asked. They both had their lights on me, which made it hard for me to see.

"Answer him." The guy who found me ordered.

"Are you guys Bloodhounds?" I asked while casting _Insight_ on both of them.

 **Ross Amaryllis**

 **Lvl: 20**

 **Main Title: The Precision Dog**

 **Sub-title: None**

 **HP: 5000/5000**

 **AP: 5200/5200**

 **SP: 440/440**

 **Str: 36 (44)**

 **Dex:35 (52)**

 **Vig: 40 (50)**

 **Int: 42 (52)**

 **Wis: 38 (48)**

 **Luck: 3 (4)**

 **Chr: 30 (38)**

 **Born and raised on the streets alongside Jack, the two were picked up by Jett a few years back and have been loyal to him ever since.**

 **Jack Lavender**

 **Lvl: 20**

 **Main Title: The Attack Dog**

 **Sub-title: None**

 **HP:8000/8000**

 **AP: 5000/5000**

 **SP:600/600**

 **Str: 40 (60)**

 **Dex: 38 (57)**

 **Vig: 40 (50)**

 **Int: 32 (40)**

 **Wis: 28 (35)**

 **Luck: 5 (6)**

 **Chr: 20 (25)**

 **Born and raised on the streets alongside Ross, the two were picked up by Jett a few years back and have been loyal to him ever since.**

Looks like I'm going to have to take out Jack first. Luckily, these two have an aura, so I can be more aggressive with them without having to worry about hurting them.

"What's it to you?" Jack asked. I could see that from his silhouette that he had tensed up. That was probably the best answer I was going to get.

I used _Flash Step Strike_ and _Heavens Fury_ on Jack. Ross tried to give a shout of warning, but Jack wasn't fast enough as my fist collided with him, sending him crashing into some debris.

I then sent a _Shockwave_ towards Ross, making him stumble and giving me enough time to pull out my sword and using _Flaming Crescent_ on Ross. While he was stunned, I closed a screen that popped up to tell me I scored a critical hit.

My instincts screamed for me to dodge. I moved back just as the sound of a gun went off, the round landing somewhere behind me. I turned to see Jack standing up from my first attack with his gun pointed at me.

"That was a lucky hit punk." He said while breathing a little heavy.

"We'll see about that," I said. I sprinted at him and slashed him across the chest. His Aura preventing any serious damage, but instead of a grunt of pain, I saw him smirk. Before I could figure out what he was planning, he suddenly grabbed me, spun me around, got both his arms around my chest and his hands locked behind me head, putting me into a full nelson.

"Now Ross!" He screamed, and I saw with Ross charging at me with his fist covered in a spirling blue aura.

"Corkscrew Punch!" He yelled out.

Despite the situation, I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that the guy had named his attack. I knew that I shouldn't let that hit me, though. So, using a technique Ren had taught me, I dropped my sword before I joined my hands together and moved my hips to the side, put my leg behind Jack, grabbed his now exposed leg, and sent us both to the ground.

This made Ross miss his and lose his balance as he appeared to have thrown everything, including his weight, into the attack. Before he could fall on us, I moved away from Jack and grabbed my sword before I quickly got up. This resulted in Ross tripping and falling on Jack, leaving them both on the ground with me standing instead of being sandwiched in between them.

Not planning on missing an opening, I used a _Sundering Strike_ on their prone forms with Ross taking the brunt of the damage and Jack only getting hit by the AOE damage. However, before I could hit them again, Jack managed to aim his gun at me, and I had to jump back to avoid the bullet shot from the man's gun. He kept on shooting, though, and I was forced to try and block with my sword while I activated _absorption shield_. While I was able to block one bullet with my sword, the other two that he shot flew true. Thanks to _Absorption shield_ , though, I took no damage to my health. I also got a blue screen.

 **Congratulations! For deflecting a bullet with your sword, you have gained the skill** _ **Deflection**_ **!**

 **Deflection (Level 1) {0%}- I mean yeah it's going to be useful, but let's be honest: you're just going to use this to look cool (You are 1% more proficient in blocking projectiles)**

I closed the screen with a frown, as my momentary distraction let the two get up.

"Hey, Ross, this guy sure hell packs on hell of a punch." He said.

Ross nodded. "Yeah, he does. Hey, kid what's your name?"

I considered the question for a moment before shrugging.

"Leon," I said simply.

"Well Leon, I hope you are ready. Cause you are about to face off against the Double Hound Duo. Second only to the Lieutenants of Jett."

I suddenly saw Ross's hands get covered in the blue spirling aura while Jack's feet were covered in a green aura. Suddenly both disappeared and reappeared in front of me, catching me off guard.

"Corkscrew Punch!/ Hammer Kick!"

It was only thanks to my reflexes, and them shouting out their attack names, that I was able to move out of the way in time to avoid their attacks. Said attacks kicked up a cloud of dust, and before I knew it, I was forced to duck as a slab of metal was sent my way. My head then quickly met the pavement as I felt a heel slamming it into the ground while a punch slammed into my back.

"There," Jack said, breathing a little heavy, "That should have done him in,"

"Yep," Ross said.

Then I used my _Flash Step Strike_ to appear behind Jack.

"Nope," I said just before I hit him with _Heaven's Fury_. His Aura shattering on impact as he fell unconsciousness.

"Jack!" Ross screamed out. However, he recovered before I could take advantage of his concern for his brother charged at me with his aura fists blazing. I dodged his attacks for a while as I waited for my Aura to tick back up while also tiring him out. After about thirty seconds, I activated my _Heavens Fury_ again.

Ross, wary of the attack, went on guard as my sword was engulfed in the flames and backed up. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't planning on attacking with my sword.I pulled out my Beretta 92 and shot at him using my _Gun Proficiency_ , which I got while training with Ren. Going to have to thank Ren for letting me borrow Storm Flower for that. I shot Ross in the shoulder before charging in as the flaming bullet caught him off guard and hit him dead on, which then opened him up for a barrage of sword attacks until his aura broke. I then finished the fight with a kick to the head, knocking him out cold.

Breathing heavily, I looked at my two defeated opponents before a blue screen popped up.

 **Congratulations! For Defeating Ross Amaryllis you have gained 3200 Exp! For Defeating Jack Lavender you have gained 3200 Exp!**

Closing the screen with a smile, I looked at the two unconscious bodies before grabbing one of their flashlights that was on the ground to look for something to tie them up with. After about three minutes, I found some decent rope that wasn't completely destroyed with the rest of the building. I sat them against each other and tied them up, getting a new skill in the process.

 **Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill** _ **Bondage**_ **!**

 **Bondage-Kinky (Able to tie people up for various purposes)**

" _Did they really have to call it that?"_ I thought as my cheeks went red. Shaking my head, I focused on the task on hand as I searched through their pockets for information. Unfortunately, I found nothing but some lint.

"Great, so I'm going to have to interrogate you guys," I said. "Once you wake up of course."

I sat down and stared at the two men, waiting patiently for them to wake up. Of course, this lasted about two minutes before I became bored. So I started doing random things to pass the time. I looked at my stats, looked at my skill sheet, looked at all my potential skill trees, and I looked at a lot of my gamer stuff. When that became boring, I switched to playing with debris and even exercising. But that too became boring, but that had to have passed the time right? Looking at my scroll, I saw that maybe fifteen minutes have passed.

I fell on back with an irritated groan. "There has to be something that I can do," I said, looking to the two tied up men.

That's when it hit me. I could try and learn those techniques they used! As long as they weren't semblances, I should be able to successfully copy them and use them for myself.

With a grin on my face, I got up and re-ran the fight through my head. More specifically, when Ross used the 'Corkscrew Punch.' From the outside, it simply looked like he just made the aura around his fist spin around in a spiral and punched. But I knew it was not that simple. I remember how if felt when he hit me. It felt like I was getting stabbed, and the spiraling aura made it feel like it was almost drilling into my body like… well, a drill. It had acted exactly like a corkscrew. So, if that was the case. I just have to imagine the aura in my hand acting like a corkscrew right?

Testing my theory, I held out my fist and tried to let my aura flow into my fist, which was much harder than it sounds since my aura was acting like a five-year-old being dragged out of bed to get ready to go to school. It was taking an intense amount of focus just trying to make it move how I wanted it too. After maybe five exhausting minutes, though, my five-year-old aura finally gave in and started to move... only for it to switch into a teenager who was forced to get up after staying up all night studying or partying. Or would a better description be a young adult in a dead end job who has yet to have coffee? Either way, it was as slow as molasses, not to mention frustrating. However, I tried my best to focus on and move my Aura.

Just when I felt it around in my hand, any joy I felt vanished as my arm felt like concrete and my head was lighter than a feather. Taking a step back to rebalance myself, any focus I had vanished as I felt my Aura shoot back across the rest of my body. I groaning in frustration at the loss of progress. I was going to try again when I heard pained groan that did not come from me.

Looking to the tied up men, I saw that Jack was waking up. Slipping back into my Leon personal, I let a smirk come across my face as I walked up to the man.

"Well, look who finally woke up," I said in a mocking tone.

Jack seemed to suddenly realize what kind of situation he was in as he started to struggle against the ropes.

"I wouldn't try that if I was you," I warned, "Your friend there is still knocked out, and I was able to take out both of you."

He stopped struggling and settling for a glare.

"What do you want?" He asked.

I walked up to him and squatted in front of him. "Well, Jack it's simple. I like, everyone else, in the world want one thing." I said, trying to sound mysterious while also unsettling him by using his name.

"Money?" He asked.

The smirk I had turned into a frown. "No, the other thing." I explained.

"Women?" He asked his eyebrow raised.

"How could everyone want Women when half of them are women?" I asked a little annoyed that this man was running the tone I was going for.

"Hey, I don't judge." He said with a shrug.

I just sent him a glare and sighed. "Information, Jack, I want information," I said, completely done with this whole situation.

"Oooh," he said, "Well you ain't getting anything from me. My lips are sealed."

I let my smirk return. "We will see about that. Now first thing first Jack," I said, pulling out the patch of the Bloodhound gang out of my inventory. "I assume this is what you were looking for before our little tussle?"

The shock that took over Jack's face gave me my answer before he could even say anything.

"That's what I thought. Now here is the thing, Jack. I'm curious. Why was this here patch of _your_ gang in the ruins of Junior's warehouse?"

Jack tried his best to school his emotions, but it was obvious he didn't have that much training in that department. "The guy was a rogue member who had a vendetta against Junior. We went to collect the body before we started a gang war." He said.

Now, while Jack clearly didn't have much training in hiding information, I had plenty of time to hone my integration skills thanks to my troublesome younger siblings. I nodded my head, looking like I was understanding what he was saying.

"Alright, that makes sense," I said, and relief came onto him all too quickly. "But the funny thing is that I have good information saying that your boss was hired to start a war with Junior."

Jack glared at me. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said.

I smiled. "Of course, I didn't expect you to. I just want to know where your guy's hangout is."

Jack was about to open his mouth, probably to talk about how he would never talk, but I cut him off. "Now, before you go and tell me how you won't say a thing, consider your position here. You are currently tied up, out of aura, your friend is still knocked out, and might have a concussion, and you didn't exactly come out of this without a couple nicks yourself. So before you waste both of our time, how about this? You tell me what I need to know, and you and friend can get some much-needed medical attention. What do you say?"

He went quiet as he thought about my proposal before he gave a small nod. "Go to the Bloodhound bar when there ask for a bloody mary."

I gave him a blank look. "Really? You guys are held up in a bar called the Bloodhound?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's where our zone is, yeah."

I raised a brow at that. "Zone?" I asked.

"Our lieutenants are each in charge of a piece of Jett's territory. Helps keep the gang running smoothly for when Jett ever has other business to attend." He explained.

"How many lieutenants are there?" I asked.

"Three."

I nodded my head. "Alright thanks," I said before getting up, pulling out my scroll, and dialed the number that was used to give anonymous tips to the police. "Hello? Yes, there are two members of the Bloodhound Gang currently in the ruins of the warehouse in the southwest of the industrial district. One is unconscious and might need medical attention. Huh-uh. Alright. Okay, have a good day." I finished clicking the hangup button.

Jack stared at me with shock and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, I didn't tell you how he was going to get medical attention. Don't worry though. I'm sure the police will be nice to you." I said with a smirk as I left the pair before the police arrived. Couldn't get held up, after all. The night has just begun and there was a bar I had to get to.

Before I could get going, though, a blue screen popped up.

 **Wait!**

What? Is there something wrong?

 **No, but I have to explain how Conquests works.**

What the hell is a Conquest?

 **Well, if you wait I can explain it. A Conquest is another feature of the game, and a pretty cool one if you ask me. Conquest lets you take over sections of land, whether its kingdoms, towns, gang territory, whatever. All can be taken over by you. Now how it works is simple: before you can take control of a territory, you have to take control of a zone. Each zone has a boss that varies from territory to territory. For example, if you are conquering some unmarked land, the bosses will be Grimm. With gang territories and the others, you will more than likely have to fight humans. After you take all the zones in the territory, that place is considered yours and you can do whatever you want with it. You can give it away, you can build it up, anything. Pretty cool huh?**

This sounds like you just took the formula of any strategy game ever and just changed a few things.

 **Whatever, I think it's cool. Also whenever you get access to an actual map, it will highlight who has who, and you can even choose specifically what you want to see. Also, your mini-map will tell you what territory you currently reside in.**

Alright, that is useful. Also, with that in mind, I should try to get a map soon. Maybe I can turn it into a skill like my minimap? Would be useful to have a world map. First, though, I should get to work to take down the Bloodhounds.

With that settled, I activated _Sprint_ with a grin on my face. I no longer had to worry about my SP running out thanks to my regen skill leveling up throughout the week. Again, I'm going to have to thank Ren later.

* * *

 _Later..._

You know, despite it being a gang hangout, it actually didn't look that bad. Then again, I shouldn't really be that surprised. Junior's place was also nice- for a club that is. This place had the look and feel of an old-timey saloon. Well, except for the huge neon sign of a bloodhound that was in front of the doorway. Again, it was weird to see that a gang, which was run by ex-soldier, an Atlas one at that; had something that looks like something you'd only find way-back-when Vacuo was being rung dry by the other nations, which was even before the great war.

I mentally shrugged. Who knows why Jett made the place look like this. Maybe the guy was nostalgic. I walked in and amended my statement. Maybe the guy was _really_ nostalgic. There was a guy playing old Vacuon music on a piano, barmaids that dressed just like old Vacuon barmaids, and, completing the whole atmosphere, the majority of the bar was filled with gang members, who were all drinking and having a good time. I even saw a few playing what appeared to be poker. However, there was also a modern feel to the saloon. Said gang members wore clothing that was obviously Valaen, most of the barmaids had sneakers, and there were plenty of pictures on the walls that were clearly taken with either a scroll or a modern camera. All in all, it was a mix of old and new that seemed to fit. Probably would have made for a nice movie.

I wasn't here to admire the scenery, though. Walking to the bar, I took a seat and motioned for the bartender. The man was dressed in the theme of the bar, seemed to be in his mid-thirties and was balding.

"What can I get for ya?" He asked while cleaning off a glass.

"A bloody mary," I ordered.

The man nodded his head. "We're running low on supplies at the moment so I'll go in the back to see if I can get that for you." He said with a slight bow.

I nodded my head as he left and went into the back room. A couple minutes, later he reappeared from the door, locked eyes with me, and gave a nod before gesturing me to follow him. I got up from my seat and followed him into the back room and then up some stairs until we reached another door.

"He is inside." The bartender said.

I gave a grunt of acknowledgment before stepping in. I was greeted to a man around six-three who looked to be in his late seventies with mostly grey-brown hair that reached back to the nape of his neck. He was wearing an old navy blue coat that was used by commanding officers during the Faunus revolution, and pure white gloves. Strapped to his right side was a revolver with an ivory grip and a saber on his left.

 _Insight._

 **Jonathan Blackwood**

 **Lv: 25**

 **Main Title: The Old Dog**

 **Sub-Title: Quick Draw Jonny**

 **HP: 11,100/11,100**

 **AP: 12,600/12,600**

 **SP: 450/450**

 **Str: 36 (45)**

 **Dex: 36 (50)**

 **Vig: 46 (58)**

 **Int: 68 (119)**

 **Wis: 72 (126)**

 **Luck: 14 (25)**

 **Chr: 64 (112)**

 **Born shortly after the great war, Jonathan was 14 when the Faunus Revolution broke out. Enlisting while underage, Jonathan was eventually promoted to a Commander before the war eventually ended. However, Jonathan found himself out of place in the world. Eventually, he made the gang called the Greyhounds, named so after his old battalion, which was eventually taken over by Jett to become the Bloodhounds.**

Wow, this guy is definitely sharp. He even surpasses my _Wis_. I'm could probably take him down in a fight, but the room didn't leave that much breathing room, and that was ignoring all the gang members downstairs. I can't take all those guys, and all he would have to do is stall until his subordinates could get here. I had essentially trapped myself. Mentally berated myself, I looked towards the scowling man.

"Mr. Blackwood," I said with a small bow, "it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He remained impassive as he took a seat behind his desk. "Well, it seems there is a problem. You know my name but I do not know yours." He said.

"My name is Leon." I said with a small smirk, trying my best to keep my cool. Gamer's Mind helped in that regard, but you'd think Jonathan would be the one seeing as how emotionless he seemed.

"A pleasure." He said with a small smile that was so far away from his eyes that you could have sworn it was _trying_ to stay away. "Now Leon, mind telling me what you are doing here?"

I resisted the urge to gulp as I looked into steel blue eyes. I couldn't fight this man, not in the physical sense. I'm going to have to rely on my _Chr_ if I want to come out the victor in this. "Well Mr. Blackwood, I wanted to ask you some questions."

He gave an inquisitive stare before he gestured for me to go ahead.

"Now, " I said, "It is my understanding that this gang was once called the Greyhounds correct? Back when you used to rule."

I saw the man tensed slightly before quickly covering it up.

"That is correct, boy." He said giving me a glare. So he is sour about not being the leader anymore. That's good. I rose my hands in a disarming gesture at the man's rising anger. I would not like to be shot at after all.

"I was just curious," I said and the man glared at me for a little while longer before leaning back in his chair. "So, how was it that a war hero like you, could be defeated by some upstart guy like Jett?" I asked.

I could see his anger return for a brief second before he reined himself in.

"He challenged me for the position. He won, I lost." He said simply, the bitterness clear in his tone.

I nodded my head, and I looked at him curiosity flaring in my eyes. "You don't sound too happy about it," I questioned.

Jonathan's hands, visible on top of his desk, curled into a fist. "He won fair and square."

I leaned forward, a grin on my face. "Did he now?" I taunted. I could see Jonathan's fury light up in his eyes, and I tried my best not to seem intimidated. I had a solid momentum going, and I did not want to lose it when I was close to a possible breakthrough.

"Listen, _boy_ ," he growled, "I don't know what you are trying here, but it stops now."

I once again held my hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, just one more question." Jonathan kept his steel eyes on me before giving a curt nod.

"Do you want your old position back?"

He looked at me for a few seconds before leaning back into his chair. "So this is what you want, huh? To stage a coup?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "What do you get out of it?" He asked.

I smiled. "Well, besides the irony of it all, I would also like it if you stopped attacking Junior."

He looked at me up and down. "Didn't expect you to be working for Junior."

I shrugged, "Were more like business associates."

He glared at me for a second. "When do you plan on staging this coup?"

"Tonight," I answered.

His eyes widened slightly but he quickly went back to his cold stone expression. "How exactly do you expect me to help in such a short time frame?" He questioned.

"Simple," I said. "Just don't try to kill me when I take on your boss."

He looked at me like I was insane for a second before nodding his head. "Fine, I'll take part in this. But if things go south-"

"Yeah, yeah I know," I said waving him off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go take care of the others." I said, before getting up and walking out the door.

 **Your Chr has increased by 1!**

Nice. As soon as I closed the door, I realized something very important. "Uh, hey," I asked Blackwood sheepishly after reopening the door, "Mind telling me where the other guys are?"

The man blinked a bit before he facepalmed. "I'm already regretting this." He lamented with a sigh.

I could only chuckle embarrassedly in reply.

* * *

 **Here we are after so long it feels good to finally get this out. Anyway, I would like to once again apologize for the long wait. But like I have said, the new job has made me have to redo my whole writing schedule. And thus I am now going to be a bi-weekly update schedule. But hey, if it makes you all feel better, next update will be chapter 13. Also, if you haven't yet go to the polls and vote for what story you want. Anyway, i'm just going to leave you guys here with an updated character sheet. If you liked the chapter be sure to leave a review. This is Journeymen, signing off.**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Main Title: The Pretender**

 **Sub-title: Acolyte of Light**

 **Level 33**

 **Exp: 11,567/29,616**

 **HP: 10,567/19,894**

 **AP: 5550/5550**

 **SP:1345/1345**

 **Str: 64 (109)**

 **Dex: 60 (90)**

 **Vig: 147 (316)**

 **Int: 80 (136)**

 **Wis: 60 (90)**

 **Luck: 1 (1)**

 **Chr: 97 (204)**

 **~~Gamer's Mind (MAX)- You, my friend, are immune to being mind raped.**

 **~~Gamer's Body (MAX)- Welp, There goes my arm! Oh, well, it'll come back with the HP I lost**

 **~~Insight (Level 38) {35%}- You can see up to 50 levels above you, and can now see the quality of gear. As well as a quick background of things when casting Insight.**

 **~~Aura (Rank 2)- All stats get a 50% boost**

 **~~Detect Evil (Level 18) {5%}- Can detect a hostile presence within 10 meters. Range increases every level**

 **~~Feather Fall (MAX)- Can completely control your descent, fall damage is reduced by 100%**

 **~~Leadership (Level 18) {45%}- Gain a 5% bonus to Chr, and increase the chance people will follow you**

 **~~Strategy (Level 22) {70%}- Able to make plans**

 **~~ Cure Wounds- Can heal for 50hp [10 AP]**

 **~~Acting (Level 16) {22%}- Able to put on an act to deceive people**

 **~~Cooking (Level 45) {4%}- Able to make good food**

 **~~Sprint- Doubles running speed [10 SP per sec]**

 **~~Smooth Talker (Level 18) {10%}- Ability to talk your way out of situations**

 **~~Precognition (Level 24) {64%}- Able to slow your perception of time to come up with multiple different strategies to defeat your opponent [Cost 100 MP]**

 **~~Decipher (Rank 1)- Able to find the hidden meaning in anything**

 **~~Shield Mastery (Level 29) {2%}- You are 29% more proficient in using shields**

 **~~Sword Mastery (Level 26) {6%}- You are 26% more proficient with using swords**

 **~~Shield Charge (Level 10) {12%}- Grabbing your shield with both hands, you charge at the opponent dazing them and have a 10% chance to knock them prone.**

 **~~Shield Bash (Level 13) {22%}- When you bash someone with a shield perfectly when they try to attack you. You instead stun them for 10 seconds.**

 **~~Resistance (Level 39) {5%}- 39% resistance to diseases and poisons**

 **~~SP Regen (Level 26) {79%}- Regen .26 per sec**

 **~~MP Regen (Level 22) {82%}- Regen .22 per sec**

 **~~HP Regen (Level 24) {55%}- Regen .24 per sec**

 **Home Repair (Level 18) {55%}- 15% decrease in time to repair buildings.**

 **~~Jump- You have a base Jump of ten feet that increases by one when both STR and DEX and adding Aura will increase jump height 10 ft pure Aura point.**

 **~~Divine Smite- Add a 50% damage bonus for a single strike. And a 100% damage bonus against grimm. [150 AP]**

 **~~Sundering Strike- Add a x2 modifier and have half all total damage go into an area effect damage [300 MP]**

 **~~Minor Radiance- Glow a dim light for 15ft and give a 5% debuff to all grimm**

 **~~Parry- Perform a perfect time parry and stun them allowing you to deal double damage for a short time [50 SP]**

 **~~Juggernaut- Gain a 50% Bonus to defense when wearing full heavy armor.**

 **~~Shield Wall- When Blocking, you can erect a shield of Aura giving a 50% bonus to Defense [200 Ap a sec]**

 **~~Haggling (Rank 1)- Gain 5% better prices**

 **~~Crafting Basic Wares (Rank 1)- Able to craft items of Low Quality or lower**

 **~~Holy Ember (Level 14) {69%}-** **Can Deal 5-10 damage to Grimm or unholy beings per sec. Can be boosted with a holy symbol [10 AP a sec]**

 **~~Absorption Shield- For every point of damage you take when this is active. You can instead transform it to HP for either you or your allies. [1 point of damage=1 AP]**

 **~~Taunt (Level 17) {40%}- Able to distract enemies from your allies and instead have them focus on you. The better the taunt the better the chance**

 **~~Aura Sense (Level 22) {91%}- Allows you to see things that are masked in Aura in a 10 meter radius**

 **~~Free Running (Level 18) {24%}- You are able to run across different terrains much easier.**

 **~~Crit Seeker- Hitting Vital spots with the intent to do kill will automatically let you crit**

 **~~Blazing Smite- Your next strike does ten times your aura modifier damage while also doing another 50% fire damage. And if you kill a Grimm with this skill. It completely disintegrates them, not letting them respawn. [100 AP]**

 **~~Leap (Level 10) {35%}- You can leap at least 14 feet and increase the distance by using MP**

 **~~Disguise (Level 12) {65%}-Able to use a disguise to hide your identity.**

 **~~Sneak (Rank 1)- You are able 10% more effective in sneaking.**

 **~~Climbing (Level 23) {44%}- You 23% more effect at climbing things. And it reduces the cost by 23% [77 SP a sec]**

 **~~Stealth Takedown- Able to take down opponents without making noise. {Must be actively in stealth} [50 SP]**

 **~~Pain Tolerance (Level 14) {88%}- Reduce all damage taken by 14%**

 **~~Divine Power (Rank 1)- All attacks now do an extra 10% holy damage**

 **~~Second Wind (Rank 1)- When you get below half HP and/or SP you gain 20% back to each stat**

 **~~Toughness (Rank 1)- +10 Vig**

 **~~Healer's Power (Rank 1) Healing spells heal 10% more**

 **~~Shockwave (Rank 1) Send out a Shockwave that can temporarily stun opponents. And deal a small amount of damage [50 AP, more if you charge it]**

 **~~Basic CQC (Level 5) {0%} You are able to perform basic CQC moves and unarmed attacks are 1% more effective**

 **~~Blade Wave (Level 7) {0%} Shootout a wave of energy that does the same damage as a regular attack [200 AP]**

 **~~Minimap- Adds a minimap to the top left of your screen**

 **~~Healing Aura (Rank 1)- Your Aura heals other and yourself passively for 5%**

 **~~Memorize- Get a photographic memory**

 **~~Haste- Can double speed while sprinting. But will give you the status effect fatigue [20 SP per second]**

 **~~Encumbrance (Rank 1)- Inventory space increased by 10**

 **~~Acrobatics (Level 1)- Lets you do a acrobatic moves in combat**

 **~~Flash Step Strike (Level 1)- Travel up to ten feet and strike [100 AP & SP]**

 **~~Magical Resistance (Level 1)- You are 1% resistant to magic**

 **~~Armor of Holy Radiance- Gives you a 50% bonus to armor [500 AP]**

 **~~Grip (Level 1)- Are able to grab onto to something and depending on Str hold it in your hand.**

 **~~Dragon's Grasp- Apply your Aura to add damage to your grip. The more Aura the more damage. [MP cost depends on input of aura]**

 **~~Intimidation (Rank 1)- Use your Chr and Level to make yourself to appear more intimidating. Can cause enemies to gain the status wary, and a smaller chance for the target to become frightened**

 **~~Heaven's Fury- Your next strike does twenty times your aura modifier damage, while also dealing a 50% more holy and 50% fire damage. And any grimm killed by this skill will not respawn [1000 AP]**

 **~~The Way of the Divine (Rank 1)- Lets you gain access to the basics of The Way of the Divine Martial Arts Style**

 **~~Flaming Crescent- Fire a crescent shaped wave of fire at someone, having them take their standard damage as well as 50% fire damage. And have a small chance to afflict the burned status effect [450 AP]**

 **~~Bondage- Able to tie people up for various purposes**

 **~~Deflection (Level 1) {0%}- You are 1% more proficient in blocking projectiles**

 **Affinity Chart**

 **-Pyrrha Nikos 20 (Has a small but growing crush on you)**

 **-Ruby Rose 46 (Has a sizable crush on you)**

 **-Nora 25 (Is gonna want pancakes for you waking her up)**

 **-Ren 24 (Is worried for you)**

 **-Yang 30 (Thinks there is something about you)**

 **-Blake 30 (Respects you)**

 **-Weiss 16 (Is not as bad as she thought)**

 **-Cardin -50 (Hates You)**

 **-Sky -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Dove -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Russel -5 (Following Cardin)**

 **-Glynda 22 (Admires your work ethic and drive)**

 **-Red Axe Gang 15 (See's you as potential threat)**

 **-Junior 15 (Is cautious about you)**

 **-Vale Police 5 (Appreciate you tipping them off to the Yellow Snakes)**

 **-Velvet Scarletta 30 (Has a crush on you)**

 **Just thought that I would give you guys the full thing for today, will give you more insight and what not. Hope you don't mind.**


	13. A Winchesters Chance 4

**Hello there people of the Internet! Journeymen here, for another chapter of The Paladin's Game. I hope you are all ready, for I got a lot planned for this chapter! Anyway, I don't really have that much to say for now. Oh, wait, actually I think I should properly explain the poll... which I don't think I ever did on here. Anyway, this poll is to decide what story you guys all want me to post along with this. For anyone who has been with me for a while, they will remember that** _ **The Paladin's Game**_ **was also decided by a poll, and I took down** _ **The Power Within an Arc**_ **. This poll was set up to see what would replace that. I hope that clears up any confusion. Also, at the end of this chapter, I will be posting a summary of each of the options, which will include it's bio, it's parring, it's genre, and which fandom it belongs to. Now let's get this going, shall we?**

 **(Editor's comment: Only one of the stories is not a part of the RWBY fandom, and it does look pretty interesting).**

 **Comment of the Week goes to...Hirshja: You will see my friend, just be patient**

 **Honorable Mentions:**

 **Benji the Monocat: While I don't know exactly about what you are talking about, it is interesting that there is something similar to that. Outside of other gamer fics before.**

 **Phalanx30: Glad you find my chart so helpful! And I thought the Conquest feature would help spice things up.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything owned by RoosterTeeth…**

* * *

I smirked as I stepped out of the bar. The mini-map showed that I was now in Greyhounds' territory instead of the Bloodhound's territory. Now all I needed to do was go and deal with the other lieutenants, and then I can go after the big man: Jett himself.

But which one should I go after first? I had talked to Blackwood, and he gave me the basics of what each one handled. Besides Blackwood, who had handled training the gangsters, there were two other lieutenants besides him. There was a man named Xian Hong, a man of Mistrilian descent and the one who had gotten the guns and anything else that they might need; and there was also a man named Donovan, who handled contracts for any mercenary work the gang did and was the one in charge of the money flow. Both were responsible for vital parts of the gang and, if what Blackwood said was true, they should also have their semblances unlocked.

Xian Hong's semblance was called Sacred Fire while Donovan's was called Brick Break. Unfortunately, that was all that he knew since the other lieutenants seemed to keep information regarding their semblances under wraps. At least I could get an idea of what they did from the names. Xian Hong would probably be a pyromancer while Donovan would be a hand-to-hand fighter. Why someone would put a pyro in charge of all the guns and ammunition was beyond me, but who was I to judge? Besides, they might learn their mistakes if my fight with him went wrong anyway.

Unfortunately, none of them helped me figure out who I should face off against first.

" _If only I could make multiple copies of myself,"_ I thought. Sadly, I couldn't do that...yet. So, if I couldn't figure out a logical reason to go after one instead of the other, I decided to do the one thing I really did not want to do: rely on my luck.

I pulled a coin out from my inventory.

"Alright," I muttered to myself, "heads for Xian, tails for Donovan."

I flipped the coin. I caught it and put it on the back of my other hand. I lifted my hand and looked at the result. It was heads.

I bit back a sigh as I held in my disappointment. Guess I was hoping for Donovan after all, fighting a pyromancer doesn't sound fun. I was a man of my word, though, and I had already decided to go with what my luck decided. So, I headed off to where Xian was supposed to be located tonight.

It took a while, as it was now well into the night, but I was finally able to make it to the warehouse where Xian was located. There were a couple of people outside holding guns as they patrolled the area. They were more sensible then the Yellow Snakes at least, I could give them that.

The warehouse was also surrounded by a tall fence with barbed wire on top. That meant that even if someone could climb the fence without being spotted by the guards, they'd have to also be nimble enough avoid having the barbs catching and digging into their flesh. Even if someone's aura was unlocked, managing all of that while being completely silent would be a very tall order. Luckily for me, my semblance gave me all the skills and abilities I needed to get around all of that without any problems. I just had to make sure the guards wouldn't spot me while doing so, and to do that, I first had get close to the fence so I could watch the guards.

Activating _Stealth_ , I got as close to the fence as I could without the lights strewn about the area revealing my location, making sure to avoid the street lamps as well as those would do the same thing. Once there, either my luck finally proved useful enough to throw me a bone, or The Game decided to throw in a reference to one of my favorite stealth games in the form of a conveniently sized cardboard box sitting discarded right next to the fence. There were even holes on the sides intended for handholds that I could use to peer out of. There was no way I wasn't taking advantage of that. I pulled the box over me, and I watched the guards though one of the handholds.

After watching their patrol pattern for a bit, I noted that there were four guards outside with their patrol route set up to have one guy always watching a side. The area was pretty well lit up thanks to the outside lighting the warehouse had, which negated any hope that they wouldn't see me when I got past the fence. However, I saw that there was a twenty-five second window for when the guards moved to a different side. While that was _a_ _lot_ of time to leave a spot unwatched, I still had to act fast if I wanted to take advantage of it since the fence itself was so far from the actual building.

As soon as the guards started to move, I quickly threw the box into my inventory (could be useful later) and used my _Jump_ ability to jump over the fence. On the other side and on a time crunch, I then ran as fast as I could, not wanting to use _Sprint_ in case I went too fast and made unnecessary noise. Once I reached the edge of the warehouse, I used _Jump_ one more time to get onto the roof, using just enough power so I landed on it at the very apex of the jump to prevent any sound falling onto in would cause. I held still and listed for a bit, and after hearing no sounds of running or shouting, I looked back over the edge to see that I had gone unnoticed as there was a new guy standing guard looking absolutely bored.

Smirking to myself, I walked across the roof until I got to a maintenance entrance on the roof looking into the building. It looked like my luck was working overtime tonight because there was a catwalk barely a few meters below it. I even waited a few minutes to see if anyone was going to walk across it, and no one did. I carefully opened the skylight and dropped onto the catwalk as silently as I could.

Now inside, I looked below to see a lot of crates of what I guess was weapons and dust, and what looked like all the gang members circled around one man. He was about 5'8" and had midnight black hair, tan skin, and emerald eyes.

 _Insight_.

 **Xian Hong {Special}**

 **Lvl: 26**

 **Main Title: The Fire Dog**

 **Sub-Title: The Blue Fire of Mistral**

 **Hp:14,000/14,000**

 **Ap: 8075/8075**

 **Sp: 780/780**

 **Str: 52 (78)**

 **Dex: 70 (123)**

 **Vig: 92 (161)**

 **Int: 68 (102)**

 **Wis: 54 (81)**

 **Luck: 8 (12)**

 **Chr: 108 (162)**

 **Born in the lower levels of Mistral, Xian was the son of a gangster and raised in crime. He joined the Mistral military to better his skills. Once his service was done, he was picked up by Jett to join the Bloodhounds.**

Closing the screen, I tried to move in closer so I could hear the discussion while also keeping my eyes open for anything of interest. Unfortunately, when I got as close as I could from up in the catwalk, I still could not hear what Xian and his goons were talking about. So, I settled for going for his office instead, which was on the same level as the catwalk. I faced little trouble as it seemed that most of, if not all of, the goons were indeed with Xian.

The office was a simple metal box with a window on the side and a simple office door. Looking through the window in the door, I made sure no one was inside before trying to open it. Sadly, it was locked, meaning that I couldn't find any potential information regarding him or the gang before I fought him.

" _Guess I will just have to settle for plan B,"_ I thought to myself, and I made my way to the circuit breaker. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't on the same level I was, which was the top floor of the warehouse. This means that I had to go down to the only other floor of the building, where all the goons and Xian where. I really hate my luck.

I hopped off the catwalk and landed on the floor behind a wall of crates and boxes. Thanks to _Feather Fall_ being maxed out, I didn't take any damage from the fall. Even better, I also didn't make any noise, so my presence was still hidden. I wasn't sure if that was because I still had _Stealth_ on, or if _Feather Fall_ just did that naturally. Shelving that thought away for later, I activated _Aura Sense_ and saw a big cluster of people through the crates, their outlines filled in with red, with a single man and a box whose outlines were filled in with yellow.

" _Gotta love highlighted objectives,"_ I thought, and I worked through the maze of crates and boxes. I even looked through a couple of the ones that were open and easy to reach. I found guns and ammo mostly, but also money and more dust, the latter of which I took. Among all the dust, I found a decent-sized, yellow, lighting dust crystal, which would make my job of taking out the breaker a little more permanent.

Checking my _mini-map_ , I noticed that a red dot was slowly coming towards me. Seems that my luck had finally clocked out for tonight to start working against me again. Fortunately, it didn't seem to be trying too hard right now as I was able to stay ahead of him.

I made it to the breaker in little time. I opened it up and pulled out the lightning dust crystal I had picked up.

"Lights out," I said before jamming the crystal into the breaker. The lighting coursed through my arm and body as a fast series of pops sounded and the lights went out before I let go.

" _Status: HP,"_ I mentally commanded as I held my arm to alleviate the pain of the electricity.

 **HP: 18,894/19,984**

Wincing at the loss of _HP_ , I took solace that it at least got the job done, leaving everyone in the building who didn't have _Aura Sense_ blind. Since I not only had _Aura Sense_ showing me where everyone was but also _Mini-Map_ giving me an outline of the halls as well as everyone's exact location, it was as if nothing had changed for me.

I immediately backtracked to my follower and found him trying to attach a flashlight to his rifle. He managed, but I was on him just as he did.

I grabbed him, covered his mouth to muffle his startled yell, tripped him, and slammed him to the floor, knocking the man out as soon as his head whacked the pavement. He probably had a serious concussion, but he was still alive. Smashing the man's flashlight with a quick stomp, I left him as I saw the eighteen red dots on my mini-map separate and spread out.

I let a grin grow on my face as I used my _Jump_ ability to get on top of the crates to get a vantage point. This was quickly becoming like one of my favorite stealth games. I snuck along the top of the crates towards a grunt who had decided to strike out by himself. These guys were always the easiest and first ones to take out. Once I was above him, I jumped down and smashed my fist into the back of his head. With the force of my punch combined with gravity's pull on my body, the guy was knocked out before he even had a chance to open his mouth. Seeing that he had a flashlight attached to his rifle as well, I quickly gave it the same treatment as the last one and smashed it.

I glanced at the knocked-out guard and noticed that he had an earpiece in his ear. Taking it off his hands, I was greeted to a blue screen.

 **Would you like to learn the skill Comm Link?**

 **Y/N**

Clicking the _Y_ , I watched as the earpiece disappeared like a skill book, and I felt it take its place in my right ear.

 **Congratulations! You have earned the skill Comm Link!**

 **Comm Link (Rank 1)- Alfred, patch me through. (Can listen in to enemy comms in a 15 Meter radius.)**

~ _What was that?~_

I had played enough stealth games to know what was coming. I grabbed the body and gun of the guard I had just knocked out and leapt up onto the crates again. I even moved away just out of habit. I smirked as I saw one of the red dots run around a corner, and stay there for a few minutes before the comm came to life again.

 _~Man, I don't like this. Boss, I think someone is here with us.~_

 _~Well then find him.~_

Oh, this was just like my favorite stealth games. Pickoff each guard one by one, don't let them set off an alarm, and then take on the boss. Unlike those stealth games, though, it looked like I didn't even need to worry about setting off an alarm as all the guards who would respond were already in the room. Granted there were the guards outside, but there were only four of them. Not much in the way of reinforcements. This was going to be fun.

I quickly looked for my next target and found a pair of grunts who were back to back, covering the halls in the light. Seeing that I wouldn't be able to get one of them without the other catching me, I dispensed with a silent take-down as I dropped down in front of the lead grunt. His light was right on me.

"Freeze!" He yelled, but that was it as I used _Flash Step Strike_ to hit him square in the jaw, grabbed his and his buddy's heads and slamming together.

 **Critical Hit! Critical Hit!**

While they were disoriented, I shifted my grips to their necks and choke slammed them to the ground.

 **Critical Hit! Critical Hit!**

I then used _Jump_ to get out of there as fast as possible, leaving the bodies unconscious on the ground. While I didn't like leaving evidence, it turned out to be the right move. Back in the safety of high above, I was able to see a group five grunts arrive just as I shifted my position to look down at the aftermath from above my perch.

"Shit," one of the grunts cursed, "He got 'em."

Now things were going to get harder since they all now knew that I wasn't just present, but that I was also picking them off. Xian's voice came over the coms.

~ _Get in groups of three and have one of you watch the catwalks. And someone get the damn lights back on!~_

Looking at Xian's yellow figure through the crates, I saw that he had at least four of his grunts with him as he made his way to one of the steps leading up to the catwalk too, I assumed, get to his office. I also noted that a group of three grunts was heading towards the fuse box and a group of two grunts seemed to be standing back-to-back somewhere separate from the other grunts.

I stealthily made my way to where the group of two was and found them in the center of a clearing. The clearing was definitely big enough to prevent me from dropping down on them, which was something I bet they were counting on. With this set up they had made, they likely figured that I would be forced to get down from the boxes and face them on even ground. I could admit, that was a good plan. Unfortunately for them, it wouldn't work against me.

Getting to the edge of the box, I crouched as I filled my legs with aura. I then lunged towards the two, my aura enhanced legs launching me like a human bullet out of a cannon.

 **Congratulations! You have earned the new skill Lunge!**

 **Lunge (Level 1)- Like a lion stalking a gazelle, you wait for the perfect chance then strike! (Lunge up to 10 feet. Spend an additional 10AP for another 10 feet. If you attack someone while in stealth, you'll make an automatic critical.) [10 AP and 10 SP] [10 more AP for more distance]**

I crashed into one of the grunts, bringing him to the floor with a surprised shout. I quickly punched him in the head, knocking him out, and was then greeted to a flashlight in my face courtesy of the other guard. I used _Flash Step Strike_ just rifle barked at me. He missed and I landed my _Flash Step Strike_ right on his face, sending him to ground on his back. I quickly mounted his chest and proceeded to pummel him, making damn sure he was out. Once he was down, I grabbed him and his buddy before jumping away back to the safety of the crates. There was no way the entire warehouse didn't hear that rifle going off, and it didn't take experience in stealth games to know that the sound of unsilenced gunfire would bring the horde on top of you in moments.

Sure enough, a group of five grunts came into the clearing. I decided to forgo stealth in favor of further bringing down their numbers. I grabbed a green dust crystal from my inventory, graciously supplied by the warehouse looting I had performed earlier, tossed it at the group, and pulled out my Beretta. Before the grunts could react, I shot the crystal, causing a huge gust of wind to erupt from it and throw them all at the walls. The group of five was now a group of two. One of the knocked out grunts lay buried in one of the crates with only his legs sticking flailing, and the other two layed knocked out on the floor. The two still conscious were pushing themselves up from the ground. I rushed them, and after a couple of quick sequential punches, they too went down. I grabbed one of the legs of the guy in the box and yanked him out.

Or, at least, I tried to.

The guy would not budge, and judging from how his legs were slowing, he was also suffocating. Wasting no time, I hit the box with a _Divine Smite_ , blasting the thing apart to free the grunt. He took a few breaths of fresh air with great abandonment as he was finally able to breathe again.

"Tha-thanks, man."

"No problem."

The man shot a grateful smile at me before enjoying the feeling of breathing again. Then his brain finally began to process that I was the guy he was supposed to be fighting.

"Goodnight," I said grinning, and then I decked him in the face, sending him to the floor unconscious.

 **You have leveled up! You have gained a skill point!**

Smirking to myself, I decided to leave the group of three for now. After all, it's not like they would be able to get the power back on. That lightning dust crystal had absolutely fried that box.

Before I left, however, something about the shattered box that caught my eye. While the contents, some powdered ice dust, had all spilled onto the floor, the box itself had turned out to be far more than an ordinary one. The box's interior sides all had a layer of insulation and styrofoam attached to them. The insulation was the foam kind I had seen some construction workers spray into walls and roofs to help keep houses warm and cool against outside temperatures. This foam, however, had a sharp, blue tint to it.

I didn't have much time to investigate the construction of a box, though. I had much more pressing matters to attend to.

Moving to Xian and his group at his office, I saw that he left his goons to guard the outside. Pulling out Crocea Mors, I held the sword at the ready as I jumped up to the catwalk while preparing a _Shockwave_. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I let it go, the rushing wave dazing all of them while making the ones up front take a step back. Using another _Flash Step Strike_ ,I slammed a _Divine Smite_ powered blade into the chest one of the grunts in the front and then followed up with a pommel to the face and a knee to the gut. The grunt went down like all the others before him. I then threw my blade up, deflecting a bullet from the pistol.

 **Deflection increased by 1!**

Grabbing one of the grunts, I threw him off of the catwalk, knowing that the fall wouldn't kill him. If they could survive me cracking my fist on their head while falling from the crates, they could survive that fall. One of the others came rushing at me before I threw him off as well. The last one, who just so happened to be the one who shot at me, had his gun shaking like mad at me. I smirked, and he decided to save us both the trouble and jump off after his friends. I heard a thud and some groans. Sounds like he had landed on said friends.

 **Danger ahead of you.**

Reacting quickly, I jumped off the catwalk and onto the boxes as a blue spirling fire came crashing from the other side of the door. The culprit was none other than Xian, who was covered in a blue spirling flame. He didn't say anything as he jumped onto the crates, the flames somehow not making the wood catch fire. I was not going to complain about that, though, as I got into a ready stance, and waited for him to make the first move. This turned out to be a mistake.

He ran straight at me. As he did so, his flames did something similar to Ruby's semblance, only instead of a spiraling ball of rose petals, they turned him a spiraling ball of fire! I had to jump to another set of boxes. Unfortunately, it was starting to look like Xian's semblance was a direct rip off of Ruby's as Xian just corrected his course. I jumped from box to box, and each time he follows me. This also turned out to be a mistake on my part as his flames had actually started to act like flames and started setting fire to the wood of all the boxes it got close to. I had to get away from all of the wood, but with all of the fire going on already, I couldn't see a way to get to any of the exits without Xian barbequing me in the process. The only place I could think of that had any space that wasn't completely consumed with fire was the clearing the grunts from earlier had lured me to to get me out of hiding. It wasn't the most ideal of places to fight Xian, but I didn't see much of a better option and I didn't have time to think of a better one before the crates started exploding.

I rushed my way to the clearing, doing my best to stay away from Xian, which was hard to do as he was right behind me. I managed to make it, but with the final leap I took to get into the clearing, he finally managed to catch up to me and I was forced to turn around and block with my sword.

His flames licked and burned my skin as both of us crashed into the ground. I used a _Shockwave_ to get the guy off me, sending human fire bullet back a couple of feet before he transformed back to his human form and shot at me with a jet black revolver. I rolled out of the way and fired off _Shockwave_ at the ground, launching me into the air. I quickly equipped my Beretta and shot at him, forcing him to dodge to the side. This gave me enough time to get up and re-equip my sword while having my pistol in my other hand. We stared at each other for a little bit before I activated _Heaven's Fury_ , dowsing my sword in holy flames.

Xian smirked before his flames came across his body once more. "Let's see who's flame is superior hm?" He said for the first time since this fight.

With a flick of his finger, his revolver shifted to a combat knife that he held in a reverse grip. His flames then wrapped around the knife, extending its reach to match the length of my own blade. I started round two of the fight by firing my pistol. The flames then separated from the blade and absorbed the bullet. I narrowed my eyes as I watched the flames go back to the blade. It seemed that, so far at least, his blue fire could not leave him or the thing they were wrapped around. While it was around him, he was able to do something similar to Ruby and move at high speeds with the only difference being that he could hurt me while like that. He also had enough control of it to have the flame branch out to different parts or become one.

" _But could he do more than that?"_ I mentally questioned as I unequipped my pistol. Using _Holy Ember_ , I tried to recreate what had occurred when I first made _Blazing Smite_. The result was a wave of fire around five feet high and wide went zooming towards the man. I saw his eyes widen before his flames turned into a shield to protect him. Incidentally, this gave me enough time to deal with my blue screen.

 **Congratulations! You have earned the skill Heat Wave!**

 **Heat Wave (Level 1)- Things are heating up! (Send a 5 by 5 wave of fire that can stun and will burn enemies for up to 50% of the shockwave damage. More if charged.) [100 AP more if charged]**

I smiled to myself as I closed the box. I then ran over to his side to strike him, but his fire, even while dealing with the flames from my _Heat Wave_ , still forced me to take a step back as they acted like vipers and lashed out at me. Before I could press the attack again, his flames finished off my own, and he came rushing towards me.

He held his flame blade like a fencer, and he stopped about ten feet before he reached me.

"Fire Lance!" He exclaimed, and his weapon seemed to leap out at me in a spiral of flames. I had no time to dodge as it plowed right into my gut, knocking the wind out of me, burning a hole in my suit, and knocking me on the floor. Thankfully _Gamer's Body_ was a thing, and I was healed of all the damage. I could not say the same about my suit, though.

Getting up, I glared at the smirking man.

"That was my only suit," I said, frustration leaking from my voice.

"You won't be missing it for long." Xian threatened before he once again got into his fencing position.

This time, I was ready for it. When he went to make the attack once again, I used a _Flash Step Strike_ to get in close and hit him with a _Divine Smite_ charged fist. I then tried to slam my pommel into his temple, but it turned out that my punch didn't have as much of an effect as I hoped it did. He grabbed my wrist, pulled me close to him, and his flames then receded from his knife, wrapping around me and my body. I winced as I felt his flames burn through my clothes and my skin. I quickly shoved him away just enough for me to get my sword into position to stab him, but his flames left my body to shield him from the damage, and I quickly took the opportunity to put some distance between us.

" _Note to self, don't let those flames trap you."_ I thought, watching as his flames came back around his blade. We glared at each other, the only sound around us coming from the burning boxes around us (how was there not an explosion by now!?)

At an unspoken and unseen signal, we both rushed each other, our blades collided again and again. As we dueled with our blades, I prepared a _Heat Wave_ in my off-hand. When Xian managed to parry my blade in a way that left me wide open, I let it loose. His fire was not fast enough to stop it when unleashed at point-blank range. His guard opened up, I went for a low sweep, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground, and I plunged my sword down on him. His aura protected him from being killed, but not the damage or pain he felt. He gave a cry of pain, as his fire lashed out violently, scoring a hit on my eye and forcing me to back off as it healed in a couple blinks.

Xian was up and glaring daggers at me. "You'll pay for that." He growled.

"Was my suit not enough?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Nooo…" He said pulling out a second revolver and shifted it to a knife. Then more of his flames appeared and surrounded his blade. Now instead of one, there were two swords made of fire that I had to worry about.

"This will be much more fitting." He then swung his sword, and I watched in awe as his swords acted like a pen and the air, paper. He wrote a simple symbol, though I didn't know what it meant. I didn't get the chance to find out either.

"Fire Blast!" He shouted before sending the thing straight at me at an alarming speed.

Before I could even think to move, the symbol exploded and ten smaller but faster torrents of flame came out moving like vipers. They all latched on and proceeded to trap me as the remaining fire came rushing towards me. I could do nothing but take it as the fire consumed me. To top it off, the fire vipers exploded, adding their own damage while adding intensity to the fire. I couldn't hold back my scream as I felt my skin burn to ash, rebuild itself, and burn again. It then ended with another explosion sending me crashing into the wall, smoking.

Xian's laughter filled the room. "You were a worthy foe," He said, haughtily, "but in the end, my flame was superior."

I gave a groan in response as I pushed myself back up onto my feet.

"Ah, still alive are you?" He said as I fell onto one of my knees in pain. "Well, worry not. I will put a swift but merciful end to you." He said walking over to me, his fiery blade gone replaced with a combat knife. However, whether from his own arrogance or the smoke from all of the flames (seriously, how has there not been one explosion from all of these flames?), he must have not seen my smirk.

Once he was in range, I activated _Flash Step Strike_ and _Divine Smite_ while making an upward slash with my sword. I saw his aura shimmer, but not break. I quickly fixed that with a _Divine Smite_ powered punch. His Aura broke as he finally fell onto the floor unconscious.

 **You have leveled up! Pain Tolerance has gone up by 2!**

"Would you look at that." I breathed out, the level up fully rejuvenating me from that exhausting fight. Not a moment later, the lights came back on, bringing the sprinklers on with them.

"Wonder how those guys managed to do that?" I questioned.

I saw the three red dots on my mini-map come towards the clearing. If they wanted to fight, I figured I could oblige them. I was back up to full power now.

"Boss! Boss! We managed to…." The grunts' voices died off as they came upon the scene of their boss unconscious and me standing there over him. And I just now realized that I didn't have a shirt on. Must have burned off from that attack of his. I wonder why my pants survived, though.

 **Magic~**

 **Also, I'm rated T, not M.**

" _Quiet, you."_ I mentally ordered the game, as I looked towards the grunts. "Do any of you know where I can get some new clothes?" I asked.

Their response was to drop their weapons and go on their knees with their hands out for me to cuff.

"We're really sorry." One started.

"Yea, wes never meant to hurt no'bdy." The other said in a really weird accent. I looked to the final grunt expectantly.

"Hn." He grunted and I sighed.

"Just, tie yourself up," I said not wanting to deal with this.

To my surprise, they actually followed my order as they took off their shirts to make a makeshift rope and tied the three of themselves up in it. Giving them a weird glance, I decided to shrug my shoulders and move on.

However, there was one thing I had to know first, something that had been bugging me during the entire fight with Xian but could be addressed. This was a warehouse filled almost to the brim with crates and boxes filled with weapons, ammunition, and dust. Almost all of the boxes had caught on fire during the fight between Xian and I, yet there was not even one explosion that occurred during the whole ordeal. I had to understand how that one happened.

Jumping up to the top of the crates, I found my answer. The wood of the crates was completely burned away, leaving behind the now blackened and soaking wet insulation I had seen earlier in the box I had torn that one grunt out of. Some of the crates, however, had a thick layer of ice encasing the insulation.

 _Observe._

 **Iced Insulation Foam.**

 **An insulation foam used to provide special protection to objects and contents that are considered flammable. When ignition temperatures are reached, the ice dust will trigger, encasing the foam in a thick layer of ice to protect its contents.**

I blinked after I read that. Looks like Xian was smart enough to take precautions against the possibility of his semblance going off by accident and igniting all of the ammunition all around him. Guess Jett wasn't as dumb as I thought he was putting a guy like that in charge of all of this.

That mystery solved, I looked for the unconscious goons, whose bodies hadn't gotten burned from all the fire Xian had put out, thankfully, and looted them for all their lien. After collecting it all, I had to whistle at the amount. It had just looted twenty-two thousand lien from these guys.

"Too bad I'm extremely irresponsible with money," I lamented, "Else I might be able to go somewhere with this much. Oh well, comic books here I come."

That silver lining found I made my way to the office. No longer having to worry about the door since it was blown off, I walked inside… only to find that most of the stuff was burnt.

"Well, that plan went up in smoke," I said. I chuckled a little bit at the pun as I tried to find anything that wasn't burnt to an absolute crisp. "You would think my sister tried to cook here with how much shit is burnt," I commented under my breath. There was a reason why I had such a high cooking skill after all.

Eventually, my efforts did prove fruitful. I found a button that was under one of the desks. Pressing it, I was greeted to a sliding doorway behind the desk. Inside was a small room with a nice pristine wooden chest.

"Ooo, hidden chest!" I exclaimed as I walked to the chest and seeing that there was no lock on it only made me happier.

"Alright, Big loot, no whammies. Big loot, no whammies." I chanted with crossed fingers. I then opened the chest to find a journal, a rather large crystal, and a leather duster. I decided to inspect the crystal first. I pulled it out the chest so I could turn it and have a better look. It looked like a massive quartz crystal that was about half the size of my head and as clear as still water.

"Wonder if you're more than just a big wad of money," I questioned, getting a blue screen in response.

 **You have discovered a Supreme. Killer. Illustrious. Luscious. Lavender Scented Crystal!**

"Are they really called that? **"** I questioned.

 **Nah, it's called a Skill Gem. You use these things to get skill points.**

"Oh, Cool!" I exclaimed, and not so long after that, the crystal turned to dust in my hand.

 **You have gained another Skill Point!**

I couldn't help but smile as I looked quickly looked through the skill trees. Taking Ren's suggestion of upgrading my crafting skills, and thanks to only needing one skill point for that. I was then able to _Meditation_ like how I wanted.

 **Congratulations! You have gained the skill Crafting Uncommon Gear! You have gained the skill Meditation!**

 **Crafting Uncommon Gear (Rank 2)- Ah yes, slightly better than normal. (Able to craft gear of Uncommon level and lower.)**

 **Meditation (Rank 1)- You know I heard some monks can do this for years without food or water. Sure sucks that they aren't gamers. (Passively boosts MP regen by 0.15%, actively boosts MP regen by 1%)**

I smiled before closing the tabs and picking up the duster.

 _Insight_.

 **Fire Dust Infused Duster**

 **Quality: Uncommon**

 **Armor Type: Light**

 **Description: A dust infused duster, this leather coat has been infused with fire dust to protect the user from the cold, and has been modified for combat as well.**

 **Base Effect: Grants Immunity from the cold**

 **Uncommon Effect: Boosts Fire Attacks by 15% percent**

 **Modification Available (1)**

"Wait. Modifications? Are those what I think they are?" I questioned The Game.

 **Yep. Thanks to upgrading your crafting skill, you can now modify gear that is uncommon or lower. The higher your crafting, the more modifications allowed and the higher quality gear you can modifier.**

"That's... really cool. How do I modify something?" I asked.

 **Well, all you need in this case are the items in question and a table. For things with metal, you need a forge and so on and so forth.**

Nodding my head, I walked to the desk.

"This is good enough to be a table right?" I asked myself before throwing everything off the desk and placing the duster on the desk. "Alright, game! Show me the mods!" I yelled, and I got a blue screen in return.

 **Modifications**

 **Grimm Hide Under Shirt- Adds a Grimm hide undershirt, boosts attack by 15% but reduces healing and Aura by the same amount. [Requires Grimm Hide]**

 **Increased Fire Capacity- Boosts Fire Attacks by 30% instead of 15% [Requires Fire Dust Crystal]**

 **Iron Padding- Adds a 5% bonus to defense, bumps armor type to Medium [Requires Iron Ingot]**

 **Extra Pockets- Adds 5 inventory spaces [Requires Leather]**

Looking over each option, I immediately dismissed the _Grimm Hide Undershirt_. As cool as that sounds, I really didn't want my ability to heal and my Aura to be lessened in any way, even if boosted my attack. It just had too many downsides. _Extra Pockets_ sounded nice, but I didn't really want to waste a mod on something like that, especially as I naturally earn Inventory space by increasing my _Str_. That left the _Iron Padding_ and _Increased Fire Capacity_. Both were good things in my opinion. I have been using a lot of fire-based attacks recently, so it would always be nice to have some extra damage in that field. Then again, added protection would always be nice. I didn't have any iron on me, though, while I did have a fire dust crystal. Would it really be that hard to get a single iron, though, especially with the money that I just got? But would I want to wait that long?

Well, I should probably see what the journal is about before I decided what I want. Confident with my choice I walked back to the chest and picked up the journal.

 **Do you want to learn the skill Sacred Fire?**

 **Y/N**

"Wait, wasn't that Xian semblance?" I asked as I turned to the first page.

 _A Sacred Fire and Its Secrets_

 _I have made this journal to take notes on my...Semblance. If it could be called that. To be honest I have never even heard of a Semblance like this before. My family has a history of fire-related semblances. But this feels... First of all, this fire is blue. A unique color that has rarely been seen in recorded history. Now that alone isn't the weirdest thing. Gods know how many people out there who live in the wilds and haven't even seen one of the cities, and records get lost all the time. No, what makes me question this fire is the fact that it is_ _ **alive**_ _, and I mean that literally. This fire has a mind of its own. I have never seen anything like it. Gods know it has been a bitch to keep it under control, but I have somehow managed to not burn down everything I have touched. So that gotta mean something. Right? Anyway, I have written down all the qualities I have observed from it so far._

 _-Its fire is blue (Though I have seen different colors)_

 _-The Fire licks to lash out at things (Always tries to attack Beacon Academy's Headmaster's pictures. Made the guys think I had a grudge against the guy.)_

 _-The Fire can absorb fires from dust or natural means (Have yet to test it against another fire-based Semblance)_

 _-It can and will burn you_

There was more to the book, but I didn't want to read anymore. I closed the journal.

 _Skill Magical Resistance_.

 **~~Magical Resistance (Level 1) {25%}- You are 1% resistant to magic**

"Oh, my gods." I gasped.

Ren and I have been trying to find out how to level this skill up, but, seeing as how neither of us had magic, we had eventually just given up on it. After all, magic did not exist. Now, however, I was being led to believe otherwise.

"I-I don't know how I should feel about this," I admitted before a thought struck me. I just learned that magic existed, and I now had the opportunity to learn it. There was no way that I could pass this up! Going back to the skill book screen, I clicked the _Y_ button and watched in childlike excitement as the flame was absorbed into my being.

 **Congratulations! You have learned the skill Sacred Flame! You have unlocked the Ignis Skill Tree!**

 **Sacred Flame (Rank 1)- Yes! Burn! Burn everything into the grou- Uh... I mean, look fire! (Conjure a blue flame that surrounds your body giving you a 15% boost to all stats and a 25% boost to all fire-based attacks.) [1500 AP]**

I smiled to myself as I grabbed a fire dust crystal, walked to the chest, grabbed the duster, selecting the _Increased Fire Capacity_ , and watched as the duster glowed red and the dust crystal turn to vapor before flowing into the leather. Once the process was done, I put on the leather duster before walking out of the warehouse.

Hearing sirens coming in the distance, I made my way out, never once letting the grin leave my face.

* * *

 **Here we are! The next chapter, also I might be changing the updates to be on Mondays. It will just be easier. Also as promised here are the updated summaries. Did you like it? Hate it? Leave me a review to let me know. Until next time, this is Journeymen signing off!**

 **~~Sacred Flame (Rank 1)- Conjure a blue flame that surrounds your body giving you a 15% boost to all stats and a 25% boost to all fire-based attacks. [1500 AP]**

 **~~Crafting Uncommon Gear (Rank 2)- Able to craft gear of Uncommon level and lower.**

 **~~Meditation (Rank 1)- Passively boosts MP regen by 0.15%, actively boosts MP regen by 1%**

 **~~Heat Wave (Level 1)- Send a 5 by 5 wave of fire that can stun and will burn enemies for up to 50% of the shockwave damage. More if charged. [100 AP more if charged]**

 **~~Lunge (Level 1)- Lunge up to 10 feet. Spend an additional 10AP for another 10 feet. If you attack someone while in stealth, you'll make an automatic critical. [10 AP and 10 SP, 10 more AP for more distance]**

 **~~Comm Link (Rank 1)- Can listen in to enemy comms in a 15 Meter radius.**

 **~~Deflection (Level 2) {0%}- You are 15% more proficient in blocking projectiles**

 **~~Pain Tolerance (Level 16) {88%}- Reduce all damage taken by 16%**

 **The Power Within an Arc (Rewrite)**

 **Fandom: RWBY**

 **Parring: Lancaster**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Bio: Due to his Father's Mistakes, Jaune lived far from civilization. After encountering a Beowolf, Jaune sets off to become a Huntsman. If only his father's past would just leave him alone.**

 **Man Made King**

 **Fandom: RWBY**

 **Parring:**

 **Genre: Adventure/Friendship**

 **Bio: Destiny is a fickle thing really. Jaune Arc, a man destined for greatness. Is kicked out of Beacon thanks to a man who can not accept his. Jaune must learn how to survive and become what fate has had planned for him all along. To become a king**

 **A Brothers Wager**

 **Fandom: RWBY**

 **Parring:**

 **Genre: Fantasy**

 **Bio: It was over. The heroes had done it. They defeated Salem. When the brother of Darkness calls foul play, however, the older brother proposes a wager… A wager focused on one Jaune Arc.**

 **The Dragon Who Wanted to Play Hero**

 **Fandom: RWBY**

 **Parring: Dragonslayer**

 **Genre: Action/Supernatural**

 **Bio: Jaune was not your average kid at Beacon. Anyone who took a look at his grades could tell you that. But it was not his fault that he was a giant fire breathing beast of legend. He just wanted to make his ancestors proud. And nothing was going to stop him.**

 **Of Dragons, Gods, and Celestials**

 **Fandom: RWBY**

 **Parring:**

 **Genre: Fantasy/Action**

 **Bio: Balance; something that everyone strives to achieve. Whether it is inner balance or something on a much longer scale, it is the ultimate goal that only gods have ever claimed to achieve. But what was not told was of how no matter how much they boasted of there achievement. They could have never thought of the consequences that it could bring. And with gods now gone and powers being left unchecked. It's up for Balance to restore itself.**

 **One Man's Past is Another Man's Future**

 **Fandom: RWBY**

 **Parring: White Knight**

 **Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

 **Bio: Jaune Arc died, sacrificing himself to buy his and his friends more time to escape Salem and a grimmified Cinders clutches. But it's often when on death's door ones regrets become to surface. And with a parting breath, he wished for another chance. It just so happened a certain god was listening.**

 **Born of Darkness, Forged by Light**

 **Fandom: RWBY**

 **Parring: Arkos**

 **Genre: Adventure/Drama**

 **Bio: All Jaune ever wanted to be was a hero. But from what his mother keeping him sheltered. And someone claiming to be his actual mother telling him that it is his destined to destroy humanity. His life felt like it was falling at the seems. But at least there was a helpful wizard.**

 **An Arc Around the World**

 **Fandom: RWBY**

 **Parring: Arcwitch**

 **Genre: General**

 **Bio: Remnant. It was given its name after the Gods left it. However, what if there was more to the world then what is seen? What if across the ocean there lay another land? One that seeks to reunite with those from across the sea?**

 **The Gamer That was Promised**

 **Fandom: GOT (Game of Thrones)**

 **Parring: Jon x Daenerys or Harem (Would be decided by yet another poll)**

 **Bio: Jon, the supposed bastard of Winterfell. He was supposed to be nothing unique; just a stain on his father's honor. However, after learning of his true heritage and gaining the powers of The Gamer, he will leave his mark on the world.**

 **Allfather's Dream**

 **Fandom: RWBY**

 **Parring: None**

 **Genre: Fantasy/General**

 **Bio: Life on Remnant, was hard. With countries on the verge of war. Secret organizations planning something, and gods playing their own games. But when a solar eclipse arrives, and with it monsters from the void, the earth must choose its champions. But can they help a long forgotten god regain his power in time? Or will the void consume them all?**


	14. A Winchesters Chance 5

**Hello, there internet! I welcome all of you to yet another chapter of The Paladin's Game! Now, get ready to sit in. Because I plan on this being a big chapter! As a little thank you for sticking with me through all the changes in my schedule. It really means a lot. Also, go check out the Arc Chronicles to see some of the options in the polls. Now, why don't we get right into this shall we?**

 **Beta: Grano_Onis**

 **Tsuyo No Seishin: First I would like to apologize for not seeing your comment last time. Secondly, I will specify that Sacred Flame if you are referring to that. Is not a holy fire. It is straight up a magic fire. Still pretty useful though, especially against Cinder. Thirdly, don't worry we should be back at Beacon after this chapter. His harem shall continue to grow like the degenerate flower it is.**

 **Comment of the Week goes to...Zathol: First of all, I think you might need a HAND with that pun there. Second, yes crafting can lead to many possibilities, and I mean many. But one of those possibilities is not iron panties and bras. (Maybe, idk ask me on a different day.) Also, there will be no unlimited storage space...yet. Second, you would be right that Yang could become one hot momma. But she gonna have to wait a while. Also, I would agree with you on how huntsman dress. But, got to look unique in the public. What better way then bright flashy clothing? And you are correct that the fire does some interest in Ozpin. But you just have to wait and find out.**

 **Honorable Mentions:**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Ah you see my man there is a simple answer to that. Jaune is in denial. Jaune is quite dense when it comes to things. Like people affections. So I imagine that the same could be applied to his abilities. To others, it might all seem like magic. But to him, it's just his semblance. A really, really diverse and overpowered semblance. So when he is told something is magic. He will be a little freaked out.**

 **Phalanx30: Yeah, Affiliation charts and skills will only show up when there is a change.**

 **StallionWolf: Wow, I'm really sorry that happened to you man. Yeah, shipping can be pretty bad. Especially when it involves a certain Catgirl (Btw, Black Sun for the win.) But I agree some people take the shipping way too seriously in this show. But I manage to still find enjoyment and just mostly ignore the talks of shipping. And stuff, I agree that as long as it doesn't affect the show or characters *Cough* Adam *Cough* then I am fine with most ships really. But it's when the fans are toxic or when they do something that harms the show in a negative way. That's when I start to dislike a ship. But hey, I am glad this story brings you some joy. And I hope it brings you more.**

 **I do now own RWBY or anything made by Roosterteeth…**

* * *

Walking down the street with an extra kick in my step and my new leather duster flapping in the wind, I felt like a complete and utter badass. If only the wind would stop blowing so hard. It's making my chest cold. At least it would if not for my fire enhanced leather duster. I could literally be wearing only this and I would be fine. Thank you, cold immunity.

The night was drawing towards its latter ends, and I was about three minutes away from my goal. It was supposedly an office building where Donovan worked his job as an accountant. In actuality, it was where Donovan did all his paperwork for the gang. Whether it was business transactions, reports from jobs, new contracts coming in from their clients, or just reports about harassment, Donovan managed it all. That meant he could, and probably did, have any info I needed to take Jett down as well as find any information on their employer who was after Junior. I was just going to have to find a way in.

Luckily, this was in a good part of the city and, in wanting to keep a low profile, Donovan only had maybe one or two goons with him. That meant easy picking for me.

I finally reached the building, which was a simple one-story building with a door that had one guy standing outside. I'm guessing the other one on the inside. Deciding to make quick work of him, I used _Sprint_ to get close enough to where he couldn't react. I then slammed my hand over his mouth before he could scream and sent him to the ground, knocking the guy out. I searched his body and found a key chain and some lien. Quickly storing said Lien, I went every single key on the key chain.

There were 30 of said keys, so it took me a while before I found the one that actually unlocked the door. It was the last one.

"I hate it when that happens," I muttered before stashing the keys in my inventory. Looking down the hallway, I could see the other guard standing right there. He was also looking at me.

"Uh...hi," I gave an awkward wave.

The grunt made to grab his rifle, but, with a _Flash Step Strike,_ I used _Dragon Grasp_ on the man's wrist. I seemed to put too much pressure on it, though and heard a snap. I winced as he made to scream in pain, only for my hand to cover his mouth.

"Sorry about that," I apologized before quickly knocking him out via slamming his head on the ground. I then grabbed my scroll and looked up how much it would cost to have his wrist fixed. In lien, not mana. I don't have the ability to heal others.

I then walked to the office door. Using _Aura Sense_ I saw that there was a man waiting by the side of the door holding something. I smirked as I grabbed the handle and swung the door back. Moving back with it, the guy who was hiding still made to swing with what looked like a briefcase. However, what advantage he might have had was long gone as I ducked under the swing before quickly pinning him to the wall.

"Ow ow! I-i'm sorry! Please let me go!" The man pleaded.

I raised an eyebrow before I cast _Insight_.

 **Henry Waters**

 **Lvl. 6**

 **Main Title: The Accountant**

 **Sub-Title:**

 **Str: 8**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Vig: 7**

 **Int: 18**

 **Wis: 14**

 **Chr: 27**

 **Luck: 4**

 **Born 32 years ago, Henry is a simple man with a simple job and a simple life. He has a wife and two kids and is working hard so that they can all go to visit Vacuo and its wonderful beaches.**

I closed the tab after ready and let the man go.

"Sir, why are you here?" I asked. Unfortunately, the man was too shaken to speak, so I had to try a different approach. "Sir, I want you to take some deep breath with me, okay?" I asked, and he gave a nod. Together, we both a couple deep breaths, each one calming the man down until he shaking was no more.

 **Congratulations! You have earned the skill** _ **Pacify**_ **! For having previous experience with the skill before you unlocked the gamer,** _ **Pacify**_ **has been moved up to level 12!**

 **Pacify (Level 12)- A very useful skill when you have seven sisters. Too bad it never really worked out for you. (Able to use your** _ **Chr**_ **against someone else's to calm them. Can be used on a person or beast. The higher your** _ **Chr**_ **is to their's, the higher the success rate.)**

"T-thanks." He meekly replied.

I gave a smile. "No problem. Mind telling me what you are doing at the office this time of night?" I asked.

"I was working overtime" He explained, "I'm trying to save up money for a surprise vacation with my family to Vacuo."

"Alright, I'm just going to need to ask you a question first. Do you know if a man named Donovan works here?"

"Yes," he said, "it's all the way at the end of the building."

I gave a nod. "Alright. Well, sir, I believe that you should get home to your family. I'll take care of things from here," I said before walking out of the office.

"W-wait!" He called out, "A-are you a huntsman?"

I smiled. "Something like that."

With that, I walked towards the office, and Henry took that as his cue to leave. I went back to searching for the office in question. Wasn't hard to find, since it was right where Henry said it was. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

I sighed. _"Makes sense, but it doesn't make it any less annoying."_ I activated _Aura Sense_ and turned around full circle, keeping an eye out for any yellow outlines that would help me find a way past through the door. My search eventually leads me to the security room where I could see a yellow outline of keys. I opened the door, this one actually unlocked, grabbed the keys, went back to Donovan's office, and then opened the door.

The office was simple. There was a generic painting of a farmhouse on the right wall, a potted plant on the filing cabinet, and desk in the center. There was a button on the bottom of the desk that was made obvious by my _Aura Sense_. After walking over and clicking the button, I heard a click to my left. I looked towards the click came from and saw the painting reveal itself to be a false panel as it slid sideways on the wall where it exposed a now open safe. Going to the safe, I looked inside to see just one small, folded piece of paper. Unfolding the piece of paper, I read only one word.

" _Boom!"_

I turned to leave the room. An explosion erupted from the wall. I quickly activated _Absorption Shield_ and saw all of my AP drop in almost an instant. Thanks to my skill, though, I didn't take nearly as much damage as I should have.

I coughed as smoke filled my lungs burn my eyes. With my _Aura Sense_ still active, I noticed that there was a new yellow outline, but there was more important stuff to take care of first. The alarms were ringing, and the sprinklers outside the office, which I was only able to see due to that door being blown open by the explosion, were spraying water as the smoke filled the office and came out of the newly made hole in the building. The sprinklers in the room I was in, though, were destroyed, and a fire was starting to spread. So, rushing out, I saw a fire extinguisher in the hallway. I smashed the glass it was behind, pulled it out, rushed into the office, and began to spray its contents on the fire like a mad man, filling the room with foam. The fire was almost gone when I started to hear the sirens.

Looking back to the yellow outline, I saw that it was a door in the alley that I could now see thanks to the new hole in the building. Not having the time to wonder why I needed to go to a door that was part of a completely different building, I made my way to the door, only to find it locked. With any form of subtlety out the window anyways, I put my full force and any aura I managed to regenerate after tanking the explosion into a spartan kick. My foot made contact with the door, almost sending flying off its hinges.

 **Congratulations! You have earned the new skill Aura Kick!**

 **Aura Kick (Level 1)- Aura...KICK! (Charge your Aura into your legs or feet to give a 50% boost to damage) [100 AP]**

Closing the window, I stepped through the door and saw a set of stairs spiraling downwards around a large pillar. Seeing no other way to go, I closed the door behind me and went down them, keeping my guard up for any noise the whole time.

I kept going down.

And down.

And down.

" _Gods, how deep does this place even go?"_ I questioned in my head as I kept my _Aura Sense_ up to make sure I could tell when I was close to people again.

Eventually, I noticed that the walls were shifting from a dull grey to a pristine white that was like what one would see in a lab or hospital. Eventually, everything was pristine white; even the stairs.

When I looked over the railing, I found that I could actually see the bottom and two people who were down there as well. Using my _Stealth_ skill and the center pillar, I got close enough to the pillar where I could actually see them without being exposed myself.

It seemed like there was one guard who was wearing a flak jacket under a shirt, cargo pants, some nice boots, and an Atlesian styled helmet with a visor standing in front of a doorway. The other one was simply wearing a lab coat. Looking at my attire, I realized that I would stick out like a sore thumb if I went in the way I was. That meant I needed to get a change of clothes. Fortunately, there were two soon-to-be donors nearby. The question was: did I want the security guy or the scientist? The doctor had blonde hair just like me, so I could just switch my wig to my own hair and blend in pretty well. The guard, though, had a helmet; which meant I could still keep my disguise up. Not only that, he could have better access than most of the scientists that may be down here.

" _Guard it is,"_ I thought to myself as I waited for the scientist to leave. As soon he walked through those doors, I pulled out some Lien and threw it down towards the bottom of the staircase. The guard took notice of the sudden appearance of money and, clearly not one to pass up some free cash, he made his way over for his too-good-to-question tip. When he bent down to grab it, I grabbed him and put him to sleep. Once he was good and knocked-out, I changed into his gear and hid him under the stairs for good measure. After doubled checking to make sure that I was not missing anything important for the disguise, I made my way through the door.

On the other side, I was greeted to a long hallway with three doors on the right and two on the left, and a set of double doors on the other side. There was also some scientists walking around as well, each holding clipboards and other things. Lastly, there were two cameras on each side of the hallway. Luckily there were no guards, so I didn't have to risk getting my cover blown for some unforeseen reason like a superior wondering why I wasn't at my post.

I made my way to each of the doors on the right, taking a quick peek through the small windows on the doors to see what was inside each of them. From the glimpses that I could see, there was a chalkboard with what looked like two diagrams, one of a beowolf's biology and the other of a Human's biology, in one, a cage in another, and I wasn't able to see anything at the last door due to it being too dark.

Moving on, I went through the double doors. I was met with another hallway that went to two different directions, a camera placed at each corner, and this time there actually being guards. I knew that I should try and find the security room before continuing. I wanted to know what was going on here, and that likely involved going places my disguise likely couldn't go without setting off an alarm. To prevent that, I needed to either shut off the alarms, take out whoever was monitoring the cameras, or, preferably, both.

 _Aura Sense_ was able to help me with finding the security room via a faint yellow outline on a door to my right. However, I also noticed an orange glow surrounding a door to my left. If yellow was meant for the main objective, red for the enemy, green for allies, and purple for new quests, was orange for additional or bonus objectives? Curiosity overtook me, and I made my way to the Orange Glow. I pulled out a keycard that I had looted from the Guard, swiped it through card lock, and was met with a green light from the lock and a soft click from the door that indicated it being unlocked.

Walking in, I was greeted to a decent sized room filled with filing cabinets and paperwork. One cabinet, in particular, had an Orange Glow around it. I opened it up and sifted through the folders before I found one that had the same orange glow that had been around the cabinet, which had died down the moment I opened it. Pulling it out, I sifted through a bunch of research notes on...Grimmification?

"Where did I hear of that before?" I asked myself before a window opened up with Cardin's stat screen. There, right below/above –––, was the Grimmification status. While this folder would certainly come in handy, I had more pressing matters to attend to right now. I put the folder into my inventory to read at a later date and checked for anything else that could prove useful.

This turned out to be a wise idea as I found a map of the building I was in.

 **Would you like to morph your minimap to match this map?**

 **Y/N**

Clicking the _Y_ button, I watched as my _Minimap_ fill out to match the layout of the building.

There were three floors in total. The security office, which was as long as some of the research rooms and offices, was on the first floor. There was also an elevator on the opposite end of the building, and a staircase further to the doors left. The second floor was where the main laboratory and research facilities were, and the third floor seemed to be a testing grounds of sorts.

So, with a better layout of the facility, I grabbed as much else that looked potentially useful as I could from the room before I made my way to where the security office was.

I passed by a few other guards who either ignored me or gave me a nod, which I returned before I reached the security office. Once again, my key card was enough to get me inside the room. There, I found one man sitting in a chair eating some takeout while watching the cameras. He gave no indication that he had noticed me yet, so I made sure to close the door slowly so as to not alert him. I needed this guy out of the way so he didn't notice me going somewhere I likely should be.

I walked slowly up to him, pulling out a combat knife that was part of the uniform as I did so. When I got up right behind him, I put the knife against his throat and covered his mouth to muffle any noise he made before he even knew what was happening.

"You scream, you're done for. Nod if you understand," I commanded.

He nodded slowly. I slowly moved my hand away from his mouth while applying just a bit more pressure to his throat with the knife. He immediately started to cough up, controlled due to my knife on his throat, some of his dinner that I must have inadvertently shoved down his throat.

"Sorry," I apologized, slightly embarrassed. He may be able to drop me headfirst into a world of trouble, but having food go down the wrong tube always sucks. After a few seconds and his coughing died down a little, I quickly went back to interrogation mode.

"So, how do I turn off the cameras?" I asked. The guard pointed to the consul to my right, which had a big red button and a small blue button. "Oh," I said before I knocked him out and put him in a corner. "I really should buy some rope before I do these things," I said as I was forced to just leave the man the way he was.

I then walked over to the consul with the two buttons. "Now, which one to press…" I mused while rubbing my chin. It was fairly obvious, though. I mean, you don't just push the big red buttons. Those are the ones that mess everything up.

So, with that solved, I pressed the small blue button.

Immediately, sirens blared and the room went red.

" _Attention, all doors have been opened. Have a nice day,_ " An electronic voice said over the intercom.

"What? No! That's what the red button is supposed to do!" I yelled.

 **Event Quest: The Destructive Research Facility has started!**

 **The Destructive Research Facility**

 **Objective: Destroy the lab before anything can get out.**

 **Bonus Objective: Rescue at least 15 People. (0/15)**

 **Reward: 120,000 Exp, +4 Hero Legacy, +20 Affiliation with Vale Police Force, and?**

 **Failure: Death, Destruction of Vale**

 **Do you accept**

 **Y/N**

Not, really seeing any choice in the manner, I clicked the _Y_ button. As if signaled, the door swung open and two guards came rushing in.

"Hold it right there!" One shouted as they both had their rifles pointed at me. With a quick use of a _Flash Step Strike_ and a couple of _Divine Smite_ fueled punches, though, the two were knocked down and out.

My cover now useless, I requipped my sword, my pistol, and my duster while having to put the flack jacket in my inventory. But my duster was more important in this scenario. I wanted that extra fire damage. Plus I think it looked good with the current equipment I had on.

Walking into the hallway while closing and locking the door behind me, I saw the scientists scrambling and running, grabbing as much of their research as possible.

I hadn't even taken a step when I heard a scream in the distance.

I rushed towards the noise and found myself back into the first hallway where I saw a scientist backed against the wall with a beowolf standing over him. Pulling up my pistol, I used _Divine Smite_ as I shot it in the back, sending the bullet ripping through what would be the spinal cord. Instead of dying from what should have been a fatal wound, though, the Grimm just turned to face me. I felt myself hesitate for a moment as I looked into green eyes instead of red eyes of the beowolf.

 _Insight_.

 **Mutating Beowolf [Tank]**

 **Lvl: 25**

 **HP: 3933/4500**

 **SP: 450/450**

My hesitance was quickly gone as the Grimm started to run towards me. Six _Divine Smite_ fueled bullets within three seconds, and the beast went down, dissolving at my feet.

"T-thanks," The scientist said before rushing upstairs.

I looked at the room the beowolf came from, the door had been ripped open from the inside, and found that it was the room that had the cage inside it. Quickly going inside, I saw the aforementioned cage that was now wide open and a confetti of paper scattered or ripped to shreds on the floor.

I made to leave when something caught my eye. On a nearby table was a perfectly fine folder. Temporarily sheathing my sword and gun, I rushed over to take a look at it and saw that it was filled with notes on Grimm that I have never seen before. What interested me more, though, were the notes on what was classified as Mutated Grimm.

The loud sirens not letting me forget about the immediate disaster-in-the-making, I tossed the folder in my inventory to read later and made my way to the stairs that led further down. Once I reached them, I looked to see that, unlike the stairs that led to this place, these stairs were much more like an office building: spiraling, but more how they were depicted in the movies.

"Going down," I grunted before hopping over the railing and falling for about a minute or two before my feet once again touched the ground on the second floor. Keeping my sword out and ready, I opened the door and stepped inside. I was in a narrow corridor, the only lights active being the red emergency lights. I could also hear shooting in the distance along with some screams. It didn't take me long to make a connection between said screams with the blood splattered on the walls. Pushing down my regret at accidentally causing this, I moved forward hoping to try and save anyone else I could.

After making my way through the corridor, I turned the corner and was suddenly greeted to the sight of a guard being flung back with his flack jacket torn to shreds and a long gash across his chest. The culprit soon revealed itself, and I could barely hide my disgust. It was what I could only say was once a man, but now was a twisted and deformed version of it. His arms were snapped off at the elbow, leaving two sharp jagged blades that seem to be made by bone. The legs were bent the opposite way they should have been, and the head was twisted upside down with a hole in the forehead.

 _Insight_.

 **Necromorphs** **{Transforming} [Mini-Boss]**

 **Lvl: 32**

 **HP: 32,000/32,000**

 **SP:** **3,200/3,200**

The necromorph started to approach the guard, and I saw its jaw open up four ways as a mass of tentacles started to spew out of it. The guard frantically backed away to get away from the monster, but it was clear he wouldn't make it. Not without me interfering at least.

Before the tentacles could wrap around the guard fully, I shot a _Heaven's Fury_ fueled bullet. My eyes to widen as the bullet barely left a dent in the skin. I did manage to catch the attention of the beast, though, and it gave a horrible screech that forced me to cover my ears before it charged towards me. It moved with surprising speed, and I was just barely able to move out of the way of the bone blade. It gave another screech as it swung its arm back, but I brought my sword up in time to block it, the force of the impact pushing me back. More tentacles came from its mouth. I pulled out my pistol and shot at one.

 **Critical Hit!**

My eyes widened at the screen as the necromorphs screeched in pain. I fired off another four rounds before my clip ran empty. The thing gave out another screech from that additional pain, which I smirked at before I felt pain stabbing into my right side. I looked down and saw that one of the bone blades had pierced my gut. I had also looked down at it just in time to see it run up my body, cutting a jagged line until it left from my right shoulder.

 **Pain Tolerance increased by 2!**

My body healed itself a second later, but the pain itself was enough to cause me to lose my grip on my gun. I muttered a curse as I was forced to jump back lest I be gutted by the angered necromorph. Pulling out the combat knife I had kept from the guard, I locked eyes with the beast as spewed what I could only say were larva from its mouth at me.

I tried my best to cut as many as I could down, getting about six with the knife and my sword, but I just couldn't get them all. Some of them got onto my clothes and proceeded to slither up towards my head. I tried to get them all off, but more kept coming out. So, seeing no choice while also panicking a bit, I activated _Sacred Flame_. The blue flames wrapping around my body, killing all the larva. The larvae let out dying shrieks as they shriveled up and turned to ash. The necromorph charged me after I did that, letting out another shriek.

I activated _Heaven's Fury_ one more time, the blue flames channeling into my knife instead of my sword. I used my blade to block the necromorphs attack with its bone arm and get it into its guard. I then jammed my knife into its mouth.

 **Critical Hit!**

I let go of the knife and watched as it screamed in pain as blue fire erupted from its stumbling body. To my horror, though, the beast was still quite alive and kicking as the flames extinguished. It tried to screech at me again, but the knife got in its way. So, in response, it used it's re-grown tentacles to pull the knife out of its mouth before snapping the blade in half.

"Shit," I breathed. I was then the victim of multiple stabbings as the beast rushed at me with newfound speed. It was after the eighth stab in the gut when I was able to use a _Shockwave_ to get the thing off me.

I was given no room to breathe, though, as it charged at me relentlessly. I soon found myself slammed and pressed against the wall, the initial impact caused me to lose my grip on my sword. I moved my head aside to prevent my skull from being pierced by the bone arms. The only reason I was able to keep up with this new speed was because of the boost that _Sacred Flame_ was still giving me, something which I was grateful for, and the fact that my feet still had purchased on the ground. My luck was clearly out to get me, though, as I managed to trip on the leg of the now dead guard that I tried to save and land on the floor. The necromorph sprang at me, ready to take the opportunity to no doubt finish me off. On reflex, I put my hand up to block the attack and was shocked to see _Sacred Flame_ come and form a shield around me, making the necromorph reel back in pain as it's bone swords, which it had held out to impale me with, crumbled to ashes.

 **Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill** _ **Flame Shield**_ **!**

 **Flame Shield- I'm too hot! Gods Damn. (You produce a shield of fire that blocks the attack towards you and deals a part of that damage to the attacker. It has a 5% chance of destroying the enemy's weapon upon contact.) [500 ap]**

Closing the screen, I watched as my _Sacred Flame_ finally disappeared. The necromorph had lost one of its weapons, leaving only a stub. Quickly getting up, I looked towards my _AP_ and found that it was still in decent condition, which didn't really make sense seeing as how I should have spent at least 3,000 of it. Did _Sacred Flame_ have something to do with it?

Whatever the case, I still had to take advantage of the opportunity presented to me. Getting up, I grabbed my sword and I chopped at the thing's leg, my sword cutting through like butter. I didn't stop there and aimed for its still good arm. It lost its balance and fell to the ground. I then gave a yell as I plunged my sword into its skull, cutting off its shriek.

 **Critical hit!**

However, the thing was still moving, if barely. I managed to fix that with a twist of my blade. I then saw black ash leave the body, leaving only the mutilated corpse it had created.

 **You have leveled up! You have gained a skill point!**

I felt the breath of life course through me as my stats all went back up. I still had to wonder, though, how I had a good amount of my _AP_ left. With _Sacred Flame_ , _Heaven's Fury_ , and my new _Flame Shield_ ability, I should have spent at least 3,000 _AP_. Instead, I only spent half that. I went to the description of my _Sacred Flame_ , which I found to coincidentally cost 1,500 _AP_ to activate, but found nothing that could lead to me believing that the skill would do something that would explain it. Maybe it had a secret ability of some sort that would explain this. This would require further experimenting. Grabbing my pistol from off the ground, I loaded a new magazine before I went to the two bodies. I respectfully closed their eyes, as that was all I could do at the moment for them. I looked around for anything useful and managed to find another knife from the guard to replace the one I had lost. I then listened to see if my fight got anythings' attention.

Lucky for me, I heard no screams, though that also filled me with dread as that also hinted that no one else on this floor survived. Either way, I had to keep going. I had to see if there was anyone I could help, or if I could find Donovan and find out what the fuck was going on here.

Blackwood had made no mention of anything like this, so either he didn't know, or he led me to a trap. If that was the case, though, why tell me anything about Xian?

It didn't make sense, which meant this was a secret that Blackwood, and possibly everyone else in the gang, was unaware of. I also needed to know if Jett was also a part of this, and I needed those answers now. This had just become much more than taking down a simple mercenary group. This was about protecting all of Vale.

Making my way through, I kept my gun stowed away. I didn't want to make any loud noise and risk drawing out any more necromorphs. If there were any more. I was not going to bet against it.

Moving down the halls, I came to the conclusion that _Aura Sense_ was a godsend, and there was nothing that anyone could say that would tell me otherwise. With it, even though the halls were filled with a dark red, I could still make out where enemies were and which way to go. Thanks to that, I was able to avoid more necromorphs, which I had confirmed were running around after a near close encounter with a few.

It was as I was making my way through the halls that I found a scrawny man in a bloody lab coat clawing at a door. Despite his lanky frame, it looked like he was about to bust the door down. I could tell that the man had been recently transformed thanks to _Aura Sense_ highlighting him with a dull, yet still noticeable, red glow. This necromorph had yet to make any major modifications. Keyword: Yet.

Grabbing my combat knife, I used _Blazing Smite_ and threw the knife. The blade landed in the back of his skull, and the body went limp as the momentum from my knife made it slam against the door. It slid down the door, and I watched as the body turned to black dissolving ashes before me, leaving only the knife as evidence.

Walking to the door, I picked up the knife before knocking

"Hello?" I called out, "Is anyone there?"

"Go!" I heard someone yell through the other side, "Go away!"

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you guys," I said. After getting no answer, I decided to go for a different approach. "I'm a huntsman. I'm here to help get you guys out."

"...R-really?" I heard someone from the other side ask.

"Yeah, promise." I said. Slowly, the door opened slightly, and I saw someone peek through the crack.

Seeing only me, the door fully opened to reveal about five scientists and one injured guard who seemed to have held themselves up in a research room.

"Come in quickly," He said, gesturing me in. I followed his order as he quickly closed and locked the door behind him. "Boy, am I glad you showed up," He said as I looked around the room.

Unlike the others, this room seemed to be researching aura or energy fueled weapons, as shone by the many blueprints that were laid out. "What are you doing here anyway?" The same guy who let me in asking.

"There was an explosion up top I was in the area and found the entrance to this place." I said, telling a half-truth. "What is this place anyway? Some kind of underground research facility?"

The scientist nodded. "This is- well _was_ the G.R.A, or the Grimm Research & Abatement," he explained. "We were originally a part of Merlot Industries, but we had nowhere to go when that fell apart. Then some anomalous backer said they would continue our funding if we shared our research with them. We agreed, and we have been down here ever since."

I looked towards the man. He seemed to be in his late sixties and early seventies. His hair was thinning and mostly, if not all, grey. His face was adorned with wrinkles, and his skin was a light tan.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Ash," He replied, and I nodded my head.

"Alright, Ash, I have a couple questions for you." I said.

He looked a little nervous. "C-can we get out of here first?" He asked.

I looked towards the door before looking back at him. "There are no monsters nearby. Plus that door is pretty sturdy," I said. "Now, the first question: Why where are you researching necromorphs?"

"I-i'm afraid that's-"

"By the gods," a younger scientist cut in, "Just tell him! This place is already going to shit." He snapped.

Ash seemed resigned before nodding. "We...were researching the process of Grimmification." He said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Grimmification?" I asked, waiting to finally get my answers about what this is.

"Y-yes, the process of which when a Human or Faunus is injected or infused with the blood of the Grimm," He explained. "Studies have shown that when someone is under the beginning stages of Grimmification, their physical prowess is multiplied to a similar degree that aura does, and gain the durability to boot. We were seeing if we could possibly use this to enhance soldiers or Huntsman."

I nodded my head. "Okay, and necromorphs play into this how?"

Ash looked away.

"You see, there is a problem with the process. Once infected, the host goes undergoes drastic changes until they themselves are turned into grimm. The necromorphs specifically, as you have no doubt seen, have their own process of transformation." He said.

"And you were hoping to find a possible connection?" I finished for him, and he nodded.

"Y-yes." He said. I gave a low hum to show I acknowledged what he was saying. I could see why this would be researched. Having super soldiers that don't require aura to do something that Huntsman can already do would be a boon for the military's mortality rate.

However, something tells me that the anonymous donor wasn't with any military.

"Okay," I said, "Second question: Where is Donovan."

This time, it was the guard who answered. "He is on the bottom floor."

I nodded towards the guard before walking towards him and casting _Cure Wounds_ a couple of times to heal him.

"You're good as new. This time, keep a distance away from them."

He looked at me wide eyes before nodding dumbly. I then looked at the rest of the group.

"Alright, I'll lead you guys to the stairs. After that, you're on your own."

They all nodded their heads at that. I then looked to the guard, and seeing as he had no gun on him, handed him the rifle that I had taken from the guard at the entrance to the lab.

"Here, take this, but try not to shoot unless necessary," I said. "Don't want to waste the bullets."

The guard's eyes shown with determination before he nodded, stood up, and walked with me to the door.

"Alright everyone," I said, now addressing the scientists, "I need you to stay calm. Those things out there may have once been friends and coworkers, but they're grimm now, and grimm can smell fear from a mile away." I then looked to the guard. "You watch the back?"

He nodded.

I didn't say anything else as I slowly opened the door, looking outside and with _Aura Sense,_ and saw no Grimm nearby. Looking towards the group, I motioned them to follow before I fully opened and stepped out the door.

Once we were all out, I started to lead them through the hallways and corridors. It was a close call a few times, but I managed to either stay away from the necromorphs or wait for them to pass us without being spotted, and I was able to successfully escort them all to the stairs.

"Alright, just go up these stairs and you should be good to go," I told them before I looked to the guard. "Hey, you're going to have three of your buddies held up in the security room. Mind grabbing them for me?" He nodded before he took the point and started to lead the group upstairs.

However, before the last scientist left, I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I just have one question for you: how do I shut this place down?"

"On...the third floor, we have a bunker that, once activated, will bring the whole building down." He said.

"Okay, so how do I get out of the bunker?" I asked.

His eyes became downcast.

"Y-you don't."

I looked at him for a second before nodding my head. I then let the man go and I starting heading back the way I came.

This time, though, there were about fifteen necromorphs all over the place. Right around the corner to be specific.

"This is not good," I muttered to myself. It looked like the scientists had left a bread crumb trail leading right towards me for these guys, which meant that I could not go back the way I came. Well, I could, but I wasn't exactly excited about being impaled numerous times.

Looking around, I found a vent that looked like I could… Maybe fit in? Oh, who was I kidding? I was too big for that. Maybe my old self could fit through that, but I had grown substantially bigger since then. _"I Can't believe I'm lamenting the fact that I'm buff,"_ I thought to myself before looking over the pool of necromorphs.

Well, when in doubt...

 _Precognition_.

I was greeted to the slowing of the world as paths started laying themselves out before me. There was one to the vents, but that just showed me trying to get through, getting stuck, and then getting stabbed to death. There was another that showed me rushing through them all only to get, surprise surprise, stabbed to death. This kept going for a while. Jumping over them? Bump my head and stabbed to death. Wall running? Don't have enough momentum, fall into the pile, stabbed to death. Shooting myself? Don't die, they hear the noise, and, wait for it… stabbed to death.

There was simply no way around them without getting stabbed to death. "Unless…" I trailed off remembering that there was, in fact, an elevator back on the first floor.

"That's it!" I said… out loud… loudly. All the noise that was previously coming from all the necromorphs stopped.

"Uh oh." I said.

That all too familiar shriek resounded from the group.

I made a bolt for the stairs, looking behind to see the necromorphs not that far behind. Thinking quick, I grabbed a couple of my earth dust shards and threw them to the ground before shooting them with my gun. Spikes of earth formed a wall/barricade as the grimm threw themselves onto it. This impaled them, but it was far from killing them. It did buy me some time, though, as I used _Jump_ to ascend the stairs landing back on the first floor.

Once I was there, I used the rest of my earth dust to seal up the stairs. Taking a breath, I turned around to see the group I just saved look at me.

"Just...taking precautions." I told them, before walking past them and towards the elevator.

Once there I called for the elevator, and it only took a couple of seconds before it opened. There was a necromorph in it. It was staring right at me.

"I'll take the next one." I said clicking the button inside to close the elevator.

But the grimm had a great sense of dramatic timing. As soon as the doors closed, it ripped the metal apart with its bone blades, and then it began to try and do the same with me. It would have too, had I not activated _Sacred Flame_ to launch myself back.

"Alright, let's see if I'm right about you," I said. I activated _Blazing Smite_ and, after checking my _AP_ , I saw that I still had the same amount of _AP_ I had before using _Blazing Smite_ and after activating _Sacred Flame_.

"So _Sacred Flame_ also acts as a catalyst for my other flame spells; basically removing the _AP_ cost for them altogether," I said to myself. "I wonder if it works with other skills." I didn't have time to figure out an answer before having to duck under the necromorphs bone blade and retaliate by giving it a deep gash to the joint in its leg with my sword. Ignoring its screams of pain, I activated _Blazing Smite_ again, not wanting to get too experimental with my skills when facing a necromorphs.

 _Insight_.

 **Necromorph {Transforming} [Special]**

 **Lvl: 30**

 **HP: 27,056/30,000**

 **SP: 3000/3000**

Though this one was still weaker, I knew I shouldn't take any chances with these things. The beast made to attack again, but I swung my sword at its arm this time, carving and cauterizing the wounds at the same time. It shied away from me while crying out in pain, and I used that time to get another _Blazing Smite_ filled attack across it's no exposed back. And before it could say anything more I used a _Heavens Furry_ to lob of its head.

 **Critical Hit! You have leveled up!**

I closed the screen as I watched the body turn to ash, my _Sacred Flames_ dying down to more resemble floating embers. _"So it seems the best strategy is to aim for the limbs, otherwise these things will just keep attacking you,"_ I thought to myself. _"Good to know."_

I went back to the elevator and clicked on the button for the bottom floor.

" _Going down,_ " The robotic voice said with a ding. It made its ways down, a different sight to behold with the door practically gone. We passed by the second floor and, thankfully, there were no necromorphs waiting to hitch a ride. Thus I had a nice safe path to the bottom floor.

Once there, I found it was just a giant empty room that was maybe a mile or two from one side to the other, if I had to guess, with empty cages, machinery, and what looked like weapons. "Well if this isn't a boss arena…," I muttered before stepping out of the elevator and into the dark area.

Suddenly, the lights came flashing on, and I was momentarily blinded before I realized that I was standing on a metal platform with an area of about eighty feet. In a bunker in front of me was a tall, man with coconut skin and black hair with similar colored eyes. There were also two other people with him, but I was much more interested in the tall guy.

 _Insight_.

 **Donovan [Mini-Boss]**

 **Lvl: 35**

 **Main Title: The Mad Dog**

 **Sub-title: The Experimenter**

 **HP: 10,000/10,000**

 **AP: 6000/6000**

 **SP: 600/600**

 **Str: 22 (33)**

 **Dex: 20 (30)**

 **Vig: 48 (72)**

 **Int: 126 (221)**

 **Wis: 116 (145)**

 **Luck: 7 (11)**

 **Chr: 150 (225)**

 **Born twenty years after the Faunus Revolution, Donovan was labeled a prodigy in the art of the mind. He quickly became the head of his division in Merlot industries. After it was shut down, Donovan had to seek other forms of funding.**

" _Shit. Isn't he just supposed to be a glorified accountant?"_ I thought to myself before Donovan's voice came over via intercom.

"Welcome. I am so glad you decided to join us for our tests today. Though I must ask that the next time you visit: please don't try and make such a mess of the place," He joked.

Suddenly, the platform I was on became surrounded by a dome of pure energy with a max height I guessed to be about sixty feet tall.

Not dust. Energy.

"Like it? It's one of the many things we have created here at the G.R.A. Now before we begin, are there any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" I yelled, "I came here to take down the accountant of the Bloodhounds, not fight for my life in some underground lab!"

I could hear Donovan chuckle over the speakers.

"Well, you see, my subject, I haven't always been an accountant. I was once the head researcher in Merlot Industries before it was taken down. After our benefactor came around, I made a deal with Jett: I hire his mercs to guard my facilities, he gets first dibs on the weapons and a little financial aid here and there," He quipped. "Now, enough talk. Let's get to experimenting!"

Hearing sudden groaning of machinery, I looked upwards to see the top of dome open up to allow a crane to drop a large box inside before snapping shut once more. I glared at the box and, having no choice but to play along with Donovan's game, held my sword at the ready, activating _Blazing Smite_ once again, ready for whatever Grimm is about to pop out.

However, the metal box fell apart to reveal not grimm, but robots instead.

There were eight of them, each human in shape with a vibrant green outline and blue metal plates. They had thrusters on their backs, each with a streamlined flap in the back that ended with a point. There was a visor that seemed to be their eyes and a horn on their foreheads. For weapons, they each held either a rifle or a shield with a sword sheathed at their side.

"Say hello to my Gamma Troops Mark III. Impressive aren't they?" Donovan said before I saw him press a button, and the bots came to life. "Gamma Troops, initiate protocol 34."

Their visors lit up a dark green as five of the bots flew up into the air and pointed their rifles at me while the other three pulled out swords, which I had noticed were also glowing green.

"Begin!" Donovan shouted, and the robots went into action immediately. The three sword-and-shield robots charged as the other five began to fire at me with their rifles.

I quickly cast _Insight_ at them.

 **Gamma Troop #0145 [Tank] {Attack Mode}**

 **Lvl: 15**

 **HP: 15,000/15,000**

 **AP: 500/500**

 **Gamma Troop #0156 [Tank] {Attack Mode}**

 **Lvl: 15**

 **HP: 15,000/15,000**

 **AP: 500/500**

 **Gamma Troop #0177 [Tank] {Attack Mode}**

 **Lvl: 15**

 **HP:15,000/15000**

 **AP:500/500**

 **Gamma Troop #0006 {Support Mode}**

 **HP:10,000/10,000**

 **AP:100/100**

 **Gamma Troop #0050 {Support Mode}**

 **HP:10,000/10,000**

 **AP:100/100**

 **Gamma Troop #0046 {Support Mode)**

 **HP:10,000/10,000**

 **AP:100/100**

 **Gamma Troop #0099 {Support Mode)**

 **HP:10,000/10,000**

 **AP:100/100**

 **Gamma Troop #0032 {Support Mode}**

 **HP:10,000/10,000**

 **AP:100/100**

" _Do these things seriously all have aura?"_

I managed to deflect some of the bullets the supports fired at me, but I couldn't stop them all, aa a little over a dozen bullets and my _HP_ could attest to. The firing stopped as the three tank robots charged in; one for the center and the other two went to flank.

The one in the center reached me first, using the thrusters on his back to cross the distance between us in no time. The robot went to thrust with his green blade. I dodged to the side and tried to strike his back, but I had to quickly dodge again to avoid a barrage of bullets that came my way.

I was then met by the two other bots that were flanking me, both going for a swipe to bisect me at the waist. I equipped my combat knife and used that to block one attack while I used my sword to block another. Taking advantage of my current stalemate and position, the first tank who charged me jumped up with an overhead swing to cut me in half.

I pushed the other two away and used _Aura Kick_ to the gut on the third one. To my surprise, my foot was wrapped in my fire instead of just aura, and I saw smoke come off of the robot I just sent back.

 **Congratulations! You have unlocked the new skill** _ **Blaze Kick**_ **!**

 **Blaze Kick- {Insert Fire Pun Here} (Channel fire into legs to do 50% fire damage and have a 10% chance to leave the burned status on the target.) [200 AP]**

I didn't have any time to marvel at my new skill, though. I jumped away from another barrage of bullets and saw that my _Sacred Fire_ had burnt out with that last attack. I reactivated it and looked towards the support bots that had been hanging back the entire was making it much more difficult for me to attack. I quickly looked around myself in time to see the three tanks charging towards me again, this time as one.

They wouldn't make it in time to stop my attack, though. I launched a _Flaming Crescent_ at one of the robots, the wave of fire hitting the robot in the midsection and slicing it in half.

"That's one down," I said.

Then I had to dodge a strike from a blade. I wasn't quite fast enough, though. While I was able to avoid most of the attack, it was still able to make a cut on me. What happened next, however, really surprised me. I saw some of my fire go into the blade, the attacking robot's green outline turn blue, and blue fire erupting around the sword and covering the blade.

" _Did that thing just steal my fire!?"_

I heard Donovan chuckle from the speakers up above. "Like it? It's a special feature we have implemented into the Gamma Droids. What you are fighting are some of the first ever Aura Hunters." The pride with which he said that was really thick in his voice.

I felt a growl escape my throat as I saw the one who stole my fire somehow share it with his other comrades. All of them now held _my_ fire. _My_ fire that _I_ had earned. I felt anger burn within me, and my flames responded to it, growing louder and more intense. "You think you can control it?" I challenged, "Go right ahead."

As if on cue, the fire sprang from the blades and wrapped around the robots.

"What!?" Donovan yelled out as the fire began to melt the robots down. They clawed at their throats with panic, if a robot could feel such a thing, only for their fingers to melt as well. before I knew it, all of my opponents were now pools of melted steel, and the fire they had stolen returned to me, my anger quelling as it did so.

I stared at the puddles in both shock and confusion. "How did I…" I trailed off as the words from the journal came back to my head.

" _The Fire has a mind of its own._ "

Looking toward the blue flame surrounding me, I felt it grow as if it acknowledged my attention. "You did that?" I asked, and I felt my body grow slightly hotter, but not uncomfortably. It was more akin to a warm blanket. I really didn't know what to say.

"I really don't know what to say," Donovan said, echoing my thoughts, "Something like that has never happened before. Oh well," his earlier confidence and excitement returning to his voice, "I guess that means you can simply help us with some other tests."

I looked at my fire. "Well, seeing as how you are, you know, _alive_ , is there anything you can do to help me out here?" I asked. My fire branched away from me before it went to the dome. It went to touch it gingerly, only to have to recoil back, as if shocked by the dome. It then returned to me. "Well, guess it is plan B then," I said, and I tensed my legs.

I watched the top of the dome carefully, waiting for the crane to bring another box. And as soon as the dome opened itself for the next box, I used my _Jump_ ability to clear the hole and land on top of the box.

"Activate the turret!" Donovan yelled, panic lacing his voice, "I want him to look like swiss cheese!"

I heard the sound of a turret's barrels winding up. I jumped off the box right as thousands of bullets fired at where I once was, breaking the crane's chain and sending the metal box down onto the dome where it, and whatever was inside it, turn to dust.

I landed on the ground and used _Sprint_ and _Haste_ to move up to speeds as fast as 112 miles an hour. My body was moving so fast, I was sure that if it hadn't been for the powers of The Gamer, I would have run into a wall and turned into a human pancake. Instead, I was staying ahead of the bullets that were trying to catch and rip me to shreds.

"Why isn't he swiss cheese!" Donovan yelled.

"He is moving too fast sir. The turrets can't track him." One of the other people in the bunker said.

"Well stop having it follow him and-"

Donovan never finished what he was saying as I used my _Leap_ ability to go flying to the bunker window with a flying kick. My feet slammed into the glass, and, while not breaking it, left a big crack in it. That also had the effect of cutting off my momentum, but I still had firm enough footing to use _Lunge_ to quickly get back up to speed before gravity pulled me off of the window into the bunker and before the turret's line of fire caught up to me.

"Shit! Cut the turret off!" Donovan yelled.

Looks like the guys with him knew what they were doing because right when the trail of bullets reached the window, the turret shut off. Fortunately, it wasn't really my intention to rely on the turret to do my dirty work for me anyway. With the turret shut off, I had a new window of opportunity opened for me. I drew my sword and used _Lunge_ once again, this time breaking through the glass.

"Take this!" I yelled out, slamming my blade into his side. His aura shimmered as the force of the attack sent him crashing into a wall where it finally broke. I looked to the two scientists, they were both wearing lab coats, that were with him, both holdings their hands up in surrender. I then looked to Donovan, my blade at his throat. "It's over, Donovan." I said.

He laughed.

"Is that so?" He asked. He then coughed a little before speaking up again. "Well then, I just have one final thing to say." He opened his hand. In it was a detonator. "Boom." My eyes widened as he pushed the button.

A rumble was heard below, and the floor began to shake.

"Shit!" I yelled, before knocking out Donovan with a swift punch to the head.

 **You have leveled up! You have gained a skill point**!

I closed the screen, grabbed the two scientists, and threw them both over my right shoulder while I shouldered Donovan on my left.

"I would hold on if I were you," I warned.

I used _Leap_ to rush out of the broken window and ran towards the elevator with everything I had, dodging rocks, building materials, and the occasional falling necromorph that seemed to aim itself at me.

Unfortunately, the elevator was now crushed by a giant rock that I had no way of moving, especially not in the amount of time I probably had. Fortunately, luck seemed to realize that it couldn't screw me over if I was dead and threw me a bone. A desperate lookup revealed a nice big hole had opened up to the second floor.

With a _Jump,_ I made it about halfway before a falling rock got in my way, forcing me to shift my position in the air. Luckily, there was another rock that I could push off of with another _Jump_ , and thus made it to the second floor.

I ran as fast as possible without using _Sprint_ or _Haste_ due to both how low my _SP_ reserves were, and the fact that I didn't know if my passengers could handle it in such a small space. Time was not on my side and the rumbling of the building kept building in both volume and intensity. I was running, dodging rocks, chunks of the floors above, and necromorphs alike. After what felt like a few hours of this, I made it to the stairs that lead to the first floor.

I used _Jump_ to cover the distance in no time. I bolted across the first floor and used _Jump_ again to get up the final set of stairs, bouncing off of the center pillar, the walls, and the stairs in a rush to reach the top.

I ran through the entrance where I found police and the other scientists I had saved earlier.

"Move! The ground is about to cave in!" I yelled out.

They proved to have some common sense and intelligence as they all took my instructions sprinted away from the office building. It was not a moment too soon as it and a couple of other surrounding buildings were swallowed up by the collapsing ground.

 **You have completed the Event Quest! The Destructive Research Facility! You have leveled up! +5 Hero Legacy! +20 Affiliation with Vale Police Force! You have gained +5 Hero Legacy! You have become a Good Samaritan!**

 **Good Samaritan- +5% gains in affiliation with anyone who has a positive alignment.**

 **The Destructive Research Facility [Completed]**

 **Objective: Destroy the lab before anything can get out.**

 **Bonus Objective: Rescue at least 15/15 People**

 **Reward: 120,000 Exp, +5 Hero Legacy Legacy, +20 Affiliation with Vale Police Force, and?**

 **Failure: Death, Destruction of Vale**

"Well." I panted, setting down the people I was carrying on the floor. "That was close."

"Uhhh," I heard someone behind me say. I looked back and saw a police officer with a notepad in hand and a semi-apologetic, semi-pleading look on his face.

"Ah, right, my statement." I said, turning to the man. "Well, first my name is Leon. I have been hired to take out the Bloodhounds. I haven't killed anybody," hurried upon seeing the look on the officer's face when I said that, "I was searching for Donovan, one of the lieutenants. I stumbled across this underground lab while I looking for him. It looks like Donovan here was a member of Merlot Industries and was given funding from an anonymous source. While I was in there, the Grimm they had kept in there were released. So my goal changed to getting into the bunker they had on the bottom floor to seal the place off. After evacuating everyone, of course. Donovan didn't like that. We fought, I won, he decided to blow the whole place to bits, and now, we're here." I explained in all one breath. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of Bloodhound leader before he decides to skip town."

Before the poor officer could say anything, I used _Leap_ to get as far away as possible. When I touched the ground, I began running towards where Jett was supposed to be located.

* * *

 **Hey, splitting this up to two chapters. Will post the second one tomorrow. If you liked this, leave a review. And don't forget to vote in the polls for what new story you want. This is Journeymen, signing off.**


	15. A Winchesters Chance 6

**Hello internet, Journeymen here! With part two that I promised yesterday! I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Beta: Grano_Onis**

* * *

It was about thirty minutes before I got to the base, and in that time, I did not just stay idle. As I was running, I was forming a plan while also allocating my stats and skill points.

The result was getting my _Vig_ over 150, which gave me the skills _Bulk up_ , _Sturdiness_ , and _Regeneration_. _Bulk Up_ raised my _Vig_ by ten percent while also giving me an attack bonus for the same amount for one minute. _Regeneration_ was a ranked skill that boosted by healing rate by point 15 percent. Finally, _Sturdiness_ raised my health by 10 percent.

I had also raised my _Chr_ to over 100, which gave me _Crusader's Battle Cry_ and _Inspiration. Crusader's Battle Cry_ let me use a mass _Taunt_ that would attract all enemies in a one-meter radius to come after me instead of my friends while also boosting my friends by 20 percent. Funnily enough, the skill costed _SP_ instead of _AP_ like I thought it would. The other skill, _Inspiration_ , also seemed very good. It let me directly boost a friend's stats from 10 to 60 percent. Though there was the downside of it costing more _SP_ then _Crusader's Battle Cry_ , it would come in handy if I only had one person to rely upon in a fight instead of a whole group.

Finally, I used my two skill points: one to increase my _Divine Power_ so I can now deal 20 percent extra holy damage on every hit, and to get a new skill called _Balgeiros' Sling_ , which I had gotten from the _Ignis_ skill tree. The new skill let me make a whip of fire that grabbed people, pull them towards me, and deal some fire damage. I was curious if the damage was inflicted when the whip grabbed people, when I pulled them in after I pulled them, or during the whole time I was using the ability. Eh, something to test later.

With this and the general increase in my stats, I felt confident when I reached the headquarters of the Bloodhounds. The building was about three stories and was near the outskirts of town. Why this mercenary group was scattered all over the city, I don't think I would ever know.

However, the fact of the matter is that building was also planted right against one of the giant walls that protect the city. That gave me the idea that they had their own little entrance out of the city where it could lead to a potential training ground or perhaps even a hidden base. I really didn't know. What I did know is that I would probably want to seal it off.

So, looking at the top of the wall, which was about 100 to maybe 150 feet tall. I could clear without even having to use any _AP_. With a smirk, I crouched down and-

 **WAIT!**

I stopped just as I was about to launch off, resulting in a small bunny hope that made me go maybe a centimeter off the ground. "What do you want?" I growled in embarrassment, looking around to make sure no one saw that.

 **I have finally nerfed the** _ **Jump**_ **skill**.

Confusion took me for a second before I remembered the ability would do that. But that was back in the forest when I first did the obstacle course.

"That was weeks ago!" I yelled out. I quickly closed my mouth before people started thinking I was crazy. Oh, and so that Bloodhounds didn't know I was here. That was important too.

 **Yes, well, I got it done now.**

" _What took so long,"_ I hissed in my mind. I swear I felt the game shrug. It was really weird.

 **I was busy, now shut up and listen while I show you the new and less broken jump skill!**

 **Jump (Level 14)- Can jump 14 feet in the air without the aid of Aura. (1 AP= 1 extra foot)**

 **You can thank me now.**

" _Thank you!"_ I yelled with as much frustration as I could into my mind.

 **You're welcome.**

I tried my best to glare at the box. For anyone outside, they would see someone glaring at a building like it killed his puppy. I eventually gave up with a huff and closed the window. "Okay, now I shall be able to clear this wall with... 136 _AP_." I sighed at the end.

I took a deep breath to psych myself back up, got into position once again, pumped the required aura into my legs, and launched off into the air. I felt the wind crash into but do little to slow me down. As I reached the apex of my jump, I reached two conclusions.

One: I only jumped straight up and was 20 feet away from the actual 200-foot wall.

Two: I was falling.

"Shiiitt!" I screamed as gravity took hold of me and I plummeted back towards the earth.

After losing my balance, I was forced to land on my back. While I took no damage thanks to _Feather Fall_ , the game decided to be a dick and make me feel the pain of falling over a hundred feet to the ground on my back. Pain that I'm pretty sure _should_ make me pass out.

"Owwww," I wheezed as breath slowly came back into my lungs. After what I guessed was about 20 minutes, though it could have only been five, I was finally coherent enough to slowly exit the small crater that I made.

 **That looked like fun.**

I closed the screen, with a glare before I got closer to the wall, and proceeded to use _Jump_ again, This time putting more into it so that I can actually reach the full height of the wall.

I reached the top and moved my body so that I could catch the edge of the wall this time. This time, a giant wall of electricity sprang to life and shocked the ever living daylights out of me. Seriously, I even felt it in my bones. Once I was thoroughly cooked, the fence finally stopped and my now smoking body was once again sent to the ground. And, once again, the game decided not to spare me the full pain of the fall.

"Why…" I groaned in a whisper.

 **Pain Tolerance has increased by 1!**

 **Why do you keep trying to jump over the wall?**

"Because I can't go through the front door," I told the game like it was the most obvious thing in the world. My _Gamers Body_ healed my cooked flesh during this, though I suspect that it was taking its time to get to my back.

 **Aaaaaand, why can't you use the front door?**

"Because they would expect that," I groaned as I slowly sat up from my new crater, my body protesting the whole way.

 **Why would they suspect someone just casually walking through the front door?**

" _Oh, I don't know,"_ I mentally snarked, not wanting what I said next to be heard a mile away, _"Maybe because I have been taking down the entire gang this whole night!?"_

 **Okay, but how would he have gotten word of it? These guys are spread across the city, and you have put all of them in custody. They have had no time to get the word out.**

" _And how do you know that?"_ I asked in my head.

 **Well, did Donovan say anything about you taking out Xian?**

" _No."_

 **So if he didn't get any word after a couple of hours, what would make you think that Jett did? And even if he got word of Xian, it's been 30 minutes since Donovan has been captured.**

" _But-"_

 **Just go through the front door!**

Giving a huff of anger, I started walking back to the front door.

 **And stop pouting. You look weird.**

" _I'm not pouting!"_ I yelled in my head but nevertheless stopped my _not_ pouting. I arrived at the front door, grabbed the door handle, and, to my surprise, found it unlocked. Stepping inside, I found myself in the equivalent of a waiting room one would expect to find at a doctors office.

"Hello," A young lady who was behind the counter said, "how may I help you?"

A bit uncomfortable with how easy this was going, I walked over to the counter and looked over at the women who was smiling politely.

"Yes, uh, is Jett here?" I asked, "I would like to set up a contract."

The women nodded. "Hold on, I'll see if he is available. What's your name?"

"Uh, Leon," I answered.

The lady nodded before picking up a scroll and calling who I assumed was Jett. "Hello, sir? Yes, I have a Mr. Leon here wishing to make a contract? Alright."

She hung up the call. "Just wait one moment, and he will come to meet you," She said gesturing to one of the seats behind me.

Numb to this whole situation, I walked over and took my seat.

 **Told you so.**

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, but otherwise didn't say anything.

After five minutes, the man himself came downstairs.

"Ah, hello there," A gruff voice said.

I looked over to see the man himself. Behind him was Blackwood, who gave a slight nod toward me. I stood up and put on a smile. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said, holding out my hand, which he took and I cast _Insight_ on him.

 **Jett ? [Boss]**

 **Main Title: The Top Dog**

 **Sub-Title: The Disgraced Heir**

 **Class: Warrior**

 **Lvl:45**

 **HP: 90,000/90,000**

 **AP: 18,000/18,000**

 **SP: 3600/3600**

 **Str: 120 (234)**

 **Dex: 100 (195)**

 **Vig: 220 ( 429)**

 **Int: 90 (178)**

 **Wis: 40 (78)**

 **Luck: 32 (62)**

 **Chr: 140 (273)**

 **Son of ? and ?, Jett was raised by his father to be the perfect killing machine. After the failed coup, however, he was cast away.**

" _Holy shit!"_ I screamed in my head, as I felt his superior strength first hand, literally, and I did my best to not wince under his firm grip. By the smirk on his face, unfortunately, it looked like I did a poor job. This guy was a monster. Face to face with him he was at least a head over me.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jett said, letting go of my hand. "So, I understand that you wish to form a contract with us?" He said keeping his tone professional.

"Something like that," I replied.

He nodded his head.

"Alright. I'll call for my lieutenants and we can begin," He said, his hand reaching into his pocket to pull out his scroll.

"I'm afraid they won't be able to answer your call," I said. As if on cue, and it probably was, Blackwood pulled out his revolver and put it to the back of Jett's head.

Jett was quiet for a second, a perfect poker face adorned.

"I see," He said, putting away his scroll and slowly raising his hands up into the air.

Faster than I could react, he turned around and pushed the gun to the side. Blackwood went off, but he was too slow. Jett grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall. I went for a punch, but he grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back.

"Let's see what you got." He whispered into my ear before he let go of me and kicked me in the back.

The force of the kick was so strong that I actually went through a wall and onto the streets outside. Blackwood followed shortly after. I checked my _HP_ and saw that he did almost 1,000 damage in one blow.

"Damn, he hits hard," I said.

I got up, reactivated _Sacred Flame_ , and pulled out my sword. I was going to need it.

"It's his semblance," Blackwood got out between coughs, "He calls it Perfect Blows. It lets him put everything into his attacks."

I nodded my head as I did some mental math. He could land 19 blows on me before I would be done for.

I put my hand on my ally and cast _Cure Wounds_ until he was back to max.

"Thanks," He said, looking a little surprised, but focused on the current fight.

"No problem. You might want to stay back and act as support," I advised.

He nodded and backed up while keeping his revolver in hand and pulling out his saber in case Jett came too close to him. I doubted he would be able to react in time if Jett really wanted him to go down, but Blackwood probably already knew that himself, so I wasn't going to waste time beating a dead horse.

Stepping out of the hole in the wall, Jett walked onto the street and looked at Blackwood. "You know, Blackwood," the man said, "I always thought you were the least likely one to betray me. Always thought you were to smart for that."

Blackwood's response was to try and shoot the man again, but Jett dodged the bullet with ease.

Jett then looked towards me.

"And, you," he said, "I don't know who you are, but I must say that I'm impressed you were able to take down both of my lieutenants in one night. You must be exhausted after all that, though."

I smirked.

"Oh, those guys were lieutenants?" I taunted.

Jett frowned at that and got into a combat stance. I did as well.

We stayed like that for a good five seconds before I went for the attack. I activated _Heaven's Fury_ and went for a slash at Jett's side. He dodged that with a quick backwards movement. I stopped my slash mid-swing and went for a stab at his torso, but he moved out of the way of the stab and landed a punch to my side. Spit to came out of my mouth as I went flying a good 10 feet.

18 hits left.

Once I was back on the ground, I used _Lunge_ to get back within range of Jett immediately and went for a slash at his head. He dodged once again, but this time he was hit in the back by two shots courtesy of Blackwood. I spun around and went to deliver a kick to his neck, but he grabbed my leg and slammed me into the ground before throwing me at Blackwood.

17 hits left.

A well-timed _Shockwave_ , however,made it so I went over Blackwood instead actually hitting him. Landing on my feet, I slid a couple more feet before I stopped moving. My movement arrested, I went after Jett again. I threw a punch, and he grabbed my wrist. That was exactly what I was waiting for.

I opened my hand to reveal a red dust crystal. I pushed all of my Aura into it. It went off like a grenade, fire consuming the both Jett and I and creating a smoke screen. With _Aura Sense,_ I knew right were to strike despite said screen.

I slashed at his chest, the impact of the strike blowing the smoke away. Jett gave a cry out of pain and immediately punched me in the face, sending me back to the ground.

16 hits left.

Then he kicked me in the side of my ribs, sending me flying across the ground.

15 hits left.

Before I could stop on my own, I felt Jett's foot my back stopping me. I heard two gunshots, but no impacts, something that was reinforced as Blackwood cursed and quickly started to reload. At that point, though, Jett had already picked me by my duster.

"That hurt, kid," He growled before headbutting me in the face.

14 hits left.

He then let one of his hands go and he punched me in the gut.

13 hits left.

I looked him dead in the eye. "What's with all the love taps, huh?" I taunted with a smile. I immediately regretted it as I felt three punches hit me almost simultaneously. Two in the gut, and one in the head, knocking me down once again.

10 hits left.

"How's that for a love tap?" He asked, kicking me in the side once again.

9 hits left.

However, Blackwood decided to intervene as three shots all hit Jett right in the back.

"Why don't you lay off the kid, yeah?" He shouted, unloading three more shots that bounced right off of Jett's Aura. Blackwood, gave a _tsk_ as he ran out of ammo. He held up his saber ready to ward Jett off. But Jett stood there waiting by me.

"Tell you what Jonny-boy," Jett said, "I'll let you reload, and then we can have another duel. See if you can't shoot me before I pull out my revolver and shoot you."

Blackwood looked down at his revolver, then back at Jett.

Then, faster then I have ever seen. I saw Blackwood draw a full canister of bullets, load it in his revolver, swing it back in place, and went to shoot, only for something to tear through his left shoulder.

Looking at Jett, I could see his hand up with his fingers formed into a gun.

"Oooooo, too slow," He said before pellets made out of aura started to shoot off his fingertip at a rapid pace.

They proceeded to go through Blackwood like tissue paper, completely ignoring his aura. Acting fast, I used _Flash Step Strike_ , _Blazing Smite_ , and _Bulk Up_ to slash at his back. He roared in pain as his back was consumed by fire. I smirked but was quickly backhanded by an enraged Jett.

8 hits left.

"You think you can hurt me! You worthless maggot!" He yelled out.

I tried to use another _Flash Step Strike_ to get a hit in, but he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me onto the ground, making me drop my sword.

7 hits left.

"I'll show you, runt! Like a true soldier!" He yelled, punching me in the face.

6 hits left.

Again.

5 hits left.

And again.

4 hits left.

And again and again.

2 hits left.

And again

1 hit left.

"Any last words?" He asked.

It was then that I felt something in me shatter. I looked around to find that a white Glow around me had shattered.

 **Your HP has reached zero! Until it has regenerated, any damage you have taken will now cause damage to your body. You have 1:00 until your HP is back up. Your Pain Tolerance has gone up by 5!**

I glared at him silently

"Suit yourself," He said, and he reared back his fist.

But I had other plans.

"Flame Shield!" I yelled out, and my fire came around me and shielded me from the attack. Jett yelled in pain as my _Sacred Flame_ died out. I quickly reactivated it and used the boosted strength as well as his temporary weakness as he was distracted by his burned hand.

I pushed Jett off me, used _Flash Step Strike_ to get behind him, and put him in a full nelson. "Going up!" I yelled out before putting 3,000 of my _AP_ into _Jump_ , sending us up a total of 3,014 feet.

"What do you think you're doing!" He yelled.

"Letting go," I said. I then did just that as we reached the 2,000 mark. His screams filled the air before fading away.

I then quickly reached the apex of my own jump. I took the moment to look at all of Vale, Beacon, and their surroundings. It was at that time that the sun had begun cresting the horizon, acting as a backdrop for all I could see. It was truly breathtaking.

I then turned so that my head was facing the direction that I was falling, and I channeled _Shockwave_ to my feet. Letting it go off, I was propelled forward at a rapid rate.

I had to bite down the pain that spread through my legs. I did it again, and pain shot through my legs again. It hurt so much, but I kept doing it, and I kept pushing past the increasing pain until I felt like I was a bullet cutting through the air. Jett's body was falling at a significantly slower rate than me, but I planned to fix that as I rocketed towards him.

Once my body hit his, I wrapped my arms around him and used another _Shockwave_.

"You...you can't do this!" He screamed. He struggled as best he could, but the air pressure from our high speed severely hindered his efforts. "I'm the perfect soldier!"

I held on and kept using _Shockwave_. I heard a loud boom. I ignored it as I used the last of my _AP_ to send another massive _Shockwave_ that sent us soaring into the ground.

"NOOOOO!"Jett screamed.

We hit the ground, leaving a very large crater and a whole lot of dust.

But, I was still alive. _Feather Fall_ had made sure that I had taken no damage from that fall or impact. Just like I hoped for.

"Glad that worked," I said to myself, before coughing as dust filled my lungs. _"Okay, no speaking out loud for now."_ I thought to myself.

 **Congratulations! You have earned the skill Death From Above! Your Pain Tolerance has increased by 13!**

 **~~Death From Above- It's a bird! It's a plane! IT'S COMING TO GET YOU! (Attack from the air to deal damage equal to fall damage taken.)**

" _Looks like I found a new strategy,"_ I thought to myself with a chuckle.

Then I realized something. I wasn't given EXP for defeating Jett.

It was at this revelation that I rolled out of the way right as a fist struck where I was moments ago.

"I. Must. Follow. Orders," I heard Jett say, heavily breathing between each word. The force of his fist had cleared the remaining dust, leaving me exposed.

" _This is bad."_ I thought to myself before ducking a swing from the very dangerous fists, _"I'm out of AP, my HP still has 15 seconds to come back up, and I can't dodge him for very long."_

He was just too fast, and one hit would be the end for me.

"You ruined everything!" He yelled, "My whole plan has gone up in flames cause of you!" He raised both of his hands and slamming them down. I leaped to the side as his fists hit the destroyed ground, throwing up more dust and a hiss of pain from Jett.

I needed to think of something, and fast. I couldn't keep up at this rate, but I couldn't do anything else. I didn't have enough _AP_ yet to do anything else besides a simple _Shockwave_ , which I doubt would affect him very much. And with my _SP_ …. wait… that's it!

"You're doing great, Leon, keep it up!" I said to myself.

Jett looked at me confused.

 **You have been given a 10% boost in stats due to inspiration!**

I smirked, as I found dodging his next strike a little bit easier.

"Wow, look at you go Leon!" I yelled out again, "You're kicking his butt!"

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he went for another swing.

 **You have been given a 20% boost in stats due to inspiration!**

"Go! Go! He's our man! If Leon can't do it, no one can!" I yelled out.

"Stop it!" Jett yelled increasingly annoyed.

 **You have been given a 30% boost in stats due to inspiration!**

The gap was increasing again, but this time in my favor as my body started reacting faster and faster.

"Give me an L! Give me an E! Give me an O! Give me an N! What does that spell? Leon!" I cheered.

 **You have been given a 40% boost in stats due to inspiration!**

I was now faster than him as I back peddled away from him.

"How are you faster than me!" He screamed.

I did a backflipped, dodging another attack of his.

"It's because I'm the best!" I yelled giving a thumbs up to the guy.

 **You have been given a 50% boost in stats due to inspiration!**

"Stop that!" He hollered.

"Stop, what?" I asked tilting my head to the side in fake innocence.

"Cheering yourself on like your going to win! You won't! I'm the god-damn perfect soldier!" He screamed the last part out in desperation, as he charged at me full speed ahead.

I avoided the attack easily. When he stopped and turned back to face me again, I gave him the final push to send him over the edge.

"Tell that to Atlas."

Jett froze before he gave a roar of pure anger and swung his fist at me with full force. To his shock, I caught the fist stopping it in its tracks.

"Go me," I said with a huge grin.

 **You have been given a 60% boost in stats due to inspiration!**

I then reared back my fist. With that 60% boost in stats, my _Str_ and _Dex_ now doubled his. He could do nothing as my fist slammed into what I meant for his gut.

 **Critical Hit!**

… Unfortunately, and I do mean that what I hit was a little lower.

"Eeeeeep," he let out in a pained, quiet, high-pitched scream, before falling to the ground unconscious, his aura shattered.

 **You have leveled up! You have gained a skill point! You have gained +10 Affiliation with Junior! You have gained +10 Affiliation with Vale Police Department! You have gained +1 Hero Legacy! HP has been restored!**

 **Putting down the hound [Completed]**

 **Objective: Take down Jett [Completed]**

 **Bonus Objective: Take out his Lieutenants [Completed], Don't kill anyone [Completed]**

 **Reward: +10 Affiliation with Junor, +10 Affiliation with Vale Police Department, 100,000 Exp! 2,000 Lien! +1 Hero Legacy!**

Closing the screen. I walked out of the crater and towards Blackwood, who was sitting on the curb, the holes in him closed thanks to his Aura.

"You okay?" I asked, getting ready to use _Cure Wounds_ on him.

He just nodded his head. "Yeah," He said, "The bastard didn't hit anything vital."

A quick check of my own agreed, so I simply took a seat next to him.

"Well kid," Blackwood said, "Can't say I'm not impressed. You just took down a whole group of highly trained mercs overnight," He said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"I've been told that I'm special," I said with a grin. I left out the part that it was my mother who always said that.

"Well, they were right," He said. He took a good long drag of his smoke and then pulled out a card. "If, you ever need some good mercs, be sure to call me," He said, and then before walked away.

 **You have unlocked Affiliation with Jonathan Blackwood!**

I closed the screen and lay down against someone's lawn, before looking off at the sky and the slowly fading stars.

"I totally deserve a nap."

…

"Oh crap! I gotta get back to Beacon!"

* * *

 **Here we are guys! I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. This was very fun to write. If you liked the chapter. Leave a review, if you wanna see a new story. Vote in the polls. This is Journeymen signing off.**

 **~~Balgeiros' Sling- Cause sometimes you just pass. No matter what. (Create a whip of fire that binds and opponent and brings them towards you. Deals an additional 50% Fire damage) [200 AP]**

 **~~Bulk Up- Bruh, sometimes you just got to use the juice bruh. (Raise Attack and Vig by 10% for one minute) [100 HP]**

 **~~Sturdiness- No matter how much the wind howls, the mountain will not bow. (Raise HP by 10%)**

 **~~Regeneration (Rank 1)- Cause why not? (Boost HP regen by .15%)**

 **~~Crusader's Battle Cry (Level 1)- For the glory of the Holy Land! (Taunt all enemies in a 1 meter radius to come after you, while giving a 20% boost to your allies) [100 SP]**

 **~~Inspiration (Rank 1)- Wow this skill seems supper and useful and should be used a lot! (Able to boost your allies from anywhere to 10-60%) [200 SP]**

 **~~Death From Above- It's a bird! It's a plane! IT'S COMING TO GET YOU! (Attack from the air to deal damage equal to fall damage taken.)**

 **-Jonathan Blackwood 10 (Appreciates you)**

 **-Vale Police 35 (Is curious about you)**

 **Editor's note: HOLY CRAP! 42! This chapter ended with 42 freaking pages in Google Docs! That includes this chapter and the last one. They were originally supposed to be one single chapter, but I told Journeyman that he should end the last chapter when Jaune leaves the lab crater.**

 **Writers note: 43 if you count the outro.**

 **Editor's note: GAAAAAH! You guys had better have enjoyed this! I'm gonna go binge on something (though I really only have myself to blame for this stress. Don't ever let yourself get caught up in a sudden obsession/addiction with Isekai manga. That stuff will devour your life and cause you to procrastinate assignments… CRAP!)**

 **Writers note: True that. Anyway, I'm going to bed.**


	16. A Winchesters Chance 7

**Hello, there internet! Journeymen here, with another chapter of The Paladin's Game! I hope you are all excited, as were all going to be going back to Beacon! I'll be honest, that night out, I didn't plan it being so long. But I can't say that I don't mind. It was fun to write, and I hope it was fun for you to read. Also, sorry about the short length of this chapter. Despite it being spring break. I was working ALL week so I didn't really have time to write. Sorry. Anyway let's get going, shall we?**

 **Also, if you guys have any idea for skills, let me know. I would love to hear them.**

 **Beta: (Currently looking for a new one.)**

 **Tsuyo no Seishin: We have already talked about it on discord. But I would just like to share it on here as well. Wow, there are some problems with how OP jump is. The previous jump skill was much more powerful, also. Some people told me how they found it was confusing. So I changed the skill, to something less powerful, and something that I enjoyed myself. And as for rewards for Vigor, yeah they don't seem that powerful. Especially compared to charisma. But you're right in the fact that I made charisma more intentionally powerful. But I've always kinda felt bad for Charisma skills in games. I've always seen them stuck to certain perks and skills. So I'm trying to stay away from there more basic skills.**

 **Comments of the Week goes to... Merendinoemiliano: Yeah, don't worry. He is going back to Beacon now so he will be getting back to his team and friend. And also, I shall say this one final time. This will not be a singular paring. This is a harem and this will always be a harem. It will not change. If you do not like this I'm sorry but I have already decided it. If you don't want to read this anymore, I understand. But I do hope you stay.**

 **Honorable Mentions:**

 **Zathol: Yes, now he just needs to dress for the part. And he can be Beacon's number 1 cheerleader.**

 **Satet: Don't worry, there will be more interactions. And sorry to say, but we still got another couple chapters. But don't worry, we will be almost over with this Arc. I just ask that you be patient.**

 **Dark White Fang: DEUS VULT!**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else made by Roosterteeth…**

* * *

I looked around as I exited the secret entrance that leads to my rest point. It looked like the librarian was not nearby. Which was good news for my safety, as I did not want her to think I was breaking in here. I don't know if I could survive that. So closing my secret exit, I stuck to walls and the darkness that was given to me by the beginning of dusk.

Only for a ruler to come flying towards me and embedding itself into the wall next to me. "AH!" I yelped, as I looked to see the librarian giving me a death glare and started to pull out another ruler. "Wait!" I yelled, and she stopped. Likely because she wanted to hear me beg before the end. Little did she know, I already faced multiple near-death scenarios this night alone. I wasn't going to bow down so easily. "Please don't hit anything too important." I negotiated, she gave a smirk as she threw the ruler. And I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

Only to feel no pain, as I looked around I looked to see that she threw the ruler just below my crotch. I gave a sigh of relief as I felt my legs turn to jelly for a second. But I quickly caught myself as I looked back at the women. "Well, if that's all. I will be going now." I said, turning to leave her and never come back.

But before I could do anything I felt a crushing grip come upon my shoulder and looking back I saw the librarian looking at me with her hand out palm facing upwards, and a warm smile on her face. "What?" I asked, looking back the hand that was still waiting for something. So I gave her a high five. She did not look impressed. "Wait, are you trying to extort me?" I asked, and she gave an enthusiastic nod. "What for?" I asked, and she gestured to the closed library.

With, now that I think about it, why was she here if it was supposed to be closed right now? My train of thought was cut off as more pressure was put on my shoulder, and I looked back at her. "You, can't honestly expect me…" I was cut off as I saw her slowly pull out another ruler. I acted out of self-preservation as I grabbed a handful of money from my inventory and threw it at her. She finally let me go to pick up the Lien.

I took the opportunity to make a dash for the exit. She made no move to follow as I left the library. 'I should try and find a way to apologize for that book. I don't need to be extorted every time I use my rest point.' I thought to myself, as I made my way to the dorm rooms. This crazy night was nearing its end, and all I wanted to do was just lay in my bed for a little while and spend the day with my friends.

* * *

So walking into the dorm room, I looked around to see all my teammates were still fast asleep. Storing my armor into my inventory. I sat down on my bed and took a look at my _Stats_. I still had to do allocate my points from my last level up. As well as use my new skill point. I followed my basic routine for my _SAP_.

But when it came down to my skill point I decided to open all my skill tree's to see where it would do best. I had decided to ignore _Umbra_ as besides _stealth_ most of the skills that I saw were for more rouge like characters, and were heavy on luck. So I decided to look at the others.

Each skill tree had five 'Layers.' With _Anima_ being the exception with four. The first is called _Layer Zero_ being the basic skills. _Divine Power_ , _Toughness_ , _Healer's Power_ , _Aura_ , and _Sacred Flame_ and all the weapon masterieswere all in that layer. Next was _Layer 1_ which was also activated once you unlocked _Layer Zero_ with _Anima_ once again being the exception as I needed my _Aura_ skill to be rank two to unlock it.

And to get to the higher layers, I needed all the skills in the previous skills to be unlocked. And there were also costs to think about. Which varied from extra just extra skill points. To having to do quests or reaching a certain point in another skill. So looking through all the trees.

I had narrowed them down to the three skills in the _Anima,_ _Aura Enhanced Strikes_ , _Aura Projection_ ,and _Harden_. _Lighting Blade,_ and _Divine Missile_ in the _Sanctus_ tree. And _Lay on hands_ , _Replenishment_ , and _Cure Minor Illness_ from _Medela_. I should be focusing on right now. While the other skills looked good and very much enticing. I felt as should start focusing more on my support and other capabilities. Instead of just more damage. I was a paladin, after all, I was supposed to heal as well as kick ass. And it was that reason that I decided to not get _Aura Enhanced Strikes_. But it was the same reason I didn't get _Cure Minor Illness_ , as while it had amazing potential for the future. I was looking for the present effects for now. And right now, I don't need the cure for a case of the sniffles. I also decided to not get _Harden_. I didn't need it at the moment. I continued to narrow it down until I was left with _Lay on Hands_ and _Divine Missile_. Both were good skills. _Divine Missile_ would give me a range option besides my pistol. And it was effective against Grimm. Which was always a plus. But I had decided on _Lay on Hands_ for one simple reason. It was fucking amazing!

 **Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill Lay on Hands!**

 **Lay on Hands- Now you have a reason to touch people! Wait that doesn't sound right. (Able to heal people your level x 15) [⅛ of your total AP]**

As I said, it was amazing. At my current level, I could heal someone for around six hundred points eight times before I run out. And it will only increase the more I level. It's absolutely fantastic. Closing the box and my screen, I looked to see that I still had about an hour before they would all wake up.

So I decided to hop into the shower while I can still get hot water. And then go down to the training area to train some more with Glynda. Only for when I stepped out of the shower. I was greeted to the sight of Pyrrha awake and walking around in her PJ's. Which was a red pajama short with white polka dots. And a white t-shirt that hugged her a little to tight for my comfort. "H..Hey Pyrrha," I said, with slight pink dusk to my cheeks, as I tried to not look at her legs. Which looked _really_ good in those shorts.

"Oh! Hi Jaune, I didn't realize you were back. Ren said you were called into work and that you were going to be spending the night in Vale." She said, oblivious to the way her current attire was affecting me.

"Yeah, hehe. I actually just got back." I said, and she smiled at me before we both realized something.

I was currently only in my towel. "EEP!" She squeaked as her face was as red as a tomato as she rushed past me and into the bathroom. Slamming the door so hard that it actually shook the room.

 **Affiliation with Pyrrha increased by 5!**

'Oh screw you game!' I yelled in my mind. But sadly, it wasn't done there as the noise had risen Nora from her slumber. "I'll double your pancakes," I said, and I saw Nora nod before she went back to bed. Resigning myself to my fate. I headed off to the kitchen. "Well, at least I can level up my cooking skill," I muttered to myself.

* * *

One level in _cooking_ and thirty-two pancakes later. I saw Nora walk in with an extra skip in her step. "Hello, Fearless Leader!" She greeted, grabbing the two plates of pancakes and headed towards our table.

Ren right behind her. "Mind if I join u?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "Of course, a chief could always use a helping hand." He shook his head, before he joined me in the kitchen, and started to cut some fruits and vegetables to make one his 'Smoothies.' While I went to clean up from the pancakes.

"So any skill you want to work on today?" He asked as he put his ingredients into the blender.

"Actually, I wanted to help you today," I said, and I saw freeze for a moment before he continued as nothing happened and activated the blender.

"Yeah, we can do that. But don't you want to catch up to the others?" He asked.

I nodded my head, as I put the last dish into the drainer. "Of, course. But I don't want to be selfish. Besides, I got a lot done last night." I said, and Ren looked at me.

Before I saw his eyes go wide. "By the gods, level forty? What did you do last night?" He asked.

I smirked. "It's a long story," I said before I cast _Insight_ on Ren.

 **Lie Ren**

 **Lvl: 56**

 **Exp: 100,000/2,530,093**

 **HP:9900/9900**

 **MP: 14,700/14,700**

 **SP:1225/1225**

 **Str: 120 (90)**

 **Dex: 232 (522)**

 **Vig: 88 (66)**

 **Int: 168 (294)**

 **Wis: 243 (608)**

 **Luck: 2 (4)**

 **Chr: 100 (175)**

"And besides, you haven't leveled up at all this whole week." I said to finish my point.

"Yes, but I'm not the one who needs to catch up with the rest of us. Something you still haven't given me a reason for yet." He finished the last part with an annoyed glare.

"It's like I said before. I'm not ready to reveal that yet. But that's beside the point. I feel bad for using you to just help me. So I want to pay you back in some way." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"You can help me by getting stronger, or watching Nora. Whichever you prefer." Ren said before walking to our table. I sighed as I walked over to the group.

I just got a bowl of cereal. I sat down with the rest of my team. "So, seeing as how we were all woken up early." Nora sending me a playful glare. "Is there anything you guys might want to do?" Nora asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Training?" I asked.

Nora was not impressed. "You always suggest training." She said with a slight pout. "When can we do something besides training?" She asked.

Pyrrha decided to speak up as well. "I wouldn't mind going somewhere. If, that's okay with everyone else." She finished off a little bit shyly.

I looked over to Ren and he nodded in agreement with the group. "Alright, how about this Friday?" I asked.

"Can't we got that field trip to forever falls that day." Nora said, and my eyes went wide.

"Oh shoot, that's Friday? I've really lost track of time. What day is it again?" I asked jokingly.

"It's Monday." Pyrrha said with an amused smile.

"Alright, then how about the weekend after?" I asked, and they all nodded there heads. "It's settled then." I said.

"What's settled?" Yang asked as her and her team took their place at the table.

"That Jaunes an airhead," Nora replied, and the others on my team laughed slightly much to my ire.

"Pyrrha, there picking on me." I playfully whined.

Pyrrha giggled. " Now Nora, you know better to pick on your leader." She playfully reprimanded, "Besides, it's not his fault he is blonde." She finished. Nora gave a hearty laugh at that, Weiss resorted to a feminine giggle, and Blake gave an amused smile along with Ren. Where Pyrrha looked very proud of herself for her joke. I was, of course, pouting, and Ruby gave a nervous laugh as she looked to Yang.

Who looked slightly offended. "Now, P-money I'm all for making fun of Vomitboy." She said.

"Hey!" I gave an indignant yell.

But she ignored me. "But now that you brought his hair color into this. I am honor-bound to challenge you to avenge the honor of blondes everywhere." She said, throwing down the proverbial gauntlet.

"I accept your challenge Yang." Pyrrha said with a small smile on her face. And Pyrrha gave a smirk of her own.

We all eventually settled down to our own conversations until Ruby addressed the whole group. "Buy the way, did you guys hear?" Everyone focusing on the hooded reaper. "Hear what Rubes?" Yang asked, Ruby, had a huge smile on her face. "Apparently a huntsman had taken down a whole gang last night. By himself!" She said the last part quite loud.

And I looked at her shocked, though for a reason different then my friends might have expected. 'How fast does word travel around here? It was basically dusk by the time I beat Jett.' I asked myself.

However, I asked something her something completely different. "What is his name?" I asked the excited reaper. "His name was Leon, and not only did he take out the mercs. But he also busted a mad scientist! And while having an almost zero percent casualty rate." She said the last part with a noticeably less happy tone.

I winced internally. "Well, it sounds like he was trying to keep people alive. So I think he just wasn't able to get to everyone in time." I said, and Ruby looked a lot happier after that, and Yang gave me a smile showing she appreciated that.

"Yeah, you're right," Ruby said, a smile back on her face. "So anyway, about this huntsman of yours? He hot?" Yang asked putting her arm around her baby sister.

Ruby went red. "Eww, Yang that's gross. Besides, how am I supposed to know what he looks like?" Ruby said, pushing her sister away.

"Here is a picture of him right here." Weiss said, putting her scroll into tablet mode so that we could all see a picture of me. In all of my disguise glory. In what I admit was a pretty cool picture of me in front of the ruined building, Talking to the officer. 'Huh, I don't remember seeing anyone with a camera out there.' I thought to myself, as I looked to Ruby staring a little too intensely. "Oh wow." She said a little dust painted her cheeks.

"Uhh, Ruby?" I asked as she snapped out of her trance. "Huh, what?" She asked looking a little dazed. "So, sis, want to change your answer?" Yang asked with a sly smirk and wiggiling eyebrows.

Ruby turned into a tomato. "Yang!" She whined.

"Hey guys doesn't he kinda look like-" Nora was about to say before she was interrupted.

"Arc!" Cardin shouted, and I turned around to see the man trying to tower over me. "What is with you?" He questioned, and I found myself caught off guard by his question.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

He decided to elaborate. "You were weak, a pipsqueak. Maybe a pebble or at a best an overgrown root on my road to the top." He said, and I rolled my eyes as he continued to inflate his ego.

"The point Cardin?" I asked.

He glared at me but relented. "But now, you're like a fucking gorge or an insurmountable wall. So what's the deal. How did you get so strong?" He demanded, and I sighed and locked eyes with him.

As it seemed that I had grown once again, to where I was slightly taller, if not the same height. "You want to know why I'm stronger Cardin? It's because of these people right here." I gestured to my friends behind me. "And because of my will to improve and become better. That is what makes me strong." I said, and Cardin actually growled and I could have sworn that I saw his eyes go red for a split second.

"Bullshit," He said before he backed away. "Mark my words Arc. I'll find out how you became so strong. Then I'll pass you." He vowed before he stormed off, leaving a quiet cafeteria.

I took a deep breathe before I turned back and took my seat again. "Hey Weiss, you think we can do those dust lessons after combat class?" I asked, and the heiress nodded just as the bell rang signaling for us to get to our classes. And I couldn't be more happy to listen to professor Port's tales. And looking to my friends I could tell that for once, they were to.

* * *

"Man, thank god for _Decipher_ , don't think I could have survived the month without it. It's been around a month right?" I asked myself, as I realized maybe, just maybe. There was some merit to Nora's airhead joke.

Not like it's might fault. Like to see them get something as fucking cool yet mysterious as the game. And learn that magic exists just before you acquire a seemingly sentient flame. Speaking of said flame.

As soon as I saw so much as the top of the headmasters head. The flame started to take me on a journey to follow the man, which lead me to this very pressing situation."No, down boy! Or girl? Or whatever proverb I'm supposed to use with fire!" I said, as my _Sacred Flame_ was dragging me around trailing the headmaster. 'Really should have paid more attention to those notes.' I thought to myself.

As I grabbed the fire and was able to yank it back into my body just before it reached the corner where Ozpin was. "Whew, that was close," I whispered to myself, as I was able to breathe easier.

"What was close ?" Ozpin asked as I whirled behind me to see Ozpin looking at me amused while he took a slip from his ever-present mug.

"Huh, what? How did?" I blurted out confused as I looked to the corner and back, wondering how he was able to get behind me.

"Mind telling me why you are not in class." He asked, and I tried to search for an excuse as I struggled to keep the flame at bay.

"Uhh, I was looking for a bathroom! But I got...lost." I said, nodding to myself to confirm my own story.

"Lost you say?" He asked raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, well you know us blondes," I said as to further prove I tap my knuckle against my temple. 'Sorry my comrades, I hope you understand.' I apologized in my head.

Ozpin just looked at me for a couple more seconds before nodding his head. "Well, I must be afraid to tell you to never use an appearance as an excuse. Even if it is your own. Now if you could please get to class." He said walking off, and I gave a nod before I hurried to class with Goodwitch.

Making it just in time as the bell rang and I took my seat with my team. "And where did you run off to?" Nora asked.

"Bathroom," I answered and Nora accepted the answer.

Glynda soon took to the center stage. "Good morning class, as you all know today will be sparing day. So is there anyone who would like to volunteer before I began the random selection?" She asked, and instantly Yang's hand went. "Ms. Xiao Long?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want to fight P-Money!" She exclaimed.

Ms. Goodwich looked to my partner. "Are you okay with this Ms, Nikos?" She asked, and Pyrrha answered with a nod before they were both sent off to get changed for there fight.

To say that people were excited was an understatement. Yang and Pyrrha were some of the best fighters in our year, with Yang even being considered on par with most second years, and Pyrrha having actually beaten a third-year student. So everyone was waiting with bated breath to see the two powerhouses go at it. I among them. Yang was the first to step out, and I used the time to cast _Insight_ on her.

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Class: Warrior**

 **Main Title: the Golden Dragon**

 **Sub-title: Goldilocks**

 **Level: 72**

 **Exp: 530,000/28,800,000**

 **HP: 66,850/66,850**

 **AP: 25,800/25,800**

 **SP: 12,085/12,805**

 **Str: 260 (520)**

 **Dex: 250 (500)**

 **Vig: 296 (592)**

 **Int: 100 (150)**

 **Wis: 106 (159)**

 **Luck: 5 (8)**

 **Chr: 146 (219)**

Cutting it off before it reached the bio, Pyrrha came out shortly afterward, and I tried to cast _Insight_ on her as well. But like before, she was still to a high level. Which meant that she was at least level above ninety. 'Exactly how strong is my partner?' I wondered to myself as the two got into there positions. Glynda looked at the two to make sure they were ready. "Begin!" And with that, the fight was on.

Unsurprisingly Yang made the first move using her gauntlets to boost her speed as she rocked straight towards Pyrrha. The goal to disorient her with the charge then lay an unyielding flurry of devastating blows until she was out for the count. It was Yang's go-to strategy. And had won her many a battle.

Unfortunately, everyone knew her tactics by now. And Pyrrha was also a seasoned warrior who has been fighting in tournaments for years. So there was no way she would fall for something like this.

But to my shock, Pyrrha went about her own charge towards Yang. And when they were about to meet in the middle. Pyrrha leaped going right above Yang and planted her feet on her back, and with the aid of some aura. Kicked off into the air, forcing Yang into the ground. As Pyrrha turned and switched to her rifle and land a few shots onto her back before landing back onto the ground and switching back to her sword. "Way to go Pyrrha!" I shouted out, and I saw Pyrrha give a small smile towards me in return.

 **You have given Pyrrha a 10% temporary boost in stats due to inspiration!**

'Oops.' I mentally winced as I saw the effect on Pyrrha as she charged towards Yang with greater speeds than before. Did this count as cheating? I should probably fix it just to be sure. "C' mon Yang! I know you can do it!" I shouted.

 **You have given Yang a 10% temporary boost in stats due to inspiration!**

The effect was immediate as Yang was able to get up in time to dodge Pyrrha's attack and make a counter with her gauntlet, which was blocked by her shield but still sent her back. And once again Yang went back on the attack. "Hey, you can't do that! She is the enemy!" Nora yelled, sending me a glare.

"What are you talking about? Yang is fighting for him! If anything Pyrrha is the enemy!" Ruby said, and the two both looked right at each other.

"He should cheer for Pyrrha!" Nora shouted.

"No, he should cheer for Yang!" Ruby shouted back.

"Pyrrha!"

"Yang!"

"Pyrrha!"

"Yang!"

"Pyrrha!"

"Yang!"

"Let's go Professor Goodwich! Referee that match!" I shouted, stopping both Ruby, Nora, and the fight.

 **You have given a 10% temporary boost to Glynda's stats!**

"Why I thank you for the praise, Mr. Arc. I ask that you keep quiet." She said, and she sent a glance towards the other two conveying the message to them as well. 'Got to be more careful in the future.' I thought to myself as the fight resumed

With Pyrrha taking the brief break to get further away from Yang. And transform her sword to her lance and rested it on the groove of her shield and waited. Yang decided to change strategies as she didn't immediately rush forward. Instead, she started to circle Pyrrha looking for an opening in her defense. Pyrrha, in turn, began to circle Yang, keeping her defense up and at the ready. And their standoff continued for a while longer.

Until, I noticed that Pyrrha shield arm grew a little lax, leaving an opening. And so did Yang as she went to capitalize. But it turned out it was actually a trap as Pyrrha threw her shield at Yang. Forcing the blonde to duck the attack and when Yang went for her swing. Pyrrha was able to grab her wrist and performed a judo throw. Slamming Yang onto the floor, and knocking the wind out of her.

Pyrrha then held her sword to her throat. "Yield." She said taking deep breaths.

"Alright, you win. But I'll get you next time." Yang said with a smile that Pyrrha mirrored.

"Winner, ." Professor Goodwich announced and the student body all clapped and some whistled at the good match. And once everyone was settled. Glynda each gave them both them things they could improve upon.

"Is there anyone else who would like to volunteer?" Glynda asked after everything was over, and a hand rose up, belonging to one Cardin Winchester. I groaned. "Yes, Mr. Winchester? Who would you like to fight today." Glynda asked, though everyone already knew who.

"Hey, maybe he will pick someone else today," Ruby said ever the optimist.

"I wanna fight Arc!" He said, and the rest of the class groaned.

"Or not," Ruby said, shooting me an apologetic look.

"Mr. Winchester, perhaps you should fight someone else? It has already been determined that is the better fighter." Glynda said, and all that seemed to only make Cardin angrier.

Especially since the class started to poke fun of him for the accidental burn Glynda gave him. "It's fine, I'll fight him. But this is the last time alright?" I asked.

Cardin nodded his head. "Deal, you'll regret crossing me Arc." He said as he started to head to the lockers. I didn't say anything to retort as I followed after him into the lockers.

 **You have received a new objective for A Winchesters Chance!**

 **Beat Cardin a Final Time.**

"Welp, if the game says that I have to do it," I muttered to myself as I equipped my beacon gear and headed out to the arena.

Cardin on the opposite side waiting for me. "Ready, for a beating Arc?" Cardin taunted, and I rolled my eyes as I go into my ready stance. I was well aware of his tactics and power by this point. And at this point, I just wanted to get past this as soon as possible. "Begin!" Glynda shouted.

Cardin wasted no time and charged right at me. His mace held high for an overhead strike. But with a quick _Flash Step Strike,_ I was inside his guard, and with a _Blazing Smite_ fueled slash. I left a deep gash in his armor as his Aura shimmered and he was sent flying back.

 **Critical Hit!**

I closed the screen, as I looked at our Aura meters. With that one hit, I had taken down forty percent of his aura. And with just one more hit he would be out of usable aura. Knowing this I looked to Ms. Goodwitch. "Can you please call the match? It is clear that I am going to win." I said, and Glynda looked over to Cardin who was still getting up.

Before she sighed. "Winner Jaune Arc." She said, and Cardin looked at her with wide eyes. As the class went silent at her proclamation.

Before he growled and stormed out of the room. And I noticed that as he left his eyes were a blazing red. "Well that can't be good," I said to myself.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to follow him as I was told to get back to my seat so that class could get back on schedule. And I did so reluctantly.

But not without making a vow. That I would start taking Cardin's problem seriously. And stop him from falling under the effects of grimmification. No matter the cost.

 **Objective Complete! Beat Cardin a Final Time! Bonus Objective Complete! Take this shit seriously.**

* * *

 **Well, here we are guys. Once again I would like to apologize for the length. But like I said I was busy with work. But if you guys did enjoy it, let me know in the reviews! Also, don't forget to check out the Arc Chronicles on my profile to see what story you want to vote for! Until next time. This is Journeymen signing off!**

 **Lay on Hands-Able to heal people your level x 15 [⅛ of your total AP]**


	17. A Winchesters Chance 8

**Hello, there internet! Journeymen here with another chapter of The Paladin's Game! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and once again I would like to apologize about the length. If you want something to blame, blame all the movies that are coming out. There filling up my schedule. Also, I would just like to give a big old congratulations to the fact that this story has just gotten over 1k followers. That is absolutely insane and I would just like to thank all of you for liking my story so much. Now with that said, let's get going, shall we.**

 **Also once again, if anyone has any idea for a skill, let me know I would love to hear them.**

 **Beta: (Looking for one)**

 **Comment of the week goes to…BrightwhiteNeon: Well hello there a certain reader, I'm glad you asked that question. Now to clear everything up, the reason his Luck modifier has changed was because of his Aura skill which at this point and time, gives him a 50% boost to all his stats. And thus it cancels out his luck Debuff. And as for why he can't raise his luck skill. Well, that's a surprise for later. I hope that answers your question and I'm glad you like my story.**

 **Honorable Mentions:**

 **Merendinoemiliano: I'm sorry how you don't like how this is going, or that you don't like Jaunes attitude. But I would just like to say that at this point in the story. They are maybe around maybe 1 month into there time at Beacon. And Jaune at this point before forever falls didn't even really want help in trying to become stronger. Remember he rejected Pyrrha's offer at first. Cause in his words (Sorry if I misquote it) "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own...then what good am I?" Jaune for the longest time has felt the need to prove himself to others, by his self. And the very fact that in this story, he asks Ren for help, already shows that he is breaking the mold he set for himself. So, in short, I just ask you to be patient. And continue reading.**

 **Hail King Delirious: First off, love the name. Second, I would just like to say that I use to update a lot sooner. I would write a chapter once a week, for one of the two stories that I was writing. However, what came out of this was me feeling constantly stressed to meet these deadlines. And when I couldn't well, you saw some of the lengths of the breaks I took. Not to mention most of the chapters were short, and in my opinion, rushed. And was one of the reasons why I decided to do a future rewrite for The Power Within An Arc. (Which by the way if you guys want to see that sooner. Go vote for it in the polls.) But anyhow, I just couldn't keep up with it. Thus I had to change it to every two weeks instead. Which works a lot better for me, cause I now have the time to work on other stuff, or even relax. (When work doesn't get in the way.) So it's just better for me mentally. So sorry, I won't be able to update sooner. I hope you understand.**

 **Luckenhaft: Damn right he does.**

 **Benji the Monocat: Ha! You know it's funny you mentioned that. Cause I thought of doing the exact same thing to him. But I just haven't found an opportunity to write it in. But one day…**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else made by Roosterteeth…**

* * *

Two days had passed sense Cardin and I had our last fight, and for those past couple days, I have been trying to get to know or even befriend Cardin. And there was only one way that I knew I could do that. Cardin was a man who liked to control people, that much was obvious. So in order to get into his good graces.

I decided to act how I like I used to back before Beacon. And when I get in his good graces. I could try and try and help him from there. However, I have so far been met with less than stellar results. Taking my seat at the table, I set my tray full of food down, as I picked out some of the leftover food from Cardin's tray out of my hair, And as I picked out the last piece of broccoli and flung it to the side.

I finally noticed the looks I was getting from my friends and teammates. "What? Do I still have something in my hair." I asked, rolling my hands through my blonde locks to find any leftover food.

"Why are you letting Cardin walk all over you?" Yang askes while pointing her fork that currently holds a piece of its own broccoli.

"I don't know what you mean," I said defensively, and I received just a bunch of blank stares in return.

"Really, you haven't noticed anything?" Weiss questioned with disbelief in her eyes.

"Nope," I said, even popping the p for added effect.

"Okay, what about when he tried to shove you in a locker," Nora said. And my mind went back to when Glynda in preparation for forever falls, told us on how out lockers worked in case we needed to call them for any number of reasons. And while she had turned her back for a moment. Cardin tried to push me in one of the said lockers. However, I was able to stop myself from falling in and when everyone turned to look at me. I was able to play it off as I was just leaning on of them. Even gave Glynda the old 'sup' gesture. Which would lead to a harsher training session the next morning.

I waved a dismissive hand. "Please, that was just a little tomfoolery. No harm no foul." I said.

"How about the fact that Cardin keeps knocking down your textbooks?" Blake asked reading her own book with a tuna fish salad sandwich in her other hand.

"Just some good old teasing." I dismissed.

"How about when he got your shield stuck in the doorway?" Ren asked, and I had to hide my groan at the memory, to a good while to unlodge the thing. And I had to pay for the damaged wood.

"Okay, that was a little uncalled for. But I talked to him about it." I said.

The others looked at me in shock. "Really?" They all asked.

I looked at them all before letting out a sigh, "No, I haven't," I admitted in defeat.

Pyrrha laid a hand on my shoulder. "Jaune why are you allowing him to do this to you?" She asked.

"Because I want to help him," I said.

Getting a look of surprise from most of the group. "What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

I looked into her silver eyes. "I have seen it. There is something that has happened to him. Something that made him how he is today and I wish to help him." I said, being careful to avoid any information about Grimmification.

"So what was your plan then? Let yourself be beaten and mistreated until he realized the error of his ways and suddenly changed?" Blake asked, putting down her book.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Kinda?" I said.

Blake sent a glare towards me. "That won't work Jaune if you just lay down and let him mistreat you. It won't solve anything, it would just make him complacent in his treatment of you." She said, and I locked eyes with Blake.

"Yeah, but I just couldn't keep beating him, if I did that then he would just feel justified in his hate for me. And I would get nowhere." I said as a counterpoint. Those at the table turned to Blake waiting for her response.

"He would never learn through your way," Blake said.

"And he would never change through yours." I countered.

We both stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Blake went back to her book, And I looked towards the rest of the group. "Well, that just happened. I'll see you guys in class." I said, departing with a smile as I took my tray and left the cafeteria to ponder on Blakes words. "I wonder, what gave her such an opinion?" I thought to myself.

 **You have received the Character Quest Cats Out the Bag!**

 **Cats Out the Bag**

 **Objective: Find out about Blakes Past**

 **Bonus Objective: Do so before the story quest? Begins**

 **Rewards: +15 Affiliation with Blake, +100,000 exp, +20,000 Lien, ?**

 **Failure: -25 Affiliation with Blake, Blake runs away from Beacon, ?**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N**

Clicking the yes button, I made my way down the corridors just taking in the sights, and letting my mind drift. 'He would never learn through your way.' I heard Blakes' voice echo in my head.

Leaving a small sliver of doubt in my mind. "But how could I possibly reach him otherwise." I thought to myself as I continued walking, pondering the dilemma that I found myself in.

Before I found myself bumping into the orange haired man who caused me this strife. "Oh, sorry there Cardin," I said, giving a smile.

It only caused him to growl. "What are you doing Arc?" He said, and before I could answer he grabbed me by the collar and slammed me into a wall. "What game are you trying to play here? First, you absolutely humiliate me. Then you let me push you all around. What is your deal?" He growled.

His brown eyes started to bleed and become red. "I'm just trying to be your friend," I said.

He then looked at me like I had a second head before he started to laugh. "Oh, oh man that's just fucking great. You think I would want to be friends with the likes of you?" He continued to laugh like he heard the best joke in the world, he was laughing so hard in fact that he let go of my collar. Eventually, his laughter died down but his amusement was still clearly apparent. "As, as if I would want to be a friend with a wimp like you." He gave a finale amused sigh before he started to walk away.

I stared at his retreating form, and my hands balled into fists. "I...I just want to help you, Cardin." I said quietly, and Cardin froze in place, however, he didn't say anything, so I took it as my cue to continue. "I know, what it's like. To feel weak." I said, keeping my head low.

Unaware of the growing rage that was building in Cardin. "Shut up." He said.

But I ignored him. "I know what's like to want to live up to a family name. But find yourself lacking. Out of all people, I know how it feels Cardin. I know how you would do anything to try and prove yourself." I said, and there was silence for a while but before I could continue a blue screen popped up.

 **Hostile Presence discovered 1 Meter in front of you.**

Snapping my head up, I saw a fist flying towards me and I quickly moved to avoid Cardin's fist. And it was a good thing to for when Cardin's fist landed against the wall. A chunk of the said wall was reduced to dust leaving a hole bigger than both of our heads behind.

Everything then returned to silence as the only thing that could be heard was Cardin's heavy breathing as I looked into his eyes to see that his eyes were a full blazing red with his pupils completely vanished. And a putrid black started to invade his sclera.

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "You know nothing Arc. Look at you, your strong, your friends with some of the strongest women in Beacon. Hell, your partner is Pyrrha Nikos. You don't know **anything** about me." He growled out.

I looked him straight in the eye. "What do you think I was born like this? That I born this strong? A month ago you were able to beat me if I recall." I said.

Cardin scoffed. "Please I don't know why you did, but you let me win. And I have had enough of this pity from you." Cardin said with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't let you win Cardin, you were stronger than me. And I had lost. I'm telling you, Cardin, that I know what it feels like." I tried to reason with him.

But he was having none of it and snarled. "Enough of this self-righteous bullshit Arc. You are stronger than me. And that's that. No matter how much you think differently. You have already proven it a dozen times over. So leave this shit to rest." He then walked off before I could give my reply, leaving me in the empty hallway.

"Nothing is set in stone Cardin," I said to no one before I left the hallway myself to go finish my classes for the day.

 _Later…_

* * *

Sitting against the wall on the rooftop, I looked into the stars. "It's beautiful tonight," Pyrrha said taking a spot next to me. We just got down with another training session. And I decided to hang back to be alone to think.

It seems that Pyrrha wasn't going to give me that. "Yeah…" I said, letting my voice trail off.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked to see Pyrrha green eyes looking at me with care. "Jaune what's been bothering you? Is it that argument between you and Blake?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders in half hazard response. "Kinda? But not as much as you think. It's more about who the argument was about" I admitted, Pyrrha remained silent waiting for me to vent my frustrations. I obliged to her silent request. "It's just that…" I let out a sigh of frustration. "I want to help Cardin, but he won't let me. He seems to believe that because I'm stronger than him. I can't know what it's like to feel weak. When in reality I'm one of the weakest ones here." I said, the last part in more a hushed whisper.

But Pyrrha caught it. "Jaune don't say that you really are strong. And your skill has skyrocketed sense initiation. Frankly, I'm quite jealous." She finished off with a smile.

I gave her a dry humorless chuckle. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew how I got here," I said, self-resentment in my voice.

"What do you mean Jaune?" She asked, and I sighed in self-loathing.

"Pyrrha, I didn't get into Beacon legitimately," I confessed and Pyrrha gave a confused and worried look. Before realization dawned on her.

"Jaune you didn't..." She asked and I nodded my head.

"Yep, I faked my transcripts to get into Beacon. You're currently trying to cheer up a criminal." I joked darkly.

She remained quiet for a while before she spoke. "Why?" She asked her voice showing a surprising amount of desperation in her need of an answer.

I chuckled but it held no humor in it. "Why you ask? Because all my life I wanted to be a hero, to slay Grimm and make my ancestors proud. But I couldn't make the cut. So in my desperation, I decided to fake it till I make it. Got a handle on some fake transcripts and went off to Beacon to complete my dream." After I gave my spiel, all was quiet for a while before Pyrrha suddenly stood up. "Pyrrha?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I just...need some time to think." She said, before going out the door and leaving me alone on the roof.

"Yep, should have expected that," I said to myself, I then brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as let go of breath of exasperation, and looked up to the stars.

"Well, then I did not see that coming." A new voice said I looked to see Cardin stepping onto the roof after climbing over the edge. "Hey, Jaunny-boy." I stared at him with wide eyes as he gained a smirk like he was the devil himself. "What's with that face friend? Worried I might spill your secret?" He said, his voice laced with arrogance and fear. And I did nothing as we walked over to me and lifted me onto my feet and wiped some stuff off my shoulder. "We there is no need to worry their pall. I won't tell a soul. After all, we are friends right?" Cardin asked, and I nodded my head. His smirk transformed into a full-blown smile. "Good, now buddy. I need a little help with my homework. Mind helping me out with that?" He asked, and I nodded my head. "Sorry, what was that?" Cardin asked.

I gulped before I spoke. "Yeah, I can help you...pal."

 **Plus 10 Affiliation with Cardin! You have completed the objective, Become Cardin's Lapdog. You have completed the bonus objective, Tell Pyrrha & Cardin your Secret.**

Cardin gave me a pat on my back. "Good thing to hear pall. Now let's get going, shall we? Oh and don't worry I'll let you sleep on the floor in my room tonight." He said, walking back to the edge.

I followed as he led us back to his room with just one thought on my mind. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 **Here we are, guys! Another chapter is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. We got 1 more day till forever fall and Cardin has just learned Jaunes secret. And it seems Pyrrha isn't too happy with him either. So what shall he do now? Well, you will just have to tune in later to find out. For now, if you liked the chapter be sure to leave me a review and let me know. Also, the poll is almost over with only 4 more chapters are left to be posted on The Arc Chronicles before the poll is closed and a winner is chosen. So be sure to go over there to see which story you want to vote for. Until next time this is Journeymen, signing off.**


	18. A Winchesters Chance 9

**Hello, there internet! Journeymen here with another chapter for The Paladins Game!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and unlike the other past couple chapters. I actually have some time to write some more. So get ready for a good length chapter. Also, Man Made King has been posted and three are only three more pilot chapters before the poll ends. So go check out the Arc Chronicles and get to voting!. Now without further ado let's get this chapter going, shall we?**

 **Beta: Still looking**

 **Comment of the week goes to...ThatWeirdGuyWhoReadsForFun: First off I would like to say glad you like the story, especially the Bloodhound Arc. I had fun writing those chapters. Alright now onto the rest, now while I did pick you for comment of the week. This actually goes to most of the people who were dissatisfied with the last chapter. And I will say that I completely understand and even agree with the fact that I might be clinging a little** _ **too**_ **much to the source material here. And I apologize for that, but I just felt that Jaundice needs to happen. For any story that has Jaune as he originally was like at the beginning of the show. It was his defining character arc, and what changed him from just the dorky comic relief to a much more sympathetic character and someone I could get behind. (At least for me.) There is simply no Jaune without Jaundice or Jaundice like event in my opinion. Of course, that being said I definitely could have done this better and not stick so close to canon. But we all make mistakes and just have to learn and make something better out of it. Now onto the final section of your review. I actually stopped watching JoJo after Battle Tendency. So I don't really know how stands work and don't really have an interest in them. However Hamon might be different, I will have to think about that.**

 **No Honorable Mentions this time, a lot of the reviews were very similar and I feel like I answered most of your guy's concerns with the comment of the week.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else made Roosterteeth…**

* * *

The clang of steel against steel could be heard as I was in the training room facing off against multiple of the training bots around an hour after classes had finished. Trying to vent my frustrations via some training.

The entire day, I had been Cardin's lapdog/punching bag. Last night he had me do the entirety of the team's homework, which hadn't even been touched for about two weeks. All the while Cardin and his team threw pens or pencils at me and sent the odd insult or two until they eventually decided to pass out and leave me alone.

Then once morning came, I was made to carry all of their bags, without the use of my 'semblance' either. And they had even made it into the game to see who could make my trip the hardest. And once class started they made me sit with them. Were they would continue there games.

Team RWBY sent looked like they wanted to interfere. But it seemed that Blake stopped them. But what might have been worse was that Pyrrha seemed to be avoiding me. It seems that last nights revelation had made her standoffish of me. Which hurt me more than anything Cardin and his goons ever could do. Ren had sent me a message via the game to see if I needed help. But I told him to leave me be for now. He didn't look happy about it. But nonetheless complied.

After classes had ended Cardin had decided to give me a break and set me off while he and his team worked on a 'special gift'. What made it worse was that it seems my efforts have only increased his _Grimmification_ and he has gotten more powerful as a result. At that moment I didn't know if I could beat him if he succumbed to its effects.

Thus I came to the arena, to let off my frustrations off on some bots and to train for that possibility. There were six of them and they were all around the thirty to thirty-five level range. But they were still kicking my ass, despite the level difference. I was currently surrounded by the droids, all of them having their blades out, and I held up my shield constantly looking at the droids waiting for when they will strike. But it seemed that none of them were willing to make a move.

Channeling a _Heat Wave_ I sent it to the droid to my right. But before I could get it off the other five bots came at me while the one I fired at put up a shield and blocked the attack before joining his friends.

Putting up _Absorption Shield_ and recovered some of the _AP_ that I have lost throughout the fight. But I only had so much _SP_ and soon enough I was given the _Fatigued_ effect while also starting to take damage to my health pool.

My frustration built as I was stabbed repeatedly unable to do anything. I started to channel a _Shockwave_ but found myself unable to release it, which only made my frustration grow until the anger inside me grew till I could no longer contain it. "Enough!" I roared and the _Shockwave_ responded as the energy that was building up released with all my pent up aggression and created a dome of force that blasted all the droids away.

 **Congratulations! You have created the skill Repulse!**

 **Repulse (Rank 1)- A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. (Generate the energy around you and have it explode outward pushing all enemies away while dealing damage. Can be charged) [100 AP per second of charging]**

Closing the screen I glared at the rising droids. But with _fatigue_ still active for another thirty seconds. Every move felt like I was trying to move through quicksand. Glaring balefully at the droids. I slowly raised my shield as they all charged towards me. Only for them all to flop down into the ground as their power was cut off.

Confused, I looked to the podium to find Glynda with her tablet in hand. "Why did you stop the fight?" I asked subconsciously letting my frustration for my current situation bleed into my voice.

"You are in the red." She stated, and my eyes widened before I checked my screen and indeed.

I was in fact now in the red. "Wha-How?" I muttered incoherently.

"You are not the first one to gain tunnel vision while fighting. I'm sure Ms. Xio-Long can tell you that." Glynda said, stepping down from the podium and made her way down the steps.

"Sorry I was just…" I said, but Glynda finished for me.

"Frustrated?" She asked and I nodded my head slowly. "You wouldn't be the first student to vent their frustrations on some robots. I used to do the same thing when I went here." She said and I was mildly surprised. You kinda don't think about your teachers doing stuff like this. You usually think of them as well… teachers. "Yes, though back then I would replace robots with the imbecile that happened to get in my way." She said with a small smile and took a seat at the bottom of the stairs. "Come take a seat." She said, gesturing to the remaining room on the step.

Following her command, I put away my weapons and took my seat next to her. "So, what troubles you?" She asked, and I let loose a deep sigh.

I looked back to the arena. thinking of my words carefully. "Have you ever felt...trapped? Like your in a seemingly impossible situation, and you can't think of a way out. And whats worth is that you led yourself into this situation because of stupid mistake?" I asked, looking to her.

She hummed in acknowledgment. "Yes, many times. Though sad to say it's been mostly bad dates instead of a mission gone bad." She said with a small smile. I involuntarily gave a snort of amusement, before I went back to being solemn.

"How did you get out it?" I asked a little desperation creeping in my voice.

"Well, I usually took a step back, took a deep breath and tried to look at things at a new angle." She said.

"Yes, but what if that doesn't work? What if there was no new angle, what if there is no way out. What if you are trapped." I said, my voice getting more frantic as I continued my questioning.

"There is always a way out," Glynda said, her voice remaining calm and soothing.

"But what if there isn't?" I exploded, standing up away from the step. "What if there is no way out? What if the wall is too high, or the monster too strong. What solution is there that won't cause potential harm to you and your friends? What..what am I supposed to do?" I said the final part defeated, losing almost all of remaining energy.

"Jaune," Glynda said catching my attention. "Is this about your transcripts?" Glynda said, and my eyes widened in shock as I looked at her. But before I could attempt to say anything she cut me off as she continued. "What. did you think that the headmaster or I wouldn't notice?" She said with a single eyebrow raised.

I wanted to say yes, but I instead realized how foolish it was to think that my plan would have worked. They probably had dealt with fake transcripts many times before. It would make sense that they would know a fake from the genuine article. "Point taken, but then why did you guys let me in?" I asked desperately for an answer.

"I almost didn't. I was about ready to toss them with the rest when I saw it." She said with a completely calm demeanor.

"What stopped you?" I asked curiously desperation in my voice.

"Ozpin did." She said with a small smile. I looked at her confused before she elaborated. "Ozpin saw something in you Jaune. He managed to convince me to give you a chance." She said, getting up from the step and facing me. "And now I see what he saw in you." She placed her finger on my chest. "Your heart." She then tapped my forehead. "Your mind." And she finally placed her hand back on the center of my chest. And I saw her hand glow purple and my body responded by going white in kind. "And soul all scream of what _you_ truly are. A Hunter, no matter what some piece of paper says. Never forget that." Glynda then took her hand off of me and began to walk off.

"Thank you." She didn't give a response, at least not a vocal one. But she didn't need to. I knew what I needed to do now. Picking up the leftover droids. I left the training area, I got a text.

 _~~Hey buddy, I'm going to need you to help me and the team during the field trip tomorrow. -C~~_

I smirked, as I texted back my answer.

 _~~Sure thing... Pal. -J~~_

Turning off my scroll, I left the arena and headed for the landing pad. It was time for Leon to pay a couple of visits.

* * *

 _Juniors Club…_

Walking up to the entrance of the club. Two of the guards looked at me. "What do you want Leon?" The guard on the left asked.

"I have business with Junior," I said, and the two looked at each other before the guard on the right spoke into his earpiece.

"Boss, Leon is here for you." He said, and I was able to pick up his static reply.

"Let him in." The guard followed is order as he then unlocked the door to the club before letting me inside.

Once inside I was greeted to the sight of the twins, who looked at my new gear. "Ditched the suit?" Miltia asked.

"It wasn't fireproof," I answered, and Miltia looked at me with a raised eyebrow her eyes asking for the story behind it. But I remained silent, and she dropped it reluctantly.

"Well, I like it gives you kind of vigilante look." Melanie supplied, and I couldn't help but picture myself sticking to the shadows, integrating criminals with a voice like gravel, and brooding atop buildings.

"I don't see it," I said as our conversation was cut as we reached the door to Junior's office. Not waiting for any clear to enter, I opened the door and stepped in. And I noticed that there were fewer guards in here than last time.

It seems that I was gaining his trust. "Leon, what do you want?" Junior asked, giving his full attention.

"I would like to ask a couple of favors," I said, taking a seat in the chair across from him.

"Oh, and what would these favors be exactly?" He asked, wary of what I might ask of him. But I could see his slight anticipation of me being indebted to him.

"One, I need any info you can get me on Grimmification. Second, I need a hunter's license. A convincing one if you could." I said, and Junior nodded his head.

"I already had a license made for you, figured that you might need it." He said, snapping his fingers and one of the guards left the room.

"As for the other thing that might take a day or…" He started to explain.

"I want it tonight." I cut him off, and Junior frowned.

"It doesn't work that way kid. Gathering information takes time." He tried to explain.

"Junior, your the best info broker in Vale. And you're telling me that you don't have every single secrete stored away in some closet somewhere?" I said, and I smirked. "Maybe I should go ask the spider if she knows anything," I said, and I saw Junior's eyes go wide.

Ever since I have gotten wrapped up in this whole underworld business. I decided to gather as much info on high profile people as possible. Turns out it was really hard to gather info by yourself. The only people I know are Torchwick and the Spider. The former because he is plastered over the news. The latter because I had overheard them talking about there auntie. "So, what's it going to be?" I asked, and he grimaced.

Just then the guard from earlier came in holding my hunter's license. With it, I could get into a lot of places. And even go on actual missions. Which was a nice bonus. "Thanks, now about that info?" I questioned, and Junior gave a sigh. Before he opened one of his drawers and pulled out a scroll and set it down on his desk.

I grabbed the scroll and made the motion of putting it in my pocket while actually storing it in my inventory. Same with my fake i.d. "Thanks, I owe you one," I said, before getting up and walking out of the office and out of the club. Once I was outside I pulled out the scroll, opened the first folder that I saw and began to read.

* * *

 _Grimmification and Its History #1_

 _By:_ _DR. Grey_

 _11/14/42 AW_

 _The First Case of Grimmification just like the appearance of Grimm has no decisive origin. However, it is speculated by historians to have arrived a little while after the Grimm themselves. There are many theories as to what causes it. Ancient humans and Faunus claimed that it was a curse given by a witch. While others say it is a curse meant to punish the damned. One of the more prevalent theories is that it is a result of Grimm bacteria. Though the most sensible, little evidence has proven this theory. The most prevalent theory is that it is the corruption of the soul. For more info go to_ _ **Redacted**_

* * *

"Damn it." I mentally cursed as I searched through the folders. Finding what I was looking for I opened the folder and began to read.

* * *

 _Grimmification and Its Effects #1_

 _By: DR. Grey_

 _As of 6/17/66 AW., All tests on Grimmification has been deemed inhumane and have been terminated and all previous research has been destroyed._

* * *

"What kinda shit is this?" I scream as I look through the other folders and find that most have been scrubbed of almost everything. "Damn it, Junior." I cursed leaving the scroll in my inventory.

What was I supposed to do now? If Junior doesn't have the info I need, where else could I go to? It's not like I actually knew how to contact the spider. Sighing in frustration, I was about to close my inventory before I noticed the folder that I had taken from the underground lab. Pulling it out from my inventory, I went to a secure spot away from the many eyes of people. I opened it up and read the first page.

* * *

 _The Grimmification Process #1_

 _By Dr. Grey_

 _2/4/61 AW_

 _The Process of Grimmification has always been a subject of mystery and superstition. But like Dr. Merlot always says "There is no mystery that science cannot solve." And I cannot help but agree. But still, this is possibly the most daunting task I have ever been given and can make or break my career as a scientist. But we Grey's are men of science, always have been and always will be. So I shall pick up where my father left off. First off I would like to say that my father was a brilliant man. But I believe that was a little to...spiritual. And this would not be the first time he let his views guide his work. But I am not like him and believe that the soul has nothing to do with Grimmification. No, the answer is blood. 'Grimm Blood' to be specific. You see, I was gifted with a recently dead body of someone who recently died after Grimmification. And as I worked against the clock. As like the Grimm themselves, they to turn to ash. I found that all of there blood had been changed down to the cellular level, giving it the appearance of an oily black liquid. And upon further testing on a captured Grimm. We found that this liquid can not only heal their wounds but can produce other Grimm. Something we found out via rather unfortunate means. But nevertheless, it seems that we have reached a breakthrough. Further testing is required of course. But we very well might have not only stumbled upon what causes Grimmification. But what causes births the Grimm themselves._

* * *

"The potential origin of Grimm?" I thought to myself shocked, why something like that would be groundbreaking if we knew what gave birth the Grimm. Then we could make some substantial progress against the creatures of darkness.

But that begs the question of why this isn't public knowledge. Sure there could be the argument of mass hysteria. But would that really be the case? To know what makes our greatest enemy. It would be a cause for celebration. It should at the very least be told to outlining villages and to hunters. Maybe there wasn't any correlation? Maybe Dr. Grey wasn't able to find any correlation and it was dumped.

Or maybe Dr. Grey kept the information to himself? I guess there was really only one way to find out. Continuing to the next document. This one having a picture of a pig, and a chimpanzee attached with a paperclip.

* * *

 _The Grimmification Process #2_

 _By Dr. Grey_

 _3/14/61 AW_

 _We have started to test the effects of Grimm Blood on animals, pigs and chimpanzees to be specific. And what we have found is fascinating. Given a substantial amount of 'Grimm Blood' we had found that the pig started to transform into a Boarbatusk. And after sending out our specimen to the Grimm research branch. They confirmed to us that it was indeed a hybrid of a pig and a Boarbatusk. And when we did the same to some chimpanzees we found that they transformed into Wranglers. Could this be how Grimm was formed? Wild animals coming across this liquid in the wild and ingested it in some form becoming the Grimm we know today? But how would that explain the Grimm that aren't connected strictly to animals that we know of? Could some of them be the results of some humans falling completely to the effects of Grimmification? Or maybe the 'Grimm Blood' can act like as some sort of Genetic Computer, storing and mixing various DNA it comes across. More research is required on this subject. But one thing is clear, Mr. Merlott should be very happy with our progress. Maybe he will even increase our funding._

* * *

So he did find some correlation. But then why isn't this stuff incorporated into our classes at Beacon? Maybe were taught later on, or possibly in combat school. But shouldn't this be one of the first things we learn in Grimm Studies? Maybe Professor Port has been neglecting his duties. The only way to find out is to continue. Going to the next page. I saw a variety of photos of Dead animals and Humans.

* * *

 _The Grimmification Process #3_

 _By. Dr. Grey_

 _11/28/61 AW_

 _Progress has been slow ever since those two initial months, but that is not to say that it has not been made. And with our division finally being given permission to experiment with humans and Faunus corpses. Something that my colleagues and I agree upon as something necessary for our survival as a species. No matter how we may feel. And the fact that I have become the head of our district. I feel that we are close to another breakthrough. We have furthered our research on the matter and have found further evidence that 'Grimm Blood' Is what caused the first Grimm to appear in this world. And continues to produce new Grimm and species. As after exposing an isolated strain of 'Grimm Blood' to a tapeworm, and then a leach. The isolated strain then started to produce what we have dubbed the Necromorph after studies showed it keen interest in dead bodies so that it may turn the carcasses into hosts for the Grimm. Further studies have shown that when 'Grimm Blood' makes contact with a dead body. The blood will just consume the host to add to its own mass. Testing has shown that 'Grimm Blood' Shall consume any dead organisms. But will not actively seek it out, and instead try to use the Grimm it produces to bring it's substance, acting like a queen bee would to its workers. Leaving us to believe that these pools of liquid are actually Grimm themselves. And have thus been dubbed 'Grimm Zero' or just 'Zero' as they show to be the first Grimm. And have given instructions to the heads of the kingdom to take heed. As these pools will continue to grow as much as possible to spawn bigger and deadlier Grimm._

* * *

"So the Grimm are a hive mind?" Shuttering at the thought of the Grimm having a central intelligence, to have a mind behind the mindless beasts? Not something I like to think about. But I also released a breath of relief. So the kingdoms were informed. It seemed like I was just overreacting, we would probably be taught about it later in schools.

But unfortunately for me, I needed to know now. So I opened continued to read through the pages learning more and more. From these notes, it seemed that Grimmification didn't work on dead people. Unless they have been dead for less than twenty-four hours. In which case, the Zero would take control of the body and have it attack anything near like a zombie. But if that body had there Aura unlocked before they died. Were able to fight off the effects.

Instead, it trapped the Zero before turning the body into an oven boiling the Zero and trapping the gas inside the body until it is violently expelled from the body once the remaining aura leaves the body.

However, without live test subjects that they wouldn't be able to get any more progress. And I thought it might be the end of it. Until I read the next entry. And what I read disgusted me. After an incident when one of the zombies managed to get his jaws on one of the guards.

It was revealed that he was undergoing the effects of Grimmification. And it was then that certain _accidents_ started to happen around the facility. Were they would then be quarantined and studied. But it didn't stop there.

He started to take prisoners, and "Other people no one will notice if they go missing." As he had said. But what really made my blood boil. Was the fact that he started to target people with Aura. Whether they are retired Hunters, random civilians who had it unlocked for various reasons, and he even started to take kids from combat schools.

All people who while they had Aura. Could not defend themselves. All to study the effects of Grimmification and the 'betterment of science'. It sickened me that he was able to get results. Results that I needed to see.

So I continued to read the entries. In the first stages, someone who is under Grimmification is almost completely normal. The only difference is that they have shorter tempers and increased strength and heightened reflexes. However, the cost of this was that without Aura, the Zero would slowly take over before they were eventually turned into a Grimm that they had dubbed Ravenger.

Soon enough I came upon the last entry. It didn't have information, but it did bring a smile to my face. It seemed that the new headmaster at the time Ozpin. Had found out about Dr. Grey's experiments, and brought the full force of Vale and Beacon on his operations.

Almost all of his research was confiscated and issued a warrant an issue for his arrest. He was barely able to escape with what he could carry. But it seemed he had a kindred spirit in Merlot, as the man had given him a more discreet laboratory.

Were he could continue his research, and start on project Cardinal. That is until I came in and busted his little operation. Closing the folder, I put it back in my inventory before I headed off to the police station. I had to go talk to a certain doctor.

* * *

So turns out there were a lot of precincts in Vale, seventy-seven in fact. And not one of them held the doctor. As it turned out that he had just been recently been transferred to the Blackmire prison. A prison for individuals who have Aura.

So stopping at the prison front gates. I looked around and waved at one of the security cameras. "Visiting hours are over. Please leave." A voice over the intercom said, and I pulled out my I.D.

"I'm here on Hunter business. I need to speak to one of your prisoners." I said, lowering my voice by a couple of octaves, and there was a couple of minutes of silence.

"Very well, we will send someone to escort you. But you will need to leave any weapons you have with us." The voice and I nodded my head as four guards came to the gate. I handed my sword and pistol to one of them, and he quickly left to go deposit them. While the other patted me down to make sure that I didn't have anything else. And once I was cleared, they proceed to walk with me into the prison. Until I ran into the Warden.

 **Arlo Winchester [Crippled]**

 **Lvl: 34**

 **Main Title: The Clipped Cardenal**

 **Sub-Title: The Warden**

 **Hp: 1425/1425**

 **AP: 6900/6900**

 **SP: 190/190**

 **Str: 66 (19)**

 **Dex: 58 (16)**

 **Vig: 76 (21)**

 **Int:78 (138)**

 **Wis: 65 (114)**

 **Luck: 22 (39)**

 **Chr: 162 (284)**

 **Older of ? and brother in law of ?. Arlo was the original heir to the Winchester company. But after an incident, he became a cripple and was unable to produce more heirs or even walk, and after? betrayed the family. He was forced to pass down his title to his twin.**

I internally winced as I read that bit of info. To think someone with that much luck to have such an unlucky life. Fate was indeed cruel.

Looking at the man, he looked to be in his mid-forties, with grey streaks in his burnt orange hair and a well-trimmed beard. He wore a fine black suit with gold lining and red trim with a cardinal pin on his left breast. But to my surprise, he was standing, even with the aid of the cane. It was surprising considering what I read from his bio.

Walking up to the man, I gestured my hand. "Hello sir, my name is Leon," I said, and Arlo gave a smile in return.

"My name is Arlo Winchester. But you can just call me Arlo." He replied, shaking my hand with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Are you by chance related to Cardin Winchester?" I said, jumping to a small conclusion. But by the look in his eyes, it seems I was correct.

"Ah, you know of Henry's boy?" He asked, letting go of my hand as we began to walk.

"I know of his reputation, yes, one of my own relatives is in the same year as him," I said and Arlo gave a bit of a sorrowful nod.

"Yes, you must forgive the boy. He has a lot resting on his soldiers as the only heir." He apologized I nodded my head.

My heart went out to Cardin, I knew what it was like trying to live a family name. I was lucky to have a supportive family who was just happy with me being me. But Cardin might not have been. "I understand, but we are not here to talk about matters of family," I said, cutting off the small talk/ information gathering.

"Ah, yes you wished to talk to one of my prisoners?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes, Donovan is his name. I was told he was in your charge." I said, and he hummed in acknowledgment.

"Yes, may I ask what need you have of him?" Arlo inquired.

"I need to ask him a couple of questions," I answered, not wanting to give away any more info. He nodded his head.

"We shall go fetch him if you don't mind following this man here." He gestured to one of the guards. I gave a nod to Arlo before I followed the guard as we walked past some of the cells and I got a decent look at some of the prisoners.

They were all wearing the classic orange jumpsuits, but what was surprising was the metal chokers on all of their necks. "What are those for?" I asked looking at one prisoner in particular who was glaring at me with his one good eye as we walked by.

"There to cut off there Aura." He replied, and I nodded my head in acknowledgment before we continued on in silence. And we were eventually led into an interrogation room. With Arlo and his guards looking into the window were Donovan was currently sitting in a chair handcuffed and with a mask over his mouth. "He bit off one of the guard's fingers," Arlo answered my unasked question.

"Great, so he is literally a mad scientist." I thought to myself before walking to the door. One of the guards let me in before closing the door and I heard a soft click as he locked. "Donovan, or should I refer to you as Dr. Grey?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Ah, a fan of my work are you?" He said, and I smiled as I brought the folder from my inventory. "Read everything, though I have to say. I don't like being left on cliffhangers." I said, throwing the folder on the table and he smiled.

"Ah, I see that you brought me my research. Thank you I was worried I was going to have to start all over again" He said and went to reach for the folder but I grabbed it before he could.

"Hold on one second. I got a couple of questions for you." I said and he frowned before he sat back in his seat.

"Ask away." He said. "What is project Cardinal," I said, and he gave a chuckle.

"Well, to answer that I need to ask you, something boy." He leaned forward. "What do you know about bloodlines?" He asked and I could almost feel his grin.

"What are you on about?" I demanded.

"It's just a simple question, something that you should have been taught in the academy." He said waving his mind in a dismissive gesture.

"Let's just say I didn't become a huntsman through normal means," I said with a bit of a growl to add to my intimidation factor.

He looked me up and down, unaffected. "Clearly, well then I guess I will just have to teach you." He gave a sigh and his tone was _extremely_ patronizing. But I just sent him a cold glare to show him I was unaffected by the insults. "Well you see, bloodlines are special abilities or traits that are passed off every generation. Take the Schnee's for example, they all have the same hair color and share the same semblance. And it's because of their bloodlines. That they probably have the best understanding of there semblances and use them to their fullest." He explained, and I nodded my head along.

"So project Cardinal was related to a bloodline?" I asked, and he nodded his head eagerly.

"You catch on quick. Yes, it did involve a bloodline, a very unique bloodline." He said, taking a pause for dramatic effect. "Tell me, what do you know about the Winchester family?" He asked, in genuine curiosity.

"I know that one is currently your warden," I said, my eyes shifting to the glass, I was unable to see him. At least not without Aura sight but I knew he was listening in.

"Yes, as I have been made aware." He said discontented, looking towards the mirror just as I was.

"But were you aware that they too have a bloodline? Quite an amazing one I might add." He said, looking back at me with mirth in his eyes.

"You see when most people had come under contact with Zero. They would eventually fall under Grimmification, no matter how strong they were. Even if you had Aura. Zero would either it siphon it from your body until you die. Or, you would explode." He explained, and I suddenly felt a tickle in the back of my throat. "But the Winchesters, they are different. They are able to form symbiotic relationships with Zero." He said, and I suddenly started to cough.

 **You have been afflicted with the status Poisoned. You have 30 seconds until you are rendered unconscious**

My eyes widened as I looked around to see that from the vents a green gas, was pouring in. Looking at Donovan, I realized that he was unaffected by the gas, thanks to what I now realized was a gas mask. "So, the Winchesters and I reached an agreement. They fund my research. And I help them in unlocking their full potential." I grabbed the table, in order to stabilize myself.

But I found myself unable to do anything else. As the scientists proceed to remove his handcuffs. "You put a major dent in my studies. But I will accept your apology in the form of becoming my first test subject, in my new lab." I glared at him as my limbs shut down on me and I collapsed to the floor. "It will be a pleasure to work with you." That was the last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Ooo, leaving things off on a cliffhanger. I would like to say I'm sorry… but I'm not. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And if you do please leave a review. Also, don't forget to check out the Arc Chronicles for what new story you want. And once you decide you can vote for it in the poll on the front page. Until next time, this is Journeymen signing off!**


End file.
